Unmei wo Seisu
by Z. Angaros
Summary: Chitsuki finds herself in a place she's only dreamed of, running from a past that haunts her while trying to understand the new sensations that she's feeling. *Rated 'M' for slight lemon, OC/Sunsui & OC/Kenpachi*
1. Chapter 1, The Arrival

***This chapter has been revised from when it was 1st posted so if this is your second do around I hopw you enjoy the changed. Needless to say all Bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo. Reviews are welcomed & encouraged, I thank you for your time.***

_Wake up child!… Wake up! _

The first thing she could feel was falling. The wind rushing past her ears, a deafening roar that drowned out all her thoughts… all but one.

'I'm free.'

Her eyes fluttered open but she could barely keep them that way, her escape had drained every last ounce of her spirit energy. She had nothing else left in her to offer, no strength, no will, no care. So what if she died by falling to her death? At the very least she was dying as a free woman, this way was the only guarantee she had that she would never be found, never be shackled and caged ever again. Yes, she was at peace with this decision.

_Call out my name child!… I can save you if only you would call out my name!_

That voice, she knew that voice. It had spoken to her many times before, comforted her when her body would ache from the beatings_, _hushed her gently when her tears would not stop flowing, tell her stories of places to fill her dreams with joy and wonder. She loved those stories of a place called the Soul Society; when sitting in that cold, damp and wretched cell, she would dream of it and all the wonderful things she was told about it. Her favorite stories were the ones about the Captain of Squad Six, a noble man of a great family who held honor and law above all else. Oh, how she dreamed of running away to that place… running away? Why did that strike something in her, something so vastly important that it made her heart start to race, there was something she was supposed to do…

_Yes child! Yes!… Now if you'd only call out my name!_

That was it! She was free because she escaped and ran! She was running away to the Soul Society! She was falling because she was able to slip thru the barrier that kept her in that forsaken realm after it had been cracked by her spirit… the voice… her spirit. They were the same…

_Please child!... Call out my name before it is too late!_

Yes, Yes! She remembered it now, she remembered what she had to do, she remembered…"TENGOKU NAMIDA!"

She felt a warm power surge within her and explode from her chest, her spirit erupted and took shape into the form she had come to know so well. To anyone looking at it she knew they would be frightened but she was not fooled by the white mask that it wore, it's eyes empty and razor teeth forever clenched in it's porcelain setting as it's long cerise hair draped around it. It's torso deceptively giving way to the illusion of a well formed woman before transforming into a twisting serpents' body that's scales looked liked bits of pearls, even it's bio-mechanical wings had an ominous look to them. But still it did not frighten her, she welcomed it's embrace as it wrapped itself around her. It's body utterly encompassing her, protecting her from all harm as she fainted once more from absolute fatigue and into that sweet oblivion.

* * *

><p>The Captain's were all gathered for yet another meeting, Head Captain Yamamoto sitting at the head of the hall with cane in hand, sighing to himself as he listened to them bicker amongst themselves yet again, Zaraki and Kurotsuchi being the main culprits in the matter as per usual. There was something bothering him though, a feeling that something was coming and rather quickly. He wasn't overly concerned about it, he sensed no malevolent energy coming from it but what was nagging at him was the fact that it was such a massive level of spirit energy coming from very far off and the alarms had not yet been risen which meant that Research &amp; Development had not yet detected it. Considering how fast the intruder was heading this way and it's respective level, he was certain that the other Captain's would be picking up on it quite soon... Even the ones lacking in the ability to sense spiritual energy like Zaraki.<p>

He watched them all carefully, he could see the occasional pause when they spoke. A momentary hesitation as they concentrated, trying to see if what they felt was real or not. A shifting of weight, a quick look around the room to see if anyone else had noticed it or if they were just imagining things.

Yes, they all had noticed it now. The knew something was coming.

The spirit pressure grew heavy as it descended upon them, most definitely it was headed right at them. Quite literally, right at them into this very room. Much closer know, any moment it would be upon them. They looked around questionably, surely the Head-Captain felt this but he wasn't concerned in the least. Granted, with whatever it was planning to land right in this room, there really wasn't a point in going anywhere and if it truly wanted a fight then it was going to be soundly dealt with. Only a fool would want to pick a fight in a room filled with nine Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard and the Head-Captain that was stronger than them all.

The alarms finally began to sound.

"Attention! Attention! Unidentified Intruder has breached the Seireitei! All soul reaper's are to report to their stations and apprehend the Ryoka! I repeat, All Soul Reapers are to report to their stations and apprehend the Ryoka!"

The Head-Captain cleared his throat, drawing the others to his attention as he stood slowly to welcome this intruder to it's poorly chosen destination.

"It would be wise to step away from the center of the room."

With that the roof came crashing down, sending the other Captain's dashing out of the way. The creature that had come thru just lay there, it's white mask creating unease around the room. It didn't have the spiritual energy of a Hollow but what else could it be? It was an odd looking one to be sure. No, there was no hole in it's chest so it couldn't be a Hollow. It didn't make sense at all, stranger still it wasn't just laying there, it was guarding something in it's arms, protecting it with it's own body.

'Damn it, hurry up and get up so I can kill you!' Kenpachi thought to himself, that thing had some impressive spiritual energy. It had to be able to give him a good enough fight, at least one that would give him a decent workout and a little bit of fun.

'Interesting…' Mayuri's mind was already thinking of how fascinating it would be to dissect such a creature, surely he'd be able to do some valuable research with it. Now to figure out a way to get it into his lab without these insolent fools making a fuss about his work being 'inhuman' and 'unorthodox'. As if they could every understand his work with their limited mental capabilities anyways.

'Well, there goes the neighborhood' Shunsui mentally sighed to himself. This was going to cause a real hassle that he didn't want to deal with, he had naps to take and sake to drink.

The creature shifted to one side and let go it's hold of it's precious cargo. In it's arms lay a girl dressed in the most tattered rags anyone could ever imagine, stained with dried blood and dirt, her long hair tumbled around her face hiding her features from all. From what parts of her slender body you could see she was absolutely covered in scars. Where ever she had come from must have been a nightmare for her.

Her hair, Byakuya noted, reminded him of Renji's, except hers had a more pinkish tone to it. The same color as the creatures hair, oddly. In fact the girls body even seemed to resemble the creatures, well, the torso at least. He pondered what connection the two had. Especially since hollows, which this thing seemed to be, weren't the type to care about, let alone protect, anyone other than themselves.

"I beg you…"

Their eye's widened as the creature spoke in a voice too soft and gentle that it had no right coming from a being with such a macabre appearance. Begging at that.

"This child… protect this child. She is innocent and scarred by a reality most cruel. She has no place to call home, no one to love her but I... Please, protect the child... I do not have the strength…"

The creature went silent, it's body going limp as the spirit energy left within it faded to nothing. It wasn't surprising, seeing how the Seki Seki barrier most likely drained everything from the both of them. Suddenly the creatures body began to fade, it's form turning black before dissipating into a cloud of smoke. Moving in wisps back into the girls body till there was no evidence of it ever being there. Now, only the girls flaccid body was sprawled against the cold floor, hair spread out around her and the dilapidated dress that clothed her desperately clung to her.

'Damn it. There goes my fight...' Kenpachi fumed to himself, with nothing to battle he was completely uninterested in being here any longer.

'How odd.' Mayuri thought to himself, this specimen would truly be a prize for his research. Seeing how the creature flowed back into her then that massive spirit energy must surely belong to the girl, perhaps he could find a way to coax it out of her and keep it materialized then dissect the both of them! Oh yes, that would truly be valuable, he was sure of it!

"Captain Unohana, if you will." Yamamoto directed a hand towards the unconscious child, he wasn't sure what she was exactly but it would do no one good to let her just lay there suffering. At the very least they will care for her till she awoke and could give a proper explanation to where she came from and why she was here. Personally he wanted to know more about the creature that guarded her and if that spiritual pressure he felt belonged to her or it. There was something bothering him about it all that he couldn't place.

Retsu gave a bow of acknowledgement as she moved to the child's side to check her vitals. Carefully and with absolute care she rolled her onto her back with arms at her side to allow Retsu to properly inspect her, the girls hair falling free of her sullied face revealing a small ruby tear drop embedded in her forehead. She ran her thumb over it to determine that it was actually connected and not some form of jeweled accessory. Her hands moved across the girls body, probing her carefully, her face growing more and more grim as she did.

"The condition of the child is as follows: Mild concussion, three fractured ribs, left and right tibia fractured, left fibula fractured, left wrist fractured and jaw fractured in multiple areas, extensive trauma to the skin in forms a lacerations and burns all over her body, as well as severe bruising all over her body…"

Shunsui and Jushiro exchanged glances of concern and pity for the girl as Retsu continued on with her list as more injuries were discovered, they couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Toshiro took it all in trying to gage the situation and if it warranted his concern or not, right now though he just wished they could get all of this over with so he could get out of here. He already knew Rangiku was going to be hounding him to know what happened… What a pain.

Soi Fon and Sajin stood by patiently, caring only for what Head-Captain Yamamoto decided to do with this Ryoka. All else was irrelevant to them until that decision was made.

Retsu let out a sad sigh and rested a hand on the girls stomach. "That concludes the findings on this child, her spirit energy is completely drained but despite the various injuries she has sustained her life is not in any immediate danger. It is my recommendation that she be taking to the Squad Four Compound for medical attention…"

Kenpachi couldn't help but smirk at the report, he had to give it to the kid. Whatever she might be, she was resilient. Maybe he could get a fight out of this girl when she heals up and is at full strength.

"Also…" Retsu began again "What concerns me the most is that these injuries were **not** acquired from the fall or the crash thru the ceiling, many of them are weeks and even month's old. She also shows evidence of a multitude of previously healed wounds and broken bones. Proof being the series of scars that cover her body."

"Wait." Jushiro stepped forward, his heart aching for the child's anguish. "Your saying that this girl had been tortured? Who could have done this to her?"

Yamamoto stepped forward to get a better look at the girl, it seems that the creature's pleading was not without good reason. "That is what we must find out then. She will be granted sanctuary until she awakens and is able to tell us who she is and most importantly where she came from, with reasoning that the creature that resides inside the girl will also be explained. Captain Unohana, I will grant your recommendation for the girls treatment, see to it that she is immediately brought to your compound. Afterwards I want her to be transferred to the Squad Six holding cells till she awakens."

"Your going to imprison her?" Jushiro asked quizzically. "Why not allow her to stay in the medical unit?"

"I can understand your concern Captain Ukitake but truthfully we do not know anything about her or if she and the creature is a threat to us or not. Also I believe this is the best choice for her own protection as well. Word of her arrival will undoubtedly be known to everyone in the Seireitei and she must be kept safe from those who might wish to bring her harm out of ignorance." He directed that last statement towards Kurotsuchi, knowing full well he was already devising plots to get the girl into his lab for experimentation. "You are all dismissed."

Slowly the other Captain's filed out of the room to go about their business, Retsu already administering medical treatment to some of the girls lesser wounds as a messenger went to find Isane and a relief squad to retrieve the girl. Yamamoto sat back down in his chair, studying her cautiously. Something bothered him about her, specifically something about the jewel in her forehead that warranted caution in the back of his mind from a time long ago. He did not believe her or the creature to wish harm upon the soul society but whatever it was they were running from must not be thought of lightly.

* * *

><p>"WHAT!" Rangiku exclaimed as she heard the news of what went on at the Captain's meeting. She knew that there had been a massive spiritual pressure descending into the Seireitei but to have actually crash landed into the middle of a Captain's meeting was insane!<p>

"Quiet down Rangiku." Toshiro sipped his tea casually, he hated how she had to dramatize everything. "Head-Captain Yamamoto doesn't want to make a big deal out of it until she wakes up and can tell us what the situation is. So just shut up about it already."

"Well you don't have to be so mean about it." She pouted back at him. She wanted to ask more questions but she knew Toshiro didn't know much more than she now did, maybe she'd see about going to visit her and talk to Captain Unohana herself. Where ever that kid had come from must have been hell.

* * *

><p>Isane stood beside the girls bed, saddened by the state she was in. Her and Captain Unohana personally saw to her healing, her body had been washed thoroughly and bandaged tightly. All that was left now was for her to rest and regain her spiritual energy on her own. She had the girls head propped up carefully so she could comb out her hair, now that she was relieved of the layer of dirt and grime that plagued her she was rather beautiful. Her hair was now silky and shining in the moonlight that poured thru the window, the jewel in her forehead glinting occasionally as rays of light hit the many facets within it.<p>

"Isane." Came the cool voice of her Captain from the doorway. "Lieutenant Abarai is here to escort the relief squad that will be taking the girl to the Squad Six holding cells. Is she ready to be released?"

"Yes Captain, I was just combing out her hair. Would you like me to go with Lieutenant Abarai for the transfer?"

"That will be unnecessary, I'm sure he will be capable on his own. You look tired Isane, you should go home to rest. I know you are concerned about her but the safest place for her would be in the Squad Six compound until she awakens."

"Your right Captain, thank you." She set down the comb and went to leave, giving a nod to Renji as she left to retire for the evening.

"So that's the girl all the fuss is about huh?" He never was one for pleasantries, had to admit she was kinda cute though. "Well, lets get your guys up here so we can get this done Captain. It's getting pretty late."

"Agreed and thank you for coming over so promptly to retrieve her. I am worried that Captain Kurotsuchi will look for any opportunity available to acquire her for his so called 'research'." She had no desire to let this girl fall into his demented hands if she could help it.

"I hear ya, that freak Kurotsuchi gives me the creeps." He made a disgusted face as he stated that.

With that the conversation was done as the relief squad entered the room to transfer the girl to a stretcher for her move to the new compound. With any luck she will wake up soon so all this confusion could be settled.

* * *

><p><em>You are safe now child… <em>

'_Tengoku… I'm so happy, Tengoku!'_

_I know you are child, I can feel all that you feel… It is almost time now child..._

'_Time?...Time for what?'_

_To wake up… You've been sleeping for so long… Our strength has almost recovered..._

'_Yes… I want to wake up… When I wake up I can be a Soul Reaper like in your stories Tengoku.'_

_We shall see child… we shall see..._

'_Do you think I can be in Squad Six?'_

_That's not for me to decide child..._

'_I hope so… that would make this dream so wonderful.'_

_You can only dream when you sleep child… and this one is coming to an end..._

'_What do you mean…'_

Her eyes fluttered open, moonlight shone down on her face from a single barred window. She winced slightly, her eyes unaccustomed to such a light after so long a time. She sat up slowly expecting to feel her normal aches and pains but they were gone. She swung long legs over the edge of the bed and opened the white kimono she was dressed in, it was so soft to the touch, her body was wrapped in bandages from her arms to her legs. Someone had taken very good care of her while she was unconscious, they even washed her body and hair! It had been so long since she felt this good! The soul society really was as wonderful a place as Tengoku's stories promised.

She looked around her surroundings, the stone walls and bars that confined her were well known to her. She knew of cages all to well but why would they put her in here? She hadn't done anything wrong.

_Don't be frightened child… it's only for your protection..._

But why would she need to be protected here of all places? She supposed she could find all this out later, she was more curious about all her wounds hiding beneath these bandages. Depending on how they looked maybe she could figure out how long she had been out. She jumped from one foot to the other, testing if her legs would falter… nothing. No pain what so ever, no pain from anywhere on her body for that matter. She started to unwrap the bandages, growing ever amazed as they revealed no more than her usual scars but how could this be? She knew what condition she was in before she got here, this kind of healing would take months. There was no way she had been asleep for months… could it?

_Don't be silly child… have you forgotten my stories already?_

She thought for a moment… of course! The soul society had people who could heal! That must be how she was in such good health but how was she to know how long she had been sleeping now? Oh well, she could always ask the first person she see's but since nobody was around… guess that meant she'd have to find somebody.

She walked towards the window and placed her hand against the cold stone. She knew she would need Tengoku's help for this, just as she needed it on the night they fled. At least now she can say she is not running from fear, in fact she was not running at all. She'd be more than happy to come back here once she got out to take a look at her knew home… Home, saying that made her feel so good inside that her heart was racing. She finally had a place she could lay her head in peace, a place were her heart could finally grow.

"Tengoku, I need your help to lay waste to this obstacle before me."

_As you command child…_

She could feel her spirit moving within her, it was not long ago that she discovered the power her spirit had to assist her in things like this. Beneath her flesh she felt the creation of steel, the very first time she had done this the feeling made her uneasy but she came to be at peace with it. Tengoku told her that this ability would help her to become a fine Soul Reaper and Tengoku had never lied to her before.

* * *

><p>"Lieutenant Abarai!… Lieutenant Abarai!… Wake up!"<p>

"Eh…wha… whazzit?" Renji stirred, annoyed that he was being woken up long before he should be up. He rubbed his eyes and sat up with a grumble. The man that woke him was practically banging down his door. "Hold on already!" Man, there had better be a damn good reason for him to be getting woke up this damn late. He stormed to his door and threw it open, the guy trembling in fear with the look Renji gave him. Wait a second… "You're the guard who's 'spose to be watching that girl. What the hell are you doing here!"

"I'm sorry Lieutenant Abarai but… but…." He hesitated not wanting to be the person telling him this news.

"Spit it out already!"

"The girl escaped! Her bandages were scattered all over the floor of her cell and there was a large hole in the wall where she must have gotten out at." Brace yourself….

"What! How the hell did this happen? You weren't 'spose to leave your damn post till someone came to relieve you! What the hell were you thinking!"

"I'm sorry sir! I had to go to the bathroom, she was dead asleep when I left! I'm sure of it!"

"Apparently not dumbass! Have the other squads been informed yet?"

"Yes sir! Head-Captain Yamamoto said that all Squad Captain's and Lieutenants were to fan out a recover her immediately! That's why I was waking you sir, Captain Kuchiki has already left."

"Damn Idiot! Why did you wait till the last minute to tell me! Get out of here!" He slammed the door and ran to his room to get his clothes on and grab Zabimaru. He had to hurry and find her before that freak Kurotsuchi took the opportunity to get her while everybody is running around in the confusion.

* * *

><p>Shunsui stood in the shadows of a building not far from his own Squad Eight compound, he had seen her almost immediately after he received the Hell Butterfly telling him of the escape but… she didn't seem like she was actually trying to escape. If she was, she was doing a very poor job at it. Surely she would have known that they'd be looking for her, so sitting in a cherry blossom tree staring at the moon in plain sight wouldn't have been the best choice of someone who really was trying to escape.<p>

Ah well, best to get this over with so everyone could get back to sleep. He moved from his hiding spot and strolled toward her casually, he knew he'd be able to catch her if she ran but he had a feeling he wouldn't have to worry about that.

The soft sound of footsteps reached her ears and she turned to greet whoever it was with the warmest smile possible. The man walking up to her was rather handsome and his outfit was kinda funny looking but she liked it. She liked that she was finally going to meet a Soul Reaper!

"Hello!" She greeted him with wave from her perch within the tree, swinging her legs happily as he approached.

"Why hello yourself." He couldn't help but smile at her innocence or notice how cute she was with her hair combed and draping down along her shoulders and back for that matter. She looked more like a woman now that she had been cleaned up, a very buxom woman he might add, how did he miss that earlier? She even had the brightest crystalline blue eyes that shone in the moonlight and quite possibly the warmest smile he'd ever been given. "You've put everyone into quite a stir looking for you."

"Oh, I'm sorry." she pouted slightly, she didn't mean to upset anyone but then again she should have figured that would happen. Damn her lack of patience. If she would have just waited in her cell someone would have surely been by soon enough to talk to her.

_Don't be so hard on yourself child…_

"Now, now. That's not fair to pout at me like that." He chided her with a laugh, if she kept doing that he'd be tempted to kiss her. "What are you doing up there anyways?"

Her smile returned along with a giggle, this man was rather comical. "I was watching the moon…" She turned her gaze upwards and took a deep breath. "Its so beautiful, I've never seen a moon so large." She liked the red tint it had, a 'blood' moon is what she'd heard it called in the past.

He smiled again, she defiantly had a child like nature to her but considering the place she must have come from, the moon must have been a treasure to her. How sad that someone so young had to endure such hell.

"Can I ask you something Mister….um?" She tilted her head quizzically, realizing she never got his name.

"Shunsui." He tilted his hat with a smile. "I'm Shunsui Kyoraku but please no 'Mister' alright. Your going to make me feel like an old man saying things like that." He laughed at her.

She giggled again "Alright, Shunsui Kyoraku. Can you tell me how long I was sleeping for?"

"Let's see… you've been out for about three days now."

Her eyes widened, only three days? The Soul Society must have some really amazing healers to perform such a feat! She shifted herself and lept off the limb she had been resting on, landing softly in front of Shunsui. She raised a hand up to the top of her head to measure her height against his, giggling happily as she tapped him on the chin with the side of her hand, which for some reason made her happy and the fact that he allowed her to size herself against him made her happy as well. Granted, everything was making her jovial right about now. She stepped back away from him and put her back against the tree, sliding down till her butt hit the soft grass beneath her, then she motioned for him to join her with a pat on the ground beside her.

What the hell, couldn't do much harm really. He took his spot next to her and pulled out a jug of Sake with two small saucers to accompany it, he poured out one and handed it to her. "Here, share a drink with me."

She looked at it, puzzled, as she took it from him and sniffed it cautiously. "What is it?"

"It's Sake, you've never had it before?"

She shook her head gently, sending tendrils of her hair tumbling over her shoulders and onto her breasts.

"Well give it a try then." He poured one for himself and drank it to show her that it wasn't dangerous. From what he got off her she lived in a very treacherous place, the threat of being poisoned could have been a possibility to her.

She tipped it back and drank it, making a bit of a funny face which made Shunsui laugh. She wasn't sure of what to think of it just yet, maybe after a few more she'd be able to decide. She held it out for him to refill as she looked back up at the moon. "Hey Shunsui."

He took another drink of his sake. "Yes?"

"Does this mean we're friends?" She looked into her drink, trying to catch the moon's reflection in it.

He looked at her calmly, studying her. She had this sad, lonely, look on her face as if she was about to start crying. It made him want to comfort her, so he told her the only thing that he could to do just that. "Yea, it means we're friends."

She turned to him with that warm smile she had given him earlier and rested her head on his shoulder. "That makes me happy Shun-Chan." She tipped back her drink and held it out once more "You're my first real friend… other than Tengoku that is." She added with a giggle. The drink was making her belly feel warm inside.

"Tengoku? Was that the name of the creature that was guarding you when you came here?"

She nodded, returning once again to her game of capturing the moon, not realizing the importance of the topic.

"What is she exactly?"

"My spirit." She said without much interest as she drank down another serving of this 'sake' stuff.

"Your spirit?" He took another drink before filling up both their cups. "You have a rather interesting 'spirit'…uh. Well now, it seems you've put me at a bit of a disadvantage now." He smiled at her with a bit of a laugh.

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I told you my name but you never told me yours."

"A name?… I…it's…" she looked like she was about to cry again as she struggled to find the right words.

"Come on now, it's can't be that bad of a name to get so upset about it." There she goes making me want to comfort her again. I'm going to have to be careful around her, I might end up wanting to spend more 'time' with her other wise.

"No, it's not that. It's just… I don't have a name."

He looked at her wide eyed, no wonder she had gotten so upset. He paused a moment, trying to find some solution that would make her smile that wonderful smile again. Ah! "Tell you what, If you like then I can think of a name for you but you'd have to give me some time. I'd want to find the perfect one for you." He smiled at her and patted her on the head affectionately, that ought to make her happy.

She stared at him in disbelief, her eyes growing as wide as the saucer that was in her hand. A name? She was finally going to have a name! She gave this small little screech of excitement and pounced on him, wrapping him in a hug and nuzzling his neck excitedly, making them both spill their cups of sake. She didn't care though she was so excited! She was getting a name!

"Oh, thank you Shun-Chan! Thank you, thank you ,thank you!" she erupted into a giggling frenzy as he burst into a cheerful laughter himself.

* * *

><p>Kenpachi had been just about ready to leave, seeing as Shunsui had everything under control and he was extremely disappointed to having been woken up for absolutely nothing at all, he was glad he left Yachiro at home and asleep since she'd be complaining non-stop right about now and loudly at that. He had paused though when he heard what she had said.<p>

'I don't have a name.'

He had known that feeling all too well. He thought back to her crashing thru the roof of the old man's meeting room, the way she looked all ragged and worn down… the same way he had been back before he became a Soul Reaper. He could tell she was strong too, you had to be if you had been beaten as badly as she was and still carrying on like Yachiro after she's gotten into a big bag of candy. He wondered what else they had in common… She said that creature was her spirit, whatever that meant. Man, he really wasn't cut out for this thinking crap. All he wanted to do was fight.

He did know that he'd keep an eye on her. If she started to show the kind of spirit energy she had when she came crashing down on top of them then he was most defiantly going to cross swords with her but until that time came he didn't have much else to offer the whole situation.

* * *

><p>'Damn! Damn! Damn it all!' He was too late! Kurotsuchi cursed to himself as he saw the horrid display of affection his future research specimen was displaying to that drunken buffoon, Kyoraku. This was all that idiot Nemu's fault! If that worthless excuse of a creation had woken him in time then he would have been able to get to the girl before anyone else. He had to remember to do something most painful to her later for allowing his most perfect opportunity to slip out of his grasp! Still this could possibly prove to be useful to him, the dim-witted girl seemed extremely trusting. It might prove easier than imagined to lure her into his lab but that 'Spirit', as she so simply put it, could prove to be troublesome. If it had a name when she did not it would imply that her 'spirit' was a separate entity entirely. Much like a Zanpakuto is to a Soul Reaper… now there was an interesting idea. Perhaps this 'Tengoku' was indeed this girls Zanpakuto but the ignorant child was still unaware of that fact but for it to achieve the level of manifestation it displayed earlier then the girl must have been at the spiritual level of a lieutenant at the very least, which admittedly seemed very unlikely. Also, was the fact that she did not have a Zanpakuto in her possession… how very curious. He would definitively have to think on this further, but what he was sure of was his resolve to have this girl was absolute.<p>

* * *

><p>Shunsui had leaned back against the tree and gently shut his eyes, the girl had finally calmed down from the excitement of getting a name sometime in the near future and had laid her head in his lap. It was only a short time after that she began to snore softly, the effects of never drinking sake before, he bet. He knew he had to be getting her back to the Squad Six compound soon since nobody had known that he had found her, well he couldn't say that. He had felt Kenpachi and Mayuri's spiritual energy, even though the science geek was trying to hide his, so he guessed he could say nobody who would tell anyone knew he had her. He was a bit distracted though, he had promised to give the girl a good name but he had no clue what it would be… She liked the moon… that was about all he knew about her too. Damn it, he should have asked her more questions instead of feeding her alcohol. Ah well, nothing much he could do about it now, except rest here for just a moment. It was really quite a perfect situation for a nice nap.<p>

"Damn it Captain Kyoraku!"

He opened one eye to see a rather pissed off lieutenant of Squad Six glaring at him. Yea, he knew this was coming. "Shhhhhhh." he brought a finger to his lips and hushed Renji with a smile "Keep going on like that and your bound to wake her up."

He had to be kidding, all the Squad leaders are out here looking for this girl and he didn't think to let anyone know about it! To top it off they'd been drinking! How the hell did this guy ever get to be a Captain anyway!

"Whatever, I'm taking her back to the Squad Six holding cell now. This wild goose chase has gone on long enough, no thanks to you!" He stooped down and lifted the girl with ease, he was amazed at how light she felt, he could have sworn she was heavier when they moved her out of the Squad Four compound. With that he turned and dashed off, the girl had enough sake in her system she wouldn't be woken up by anything less that a kido blast to the head right now, so he wasn't as worried as the Captain had been about waking her.

Speaking of, the others aren't going to be too happy once they find out the Captain Kyoraku was with her the whole time. Maybe he could leave that part out and just let them know that the Captain found her and he was bringing her back to the compound now… yea, that seemed like a much better idea. It was way to late to be dealing with a bunch of pissed off Captains and Lieutenants right now, he just wanted to go back to sleep already!

He had reached his compound in no time at all using his Shunpo, the girl not even offering up so much as a stir or whimper in her sleep.

"Lieutenant Abarai! You've found the Ryoka!" The guardsman gave a quick salute as Renji passed him without so much as a word. It was too damn late to deal with formalities, he just wanted to get her back into a cell so he could get back to sleep. Was that so much to ask for?

He carefully laid her down on the bunk of the cell that was next to the one she had destroyed. Not much that could be done about that now, he just hoped she didn't do the same to this one. Head-Captain Yamamoto didn't want her spiritual energy to be suppressed in case it interfered with her healing. Obviously she was well enough not to have to worry about that. At least this meant all this commotion about the girl and the thing she had inside of her would be settled soon, which meant he was hopefully going to be rid of her. The last thing he needed was another kid to deal with.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since the girls first 'escape' from the holding cells and it didn't get any easier after that. The very next day she had promptly escaped again right after breakfast only to be found shortly afterwards having tea with Captain Ukitake in his home, of course he had sent Kiyone and Sentarou to immediately inform the others but he had given her permission to stay long enough to finish her tea. The day after that she was placed in special restraints to suppress her spiritual energy so she couldn't get out again… and that security measure failed miserably. Shortly after lunch the restraints were found in pieces on the floor and the telltale hole in the wall explained the rest. It took much longer to find her that time because she had apparently been in a fierce match of 'Hide &amp; Go Seek' with young lieutenant of Squad 11.<p>

Now they were all once again gathered in the Captains meeting hall, awaiting for a much anticipated discussion with the girl who had been proving to be rather troublesome so far. They waited patiently for Renji to bring her up from the holding cells, praying she hadn't escaped already. She had been told of this meeting which got her very excited, so with any luck she stayed put. With the way the girl was acting it was almost like a child in an amusement park it's never been to before, she asked many questions about everything to anyone she could get to listen and spent her 'free time' doing the same thing. Yamamoto let out a mental sigh contemplating everything, she had spent a substantial amount of time with Shunsui, Jushiro and Yachiru. It may prove fruitful to get their opinions on her before she arrived.

"Captain Kyoraku, it's my understanding that you spent a considerable amount of time with the girl during her first… excursion into the Seireitei. Could you enlighten us on what you two discussed?"

Aw man, he could feel the glares from half the other Captain's at that. They weren't happy in the least to find out he didn't tell them about finding her… Had to point me out huh Old Man Yama.

"I can't say much in all honesty." He shrugged deciding to be as truthful as he could. "I asked her about that creature she had and all she said was that it was her 'spirit' and referred to it as 'Tengoku' but that's about it." He gave a quick smile thinking about his time with her, it wasn't often that he got a girl to be so willing to snuggle up to him like she did. "After that we got on the conversation of giving her a name, you see she apparently doesn't have one and it just so happens that she picked me to be the lucky guy to give her one." He chuckled a bit, he did think of one for her and a damn good one at that. He knew she was going to just love it.

"You can't be serious." Soi Fon looked at him, wondering if he came to the meeting drunk again. "She's actually trusting you to give her a name?"

"Hey now, I happen to be really good with names."

"And what pray tell is this name?"

"I can't say." He shrugged with a smile. "Seems that I've forgotten it, I'm sure I'll remember it when she gets here though." He gave Soi Fon a sideways glance, he couldn't help teasing her. She really made it too easy. Man, she looked like she was about to tear his head off!

"Enough you two." Yamamoto interrupted, the last thing they needed was more bickering. "Captain Ukitake, you also spent some time with the girl?"

"Yes, it wasn't for very long though. She managed to get past Kiyone and Sentarou, which is a feat all its own. She found me inside my home and asked me about the tea I was drinking. Seeing the opportunity to speak with her I offered her to stay and have tea with me but we didn't speak on too many things. She inquired upon my illness and told me that she wanted to help me. She expressed a desire to protect others from suffering and then she proceeded to ask about Squad Six and Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya turned to look at him at the mention of his name, odd that the girl would know enough to ask for the specifics of his division. "And what exactly was she enquiring of me?"

"She wanted to know if you were really like the Captain she had heard about from the stories her 'Tengoku' told her. She's under the impression that you are an honorable and noble man, she also stated that she wanted to be placed in Squad Six to serve you and uphold your law. She holds you in very high regard, when she was speaking she seemed much more… mature than the playful girl we had been seeing."

"So…" Yamamoto interjected "This Tengoku seems to have extensive knowledge of the Seireitei to be able to tell this girl such bedtime stories. I believe it to be imperative we speak with this 'Spirit' of hers first and figure out who and what it really is. It seems this is not the creatures first visit to the Soul Society." He looked around the room at the series of nods, agreeing to his decision. "Captain Zaraki, your lieutenant also spent time with this girl. Did she say anything of it?" He doubted it greatly, the young lieutenant was not know to have the patience for such thing and often her reports were completely irrelevant to what was actually being asked.

Crap, I hate it when he tries to involve me with these stupid things. It'd be so much easier if I could just fight instead of dealing with these idiotic meetings and he really thinks Yachiru would waste time interrogating that girl? She cares less for that kind of crap then I do!

"No… said she was good at hiding and wants to play with her again is all." Hope he wasn't expecting anything else because that's all he had to give. Granted a part of him was happy that Yachiru had found a friend who enjoyed playing as much as she did.

Just then the doors began to open slowly, Renji had arrived with the child just in time to save Kenpachi from any further inquires of Yamamoto. She walked in carefully, taking note of this new place. She didn't know who these 'Captains' were but Tengoku had told her that they were the most powerful people in the Soul Society, so this meeting with her had to be really important if all of them were here just for her. She looked to her left and smiled brightly when she saw two faces standing together that she did recognize, with a giggle she skipped over to them and wrapped Shunsui in a big hug.

"Your mean Shun-chan! You didn't tell me you were a Captain!" She stepped back and playfully punched him in the gut with a right hook for not telling her.

"Sorry but you didn't exactly ask either." He responded with a laugh, she definitely was a spunky kid.

"Your still mean!" She stuck her tongue out at him before turning to Jushiro with another warm smile she was becoming known for. "Hello Jushiro, How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine, thank you." He smiled back at her, she made it hard not to.

"That's good. I'm hoping I can come by again for some more tea, if you don't mind."

"I don't see why not."

Soi Fon let out an aggravated sigh, this was supposed to be a serious meeting not a social event. "We don't have time for this, the girl is here for a reason and it's not for you two to be playing nice with her!" She scolded the two of them for breaking protocol, those two were always doing things like this.

"I agree." Mayuri added, he was having enough trouble stomaching the disgusting display of pleasantries his, soon to be, research specimen was dishing out to these brainless dolts. "I have very important research I could be doing now!"

The girl jumped a little, she hated it when people were upset, especially when they were upset with her. "I'm sorry, your right. Please forgive my rudeness." She took a step back and bowed apologetically to them.

_It's all right child… You just need to stay calm..._

Byakuya watched silently, she displayed a child like nature first but when reprimanded she immediately became respectful to those she obviously recognized as her seniors. Her casual nature towards Captain Kyoraku could not be helped seeing as he denied her the information of his status, although Captain Ukitake should have been wise enough to teach her of such things when he had his time with her. If the Head-Captain allowed her to stay in the Seireitei she would have much to learn about etiquette but at least she was not completely hopeless.

"Hold on know." Shunsui stopped her with a hand on her shoulder as she was turning to take her place in the center of the hall. He bent down and whispered something into her ear, which made her grin ear to ear. She bit down on her thumb to restrain herself from bursting into a tumble of hugs and eccentric giggling that would have undoubtedly gotten her another scolding.

She knelt down respectfully in the center of the room facing the Head-Captain, she knew it was him because of what Tengoku told her, her eyes kept down at the floor as was expected of her when addressing someone as great as he was. This was her chance to show them, more specifically whichever one of these Captains that was Captain Kuchiki, that she could be a fine Soul Reaper. To uphold the laws and traditions of the Soul Society! Granted, she did kinda already mess that up but she could still make the most of this.

"Thank you for seeing me Head-Captain Yamamoto-Genryusai, I am honored to be in the presence of all the Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squad. Please ask what you will of me." Her voice was cool and calm, she was pleased with herself. This was a great way to make up for the way she acted when she first came into the room.

_Your doing very well child… I am proud of you..._

The Captains all arched a brow in unison, the child like girl that had walked in here seemed to transform right before them, she knew all the proper formalities befitting her status and even her voice changed into something more… mature. A woman had been hiding beneath the playful façade they had seen just moments ago.

Byakuya was pleased, she really did show promise now.

Kenpachi just smirked, she was trying really hard to impress the Old man now. He liked her better when she was causing chaos instead of acting like some stuck up princess like Byakuya.

Well now, Mayuri studied her carefully. Clever girl was only acting like a neophyte, she may prove to be more trouble than originally thought. Never the less the goal remains the same, he will have this girl for his research and experimentations yet!

She's been well informed, Yamamoto mused, not many addressed him with that kind of formality these days. She also displayed the retention for discipline and honor, a complete change from the unruly child that he first perceived her to be. There was much to be learned about her apparently.

"Stand." He spoke in a stern tone, one of intimidation to gage the girls confidence in herself. "Tell us your name."

She shot a quick glance at Shunsui and spoke with a grin she couldn't hide. "My name is Chitsuki Yume." It was hard to fight the smile trying to break out across her face, she loved her name. Shun-chan had kept his promise of finding the perfect one. She loved how it sounded, she loved how it felt coming off her tongue, she loved everything about it!

_Yes child… That is a beautiful name for you..._

"Well then Miss Yume, the first thing we'd like to consider is the creature you refer to as 'Tengoku'. You can understand that we are wary of such a being within the Seireitei considering it's resemblance to a Hollow. Can you enlighten us on this matter?"

_This was to be expected… allow me to speak upon my own behalf child..._

"To correct you Head-Captain, her full name is Tengoku Namida and she would like to speak for herself if you will allow it. She'd be able to explain herself much better than I ever could." Okay, now she was getting nervous. Even she didn't know much about Tengoku, other than the fact she knew a lot about the Soul Society.

_It will be ok child… trust in me..._

"Very well. Call forth this Tengoku Namida then, we are anxious to hear what she has to say."

She held a deep breath and concentrated hard, her eyes shut gently. She had been practicing this for some time, before Tengoku would only visit her in her dreams. It had taken some time till she learned how to draw her out into this world. She placed a hand over her heart and exhaled slowly, with her breath she could feel the warmth leaving her body.

Behind her a dark mist started to take shape, Tengoku Namida rose up towering over even Sajin. Her tail swayed gently forcing the Captains to take a step back so as not to be struck by it and her metallic wings creaking as they flexed. She placed her hands on either side of Chitsuki and took a low bow, her hair cascading down around the girl beneath her.

"It is an honor to be in your presence Head-Captain Yamamoto-Genryusai." She repositioned herself to her full height and looked down to meet Chitsuki's gaze "Please forgive me child… but it is time for you to sleep." She placed a finger on the girls brow, using a silent kido to force her into a deep sleep. As Chitsuki's body fell she caught her in her other hand, cradling her as if she was a babe.

"Explain yourself Tengoku Namida." Yamamoto's concern matched those around him, he had not expected the creature to be able to use kido let alone use it against the girl the moment she was summoned.

"Forgive me Head-Captain but what I am about to reveal unto you this child must never know. I wish to protect her from all things… including myself… Captain Kyoraku, would you please hold her a moment." She handed the limp body to him ever so gently, watching that he took the utmost care in holding her. She then raised a hand to the edge of her mask and pulled it away, instantly the dark mist encircled her. The haze swirled round and round like a small typhoon, growing ever smaller until all that was left was a woman standing lone. She wore the shihakusho of a Soul Reaper and looked much like Chitsuki, she stood taller and her eyes were much more sad but still the semblance was uncanny right down to the ruby stones embedded in her forehead.

"So Kyuuketsuki… it was you after all." Yamamoto stood slowly, looking long and hard at the woman who had disappeared so many years ago.

"Care to explain to the rest of us what's going on Old Man Yama?" Shunsui was just as confused as the rest of them. He could tell as he looked at the faces of the other Captain's. Whoever this woman was it seemed she had a not so pleasant history with the Old Man, he thought that her name sounded familiar but it would have been something he heard long ago to have been forgotten.

"You have much to answer for Kyuuketsuki." He ignored Shunsui as he glared at her, standing tall as he judged her and his spiritual pressure bearing down on all of them, his anger and disappointment as fresh now as it was so many years ago "For the crimes you have committed against the souls of the Soul Society, 'Vampire of the Seireitei', who devoured the Reiryoku of countless souls! How dare you show your face back here after what you have done!" His voice boomed thru out the room, shaking the very ground, his spiritual pressure flaring even greater.

"Vampire of the Seireitei…" Byakuya stated. "I have heard that name before. I believed it to be stories to frighten children in the night."

"We've all heard of these stories." Sajin stepped forward. "But never did I think they would be true."

Well now, this peeked Kenpachi's interest quite a bit , from what he knew she was one of the most ruthless people of her time. Hunting the strongest of foes and devouring their spirit energy to make herself even stronger. It was her Zanpakuto that gave her that ability. Some even say that it was the Zanpakuto that controlled her for it's own blood lust. Now things were starting to get interesting.

Kyuuketsuki kept her eyes on the ground, not once daring to meet Yamamoto's furious gaze. "I know you can never forgive me but I beg of you not to let my daughter suffer for the sins I committed in my past life. The misery in which she has already endured was brought on because of me, I cannot bear her to endure anymore of my wrongs. "

"So, it is true that this child is yours. I suspected such from the jewel within her brow but what mercy we give to her is only for the sake of her own innocence, you deserve none. Your betrayal deeply wounded your Captains heart Kyuuketsuki, he thought of you as his daughter. He had nothing but the highest regard for your training, hoping to make you his lieutenant one day and this is how you thank him for his praise? "

"I did not deserve Ginrei-Sama's praise. Even then I was a creature not worthy of such an honor. If I could separate myself from Chitsuki without destroying her then I would give myself to you to receive the punishment I deserve."

"You served under my Grandfather?" Byakuya stepped forward, he had no idea that this 'Vampire of the Seireitei' had been under the command of his grandfather and apparently long before he was even born. That fact must have been left out of the histories to protect the integrity of the Kuchiki clan.

"Yes, I did. I served as the 3rd seat of Squad 6 when your Grandfather was younger man." She looked saddened, the memories of that life tearing apart her heart. "When my crimes had been discovered I fled the Soul Society and hid within the world of the living. There I began a new life with a unique man, whom took me in and made me his wife. I destroyed my Zanpakuto and vowed never to commit such atrocities ever again, he did not know of who I had been nor did he ask what I had been running from." She paused, choking back the tears of her beloved. "But he was murdered…and I made a slave to the one who slew him. Having abandoned my Soul Reaper powers I was all but powerless to overcome this man. By that time I was already with child, the man who enslaved me kept me alive solely for me to bear him my daughter. Her father's blood runs strong thru her veins, she is a most special creature and my captor knew that. From birth he chained her and raised her to his specifications while I could do nothing but watch. So I did the only thing I could to protect her, I linked together our Spirit Threads and took my own life. On that night… Kyuuketsuki died." She hugged herself, she didn't want to tell them anymore but she knew that what had been said truly needed to be. She could not tell him everything though, her child's safety depending on some things to be kept a secrete from everyone.

Yamamoto studied her face, he knew that all she spoken was true. "The method you used is a forbidden technique, believed to have been lost to the ages. I was unaware you had such knowledge Kyuuketsuki." This troubled him deeply that she knew of it and worse yet was able to perform such a technique. "You realized that should you have failed you both would have lost your lives that night?"

"I had deemed that the benefit greatly out weighed the consequence should the worst have happened but to be honest I'm not sure if I was right."

"What technique are you going on about?" Mayuri inquired, he prided himself on his extensive knowledge of the kido used by Soul Reapers but from what was being said nothing sounded familiar to him. That and he hated to be left out of such discussions involving anything 'forbidden'. From the sound of it, this method was a very dangerous one and he would love to learn more about it.

"It is a form of reincarnation that only Soul Reapers of the highest level can perform." He looked around the room, making sure he had everyone's attention before going on, what he was about to explain must never be repeated. "This technique allowed Kyuuketsuki to become a Zanpakuto. Once completed Kyuuketsuki did indeed die and was reincarnated to the being before you, the Zanpakuto Tengoku Namida."

"I didn't think such a thing was possible." Jushiro spoke up uneasily, such a power should never had been created let alone bestowed upon anyone. From the look of it he shared the belief of the other Captains, all but Mayuri and Kenpachi seemed distressed by this news.

"It would have been better if that was true." She continued "I succeeded in becoming a Zanpakuto but then I become bound by the regulations of being such."

"Meaning you couldn't protect her until she became aware of you on her own." Shunsui finished the thought she was trying to say.

"Yes…" She began to cry softly, she had been trying so hard to hold it in but she just couldn't anymore. "I abandoned my daughter and left her prey for the lusts of man. I could do nothing but watch as he used her in everyway a man could use a woman, then broke her body as easily as he broke her spirit. Every night I would cry out to her but she could never hear me, her spiritual energy had not yet developed enough to do so. For years I could do nothing but watch…" She fell to her knees and began to cry as hard as her body would allow. "It's all my fault, I denied the gods their castigation of me so they took what they were owed from my daughter… she suffered the wrath of my horrid sins."

Nothing could be said, all stood in shock of what they had been told. The girl appeared barely older than eighteen and her body had endured more than what anyone should have in a lifetime. Shunsui held her close to him, unconsciously trying to shield her from the horrors that she had already known. The sickening feeling filling his stomach as he mulled over all that had been said. Chitsuki hid the horrors of her life so well behind that wonderful smile that one could never have known she was a product of such revulsion.

Yamamoto turned away from her, returning to his seat. This ordeal was grim indeed and deserved proper thought. "Tell me, Tengoku Namida. What is it you desire of this child?" He discarded her former name for the time being, it was evident to him that the abomination known as 'Kyuuketsuki' was truly dead.

She dried her eyes with her sleeve before she stood, trying to regain some form of control over herself. "I will not impose any of my desires onto her, it has been proven that the actions I have taken not once proved to benefit her, regardless of the aspiration behind those actions. I live now only to serve her and the desires she have chosen for herself."

He nodded thoughtfully, her choice was indeed wise. "And has she spoken of such chosen desires?"

She smiled softly "Yes." She raised her head high, her heart burning with pride for the fine woman her daughter had become thru her own will and despite all the tribulation set upon her. "She wishes nothing more than to become a Soul Reaper and uphold the laws of the Soul Society, she has chosen justice to be her path and prays that she will be granted the opportunity to walk it." She turned a thoughtful eye to Byakuya "And she has told me that she wishes to serve you, Captain Kuchiki. I told her of the great man your grandfather had been and that I was sure you had followed the same path as he." She turned back to Yamamoto "That is the wishes of Chitsuki Yume, if you will have her I know she will prove to be a fine Soul Reaper. She has very unique talents that I am confident will set her apart from any other before her."

"Very well, such a request will be considered thoroughly before any decision is made. Once we see her abilities for ourselves then we will determine if she is truly worthy to enter into the Soul Reaper Academy."

She bowed to him. "Thank you Head-Captain Yamamoto-Genryusai, you honor us both with your consideration. If it would please you I'd like to take my leave and allow her to speak for herself now but before I do may I be so bold as to make a request of you and the Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard?"

"You may."

"Please make sure that she never knows the truth of what has been said this day."

"You have my word, what you have spoken today will be forbidden to ever be repeated."

"Thank you…"

With that her body turned to mist as before, flowing back into Chitsuki in wisps till there was nothing left of the manifestation. Chitsuki stirred in Shunsui's arms as the kido was lifted from her, her eyes opening to his welcoming face smiling down at her.

"What happened?" She rubbed her eyes as he helped her to her feet, her mind drawing a complete blank on why she was in his arms. Granted, she didn't mind all that much. He had such a nice scent of flowers on him, it was such a warm comforting scent.

"Nothing too exciting really, just another boring Captain's meeting." He looked at Old Man Yama with a nod.

"Chitsuki Yume." Yamamoto addressed her coolly. "It is my decision that you shall be considered to enter the Soul Reaper Academy provided you can demonstrate sufficient knowledge of your own spiritual capabilities."

She got wide eyed with astonishment, she wasn't sure what happened when she was knocked out but something very good must have been said, this was her chance to finally prove her worth to them. "Of course! What is it you would like me to demonstrate for you?"

"Firstly," Mayuri spoke up without hesitation, this Tengoku Namida had declared herself a Zanpakuto but clearly the girl was not carrying a weapon on her. "Where is your Zanpakuto girl? You did not arrive with one and no one has seen evidence of you having one for that matter."

She laughed at him, which only served to highly irritate him and make a number of the Captains chuckle. "That's because I keep it in the safest place possible." She placed a hand over her heart and tapped her chest. "Tengoku is a part of me, she resides within my body at all times."

"How is that possible?" Toshiro finally spoke up for the first time since this fiasco started. "For that matter how are you able to use it if it's inside you at all times?"

She thought for a moment. "To be honest I don't know how it's possible, it just… is." She pulled back the right sleeve of her kimono, as she did they could make out a line of scars around her wrists and more scattered across her forearm. A telltale sign that she had spent a good deal of time being bound. "And as for how I can use it…" A long blade slid out thru the flesh of her palm, earning her many a disturbed look from everyone but Yamamoto. She wasn't too bothered by their reaction, it was really to be expected of such a bizarre ability. "I can make any part of Tengoku come out of any part of my body, like this." She flipped her wrist of her left hand and made a long thick chain slap against the floor like a whip. "Also I can make as many blades as necessary come out." She flipped her left wrist again to call back the chain and replaced it with another long blade.

"Doesn't that hurt having such things ripping thru your skin?" Shunsui asked a bit concerned, as amazing a feat that is to control, he doubted the effects of using such a technique would have on the body.

"Yes, it does hurt and the wounds caused by the blades slicing thru the flesh don't heal right away. They are actually formed just below the skin and above the muscle so it is only damaging the flesh" She called back the weapons to show the cuts on her palms. "But pain is something you have to overcome to become stronger and mere cuts to the flesh mean nothing to me now." She spoke firmly, she was willing to go thru any hardship to prove to them her resolve.

Now that's the right kind of mindset, Kenpachi had a shark's grin spread across his face. He had a feeling that he'd be able to have some real fun fighting against her once she got to her full strength. She could withstand slashes without even a flinch and a technique like that would make it hard to read her moves, she could make a blade come out of nowhere at the very last minute, he was getting charged up just thinking about what kind of a match that would be like!

Chitsuki turned to look at the large man with the odd hairstyle, she had felt his Spiritual Pressure begin to surge. What a terrifying feeling that was, such raw animalistic fury, she hated to see anyone go up against a man like that…yet, why was she having such trouble looking away from him? Was she really this overwhelmed by his Reiryoku? No, she wouldn't allow that. That would mean she had a weakness she couldn't control and she would not allow herself to have such a flaw. She refused to allow herself be subject to such a physical limitation. This was her time to step out of the shadows of her past and begin anew… now, if only she could back up such fine words.

"Calm yourself Zaraki." Yamamoto reprimanded him, the last thing they needed was for him to go off into one of his rampages. "Well, Captain Kurotsuchi. I assume her display answered any doubts you may have had about her." That offered more chuckles from around the room that only furthered Mayuri's irritation.

"Absolutely." He spoke thru clenched teeth, how dare they insult him in such a manner! And that girl won't be laughing once he had her sprawled out and torn to pieces on his operating table! He'd grind that body into mush so that her blood and skin were indistinguishable from one another!

"Now then, if we may continue." He turned his attention back to the girl. "Have you ever attempted to perform kido?" Her mother had been adept at it from what he could recall and one of the most skilled of her time as well.

She let out a nervous, half hearted, laugh. "I must admit I don't like kido very much. It's not very fun or fair."

I'm starting to like this girl already, Kenpachi approved of her idea. All that kido crap was a waste of time anyways, Incantations and all that were too much of a bother to deal with. It got in the way of all the good hacking and slashing you could be doing! The real skill is in your own strength and ability to use your own weapon.

"Of course it's not going to be fun." Toshiro shot at her. "The only person who thinks fighting is fun is Zaraki and he's out of his mind anyways."

"Hey kid! There ain't nothing wrong with that!" Kenpachi shot back, damn little snot.

He went on, ignoring the cursing Kenpachi was now doing. "And the whole point of kido is to give yourself an advantage over your enemy so whether or not it's 'fair' to use it is irrelevant."

Uh oh, she needed to chose her words more carefully next time. "I'm sorry, that didn't come out the way I planned it to." She let out another half hearted laugh to try and cover for her unease. "I meant it's not challenging for me, which is why I said it wasn't fun and when I said it wasn't fair I meant it wouldn't be fair to judge my skill on the types of kido I can do because of Tengoku's ability." This was going to be an interesting explanation.

"Please clarify that a bit more." Jushiro asked kindly "I thought Tengoku's ability was to have a complete symbiosis with your body, thus the capability to call on it as you did."

"Yes, well…" She was fighting for the right way to say it. "That's just a… default ability. Since we share the same body, creating those blades is almost like extending my arm. It just… happens." Man, she was not doing a very good job at this. "Tengoku's actual ability is to copy kido. Once I've seen any kido performed I can automatically do it to the same degree that I saw it done as many times as I like." Yea, that wasn't confusing to say. "That's why I don't like kido, I want to have skills that I've earned thru working hard and training. Using kido is just an… unsatisfying method."

"Would you care to demonstrate this ability for us Chitsuki?" Yamamoto had to admit, he's never heard of such an ability and seeing it performed would be rather interesting. "Captain Kuchiki and Captain Zaraki, please step forward."

'What the hell is he calling on me for?' Kenpachi didn't like the idea of playing Guinea Pig, for any reason.

"Captain Kuchiki is the most adept at kido, he will chose one and aim it at Captain Zaraki. Which I do apologize for this Kenpachi but you're the most… resilient one of the group and much more so than this room. I'm certain anything Captain Kuchiki uses won't harm you." He said with a faint smile.

"Hadou 63: Raikouhou." Byakuya wasted no time in performing his kido, the destructive blast shot off toward the unprepared Kenpachi striking him in the chest. The explosion sent dust flying every where and shook the whole room, forcing the other Captains to shield their eyes from the debris. He had specifically chosen a high level kido without the incantation to test the girls claim.

"HA! Is that the best you got!" Kenpachi stood there as the dust cleared, completely unfazed by the attack, grinning from ear to ear. "Something like that isn't even worth my time."

Chitsuki stared at the man in disbelief, he must have been a great warrior to stand up to something like that with nothing more than a smile… a very large, toothy, fairly creepy smile she couldn't take her eyes off of. "Is he always like that? He absolutely monstrous."

Shunsui laughed. "You don't know the half of it, you should see him when he's actually fighting back."

She wasn't so sure she really wanted to see that happen actually.

"Come on girl." Kenpachi opened his robe to give her a clear shot of his chest… his absolutely magnificent, well-defined chest. "Give it your best shot!"

"Hadou 63: Raikouhou!" A blast equal in power to Byakuya's shot from her hand and made it's target against Kenpachi, sending forth the same reaction as before. Right down to a snide remark from Kenpachi about wasting his time. "See what I mean? It's not something that's going to earn me any achievement awards." She stated plainly as she rubbed her palm, if it were her choice she'd never use another kido till the day she died.

"Most Impressive." Yamamoto praised. "That kind of ability can prove to be useful and it is good that you are not one to take advantage of such a thing as well. Instead relying on skills you earn on your own thru hard work and determination." Such things speak highly of her character, he believed she would indeed make a worthy Soul Reaper. Once she left he would discuss matters further with the other Captain's but he was certain he knew what the outcome would be. "I believe we have seen enough for the time being, at a later point in time I believe we'd like to see your swordsmanship but we shall save that for another day when… emotions are not so high." He could still feel Zaraki's Spiritual Pressure flaring, the demonstration had got him in the mood for a fight and Chitsuki's exceptional technique with her weapon seemed to have peeked his interest earlier as well, he was surprised he had not yet openly challenged her as of yet. Then again he most likely knew that she was no where near his level as she was now, in time though she would be. He had no doubt of that.

She bowed deeply to them all, her heart was racing. She hoped they didn't notice how much her hands were trembling. This was it for her, her future as a Soul Reaper was in their hands now and all she could do was wait. "Thank you for this opportunity Head-Captain Yamamoto-Genryusai." As she was turning to leave she caught a glimpse of Shunsui shooting her a quick wink as if so reassure her, she returned it with a smile and a slight nod. He really was a good man, she was lucky to have become his friend. On her other side she saw the man known as Captain Zaraki… his look was so intense, she felt like he was crushing her with his gaze. She tried not to stare at him but that eye of his… she just could not look away from that terrifying man.

The doors closed slowly behind Chitsuki, she turned to look at the disappearing image of her friend, Shunsui, before letting out a long sigh.

"What's the matter with you?" Renji was waiting for her outside, his lieutenants meeting had ended before they were done with her, so he was propped up against the nearest wall till she came out. "Didn't think you could get unhappy." He wondered what had happened in there, from what he had already scene with her she was very inquisitive and cheerful all the time.

She looked at him, admiring him briefly, with any luck this man will become her lieutenant some day. "Everyone can be sad…" she feigned a weak smile for him. "I'm just usually better at hiding it." Only she knew about being in the darkness of the night, when she was alone and no one was around to hear her cry. She cried often but never in front of others, she didn't want them to see how weak she truly was. How scared she was all the time, she wished she wasn't, she wished she really was as happy as she pretended to be in the eyes of the others. She wished she could be strong.

"Hey Onee-chan!" Yachiru came out of nowhere landing on Renji's head with a giggle and waving happily. "Stop being so unhappy!"

"Hey! Get off me!" Renji swatted at her, damn little pest was always jumping around landing on people.

Chitsuki smiled she really liked Yachiru, she was always so genuinely happy. "Shun-chan gave me a name, so you don't need to call me that anymore Imouto." Although she did like being called 'Big Sister' and she did like to think of Yachiru as her little sister.

"Oh yea?" Yachiru tilted her head slightly with that innocently clueless look of hers. "Well, what is it?"

Renji wanted to hear this too, she had mentioned that Captain Kyoraku was going to give her one.

She giggled happily, Yachiru made it so easy to smile. "My name is Chitsuki Yume." She bent down and placed a hand on the little pink haired girls head affectionate. "So maybe you can call me 'Chi-chan' now."

Yachiru thought about that one for a moment. "No." She laughed playfully. "I like Onee-chan better!" She laughed again before reaching up and smacking Chitsuki on her face abruptly.

"Ow!" Chitsuki rubbed her nose tenderly and pouted. "What was that for, Imouto!"

Yachiru erupted into another giggling spree from the look that she got. "Because silly! Your it!" With that she dashed off down the hall ahead of her.

"Not fair! You cheated!" Chitsuki took after her as fast as she could, her current sorrow forgotten as she became determined to catch that little girl and tickle the life out of her!

"Hey wait! Your not allowed to be running around on your own!" Renji tried to stop her but she was already gone before the words left his mouth. "Great… here we go again." He took off after the two of them, The Captains are not going to be happy about this. "Hey! Rangiku!" He saw her walking up to the Captain's room and stopped her. "If they ask for Chitsuki let them know I'm trying to catch her!"

"Who?" she looked at him quizzically.

"Oh right, you don't know yet. Captain Kyoraku named that Ryoka 'Chitsuki Yume'."

"Oh no! She escaped again?" This makes the 4th time now that she's gotten away from them.

"Not exactly." He scratched his head. "Yachiru 'tagged' her and ran off so Chitsuki ran off after her to 'tag' her back. Anyways I got to get going before I completely lose them!" He ran off after the two fleeing girls, cursing and mumbling under his breath.

Rangiku smiled, she never did get the chance to meet this girl but she did seem very lively and it was good that Yachiru found someone she could play with without driving them absolutely nuts. Poor Renji, he's going to get stuck chasing after her until they figure out what to do with her.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto looked carefully at the faces of the other Captains, they now knew the truth of the girl's past and were shown a small sample of her abilities. All that was left know was to settle on what to do with her. He was confident that in the end she will be allowed to become a Soul Reaper but to be fair he had to hear out the trepidation of his fellow Captains, should they have any that is..<p>

"Now, I will hear each of your concerns pertaining to the girl before I make my final decision on the matter. This is a serious decision and is not to be taken lightly, as such I expect input from each of you on the matter and your over all recommendation." He looked around the room studying the faces of his fellow Captains. "Soi Fon, if you will."

"Sir! It is my belief that the Ryoka should not be trusted. She should be sent back to the human world where she belongs, having something like that around would be as bad as allowing that substitute soul reaper to be in the soul society!"

"Have you forgotten." Shunsui interrupted. "That Ichigo Kurosaki has proven to be a valuable asset numerous times over? Just think about having that kind of asset on our side all the time."

"There's only one kind of 'asset' you care about." She shot back at him. "My recommendation is that she not be allowed to stay in the soul society."

Yamamoto nodded his head in recognition of her decision. "Captain Unohana, what say you?"

"It is my belief that the girl known as Chitsuki Yume be allowed to stay." Her voice was cool and calm. "This decision is not only for the sake of what she can do for us but also for her own safety. In the human world she would once again fall prey to the being that caused her much anguish."

"That is a wise conclusion to have considered." He thought of the same thing himself. "Captain Byakuya, it is your squad she has requested for. What is your decision on the child's consideration for the Soul Academy?"

He was silent for a moment, weighing the words he was about to speak carefully. "I think it would be a waste of time." His voice was stoic, giving no hint to his true feelings on the matter. "Should she be allowed into the Academy she would end up passing all her kido training the very same day. She has also shown that she has completely mastered her Zanpakuto to a level of most Lieutenants, as evidence from her ability to manifest Tengoku Namida. So allowing her into the Academy would do nothing more than waste everyone's time. If she is to be granted sanctuary within the Soul Society she should just be allowed into one of the Thirteen Court Guard immediatly."

Yamamoto took in all that the Captain had said and from the look of it so were the other Captains. There was no denying the girls skill, it was quite believable to allow her to bypass the academy without much complaint from the others. "Yes, what you say is true Captain Kuchiki. Should a decision be reached on the child staying in the Seireitei would you be willing to honor her request and accept her into Squad Six?"

"Should that happen than yes, she will be allowed entrance into my squad without complaint."

It was obvious he was not going to offer any further remarks on the topic so he turned his attention to Shunsui. "Captain Kyoraku, I doubt I really need to ask what your recommendation is."

"Well thanks for asking anyways, sir." Shunsui offered up a lazy smile. "Obviously, I'd like Tsuki-chan to stay. From what Kyuuketsuki and Captain Unohana said she needs to be kept in a safe place, so why not here with us."

"I knew I would not be surprised by your decision Shunsui. Captain Hitsugaya?"

"I don't care." He really didn't want to waste time bickering with a bunch of old people.

Yamamoto shook his head, he should have expected much from Toshiro. In matters such as this he did not have much to say, although he seemed to be favorable towards the Substitute Soul Reaper, so one could assume he would not have any real complaints regarding the girl. "Very well then. Captain Kurotsuchi, what is your recommendation?"

"Oh yes, I believe she could prove herself a very valuable addition to the Soul Society." He failed to add that she would prove to be very valuable to himself.

The Head Captain had a feeling he should keep an eye on Mayuri, his interest in the girl would not be overlooked. "And you Captain Komamura?"

"I can not ignore her desire to walk the path of justice. She is driven by such a desire and I believe she will not disappoint us. I recommend that she stay under Captain Kuchiki's guidance."

Yamamoto nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, your decision holds much truth Sajin. Captain Zaraki, what are your feelings on the matter?"

He let loose one of his large, toothy grins. "Sure, why not. She looks like she could be fun." He let out one of his deep, chilling laughs, the girl definitely had some potential brimming under the surface, he couldn't wait till she was ready to go up against him.

"Finally, Captain Ukitake. What is your recommendation?"

"I believe she should be allowed to enter Squad Six as she wishes. She has a pure heart and from being able to speak with her I know she would never betray Captain Kuchiki."

So there it was. Yamamoto had already figured this would happen, with exception to Byakuya's proposal for the girl to immediately be placed into his division. The only one who really voiced concern was Soi Fon but it admittedly seemed prejudice to the fact that the girl was indeed not a soul. Regardless though, it had been a unanimous conclusion. He thought heavily on their words for a moment and stood slowly to announce his decision.

"Very well, it is then my judgment that Chitsuki Yume be placed in Squad Six and be named the 12th seat. It will be up to her to advance any further should she so choose. Her skills cannot be disregarded nor her high level of mastery over her Zanpakuto. This matter will now be closed to discussion, bring her back in here so that we may tell her."

The doors opened slowly once more but to their surprise, the person standing there was most definitely not who they were expecting.

"Rangiku! What the hell are you doing!" Toshiro snapped at her, now what could have happened?

"Sorry Captain, I guess your wondering where Chitsuki went huh?" She offered up a half-hearted laugh.

"I don't consider this to be amusing Lieutenant Matsumoto, where is the girl?" Yamamoto already had a feeling as to what might have happened. The girl, while promising, seemed to have trouble showing restraint when away from the watchful eyes of himself and the other Captains.

"I'm sorry Head-Captain. Yachiru apparently dragged her into a game of 'Tag'. Renji went after them but he was having trouble keeping up to the looks of it."

He let out a long sigh. "Very well. Captain Zaraki, I expect you will be able to detain your lieutenant long enough to instruct Miss Yume to report to the Squad Six division?"

"Yea, no problem." Damn it Yachiru, of all the times you could pick to cause trouble.

"Captain Kuchiki, you can see to informing her on our decision. With that, you are all dismissed!" He could already feel the headache growing behind his brow, hopefully none of them will end up regretting today's choices.

* * *

><p>"What?" Renji exclaimed with disbelief, his Captain had managed to track him down shortly after he lost the girls.<p>

"I'm assuming your ears are not working properly today." Byakuya glared at him, he hated repeating himself. "Kenpachi Zaraki is pursuing them as we speak. Once found the girl known as Chitsuki Yume will be sent to our division, where you will welcome her in as the new 12th seat. You are charged with directing her to her new quarters and explaining to her what will be expected of her. I will not tell you again."

With that Byakuya turned to leave Renji gaping to himself, if he was able to do his job right and keep the girl from running off then none of this would have been necessary in the first place.

Renji just couldn't believe what he was told, that girl had to have display one hell of a power for them to decide not to make her go through the Academy and to give her a fairly high seat in his squad on top of that! Damn, now he really was going to get stuck dealing with this kid. Today had so not been his day.

* * *

><p>"Your just too slow Yachiru!" Chitsuke giggled happily, she had managed to tag her but it was only because she snuck up on her while she was staring at a butterfly. She was able to keep out of her reach but just barely, if she stopped for any reason she knew that Yachiru would get her.<p>

"No fair! You cheated!"

"You cheated first!"

"No I didn't!"

They laughed as they played together, Chitsuki had no memory of being this happy and carefree before. She almost wished it would never end, although she was a bit distracted. For a time she could sense Renji chasing after them but she hadn't felt him for awhile now, could be he gave up but she doubted that he'd do something like that without being told. Then there was that other presence she felt but it was such a strong one that it scrambled her senses, she couldn't pinpoint on where it was coming from.

She really should have been looking in front of her.

With a very heavy and deafening 'Thud' she came to a rather complete and abrupt stop. The force of the impact sent her back a foot and landed very hard on her rear end.

"TAG!" Came Yachiru's very energized proclamation as she slapped Chitsuki on the shoulder. "Yay Kenny! You helped me catch her!" She bounced excitedly up and down having 'won' the game.

"Ouchies." She rubbed her head with a little pout, thinking she was careless enough to have run into a tree.

"You there." Came a rather frightening voice. "Your Chitsuki, right."

Hearing her name she looked up to see the intimidating form of the Captain Zaraki, who was most definitely not a tree, towering over her. The look in that eye chilled her to the core as her heart began to pound so hard it threatened to burst from her chest. " Y… Yes." She quickly fixed herself and bowed respectfully to him. "I…I'm sorry for running into you, sir."

"Knock that crap out." He rubbed the back of his neck, this girl was way too uptight when it came to Captains. "I didn't come here to hear you apologize for something so stupid."

She took a step back defensively, the man's nature quite obviously scared her but there was something about him she couldn't place. Something that made her face hot and her heart rage inside her.

"Aw, be nice Kenny!" Yachiru leapt onto his shoulder and gave him a smack on the head. " Hey Onee-chan, why are you blushing?" She gave another one of those oblivious looks again.

"Um…I'm just…uh." She stumbled to find the right words, why the hell wouldn't her brain work right! "Tired! I'm just a little tired from all the running." Yea, that really sounded believable. What the hell was wrong with her? It would have been so much easier if the Captain wasn't staring at her like that. "Um… so what is it that you needed Captain Zaraki?"

Heh, he didn't believe that 'tired' crap at all, she wasn't even breathing heavy liked she'd been running as hard as she was. She had to be fast to be able to keep away from Yachiru, even if she was only ahead of her by a little bit. She was acting odd though, that look in her eyes was off too… ah, screw it. Trying to think about some girls actions was a waste of time. "I'm supposed to take you over to the Squad Six Compound and have you talk to Renji… And you." He turned his attention to Yachiru. "Shouldn't go running off with people like that. We weren't finished with her yet."

"Sorry Kenny, I just wanted to play with her again." She gave a little pout.

Damn it, he could never be mad at her. "Don't pout at me…" Friggin' hell, he didn't want to deal with her being upset. "Tell you what, once the girl get's settled in you can invite her over to play again."

'Settled in?' Chitsuki let that play over in her head, did that really mean what she thought it meant? He did say she had to go to Squad Six and talk to Lieutenant Abarai…

"Hurray! Onee-chan get's to come over!" Yachiru jumped up and down repeatedly to announce her excitement. "Maybe Onee-chan can sleep over sometime with me and Kenny too!" She laughed happily at the thought.

"Sleep…Over…With?" That immediately ripped Chitsuki from her thoughts, she knew all too well about men and what sleeping anywhere in their vicinity meant. Her face burned even hotter at the thought of this terrifying man in the night, she hugged herself and began to shake. She didn't think he'd be so cruel as her master had been but still…those unwelcome memories erupted in her mind.

_No child… do not remember such things... It will not ever be like that here..._

Kenpachi looked at the girl trembling before him. Damn it Yachiru. He couldn't be upset with her though, the comment that she made was innocent enough but she didn't know what he did about this girls past. He could only imagine what 'sleeping over' had meant to this girl, especially in regards to sleeping around a guy like him. He knew he wasn't someone a girl, other than Yachiru, could look at without being repelled.

"No sleep over's." He stated plainly, it was good enough to get the girl to stop shaking at least. "Don't give me that look Yachiru. Come on, we got to get going." This was about as awkward as he needed things to get right now.

Chitsuki looked at the man differently now, he… wasn't like her master. She was being so stupid, how could she really believe that a Captain of the Soul Society would be like him. Stupid!

"Please forgive me Captain Zaraki…I'm feeling unwell. Could you please escort me to the Squad Six compound now." It was definitely time for her to go, she needed to compose herself so she could stop acting like such a fool.

"Yea but your not going to like it." He turned around and waited for her, he wasn't up for a leisurely stroll and they'd taken long enough already. He was going to have to carry her back, there was no way she'd be able to keep up with him.

"Come on Onee-chan! You got to hop on and hold on tight!" Yachiru giggled to herself, patting his back happily.

_Go on child… you can trust him... _

"Um…" She wasn't entirely sure she was up for this but she had no intention of disobeying a Captain, she already made a fool out of herself in front of him. She gave a slight leap and grabbed onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and using her legs to cling onto his back. Yes, this definitely felt odd. She'd never once clung to anybody like this, not even Tengoku.

"Here, this will make it easier..." He repositioned her legs in his arms to make it more like a piggy back ride, he was honestly unsure of how to handle her without freaking her out again. He determined though that he'd like to beat the hell out of the guy she had ran away from, scarring her the way that he did made Kenpachi second guess how he handled things typically. He really, really, hated second guessing himself. He might have been the 'Demon of Zaraki' but at least he knew how to treat a woman, sheesh, now he was thinking about shit he really didn't need to be.

"Hang on Chitsuki." He took off before she could even respond, a good hard run would definitely make him feel better after all this.

Chitsuki let out a little yelp as Kenpachi tore off at full speeds, she'd never moved this fast in her life! She had to use all her strength just to hang on to him, she could hear Yachiru laughing to herself but she dared not open her eyes. She just buried her face into the base of his neck and tried not to let go, allowing his scent to fill her lungs. He didn't smell nearly as nice as Shun-chan but he had this odd, musk like scent about him. Almost like the scent of sweat and blood. She breathed it in deeply, this wasn't as bad as she feared it would be, in fact, it was almost… nice.

* * *

><p>"Damn that Kenpachi!" Renji paced back and forth outside the Squad Six gates, he'd been waiting on that man to bring back Chitsuki for hours! What the hell could be taking him so long… unless, he got lost… again. That man had the worst sense of direction!<p>

Off in the distance he could hear what sounded like a stampede heading right at him, that could only mean one thing.

Kenpachi came to a stop in front of Renji, the cloud of dust gathering around him in swirls as it settled to the ground. He could still feel the girl clutching his neck, he smiled to himself at that. The girl should feel lucky, it's not often anyone but Yachiru got to ride on him, although he doubted she felt the same way.

"You can open your eyes now, rides over." He let go of her legs so she can get down on her own.

Chitsuki slowly opened one eye, to make sure he wasn't lying, she saw Renji there looking at her with a look that distinctly reminded her of annoyance. She let out a low sigh, she knew she screwed up again.

"I'm sorry for running off like that Renji." She let go of Kenpachi's neck and slid down to the ground but as soon as her feet touched the earth she grabbed onto his arm, her legs just wouldn't work right and her balance was all off.

Kenpachi let her steady herself, he had feeling this would happen. It always happened on the very rare occasion when he carried someone, the force of his speed had a habit of messing with a person's equilibrium if they weren't used to such things. He couldn't help but smirk at how tightly she had pressed up against his arm, it actually felt kinda nice. If her eyes were actually open she'd notice it too then she'd probably start blushing again. For someone that had spent her life being used she sure did seem bashful.

She let go of his arm and took a step forward, testing her footing… there, much better. She turned to face Kenpachi, her view of him had changed. He didn't seem to be the monster he appeared to be at first and she had surprised even herself with being able to hold onto him in such a manner, granted, she wasn't exactly comfortable with it but at least she didn't break down trembling like some beaten dog.

She bowed to him. "Thank you Captain Zaraki for… um… letting me… ride… on you, sir." She couldn't help blushing. Those were definitely not the best words she could have chosen, she straightened herself but looked away from him and that gaze of his. This was so awkward.

"Not again…" He rubbed the back of his neck, rolling his eye. "Knock it off with all that 'Sir' crap, I'm not as uptight as Byakuya." He waved a hand dismissively and turned away. "Come on Yachiru, we're going home."

"Okay Kenny." She waved cheerfully at Chitsuki. "Bye bye Onee-chan! Hope to play with you again real soon!" She laughed joyfully as the man she rode on walked off in the direction of their home.

Chitsuki couldn't help but laugh in return. "Okay! Goodbye Yachiru!" She waved back happily, she really did like her, she was quickly becoming like the little sister she referred to her so affectionatly as.

"Now that all that's settled." Renji got her attention, he was still pretty annoyed with her. "Come on." He waved her to follow him and made his way into the compound. She followed without complaint, thankfully, and he lead her to a room marked with the number '12' beside the door.

"All right, listen up because I'm not going to say this again." He cleared his throat. "It is the decision of the Thirteen Court Guard that you be placed in the Sixth Division as the 12th seat, you are expected to perform the duties assigned to you as a member of Squad Six and you will report to the court yard at 7am tomorrow to receive your orders. If you plan on staying with us then I suggest you learn how to restrain yourself, no more of this running off! Understand?" He glared at her.

Chitsuki couldn't believe her ears! She was really going to be a member of Squad Six! She took a very low bow, smiling brightly. "Yes sir! I promise you will not regret having me Renji-sempai! I swear I will do everything to make you and Captain Kuchiki proud of me!" She had to bite her lip as not to cry out with excitement, this was by far the happiest day of her life!

_I am so very proud of you my child… _

"Alright, enough of all that formality crap." He opened the door they had been standing in front of to reveal a small 15x15 foot room, a single mat had been laid in the center of the room with a table right next to it and there was a small closet at the very back of the room. A thin layer of dust covered everything and the air was stale. "This is where you'll sleep, it'll need to be cleaned up, we haven't had a 12th seat in some time. I know it's not that big…"

"It's absolutely perfect…" She cut him off, her voice like a gasp of breath. "This really belongs to me?"

He looked at her with an arched brow. "Yeah…"

"The whole room?"

"Um, yeah."

She looked up at him, biting her lip. Oh, she couldn't hold it in any longer! She leapt up and gave him a hug around his neck. "Thank you Renji-sempai! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I've never had a room this big before! It's absolutely amazing! Thank you!" She was beyond thrilled right now, giggling as excitedly as she had when Shun-chan said he was going to give her a name! This was now, thee greatest day of her life!

What the hell, Renji couldn't believe she was getting so excited about being given this little hole in the wall. She must have been from one hell of a place to think that this was the biggest place she'd ever lived in. Even when he was growing up in Hanging Dog, he had lived in bigger shacks than this.

"All right, cut that out." He put his hands on her shoulders and gently moved her back, having her holding him like that was a bit awkward. "Look, I'll send someone from Squad Four to bring you some cleaning supplies."

She smiled warmly at his hand on her shoulder and placed her own on top of his with a gentle squeeze before looking at him with those bright crystalline eyes. "I swear, I will live my life solely for you and Captain Kuchiki." She'd never felt this way before, this warm feeling deep down in her very soul. It filled her, she felt so… complete. She never thought she'd be able to deal with another man ever touching her but today she had ridden on the back of a Captain and now she was holding the hand of her lieutenant on her shoulder. She could feel her inner walls crumbling, this was truly her new beginning.

Renji pulled his hands back, he could feel his cheeks getting red. Why the hell was he blushing? That look she gave him… what was it, devotion? Damn it, he didn't need to be trying to figure these things out right now. "All right, I'll see you at 7. Just don't go wandering off anymore." With that he turned and left her.

Chitsuki smiled once more at his form disappearing around the corner before she looked back into her room. This was so perfect, she had grown up living in a cage for all to look at her, never giving her any privacy or a moments peace. So this was bliss for her, a place where she could go to be alone and safe from the eyes of everyone.

Slowly she began to move the minimal amount of furniture outside to dust them off and wait for the Squad Four member to bring her some cleaning supplies, she wanted to make the room immaculate.

* * *

><p>"Yachiru…" Kenpachi was looking out the window of his office, staring off towards the direction of the Sixth Division. "Why is it you call that girl 'Onee-chan'?" He usually didn't care about the nicknames she handed out to people but that one was odd, to actually refer to this girl as 'Big Sister' was different.<p>

"Oh… When I met her she said she liked my hair." Yachiru went about coloring in her book mindlessly. "She said it was even pinker than hers and that if she had a little sister she wished she'd have hair like mine, so I told her that she could be my big sister and I could be her little sister since she'd never be able to find a girl with hair like mine." She giggled happily and looked at him for a moment. "If you don't like it I can give her another name."

"No, it's fine." He put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair affectionately. "If it makes you happy then there's no reason to change it." Admittedly, it was odd for him. He thought of Yachiru as his daughter but then to have her referring to this girl as a sister might imply that he'd have to think of her as a daughter also… No, that's not going to happen. There was something off about that girl though, the way she looked at him… At first he had thought it was just senseless fear but there was something else there that he couldn't quite grasp… Hell, he needed to stop trying to figure these things out. As if a guy like him should really be worrying about some random girl anyways, he doubted he would see her that often to have it actually matter.

* * *

><p>Chitsuki was just about finished with her cleaning, the boy from Squad Four had offered to help her, which made it go a lot faster. "Thank you so much Hanataro." She smiled at him as he was helping her to bring the mat back inside. "If you didn't stay to help then I would have been here all night."<p>

"Oh, it's nothing really." He smiled back at her. She was much nicer than what he thought she'd be, he was honestly a bit nervous when he was told he had to bring supplies to the Ryoka that had crashed down into the middle of a Captain's meeting, then sent all the squads into a commotion for three days after she had woken up but she was much different then that. Lots of the other squads don't like dealing with the members of his squad but she was very welcoming and nice to him the entire time, even thanking him over and over. It made him rather happy to be helping her.

It only took a few minutes to move what little furniture she had been given back into the room, afterwards they sat down just outside the door to allow the room to finish airing out and to let some of the smell from the cleaning solutions air out too.

"So…" Hanataro figured he might ask her a few things before he left to finish his errands for the day. "I heard that you came from the world of the living, is that true?"

A sour look crossed her face, she didn't have the best of memories of that place. "Yes."

"Oh, do you happen to know Ichigo Kurosaki then?"

She looked at him with a bit of a confused look, tilting her head to one side. "Who?"

"You must not then. He's a Substitute Soul Reaper that lives in the world of the living. I've been there a couple times and I have to say that I really liked it." He let out a soft laughter, remembering working at that convenience store with Ganju.

"I'm sorry Hanataro…" She had this deeply sad expression on her face. "But I hate the world of the living. I'd be happy if I never return to that place again for as long as I live. It's such a horrible place!" She shook her head firmly to emphasis her point.

"Oh, I'm sorry Chitsuki." He felt bad, he must have said something to upset her. "I didn't mean to offend you in any way. Please don't be sad anymore."

She smiled at him again. "It's not your fault, I just had a very bad experience there. I'm glad that you had a good time but it's just not for me. I'd much rather stay in the Soul Society." She looked over towards the sun setting into the horizon. "Well, I should be getting to bed, I have to be up early and I don't want to make Renji mad at me again."

"Yes, I really need to finish up my chores also." He stood up and brushed some of the dirt off his clothes before giving her a slight bow. "I really enjoyed meeting you Chitsuki, hopefully I'll see you again soon."

She stood up and bowed back to him. "Yes, I'd like that." She gave him a warm smile with a hint of a laugh in it. "You have a goodnight Hanataro."

With that they parted and she went into her room, shutting the door gently behind her. She began to take off the white kimono she had been dressed in all this time, Hanataro had brought along a change of clothes for her as well, it was a couple pairs of the basic Shihakusho for her to wear from now on and a pair of pajamas that had been donated from his Captain, so he said. It was more than she had ever received in her entire life and she was definitely content with it. She put on the pajama's, which had been a silky pair of shorts and tank top that was actually a bit small seeing how it only covered half her belly, it didn't bother her though she just loved how it felt against her skin. Once she got money she had to buy more pajama's like these, granted, outside of this room she'd never want to be seen in them. They were certainly too revealing for anyone to see her like this, that and she had no desire for anyone to see the scars that covered her body or that accursed mark on her right arm. That was something she was extremely self conscious about. She knew that if somebody saw them then they'd be bound to ask questions about where she got them from and that is something she didn't want to get into.

She shook her head, she didn't need to be thinking about those things right now. She laid down in her bed and pulled the covers up around her, relishing in how they felt against her skin, she had to sleep now and be prepared for tomorrow. That is when the first day of her new life would really begin. She had much to prove to everyone and she was determined to do just that. She could feel her eyes growing heavy and she released herself to the most perfect sleep she had ever experienced.

_Sleep well child… I am so very proud of you... _

©©END©©

Unmei wo Seisu

Chapter 1, The Arrival


	2. Chapter 2, Growing

***This has been revised from what was origionally posted so I hope you enjoy, You'll have your first hint of lemon here... more like half a lemon. Really nothing dramatic. Once again reviews are welcomed and appreciated, as always I thank you for your time.***

Shunsui sat under the pagoda, quietly sipping his Sake and idly watching the plum petal's falling. It was such a nice place to sit, relax and welcome the coming evening. Even the cool breeze was absolutely perfect for the setting, ah this night couldn't be any better.

"Shunsui!…Hey!"

He turned to see Jushiro walking his way with a slight wave. "Hey there, it's good to see you up and about." He took a sip of his drink. "How are you this evening?"

"Oh, I'm fine." He gave a slim smile and leaned up against the support. "I just came from speaking with Byakuya about your friend." He laughed faintly.

"Oh? And how is Tsuki-chan doing in Squad 6? I haven't seen much of her these past few months." It was true, he had caught glimpses of her running errands here and there but she was always in such a rush. Every so often she would catch sight of him and offer up one of those wonderful smiles for him but she rarely had time to stop and chat.

"From what I'm told she is doing exceptionally well, everyone who has had the opportunity to speak with her seems to enjoy her company. She is rather popular as an acquaintance and since coming under Byakuya's leadership she has not once gotten into any trouble. She is very respectful and obeys all orders to the very specific detail in which they were given. I dare to say that even Byakuya is impressed by her." He frowned ever so slightly. "All though, I think she is taking everything much to seriously."

Shunsui paused mid swallow. "How so?" He found it hard to imagine Tsuki-chan being serious but then again she did always seem so desperate to prove herself on some level. He could still remember that sad look in her eyes from so many nights ago.

"Well, I spoke with Toshiro for a moment earlier today." He looked down at his old friend. "It seems that Rangiku had been complaining to him about her being so serious. He said that Rangiku and some of the other female lieutenants tried to get her to be more social and make friends by inviting her to the bath spring but she refused saying 'she didn't have the time for such silly things, if Master Byakuya-sama had no need of her she had to train and become stronger for when he does have need of her'… Even Kiyone couldn't convince her to go down to the sweet shops with her." He scratched his head, thinking it over yet again. "I can understand a squad members devotion but one should be able to experience the basic joys of life as well."

Shunsui paused, watching more of the petal's dance to the ground. "Don't forget… the world in which she came from." He leaned back on one hand, looking up at the face of his old friend so filled with question. "All her life she was chained and enslaved, forced to conform to rules forced upon her and offer up complete devotion to a master that demanded utter obedience in all aspects of her life. She has only been here for 2 months, you can't expect a life time of routines to be washed away so soon. To her, Byakuya is a master she wants to please. Not because he is forcing her to but because she wants to of her own free will, for the first time she has been given freedom and a right to choose her own way. It's only natural that she first walks a path that she is familiar with before forging her own unique way." He looked away with a grin. "Just you wait, she's going to surprise all of us one day."

Jushiro looked at him wide eyed, then gave an understanding smile. His friend was so good at shirking his duties as a Captain that he hardly made it believable that he had such a composed view of the world. It was so easy to forget that he could always see the truth of things beneath the surface. "Yes, of course, your right Shunsui. It was foolish of me not to consider her past, she does so well of hiding it behind that warm smile of hers." A smile that was almost infectious, her warmth spread out to all that had the opportunity to know her.

"Speaking of which…" He braced himself, he recognized the feel of this spiritual pressure coming towards him.

"Shun-chan!" She barreled into him, wrapping her arms around his waste and nuzzling his hairy chest gleefully.

He and Jushiro laughed at the happiness they had not seen for some time, it was good to know that being with Byakuya didn't strip her of her playfulness when she was with them. He wrapped her in a warm bear hug. "It's been awhile, Tsuki-chan, where have you been hiding?"

She stood up, stealing his hat as she did. "I'm sorry, I've been busy with my squad. I'm trying to make a good impression on Master Kuchiki-Sama. I don't want to disappoint him and Renji like I did when I first got here." She tried on his hat playfully but with her hair know being in a high ponytail it didn't quite fit right. She took it off and plopped it back on his head. "Yes, that looks much better on you!" She laughed. "And how are you Captain Ukitake?" She gave him a bright smile and a delicate wave with her fingers. "I'm growing some herbs for you, when they get done you can use them in a tea."

"I'm just fine today Chitsuki." He gave her a gentle nod, he could never help but smile in return at her. "And thank you for taking the time to grow me herbs. It is very thoughtful."

"It's not a problem, I used to be an apothecary of sort. So creating herbs to try and help your illness is nothing challenging." She smiled even brighter, failing to mention the particular detail that the person she had 'tended' to was that cruel master of hers that would beat her should she fail in her studies. She only wished he was foolish enough to teach her the poisons as well, then again he was much more skilled in the arts than she so he would have noticed it without doubt.

_Now child… what have I told you about reminiscing about the past…_

Jushiro looked at her a bit surprised. "I had no idea that you knew such arts."

She laughed weakly. "Yes, well. I only knew of such things because I was expected to heal myself should I ever be injured." She waved a hand dismissively. "Anyways, enough of the past." She climbed up onto Shunsui's lap and reclined sideways, allowing her to look at him and that pleasant lethargic face of his. She had become much more comfortable around men these past few month and there was no one, other than Master Kuchiki-Sama, that she trusted more than Shun-chan. That and she had to admit that he was very attractive, she could see herself playfully flirting with him but never anything more than that. Crossing that line, she feared, would bring her too a place she was not ready to go and worse yet it could harm the friendship she so cherished. "I actually had a favor to ask of you Shun-chan."

He smiled down at her, she was much more casual towards him now and having her sit on him in such a manor was a challenge to not do anything that would… compromise the friendship they had forged. He had no doubt that she would refrain from doing anything to provoke his desires, regardless, he was still a man and such welcoming actions warranted playful corollary with a tender squeeze around her waist and a soothing nuzzle against her ear, forcing a gleeful giggling to escape her lips. "And what kind of favor is it?"

Jushiro peeked a brow at their affectionate antics, the girl before them was definitely an irreplaceable person. She did not know that all the Captain's knew of the horror in which she was born too but she concealed it so well and he never dreamed she would be able to show such innocent intimacy to Shunsui after what was done to her body by her previous master. Even though they did not spend much time together, they really did become good friends in the short amount of time they did have. He had to remember, though, that Shunsui was quite the womanizer so it would be expected of him to act in such a manner in response to her.

"Well…" She began to lazily twirl a lock of her hair. "I was told you were an excellent swordsman and I was hoping you could teach me how to fight with my Zanpakuto properly…"

"What's this about fighting?" A familiar terrifying voice came from behind them, causing Chitsuki to yelp in surprise and jump off Shunsui's lap, she stood defensively just behind Jushiro.

"Why hello Captain Zaraki." Jushiro welcomed him with a wave.

Chitsuki bowed to him, allowing her bangs to fall in front of her face to try and hide her furious blushing. "Good evening Captain Zaraki." For some reason when ever she saw this man, even if it was just a casual passing on her way to fullfill her duties, she ended up getting terribly flushed. Ever since the first time she laid eyes on this frightening man, there was something about him that made her heart threaten to burst from her chest.

"Your timing is something to be desired Kenpachi." He laughed as he watched Chitsuki hiding behind Jushiro out of the corner of his eye. Now there was the awkward girl he remembered, seems her composer was lost when the Squad Eleven Captain came into the picture. Now was it because he's so daunting or was it becuase of something else much more interesting… "Tsuki-chan was just asking about getting some swordsmanship lessons from yours truly."

Kenpachi looked at the girl, she was acting strange again. "Don't you know how to use your own weapon?"

"Of course I do!" She shot back, her eyes met his petrifying gaze for a moment and she looked away. "I can't tolerate myself to be weak… so I need to train with someone stronger so I won't be so… inadequate." She clenched her fists and glared at him with a look of determination, she won't allow herself to be intimidated by his presence anymore. "I'm no good to anyone as a feeble child that can't hold her own in a fight!" She prayed they couldn't see how much she was trembling, at least her voice did not crack like she feared it would.

Jushiro and Shunsui looked at her, stunned, they had never seen this side of her. A fire burned behind those crystalline eyes of hers. Her resolve was absolute, every moment she was growing ever stronger even if she did not realize the chains of her past slipping from her. Freeing her to be a woman of her own creation without trepidation or doubt. They enjoyed the honor of being present to witness her transformation, regardless of how slight it seemed to those on the outside looking in.

Kenpachi let out a deep, menacing laugh. "That's good…" He glared at her intensely, his spiritual pressure flaring at his excitement from seeing that brief glint of a warrior's passion in her eyes. "That's a good answer… you keep that tenacity sharp and train yourself well girl." He leaned in closer to her till their faces almost touched, bracing himself against the column beside her head and relishing in the fierce gaze he met in her eyes. "Get stronger… and I'll be waiting for you." He laughed again, straightening himself as he did. He walked past her and took his leave with nothing more than a departing wave to his fellow Captains.

With his spiritual pressure finally gone, Chitsuki dropped to her knees. Her heart was pounding so hard she felt it might explode within her chest, she grasped at her breast and tried to regain her composer. She could feel her face burning as her mind went over everlast detail of having his face so close to hers. She couldn't believe she stood up to him in such a manor, she couldn't believe he came so close to her. She had used every ounce of her strength not to falter, to keep her eyes locked on his… that man, what was it about that man that sent her into such turmoil.

"Chitsuki!" Jushiro stooped down to assist her. "Don't pay him any mind…" He felt her forehead, she was shivering despite the warmth of her brow. "He tends to get excited and forgets how imposing his spiritual pressure can be."

"No…" She took his hand away and held it gently. His concern was so sweet and fatherly, she had never known her father but she hoped he would have been just like him. "It's not that, really. Just being around him seems to send me into fits…" She laughed weakly. "I haven't figured out why just yet…"

"Your in love with him." Shunsui pointed it out quite blatantly. He studied her face with that lazy smile of his, he had a feeling from the beginning she had an interest in him but considering her life she herself probably had no idea what a feeling like real love actually was. Such a shame he was going to have to share her lovely affection with the other Captain but it would have to be a sacrifice that needed to be made, after all that she had been through it was about time that she was allowed to experience everything life had to offer.

Jushiro stared at him wide eyed at the very blunt statement. "Careful what you say Shunsui. Things like that aren't to be said lightly." Although, the thought did strike him as well. He just wasn't the type to be as straight foreword about such private topics.

"I… love?" She couldn't form words, no, what he said couldn't be right. She shook her head furiously. "No! I love Master Kuchiki-Sama, my heart cannot be devoted to anyone but him!" Tears threatened to well up in her eyes, could she really have been so heartless to allow her commitment to waver so easily. How could she have allowed her heart to become so weak as to turn away from her precious Captain, she swore that she would live only for him and Lieutenant Renji. Nobody else could distract her from her loyalty!

_Calm yourself… a heart is much more complex than that child..._

"Easy now…" Shunsui took her hand and guided her back over to him. Holding her in his lap like one would to ease the suffering of a small child and stroking her hair calmly. "I didn't mean that in a bad way Tsuki-chan."

"Shunsui may be blunt about it but he is right." Jushiro stood back up, smiling down at her. "A heart is capable of loving many people, it's impossible to ask it to be faithful to only one person. You just may love people differently, which is fine. You love Byakuya because he is your Captain and you are very loyal to him, he is very lucky to have such a subordinate as you. You also love Shunsui don't you?" He laughed at the wide eyed look he received from her. "But you love him as I do, he is a most cherished friend to us both."

Shunsui let out a gentle laugh. "Why Jushiro I had no idea you felt that way." He teased. "He is right though Chitsuki, a persons heart can love many people. Love isn't something you should never keep locked away, it's one of the most precious gifts you can share. I do love you, and Jushiro." He shot his friend a quick wink. "But what your feeling towards Kenpachi goes much deeper than that. What you might have known from your past was never love, that was nothing more than a cruel, twisted abomination." He knew he was pushing the line, betraying the fact that he really did know about the things that had been done to her but some things needed to be said.

Chitsuki looked up at him, her mind sucking in all that he and Captain Ukitake told her. It was true, she had no idea what love was. Before she had always thought that to be ones slave was love but she still had so much to learn about the world outside of her cage. "Your right…" She leaned back as she had done before to look at both of them. "I do love Master Kuchiki-Sama and I love you both as well…" she smiled at Jushiro, including him in her heart. "You both were always so kind to me right from the beginning but… what does it say of me to love a man such as Kenpachi Zaraki? He's given me no reason to demand such affection."

Jushiro shook his head softly. "A man like Kenpachi is hard to figure out but he is a good man… if not a little unconventional. Perhaps you should inquire of him yourself, judging someone so soon without knowing anything about him could lead to undeserving assumptions." He patted her on the head with a chuckle. "Imagine how your life could have been if we all decided that you were a threat to us before we even talked to you."

She smiled up to him, he was right, she shouldn't judge anyone before she had the chance to truely know them. She was raised around beings that were much more terrifying in appearance than Captain Zaraki could ever hope to be and they turned out to be much nicer than anyone would belive at first glance.

"You know…" Shunsui got her attention. "You and he may have more in common than you think." He paused a moment to move her bangs away from her eyes. "Did you know, that Kenpachi also didn't have a name when he came to the Soul Society." He smiled as her eyes widened on learning such a fact. "and he was the one who gave Yachiru her name, much like the way I gave you yours."

She looked over to Jushiro who nodded silently, confirming that what he said was all very true. She had no idea that Yachiru had been named by that beast of a man, to think that they both had known that pain shed a new light on both of them but still he seemed so animalistic, so… fearsome. No, she would not judge him like that. He was a man, strong as a man should be and not some mindless beast.

"Um… what did he mean by 'I'll be waiting for you'." She looked down, trying to hide the blush creeping along her cheeks, vision's of him flooding her mind. Yes, it was clear to her now that she did have feeling for the man.

"That…" Jushiro shook his head with a sigh. "Meant that he wishes to fight you Chitsuki."

"Why would he want to fight me?" She became a bit startled by that. "I didn't know I offended him in such a way." Only she would find a way to love a man and upset him all at once. The thought of seeing such a man angry at her was truly a nightmare she had no desire to experience.

Shunsui laughed at her, he couldn't help it. The fear in her eyes was rather cute. "If Kenpachi wants to fight you, it's not really a bad thing." She looked rather confused now. "In fact, it means that he actually likes you."

"Kenpachi is a man that values strength above all else." Jushiro tried to explain it a little better for her. "He loves to fight for the sake of fighting and has no desire to waste time on those he considers to be weak. So for him to show such an interest in you means he expects you to become strong enough to present a challenge to him. Which, for him, is truly a rare treat… I should warn you though that he is also not a man to be taken lightly. His power is absolutely tremendous, you would have to train very hard to stand against him."

She let out a long sigh, such a man was… she had no words to even describe it. To truly love this man, she would have to fight him and prove beyond a doubt that she was strong… to shed away every last fragment of the weakness that plagued her very being and lay everything on the line. Was something such as 'love' really worth it? Could this man really even feel love for that matter?

"I do not know if I could fight such a man… but I will become stronger. For the sake of Master Kuchiki-Sama and for my own sake." She laid a hand over her chest. "And… for the sake of my heart."

The two men exchanged approving glances. She had much to learn still about all things, including herself, but at least she was not afraid to take the steps in the right direction.

"You don't have anything to worry about Tsuki-chan." He nuzzled her ear playfully. "I promise I will do my best to train you well and make you stronger. I know you won't disappoint me." He reached up and playfully tugged her ponytail. "And don't think I'll go easy on you just because your cute."

They all laughed together. She had no doubt that under Shunsui's care she will become much better at handling her blade, it was time she really started to take her training seriously anyways. There's only so much you can do on your own.

"Thank you, Shun-chan and thank you Captain Ukitake. I'm lucky to have people as magnificent as you in my life." She hugged Shunsui and looked up to Captain Ukitake with a warm smile.

"I think we might be the lucky ones." Shunsui responded. "In one week, we will start our training. So until then I suggest you prepare yourself, meet me at Sokyoku hill at this time. I'll bring you to a place that would be absolutely perfect for training." He just had to okay it with Yoruichi first but he doubted she'd object to using her little hideaway, she spent most of her time with Kisuke anyways.

"One week." She confirmed with a nod, then buried her head in his chest with a sigh. She wanted to relish in this moment for a time. In one week, her training will begin in earnest…

_I promise child… I will train hard as well… Together we will become stronger..._

* * *

><p>That night Chitsuki sat silently in her room. The words that had been spoken weighed heavily on her mind. She had changed into her night clothes and let down her hair to comb it repetitively, she didn't have much else to occupy her time in her room. The herbs that were growing had been moved inside for the night and she had already tended to them so there wasn't anything left for her to do but comb her hair and stare off into the distance. She had some money saved up now from the decent pay she received as a seated officer but she wasn't sure on what to spend it on, she had gotten a nice Kimono for her to wear awhile back. When she saw it displayed by the merchant she decided she had to have it, it wasn't often she had the desire to own things but just seeing the deep black silk inlayed with a white cherry blossom tree, she had to have it, she even got a decorative fan that matched well with it's white clouds and moon on a black background. Although she really didn't have a very good reason to wear it. It was much too nice for everyday occasions, perhaps when a festival occurs she will pull it out but she didn't think that would be happening anytime soon. Aside for some basic things like a hairbrush and such, she had nothing. She noticed how some of the other girls would buy things like makeup to make themselves pretty but she had never known how to use such things. She let out a sigh, she knew she was so different from the other girls…<p>

"Tengoku… please come out." She felt the familiar sensation of her friend flowing from her and stood to meet her. The lengthy form curled into a compact position in the center of the room, an ability allowed to her by the serpentine form she had but still she was a bit large for such a small room. Tengoku had to stay bunched up as not to damage the herbs close by but her wings were being far from cooperative.

"It's a bit cramped in here to be calling me out child, what is it you need of me?"

"I just wanted to talk to you face to face for a change." She leaned up against the door frame. "I know this room is too small for you to be in so won't keep you long."

"Very well." Tengoku settled her arms against her twisting lower body, as comfortably as the position would allow. "What did you need to talk about."

"Well… you had heard the conversation I had with Shun-chan and Captain Ukitake." She waited for a nod of acknowledgement. "I wanted some womanly advice on the matter. I don't have any adult female friends and it would be too embarrassing to just walk up to somebody and ask." She did have Yachiru but there was no way she'd talk to her about this.

Tengoku arched a brow. "I'm not sure what I can tell you. Zanpakuto don't often have the chance to fall in love." She had to lie, there was no way she would be able to tell Chitsuki about her husband without giving away her dire secret. Her daughter knew of the blood that flowed thru her veins, so if she even mentioned the girls father than she could become exposed for who she truly was. That must never happen.

"I know you can feel everything I feel." She gave her a bit of a frown. "So you knew what I was feeling for Captain Zaraki but you never told me. Why?"

"I serve to guide you, not rule you. If you asked for my advice I would have been inclined to tell you but you didn't so I didn't feel it was something that was critical enough to try and explain. Besides, something's are better learned on your own."

Chitsuki rolled her eyes. "You sound more like a mother than a Zanpakuto." She pushed herself from her perch and walked over to sit against her companion, fidgeting with the long strands of the beings hair that fell down around her. "Well, I'm asking for your advice now. What do you think of this Captain Zaraki."

Tengoku began to absentmindedly stroke the girls hair. "I believe he is a very well-built man and I think he has the potential to be a very passionate lover." She got a chuckle out of how red Chitsuki got, the girl can act so naïve at times, blushing at the simplest things. "I'm sure his seed would bear marvelous children." She continued to taunt her.

"Tengoku!" She slapped her scales, which only served to hurt her own hand.

The mouth of the mask opened wide as she let out a wholehearted laugh. "I'm just teasing you child! You really must learn how to loosen up! You take everything so seriously."

"This coming from the one who always calls me 'child'." She argued.

"That is because I think of you as my daughter." She wrapped her in a gentle hug, it was the closest thing to the truth that she dared say. "Honestly though, Chitsuki. That man is a good choice, he is powerful and his soul is good. That child of his, the one that calls you 'big sister', is a testament to that. He may put out the persona of being cruel and merciless but beneath that façade I sense a warm soul. Since he does value strength so much we will both have to work very hard to impress him… if that is what you want that is."

Chistuki was silent, she didn't know what she wanted really. That man scared her but still she had a hunger for him, perhaps it was because he was so powerful. Maybe she only desired him because deep down she wanted a protector… but if that was the case than she wouldn't be wasting the time to make herself stronger. It was all just so confusing… before her heart only knew simple things: Devote your being to one Master, obey and serve with no room for another. Now she found her heart branching out to many people and she was lost trying to comprehend it all.

"All that I do know, is that I'm sick and tired of being so weak." She let out a sigh. "I'll worry about this another time, you can return now Tengoku. I think sleep will be the best thing for me."

"Very well, I will be waiting for you whenever you have need of me." Her form dispersed and steadily flowed back into the girls body.

Now alone, physically that is, she sat down in her bed and blew out the lantern that illuminated her room. In the darkness she sat for a moment, letting the sweet oblivion consume her and wash away her thoughts. This day had been rather eventful and more tiring than she would have hoped for. With a final exaggerated groan she fell back into her covers, not bothering to pull them up tonight despite the slight chill.

In one week, she thought, she will decide what she wanted by then.

* * *

><p>The sound of girls laughter filled the area with the subtle hint of bells jingling, Yachiru and Chitsuki had once again engaged in a childish game of tag but it was no where near as energetic as their game usually is, they simply danced around each other trying to avoid each others touch as they walked.<p>

"I'm going to tell Kenny your copying him, Onee-chan!" Yachiru giggled happily as she leapt up and bopped the bells hanging from the decorative sticks protruding from Chistuki's ponytail.

"Hey now, don't go messing up my hair." She reached up to fix the sticks that were just moved out of place, it was true enough though. She had gotten the idea to wear these bells from seeing the Captain's wild hairstyle. She had been training very hard with Shunsui, for a little over 3 months now, whenever she had the time away from running her errands for her own squad. She had not yet been allowed to leave and battle against Hollows so the only time she got to test her blade was when she met with Shun-chan for their nightly spar in that hidden training ground.

When they took breaks so she could catch her breath she would ask about Kenpachi, she had decided that she really did love the man in a deeper sense but she would not make any advances till she was ready to meet him in battle. It was in those times that she discovered the real reason for his bells and that eye patch, which she thought was absolutely amazing. Though, she was unwavering in her decision not to let her determination sway, no matter how powerful that man really was. She knew that she had become stronger as well, during her training she learned a new technique that she could only perform once she removed her Zanpakuto from her body but that would have to be one of those 'last ditch effort' kind of moves. She improved at handling her sword when it was removed from her body but she was much better, and much more comfortable, when using it in it's symbiotic state inside of her.

It wasn't just her swordsmanship that was changing either, she had become much more confident in herself. She even ventured out and made friends with some of the girls that Yachiru had introduced her too, she liked Rangiku because she was so upfront about using her boobs as a conversation starter and Kiyone was fun to hang out with as well, she thought it was so cute how her and Sentaro would always bicker over who respected Captain Ukitake more. They still tried to get her to come to the hot spring with them but she still wasn't that comfortable with her own body and the scars that accompanied it. She did, however, love to go and eat sweets with them, that thing they referred to as 'ice-cream' was utterly delicious! In fact, that sounded absolutely wonderful right now with how warm of a spring day it was. Shun-chan had been sent out on a mission so she had no one to train with till he got back, which meant she had a lot of free time in the evenings now.

"Hey Imouto, would you like to come and have ice-cream with me? It'll be my treat." She gave a wide smile, she already knew what this answer would be. It was no surprise that Yachiru loved her sweets.

Yachiru never responded, she just went into a super hyper active fit of jumping and flailing her arms about happily, screeching all the different flavors she was going to have with all the different types of toppings. Seeing her act like that always made Chitsuki so happy.

"What's with all this commotion?"

Chitsuki looked up to see the domineering form of Kenpachi and his 3rd seat staring at them, it was no surprise seeing as she was originally walking Yachiru home and they were rather close to the Squad Eleven division now. "Why hello there Ikkaku-Sempai and good evening Captain Zaraki , I'm sorry but I planned on stealing away your lieutenant again for some ice cream and she got a bit excited." She refrained from bowing now, she had come to learn that formality was lost when dealing with this particular squad.

"Tch…" Ikkaku looked away. "You can have her, it's a lot quieter around here now that she's been around you."

"That's not very nice baldy!" Yachiru jumped up onto his head and bit down on it as hard as she could.

"Argh! Get off me you little brat!" He started swatting at her. "Ow! Your really biting me!"

Chitsuki watched them fight with each other and couldn't help laughing, she used her hand to cover her mouth as she did. A habit she picked up for some reason now that she spends more time laughing when she's around Yachiru. She never thought she would be able to be so laid-back, especially remembering who she really was beneath the façade of her welcoming smile. That timid little creature concealed within herself that she was still battling to overcome but with the help of all the new found friends she was getting it was becoming a little easier every day.

Kenpachi watched the girl, he had heard that she had been spending a lot of time with Shunsui now that he had become a teacher of sort for her. Knowing that lecher and the way she acts so kindly too him people had started rumors about what kind of a relationship they actually had, nobody seemed to want to believe that a Captain would waste his time 'training' a lowly 12th seat for no reason. Even that bastard Kurotsuchi had some unsavory comments to make about it but he never paid that man any mind to begin with. Whatever it was, he could tell there was a definite difference in her demeanor, she was much more friendly towards everyone and she never got flustered anymore by his presence like she did before. He could tell she was getting stronger but there was no telling if she would be ready to face him yet.

"Would you like to come with us, Captain?"

He didn't realize she had been watching him too, damn it. That's what he gets for wasting time thinking. That smile on her face seemed sincere enough but why would Shunsui's woman want to invite a guy like him to go out with them? Bah, he could just see the type of disturbance that would make, him sitting in a sweets shop with his 'daughter' and this girl.

"No, I'm not in the mood for sweets tonight."

"Awww, come on Kenny!" Yachiru was now hanging on his shoulder. "It would be fun! Onee-chan keeps talking about you anyways, so you might as well be there too!" She gave a silly laugh.

"Yachiru!" Chitsuki snatched the girl off his shoulder and proceeded to give her a noogi. "No telling secrets!"

"Owie! Well it's true!" She pouted. "That's why you copied his hair style!" She wriggled out of Chitsuki's arms and stuck out her tongue.

"What?…" Kenpachi looked at the girl's hair. "Since when did you start wearing bells?"

She finally offered up a faint blush. "A few weeks ago. I figured it was a good idea that would make my training harder." She gave one of the silver bells a tap. "Do you like them?"

What did it matter if he liked them? And for that matter, why did she spend so much time talking about him like Yachiru claimed. He could tell by her reaction that Yachiru wasn't making it up. He just couldn't figure this girl out, was she actually interested in him in some way? No, that couldn't be. Not with a guy like Shunsui as his 'competition' so to speak, it must be some kind of female thing…

"Ha!" Ikkaku laughed. "Leave it to a woman to make a fashion statement out of your trademark." He gave a thumbs up and a wink towards Kenpachi. "Right, Captain."

"Shut up Ikkaku, aren't you supposed to be on guard duty with Yumichika?" He shot a look towards him that obviously meant 'Get the hell out of here before I kill you'.

"Of course, If you'll excuse me Captain." He was gone in a flash.

Chitsuki let out a muffled giggle at the look that was on Ikkaku-Sempai's face before he ran off. She looked back up to Kenpachi, she found it amusing that she only stood up to the man's chest and that was just barely. If he ever held her it would seem like a man holding a child, now that was a disturbing metaphor she had no intention of ever using again. "I promise I won't keep Imouto out too late and I'll walk her home too."

"Then who will walk you home, Onee-chan?" She got a bit wide eyed with concern.

She smiled down to her little 'sister'. "Oh, you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself." She playfully brought up her arm into a flex and grabbed her bicep. "I'll just beat up anybody who tries to bother me." She let out a light-hearted chuckle.

Apparently, that wasn't a good enough answer for her. "No! What if somebody really, really, super strong comes up and tries to steal your bells!" Her argument really didn't make much sense but she was doing a good job emphasizing her point by flailing her arms about again. "When we come back, you better just spend the night to be safe! Nobody will hurt you if Kenny is around!" She gave an affirmative nod, she was really set on having this sleep over. Kenny might have said no the last time but she was bound and determined to try again.

"Damn it Yachiru." Kenpachi let out a sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to calm the headache he was most likely going to recieve from this. "Not this again…"

Chitsuki laugh interrupted him. "No, it's alright Captain Zaraki." She moved her bangs out of her eyes. "Back then, things were different but it's okay now." She remembered when she first met the man face to face and the kindness he showed by offering her solace when Yachiru first came up with the idea. She was so weak then, how truly pathetic that she would become so shaken by such a thing. "If it would make Imouto happy and if you wouldn't mind… then I'd be glad to spend the night with her." She raised her index finger to make a point. "But only after ice cream!"

"Hurray!" Yachiru jumped up and down excitedly.

Kenpachi wasn't sure what to say really, he knew it would make Yachiru very happy and he didn't want to deal with her complaining if he said no. "Fine… Just don't have her out too late." He turned and waved them off, this was going to be interesting… if not, very awkward for him. He'd have to talk to Shunsui about it when he got back to let him know that nothing questionable went on, the guy was his friend after all and Kenpachi was not the type to move in on the woman of a guy he deemed a friend.

The girls giggled to themselves, this would be a first for both of them. Yachiru was never able to convince anyone to spend the night with her and Kenny and Chitsuki had never actually 'slept over' anywhere before. She didn't count the nights she had spent in her old master's room seeing as she was a slave there so she wasn't actually going anyplace different.

"Alright Yachiru! Let's get some ice cream!" With that declaration they were off with much more giggling than before, niether of them could wait for tonight.

* * *

><p>"Whaaaaaaaaat!"<p>

Came the, combined, over dramatized reaction from the other woman. The girls had met up with Kiyone, Rangiku, and Nanao at the sweets shop after they had stopped back at Chitsuki's place to bring in her herbs for the night and get a pack of clothes for the stay. Yachiru had just finished telling them about Chitsuki spending the night in the Squad Eleven division.

"Why you little scamp!" Rangiku gave a devilish smile to the cerise haired girl over her dessert cup of frozen persimmon sorbet. "So Captain Kyouraku wasn't enough for you huh?" She leaned in and gave her a wink. "From what I hear he's a total stallion!"

"Huh?" Chitsuki tilted her head, leaving the spoon to dangle from her mouth, she was officially confused by the importance of this subject. She came here to enjoy some sweets, hers being a lemon sorbet, with the girls and they seemed more interested in gossiping about her sleeping arangments.

"You know!" Kiyone whispered conspiratorially, she finished her bamix ice cream already so her sole purpose now was to hear as much of the nitty gritty as she could. "Everyones saying that you and Captain Kyouraku are… You know!" She tried to emphasis her point by raising her eyebrows.

Nanao let out a small cough as played with the bowl of carmel topped ice cream in front of her. She had been wondering the same thing herself but whenever she asked her Captain about it he just said 'Don't be jealous my lovely Nanoa, I'm still all yours.'… Whatever that meant but knowing that lecherous old man anything was possible.

"I'm afraid that I don't know." She exchanged a perplexed look with Yachiru who was just as lost on this whole matter herself. What did spending the night with Yachiru have to do with training with Shun-chan?

"Oh, don't be shy about it." Rangiku leaned in and poked her on the nose. "All the Seireitei has been gossiping about your relationship with the Captain." She leaned in closer. "Come on now! You have to give me all the juicy details of your late night excursions with him! He's such a cutie and to think he can keep you out so late!" She let out a purr. "He must be quite the animal!"

Relationship?…Chitsuki actually managed to choke on her sorbet as the realization of their assumptions finally hit her, they really thought?… Her and Shun-chan?…Seriously!

"You can leave out the details." Nanao said stiffly. "We're not all as perverted as Rangiku."

"Speak for yourself!" Kiyone retorted.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Chitsuki stood up and slammed her hands onto the table making random bits of topping from Yachiru's banana split fall off, she was beyond any shade of red she could possibly think of at this point. "It's nothing like that! Shun-chan and I are only friends! He's been helping me to train so I can get better with using my Zanpakuto!" She waved her hands in front of her and shook her head furiously. "We've never done anything like that!" Her face was so hot right now, she couldn't believe that they would actually think that.

Nanao let out a mental sigh of relief, thank goodness her Captain wasn't as horrible as people were claiming.

"Well that's no fun." Rangiku sulked as she leaned back in her chair fidgeting with her spoon. She thought she was going to get some juicy little stories about the Captain. "Well are you at least planning on doing anything scandalous with Captain Zaraki?" She gave another impish grin, she was determined to hear something indecent tonight.

Chitsuki jumped up and cupped Yachiru's ears. "Don't say things like that in front of Yachiru! She's bound to repeat it to somebody she doesn't need to!"

That reaction peaked the interest to the others around the table.

"No way!" Kiyone shouted before sneaking in for yet another scheming whisper. "You're really trying to hook up with Kenpachi Zaraki!"

"NO!" As if she couldn't blush any more.

"Oh, I see." Rangiku eyed her with an absolutely reprehensible gaze. "Your just aiming for a one night stand."

"NO!" She forgot she had Yachiru's head cupped until she felt the tiny fist pounding against hers. "Oh! I'm sorry Imouto!" She let her go and the little girl dropped into the chair below her. She received a punch to her side for that one, which she didn't deny that she deserved it.

"Owie Onee-chan!" She rubbed the side of her head. "It felt like my head was going to pop!"

"Sorry." She apologized again before returning her attention back to the gossiping hens, that obviously spent way to much time reading romance novels. "You people are insane, jumping to those kind of conclusions." She waved a hand dismissively. "I'm just going to spend the night in Yachiru's room, I won't be any where near Captain Zaraki!"

"Well, sure you will!" Yachiru piped up with a giggle.

Chitsuki snapped her head around so fast it felt like it would threaten to break. "Excuse me?…"

Rangiku started laughing hysterically. "I'm guessing Yachiru didn't mention that she and Zaraki share a room." She managed to make that point thru short breaks in her frenzied hilarity.

She felt all the color leaving her face. "Yea… you could say that…" Crap, crap, crap! That was a very important piece of information she could have used before hand! She was okay with being around men out in public but to be shut up in a room… overnight… in her night clothes! Aw man, what did she get herself into! Yes, she was interested in Kenpachi but she had no intention of having this sort of thing happen! At least not until she became strong enough to fight him that is.

Yachiru only giggled. "Yup! It's going to be so much fun!"

"Looks like you got in a bit over your head." Nanao offered.

"You can't back out now!" Kiyone cautioned. "Poor Yachiru would get so sad."

"Gee… thanks for the support." She suddenly felt extremely exhausted. "You guys are just loving this aren't you."

"YES!" Came the combined response, followed by a riot of breathless laughter.

"Bastards…"

* * *

><p>"Onee-chan!" Yachiru was banging on the door to the room she was changing in. "What's taking you so long?" She tried to peer in thru the little cracks in the door but that wasn't doing much good.<p>

"Leave her be Yachiru." Kenpachi was lounging by the window with a cup of Sake, he had let down his damp hair and was already dressed in his night clothes. They had come back before he did from the bath house and Chitsuki had been in the changing room since then. "You take forever to get ready for bed too."

"I do not!" She jumped up and gave him a sound wallop on top of his head.

They heard the door slide open and looked over at Chitsuki as she stood in the doorway, her hair had been let down and she was wearing a pair of black silk pants with a matching tank top, the low neck was showing off her breasts a bit more than she would have preferred, evident by the way she was using one arm to cover up her chest and the other to try and pull the shirt down more to cover up her bare stomach. She kept her eyes on the ground and you could see the rosy pigmentation of her cheeks.

"Wow, Onee-chan! You look so pretty!"

Kenpachi was trying not to stare, he'd never seen this much of her skin before. Even when she first fell thru the ceiling and into the Captain's meeting she was mostly covered by that ragged dress. Now he could clearly see the multitude of scars along every part of her body that was exposed. Some looked as is they were puncture wounds at one time, other's were most definitely slashes, all of them were scattered about her body, some of the newer scars crossing over the old. She was trying to cover up something on her right bicep but he could tell it was some kind of tattoo, the black ink stood out against her ivory skin rather dramatically.

"You know Captain. If you keep gawking like that I'm likely to go back to hiding in this room here." She tried to hide her uneasiness behind a feeble joke and a faint laughter. "I'm sorry for how I'm dressed, I didn't think you'd be sharing a room with Imouto." She tried to smile but she couldn't help feeling such unease, this had to be the most embarrassing point in her life. He was probably staring at her scars and how ugly they looked.

He let out a bit of a flustered growl. "Enough with all that 'Captain' crap. I'm off duty now." He turned back towards the window, trying to hide the fact that he felt really gauche right now. He'd never had to deal with another female, other than Yachiru, being in the room with him so late at night. Especially not one dressed like that and with all those scars, he couldn't help the fact that he really liked them.

Yachiru came over and grabbed her arm, dragging her over to were Kenpachi was sitting and forced her to sit down on the ground with her. "Come on Onee-chan! Color with me."

"All right, no need to rush. I'm not going anywhere." She used her fingers to brush her hair back behind her ear, she couldn't help but glance up to Kenpachi. He truly was handsome, especially with his hair down like that. She met his gaze and blushed. Great, now she got caught staring. She turned her attention to Yachiru, who had spilled an entire box of crayons on the floor. She picked up a black crayon, obviously that was her favorite color, and started drawing some cranes. She couldn't draw well but she was pretty decent when it came to birds.

Kenpachi watched the two out of the corner of his eye, he could see her back now and the large concentration of scars that were on it. She must have been whipped often and from the faint scars he saw on her wrists she spent a lot of time being bound too. Then there was that tattoo she was trying to hide even now, she kept her body turned from his so as not to expose her right arm. It said something but he wasn't able to make out the characters just yet. He shook his head and looked away, taking a deep drink from his sake. The last thing he needed to be doing was checking out Shunsui's woman. He let out a sigh and filled a second cup, tapping it against her shoulder. Might as well show some kind of hospitality.

She felt something touching her shoulder and turned to see the cup being given to her. "Oh, thank you… Kenpachi." It felt odd to be addressing him in such an informal manor. She took the cup from him, allowing her fingers to linger against his before he pulled back his hand. It felt so rough and calloused, completely different from Shun-chan's soft hands. She mentally slapped herself, she really had to stop comparing him to Shunsui.

"Hey! No getting drunk!" Yachiru scolded her. "Your not allowed to pass out on me!"

Chitsuki laughed, covering her mouth with her free hand as she did. "Don't worry, I can handle my drink. Hanging out with Shun-chan so much has helped me build up my tolerance." She smiled brightly, that man really did love his Sake. "Besides, I'm willing to bet you'll be the first one to fall asleep." She teased her playfully.

"No way! I'm going to stay up all night!" She boasted defiantly.

"I doubt that…" Kenpachi gave his input which earned him yet another wallop from his 'daughter'.

The girls laughed together, Chitsuki was a bit reluctant at first about her body being so exposed but these two didn't even seem to care. Yachiru even said she looked 'pretty', this might have been the boost she needed to start overcoming her own insecurities. Granted, it was definitely a crash course in self-esteem but still a much needed one.

It took three hours of coloring but Yachiru had finally collapsed around 10pm, It really didn't take much. She had decided to sprawl out across Chitsuki's lap and was unknowingly lulled to sleep by the woman stroking her hair and singing gently.

"Your pretty good with kids…" Kenpachi remarked, it wasn't often that Yachiru fell asleep without a fight.

"Yea, that song would always help me to sleep when I was younger." She was feeling a bit nostalgic thinking back to those cold night in her cage, being lulled to sleep in the same manner by her mother… before she killed herself that is. Chitsuki wrapped her arms around the tiny form and lifted her to the bed, smiling warmly as the girl curled into a little ball like a kitten when she was set down. She pulled the covers up over her gently before turning back to the man who had unknowingly stolen a piece of her heart. She sat in front of him and held out the cup she had been given, she could feel the warmth in her belly beginning to creep up her body but she didn't want to sleep just yet. Just a little bit more before she finally gave into oblivion.

"You've changed Chitsuki…" He commented idly as he filled her cup, he figured there was enough sake in his system he could talk to her without sounding like such a monster. He knew she most likely thought of him as such.

She brought a knee up to her chest and leaned back comfortably. "How so?" Her eyes traced down along his abdomen that was showing through the slightly opened front of his night shirt. She had enough drink in her that she felt daring enough to visually examine his body.

"When you first came here… you were scared all the time and every little thing sent you into trembling fits." He finished off what was in his cup. "And now your ballsy enough to be checking me out, thinking that I'm too drunk to notice." He gave her a very wide, toothy, grin.

Her eyes got wide and she hid her face in her knee to try and keep him from seeing how very red her face had become. "Sorry..." She squeaked rather meekly, correction, this had known became the most embarrassing point in her entire life.

"What's to be sorry about?" He filled her cup again. "Don't worry, I won't tell Shunsui you were eyeballing another guy." He had to mentally smack himself for the bit of flirting he just did, he couldn't forget that very important fact that she's taken.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her head was too foggy to try and figure things out for herself, she emptied her cup. Yup, having another drink was really going to help her brain function.

He shrugged slightly. "Nothing." What the hell did he mean by that? "Just saying Shunsui's lucky to have you… I guess." That sounded about right, he was lucky. She wasn't like a lot of the other females around here, that and he really did like her scars even if she didn't. Plus, she had the potential to be one hell of an opponent, he still wanted to have a fight when she was ready and if Shunsui would allow it.

She frowned deeply and leaned forward on her hands and knees, she brought up her hand and smacked him on the brow with her palm. She had just about enough of that particular assumption. "Shun-chan doesn't 'have' me." She tried to keep her voice down so she wouldn't wake Yachiru, that was the last thing they needed to happen. She leaned back and crossed her arms in front of her chest with a pout. "Why does everybody think that we are having sex?" Granted that was never outright said to her but she had a feeling that's what the rumors were and she had enough sake in her to be blunt at this point. "He's just my Sensei and my friend. Nothing more!"

Kenpachi raised his brow, she shocked him a bit by giving him that smack but he did deserve it. He shouldn't have made such an assumption without knowing the whole truth. "Sorry…" He wasn't very good at apologizing.

"Just shut up and drink with me." She cut him off and held up the jug of sake. She couldn't blame him, she should have figured things like that would have been said. She smiled at him, he really was a good guy once you got past that whole 'Need to kill everything that breaths' persona he has.

"Give me that." He shot back and snatched the jug from her. "You look like you can barely handle anymore anyways." He couldn't help but smile at the way her eyes had become lazy and half opened, she still had some spunk in her at least. That and the idea of her actually being single seemed to give him a bit of a boost. Since she wasn't with Shunsui maybe his assumption he had earlier about her being interested in him were true.

"Shut up." He was right though, she could feel herself slipping away. Her brain had officially ceased functioning and she let her body take the controls. She slid forward once more but this time she didn't stop, she slipped onto his lap and straddled his thigh. Leaning in close enough to let her lips brush against his ear, she could feel his entire body tensing beneath her her touch. In the morning, she had a feeling she was going to regret doing this but until then she'll just run on auto pilot and deal with the consequences later. "Just so you know." She whispered, oh so gently. "There is someone whom I want to 'have' me…" She trailed off, grabbing his arm as she slid off his lap and onto the ground, pulling him with her. She wanted to be held, if only for one night. Consequences be damned, if only for one simple night.

What the hell was he doing? He let her guide him down to the floor, she was way to drunk to know what she was doing but he didn't want to upset her by fighting with her. The last thing they needed was Yachiru waking up. So far she was just directing him to the ground, nothing to be to worried about just yet... Right?

She got him onto his back and fell in close beside him, snuggling her head into his stomach and wrapping an arm around his waist. Her leg hugged his thigh and she fell into utter comfort, he was so warm. His heartbeat was heavy and she allowed the sound to fill her, to soothe her. It was the perfect lullaby that finally thrust her into absolute nothingness. The dead did not sleep as well as this.

He let out a long sigh, thanking whoever was watching that she didn't try anything sexual because he was fairly positive he would not have been able to restrain himself. Even now, having her pressed up against him in such an uninhibited manor was driving him a bit nuts. It had been so very long for him, he couldn't resist at least wrapping an arm around her and drawing her in closer. This must have been punishment for what he said about her and Shunsui earlier. He wasn't tired just yet but he dared not move, all he could do was listen to her breathing and think about what she had said… 'There is someone whom I want to 'have' me'… Was that the Sake talking? She couldn't have been talking about him, why would a woman like this want anything to do with a guy like him… then again, he just got done telling himself that he thought she was into him and she did just straddle him and drag him down to the ground. Which had to be because she was drunk… damn it! He really wasn't good at trying to figure things out.

"Mmerph…." She let out a little moan. "Quit moving Ken-chan…" She shifted slightly, bringing her leg up higher to just below his manhood. "…mer… bite you…" And she was asleep again.

He used his free hand to grab his own face. This was definitely punishment, a very cruel punishment. Especially with her leg rubbing him like than. Man, this was going to be a, very, long night.

* * *

><p>Chitsuki opened her eyes slowly, the faint rays of morning began to peak over the horizon and she could hear the birds beginning to wake. She could feel something warm draped over her, it felt so nice she didn't want to move. Her eyes focused on what she had been laying her head on, flawless skin moving subtly with the deep intake and exhales of breath. Her brow furrowed slightly as she lifted herself carefully as to not disturb the man she had been clinging to. The memories of the night flooded back to her and she was forced to stifle a groan, she felt so stupid now. She had agreed to herself she wasn't going to try anything with him till she was ready to fight him and now she was dumb enough to pull a stunt like this!<p>

Slowly and with absolute care she inched her way out of his grasp, all she needed was for him to wake up to send her into a total wreck. Thankfully she didn't have anything to do today, it was one of the only days she had off this week and this was one hell of a way to spend it. Maybe she would get lucky and she could hide away and busy herself else where till he, hopefully, forgot about what she did.

It took a minute but she was finally able to free herself, she got scared for a moment when he shifted and let out a growl but it was over as quickly as it had begun… must have been a dream. She quickly changed into her Shihakusho and packed away her night clothes.

Just had to slip out the door and she'd be home free…

_And what will the young one think when she wakes up to see you gone?_

Damn!… Good point. Okay… what to do know? She knew she wasn't ready to face Kenpachi about her actions last night, at least she didn't do anything too stupid, a little snuggling wasn't so bad. Was it? Crap! She was definitely going to watch the Sake if she ever spent the night again, if Kenpachi let her spend the night again is what she should say. Oh man, she never felt more helpless. Should she go and face the wrath of Yachiru for leaving without saying goodbye or should she stay and face the wrath of Kenpachi for acting like a drunken fool… yeah, neither of those sounded too appealing right now.

_You know child… You could always just leave a note for the youngling..._

Brilliant! That way she can avoid both unsavory outcomes, Tengoku you really are a genius!

_I do try…_

She looked around and noticed that they had left the crayons and paper out last night, she picked up one of each and began to scribble out a message. She didn't want them to think she was upset or anything and she did want them to know she'd like to come back… there, perfect. She rolled up the sheet and put one end into the jug of Sake that had been emptied last night, that seemed like an easy place for them to find it.

With that she slinked out the door, maybe she'd just go to that hideaway that she went with Shun-chan for the time being. She felt kind of bad about doing this but it really did seem like the best option.

* * *

><p>"Kenny! Wake up Kenny!"<p>

"Huh?… What is it…" He opened his eye groggily to see Yachiru sitting on his chest.

"It's morning Kenny. Where did Onee-chan go?"

"What?" He sat up on one elbow and looked around, she was definitely gone. She must have woken up before them and snuck out, tricky girl. She most likely had felt bad about last night and wanted to leave so she wouldn't have to face him sober. He sighed, she's more than likely never going to want to come back now. Stupid! You just had to offer her a drink didn't you?

"You didn't upset her did you!" She smushed his face against the floor with a pout.

"Of course not! She probably just had stuff to do." He sat up, which sent the girl tumbling off his chest in uncontrollable giggles. He looked over and saw a piece of rolled up paper sticking out of the empty Sake jug, he grabbed it and unraveled it to see what it said. Smiling, very faintly, he handed the sheet over to Yachiru and sprawled back out against the ground as she started to read it out loud.

"Thank you for letting me stay, I had so much fun and I can't wait till I can sleep over again. Love you guys!…. P.S Remind me to bring snacks next time, Imouto!" There was a little heart drawn next to it. This made Yachiru so happy, looks like she had a friend that she could bring over now and Kenny seemed to like her too! She laughed happily, this was a good start to the day.

* * *

><p>"You did what?" Shunsui could hardly believe what he was being told. He leaves for a little while and she's already leapt over this huge milestone in her emotional development.<p>

It had been a few weeks since the incident with Kenpachi and Chitsuki had managed to avoid both of them, better still, Shun-chan had finally come back from his mission. She had just finished telling him about the events of that night.

"Oh, don't give me that look." She leaned against a rock, steadying her breath as they took a break from their workout. "It's not like anything actually happened, it was just really… embarrassing."

Shunsui put an arm around her and pulled her into him. "I'm not disappointed about you cuddling up to Kenpachi, in fact, I'm a bit glad that you felt comfortable enough to do that but you shouldn't had spent the next two weeks completely avoiding them." He was a tad bit jealous that she did get so friendly with him but he knew he'd get over it, this thing they had was purely platonic. Sadly. He'd never turn her down if she offered but he knew she loved Kenpachi too much, if nothing else she was very loyal to her heart. Looks like he'd just have to stick with skirt-chasing.

"I know…" She rested against him, delighting in how nice he felt against her. "I do feel bad about that but I didn't know what else to do…" She let out a sigh, it was so confusing to her.

"Well… seems to me like mounting him was a pretty good start to things." He couldn't help but tease her and that particular comment earned him a much deserving elbow to the ribs.

"I didn't 'mount' him!" She flushed slightly. "I wouldn't even know what to do if I did."

He lifted the brim of his hat to eye her clearly. "You've never been with a man?" He knew that would be a lie but he figured he might as well play along with it seeing as no one, to her knowledge, was supposed to know the truth about her past.

Chitsuki rolled her eyes and frowned vaguely. "I have… it just wasn't a very pleasant experience." She tossed around the idea of telling him a bit about her past but how could she word it so he wouldn't catch on to being a slave.

_You don't have to tell him anything child…_

"Okay." She ignored the advice given. "Let's just say that… what I'm used to is a guy just taking what he needed and being done with it…" That was about the best she could explain it without sending herself into a fit and revealing to much of something she wanted to forget about.

He stroked her hair, she was doing well enough to try and avoid what had happened to her. If it wouldn't completely crush her he'd let on that he knew the whole truth but that would be a pain he'd like to save her from at the very least. "So what your saying is, you don't really know how to pleasure a man?"

She blushed heavily this time. "Yea, kinda and I don't exactly know what it's like to… you know… 'be' pleasured." She was so not expecting to have this conversation with him of all people but then again, from the rumors she's heard about him it might be the best advice she can get. Then again, those same rumors were saying she was involved with him too so they weren't the most reliant of sources.

"Ah… I see. Well I can see how that would be a bit of a predicament." He really wasn't sure how to explain that one either, things like that just kinda happen on their own. "I wish I could give you advice on that but that sorta thing is something along the lines of 'learning from experience'."

"Learning from experience?… good luck with that." She'd actually have to give herself to somebody before being with Kenpachi and that just seemed extremely sluttish to her. So she was left with one day getting up the nerve and making a complete fool out of herself, yet again, by being completely inexperienced with a man. Gee, her life was just so damn fun.

"Hey, why don't we get back to training, it'll keep your mind off things." That was about all he could offer her at this point, he would gladly give her more specific tutorials on the subject but that little idea was already noted upon and discarded just as quickly.

"No… I think I'm just going to soak in that hot spring that's here." She had just about enough of today.

"You know, you should try going to the bath house with the other girls. Doing that more often would at least help you to get comfortable with your body and being around people naked." That much was true, he knew she was very insecure about her scars, she had to get past that obstacle before she could ever hope to be with a man in an intimate setting.

She got up with a bit of a grunt and brushed off her clothes, he made a good point but she didn't want to deal with all the pestering questions about where her scars came from. "Well, why don't you join me then if you think it's such a good idea." She had to admit, if there was any man other than Kenpachi that she would want to be with, it was Shunsui.

His eyes got big, she had to be teasing him. He knew she was very good at doing that, she had been referred to as being sickeningly cruel many times before with her playful little antics. "Know how many times have I told you not to temp me. One of these days I'm going to call your bluff."

"If you really think I'm bluffing then leave." She gave him one of those 'matter of fact' looks and turned away towards the hot spring. She had a distinct feeling she was being dumb again but she had to break away from her past one way or another. So why not just go into a free fall?

Shunsui just sat there, watching her disappear behind a boulder. She was actually being serious? He must have missed something vitally important when he left on that mission. She was much more… provocative, was this the true Chitsuki breaking through the shell of her past life? First she drags Kenpachi to the ground with her and now she's inviting him to join her for a bath.

"Aw to hell with it." That's it, he gives up. He could only fight back temptation for so long and he really was curious about how her body looked, it couldn't be as bad as she believed it to be.

He lifted himself and let out a heavy sigh, it had been about five months now from when they first met and they started to play this little flirting game of theirs. So he had built up enough tolerance to retrain himself, this wouldn't be such a big deal. He's seen enough naked women so one more shouldn't be enough to push him over the edge… he hoped.

He could hear her humming some lullaby, the sound of water being splashed about as she moved. He followed the sound and turned a corner to see her sitting on the edge of the spring with her back to him. She had stripped down and now he could clearly see why she was so discouraged by her body, the long scars that had been slashed across her back were immense. He could even make out scarring along her buttocks and arms. By the looks of it that bastard liked to get rough, so what she really needed was for someone to be tender with her for a change.

"Did you plan on joining me…" She glanced back over her shoulder. "Or do you just intend on watching me?" Her cheeks were flushed, she could talk a big game but she was beyond feeling anxious. She decided to bait him and actually managed to reel him in, she couldn't turn back now. If she truly wanted to overcome her own issues than she had to be willing to take the initiative to make the first step. This was just another form of training, a way to experience herself with a man so she could please Kenpachi when the time came. This is for him… she kept repeating that over and over in her head, perhaps to convince herself that what she was doing was right.

He smiled. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but admire such a beautiful woman. It's not often I get opportunities like this." He began to undress himself, keeping an eye on her the entire time. What he said was true, despite the marks, her body was well formed. It wasn't scrawny like a lot of the other girls who thought they had to malnourish themselves to get a man's attention, her figure was well toned and with just the right amount of meat on her bones to make her look healthy.

She let out a faint chuckle. "Your only saying those things to be nice…" She heard him take a few steps closer, she slipped into the water and waded to the other side of the spring. Never once looking back to see what his body looked like beneath those robes. Ripples of water moved around her as he sunk into the water behind her. Should she turn now? Should she wait? She had never played this type of game before, the ways a woman temps a man or a how a man courts a woman... those ideas were, in ll honesty, lost to her.

This water really did feel wonderful, he soaked up some of the warmth for a moment. He could still feel her unease but at least she hadn't run away just yet, he waded over to her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "If your not comfortable, I could leave." She didn't have to rush anything, she was doing good enough to call it quits even now.

"No…" She turned and looked up to him, she had let her hair down and it had fallen over her breasts. Covering them up as best that they could, she didn't intentionally plan on that happening but she didn't plan on moving her hair just yet either. "It would be very rude of me to expect you to leave after you just got in. I'm ok, really." She looked down away from his eyes to his chest, she always thought it was kind of funny to be so hairy, she lifted her hand and ran her fingers thru the coarse body hair. Okay… your feeling up on a naked man's chest, could be worse.

He cupped her face tenderly. "And I didn't just say that to be nice Chitsuki, you really are beautiful." He ran his knuckles across a scar on her left breast that had crossed over another. "Don't ever believe that your not."

She tried to hide her face from him, to hide the fact that she was about to cry. Why did he have to be so kind.

He pulled her close to him, wrapping her in an embrace and holding on tightly. He tried not to think about what Kyuuketsuki told them, he tried not to visualize her horror but it was so hard. "If only I could take away your pain, Chitsuki. I'd take those memories and lock them away so they could never haunt you." If only he could…

She held onto him tightly, all those memories flooding back into her mind and her beliefs and conceptions of men beaten into her by that damned master. Nothing outside of that cage was anything like she has been led to believe. She couldn't hold back her tears, they flowed like rivers down her cheeks. "Just let me cry for a little while, Shunsui… and I swear I will never cry again…" She buried her head into his chest and wept.

He didn't know how long she shed her tears, he didn't really care, as long as she felt better in the end. As long as she went back to being the happy girl he had come to care for. His student, his friend. Before meeting her he never believed such friendships could be forged in such a short time, he had even berated that friend of Ichigo's for wanting to save Rukia. Saying that such a friendship was shallow… how foolish he had been.

Her eyes had finally dried, she washed away the remnants of her weakness and stepped away from his embrace. She held onto his arms and guided him to sit on the ledge beneath the waters surface, he was tall enough that once seated the water only covered his stomach and below. She wasn't sure exactly what she had planned to do but she wanted to repay him for his kindness, she loved this man just as much as any other. He was with her from the beginning of her new life, he was the one that named her and trained her… he was everything that made her who she was. Yes, she had told herself that this lesson would be to benefit the relationship she wished to have with Kenpachi but deep down she did want to know this man's intimate touch. If only once, she just wanted to feel it.

He could still see the sadness in her eyes, that uncertainty. "You don't have to." He whispered, could he really control himself if she got so close. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Just…" She straddled his legs, she could feel him beneath her, rising up to meet her body. "Just don't… put it in." She didn't think she was ready for that just yet, she didn't know what she was ready for to be honest. "I want you to teach me how to make you feel good… without doing that." She couldn't help blushing, she'd never had to openly talk about such things. She wasn't even sure what kind of things to say or how to refer to anything.

He took a deep breath, holding himself back was proving difficult already. He had become fully erect the minute she sat astride him and the way he could feel her sex rubbing up against his was… maddening. "First…" He breathed. "You need to understand that most, decent, men are pleased by being able to please a woman." He cupped her breast and fondled the dark nipple, bringing his mouth to it and delighting in her gasps as he lashed at it with his tongue.

She bit her lip, trying not to make any sounds. Her face was burning, nobody had ever touched her in such a manor before aside from brutal slaps and pinches that would make her scream out in pain but this… was much more different. She couldn't put a name to this sensation.

His mouth moved upward to nip gently at the soft flesh were her neck met her shoulders, her placid moans tickled his own senses. He allowed a free hand to wrap around her waist and pull her in tightly, his hips thrusting to a silent rhythm. She didn't want to be penetrated but she never denied him the ability to stroke her sex with his, it was a sensation that would help to ebb his desires.

Chitsuki gasped, he had began to move his hips and grind himself against her. It was rubbing her in a completely new way, it sent chills up her spine and before she had realized it her own body had begun to move on it's own. Why is it that everything this man did sent new sensations shooting thru her body, he was truly a masterful lover. She could see now how completely inexperienced she was, she was supposed to be learning how to please him and instead he was the one pleasing her. Damn it, he was licking her breasts again. How did he expect her to hold herself back with that sort of temptation. The more he caressed her the more her body craved to fully mount him but she couldn't let that happen, it couldn't go that far.

He loved the sound of her moans, she was trying so hard to keep them in but still they would escape from those exquisite lips. Perhaps this would help, he pulled her mouth to his and kissed her deeply. She willingly thrust her tongue against his, her kiss reflected the passion she had been trying to hold back. She was finally releasing herself to him, grinding against him with all she had. Just a little bit more and he knew he could force her to an orgasm. His hand went beneath the waters surface and found that oh so sensitive area, his thumb worked against the crux vigorously, her body was tensing. Such a lovely sound she made.

Her eyes widened, she never expected him to actually touch her there with his own hand. That feeling was absolutely incredible, she could barely even breath and her entire body began to tense. She couldn't understand what he was doing, she'd never felt this before. That tingling feel inched up her spine, forcing her breaths to become heavy and her moans to escape even more. She let out a cry that broke out from her very core, suddenly her muscles eased and she fell against Shunsui breathing very heavily.

He held her close, allowing her to savor that feeling. He hadn't been able to obtain his own release but that's not what really mattered right now. She was so concerned about pleasing a man, he figured she had never known what it was like for herself. Only a real scum bag would be so selfish.

She let out a faint whine as she slid off his lap to one side, her legs tried to protest but she urged them to move anyways. Her breathing had slowed and she couldn't help but feel extremely worn out. Was that what sex felt like all the time? She felt to drained she wasn't sure if she'd be able to move.

He stroked her cheek, smiling at her affectionatly. "You look so tired Tsuki-chan, looks like we'll have to work on your stamina during training." He offered up a light hearted joke, basking in the warmth of her smile.

"But…" There she was feeling awkward yet again. "You didn't… go." She blushed, she really was terrible. She wanted to please him but she couldn't even sustain his erogenous touches.

"It's alright. Not every man thinks that's the most important part of sex." It is a nice bonus though. "We better get going, it must be getting late." It was hard to tell the time in this place, seeing as it never got dark here but he knew that they had been training for hours before this little digression so it had to be late enough. He stood and turned to exit the bath but he felt a firm grasp on his side, turning him and pushing him down to the ledge just above the water. Chitsuke had placed a hand on his hips, holding him down in a sense.

"I'm not a complete novice Shunsui…" She allowed her voice to trail off as she lowered her lips to his abdomen, he was still very firm so she didn't have to do all the foreplay involved in waking his member. Hidden beneath the water she had no idea how long it really was, it did not quite match the girth she had been accustomed to but it was much, much, longer. She took it firmly in her hand and stroked it heavily, his back had begun to arch as she did so to her delight.

Holy… he tried to maintain a steady breath but he really didn't expect her to make a move like this, he was already close to the edge when he was rubbing up against her in the water. So to have her stroking him in such a unyielding manor was enough to steal the breath from his lips.

She flicked her tongue rapidly against the head of his manhood, delighting in hearing his groans of pleasure. His taste was sweet, just like the rest of him, she wanted to make him feel as good as he made her feel. Her lips slid over him and she took him into her mouth as far as she dared go, she did not know much about the ways of sexual gratification but this technique she did learn well. It was the least she could do for him.

His breath began to quicken with her pace, she had to have known it was coming because she took him in as far as she could at the very moment he released his seed into her mouth. She did not gag like most females do, instead drinking it up like a parched well, not allowing a single bit to be lost. He couldn't move, the sensation was still washing over him even as she released him from her hold.

She lifted herself out of the water and sat beside him, smiling down at him. "Now what was that about stamina you mentioned earlier?" She teased him with a wicked smile.

"That, my lovely Chitsuki…" He took a deep breath. "Was just unfair."

They chuckled together, each of them enjoying the sensations still resonating throughout their bodies. This was definitely a unique way to end their training for the night.

* * *

><p>Chitsuki hummed to herself as she tended to the herbs she set out to sun themselves, the Mentha Arvensis was coming in nicely. It should help Captain Ukitake but it still needed another few weeks till it was matured, she wished she could get her hands on some Amla or Acacia Catechu but they didn't seem to grow in this area. Maybe if she got sent on a mission further east she would be able to come across some samples but that was only an idle hope. At the very least she was pleased to see the mint was almost ready to harvest, she'd have to remind him to drink a cup every night with a spoonful of honey to help ease his suffering. Hemoptysis was really quite bothersome to deal with.<p>

Ever since her intimate encounter with Shun-chan, just a week before, she had found herself being in much higher spirits and this time it wasn't an act. She had become genuinely happy. Their little secret forays became a norm once they had completed her weapons training and Shun-chan was always respectful of her wish not to be entered. Every encounter taught her more and more about her own body and that of a mans, it was almost like a secondary training session. Everything about her had changed; she was more confident in herself, much more open and friendly to the people around her, her sword skills had improved greatly and she felt much more worldly matured. The only thing that set her back was that she still felt powerless, in a sense. Shun-chan had mentioned enough times that she was well-above the level of a 12th seat, she knew herself that she was much stronger than before but still she didn't feel prepared to cross blades with Kenpachi. Her training was difficult in the beginning but it seemed much easier now, if only there was a way she could limit herself to make her workouts harder again… there was one way she could think of…

_That's a very dangerous path to take child… Only walk it if there is no other choice..._

She sighed heavily, Tengoku was right as usual. That was a choice she had to think very hard on and still leave it as a last resort… but it would give her exactly what she wanted.

Foots steps coming up behind her caught her attention, she turned to look over her shoulder to see who was coming. She smiled brightly as she saw it was Renji-Sempai, she only saw him in the morning when she was given her orders for what was expected of her for the day so seeing him another time was always a treat for her. She turned to face him completely, bowing respectfully low.

"Good afternoon Lieutenant Abarai, what is it that you wish of me." She smiled at him, yet another man she held precious to her. She would follow him and the Captain to her grave.

"Sheesh, do you really have to be so formal all the time." He rubbed the back of his head with a sigh.

She giggled in response. "Of course my Lieutenant. I could not suffer myself should I show you such disrespect." It was true to a point but she did it mainly do it to tease him, she knew he didn't like to be so official. It had become a slight game to her now.

"Argh!" He rolled his eyes and looked away with a huff, he knew she was doing it on purpose, she was still that ornery girl he had met that first time. "Look, you need to come with me to see the Captain."

Her eyes widened, the Captain really wanted to see her? "Of course!" She dashed into her room to clean herself up, she couldn't dare let the Captain see her so disheveled. She quickly washed her hands and face in the water basin she had in her room and changed into a clean uniform, with a quick brush of her hair and adjustment of her decorative sticks, she was ready. She closed the door to her room and turned to Renji with a slight bow.

"Okay, I'm prepared to leave now." Her heart was still racing, she was so excited to see Master Kuchiki-sama.

"Just relax, there's no need to be so nervous."

"Easy for you to say, Renji! You get to see him all the time!" She grabbed his arm and started to drag him towards Master Kuchiki's dwelling, this would be the first time she's gotten to see him since she arrived and spoken in front of all the Captains. "Come on! Come on! You're the one who's supposed to be doing the leading!"

He offered up a laughter. "So now your calling me just Renji huh? What happened to calling me 'Lieutenant'?" He teased her in retaliation.

"Bah! Formalities later, Captain now!" She got behind him and started pushing him. "Come on!"

"All right, all right." He stepped forward on his own with a smirk. "So tell me, I heard you've been training with Captain Kyoraku. Is that true?"

She kept pace with him. "It's true. He's been helping me to master using my Zanpakuto."

He quirked a brow at her, he always did wonder about her Zanpakuto. She had never been sent out into combat so no one had ever seen her weapon or even seen her carrying one for that matter, when he asked the Captain about it all he was told was 'Do not trouble me with such questions and do not doubt her Zanpakuto. It will be seen when it is needed.'… That didn't answer any of his questions.

"Have you been training hard?"

She nodded fervently. "Yes! I've become much stronger, I know I can serve you and Master Kuchiki-sama much better now, thanks to Shun-chan." She smiled happily, she couldn't wait to show them how much stronger she'd become.

"I don't doubt that, the feel of your spiritual pressure has changed considerably. I have to ask though…" He wasn't really sure he should, considering the rumors going around about the Captain and her but what the hell. "I was wondering how you managed to convince a Captain to give you personal training."

"And what's that suppose to mean." She gave him a sideways glare. She knew full well what the rumors were.

Yeesh! He could feel that death glare shooting into him, guess she heard the same things he did. "Nothing! Nothing, just… I didn't mean nothing by it." Man, now he felt crappy for bringing it up.

She couldn't help but chuckle. "Shun-chan is my friend. He was the first person I met here when I woke up and he gave me my name. So it's only natural that I ask him to help train me. Friends help out friends." She smiled at him playfully.

He smiled down at her, she really was an interesting girl. "Yea, your right. Friends have a tendency to do those type of things for each other." He was guilty of it too, he was a Lieutenant and still he'd go out of his way to help Rukia and Ichigo should they ever have any need of him. So it really wasn't too far of a stretch to believe that a Captain would go out of his way to help a 12th seat. "Alright you, we're here." They had come to a stop in front of a door, he knocked on it softly. "Captain Kuchiki, it's Lieutenant Abarai. I've brought 12th seat Chitsuki Yume as you ordered."

"Enter." Came the stoic response from the other side.

Once Renji opened the door she entered and quickly knelt down, she looked at her Captain standing in the center of the room only for a moment before lowering her gaze respectfully. He was the pinnacle of nobility, everything about him demanded the utmost reverence and she fully intended to offer him every bit she had within her.

"Master Kuchiki-sama, it is an honor to be in your presence. As your loyal servant I am eager to know what you will ask of me so that I may have the privilege of serving you."

Renji arched a brow, he couldn't believe she was able to spit that out with a straight face. She really did revere the Captain, in a scary kinda way.

Byakuya was pleased, her etiquette was much better now that she's spent more time within the Seireitei. That unruly girl that caused so much unrest was successfully suppressed. "Then listen well, 12th seat Chitsuki Yume, you are ordered to accompany myself and Lieutenant Abarai as well as two other of our men to the world of the living. There is a particular Hollow causing a great deal of trouble in the southern regions and Head-Captain Yamamoto has ordered us to take care of it." He knew she would be frightened, the agony of her past still held her. he was still having issues attempting to figure out why the Head-Captain ordered this particular mission tho.

"The world… of the… living." She knew she was trembling, she really had to go back to that horrible place so soon?

"Is that hesitation I hear?" He eyed her, judging her reaction accordingly. She had to face this fear and be rid of it, she was no good to him if she believed she could hide away in the Soul Society for the rest of her life.

Control yourself damn it! "No, sir! I have no hesitation! It is an honor to be chosen to accompany you, I will not fail you Master Kuchiki-sama." How could I? How could I hesitate like that in front of my Captain, I feel sickened by myself.

"Very well, the Senkaimon will be ready in four hours. Now go and prepare yourself." Byakuya turned away from her, this meeting was now over.

"As you command." She rose and took her leave, she did have to prepare herself. Her mind and her soul must be hardened before she left.

Renji watched her go thoughtfully, as soon as the Captain mentioned going to the world of the living she started shaking, it was as if her entire core began to waver. Nobody but the Captains knew anything about this girl and they were forbidden to speak of it, he was told that it was Head-Captain Yamamoto that personally gave such an order. So what exactly happened to this girl to make her react in such a way.

"Are you sure about this Captain? She hasn't been here for that long, do you really think she's ready?"

"Whether she is ready or not is irrelevant. It is time she did her part."

"Sure. Whatever you say, Captain." He knew there was no point in arguing, he just hoped she was prepared.

* * *

><p>Chitsuki walked mindlessly, fidgeting with the end of her pony tail. She was really going back, she hoped that she would never have to return to that place. Her first chance to prove her strength to her Captain and she has to do it in that forsaken place.<p>

_Do not fear child… I will stand with you… We will not fail in this task..._

"Onee-chan!" Yachiru screeched happily and jumped onto her back. "Were have you been! You disappeared after you spent the night and I thought you were upset!"

"Heh." She really was distracted, she should have been able to sense Yachiru coming. "No, of course not Imouto. I just had some things to settle. I'm sorry if I worried you." She tried to smile but it was faint and half-hearted, she was glad she could see her before she left at least.

"Why do you look so upset?" Kenpachi towered behind her, she figured as much, where there was Yachiru there would always be Kenpachi.

She looked at him, if only she could be as strong as him. Hardened like steel and impenetrable. "I have just received orders from Master Kuchiki-sama… I am… to return with he and Lieutenant Abarai to the world of the living. I leave in one hour."

"Oh no! Your not leaving forever are you?" Yachiru yanked on her arm, she couldn't lose Onee-chan!

"No, of course not. I'm just going on a mission to help take care of a powerful Hollow in the southern region." She patted her on the head affectionately. "I would never leave you… or Captain Zaraki." She gave him the best smile she could but still it was a shallow one. Her emotions were still at an unease.

"So what's the problem then?" Kenpachi's stare went right thru her. "What good does it do to stand there worrying about going to the world of the living and dealing with some weak Hollow. You've gotten stronger haven't you?" He flared his Spiritual Pressure, allowing it to bare down on her. "Didn't you tell me you couldn't tolerate yourself to be weak, that you weren't good to anyone as a feeble child that can't hold her own in a fight!" He flared his spiritual power again but still her legs did not falter, that was good. "So quit your whimpering and find that resolve you once showed me." He let out a low steady growl that was accompanied by a large toothy grin. "Or have you forgotten that I'm still waiting for you."

She widened her eyes, she hadn't seen this side of him before. This power was only a fraction of what he had hidden within him and it was truly amazing. More so his words were harsh… a smile crept across her lips. They were harsh and very true. A strange feeling filled her, what was this… excitement? She could feel her spiritual energy building, the blood red aura encircling her, what was this feeling… she had this urge to fight, she'd never felt such a strong desire before. Even when she trained with Shun-chan, she never felt such an urge to do battle. It was almost too much to bear. She began to laugh, it was not a typical laugh she shared with others. This was more animalistic and cruel in it's own sense.

"I have not forgotten Kenpachi Zaraki." She took a deep breath, collecting herself. This was no place for her to lose control. "Seems like I just needed a good swift kick in the right direction." She gave him a nice warm smile, she was back to her more pleasant self. "I have to leave now but I will be back before you know it." She shot Yachiru a playful wink. "And when I get back, I think I'd like to spend the night again."

"That would be great!" Yachiru hopped up and down. "And don't forget you said you'd bring snacks this time!"

"Of course, Imouto. I haven't forgotten." She looked over her shoulder towards Kenpachi, giving him a mischievous grin. "and your not the only one who is waiting, Kenpachi." She turned and ran away without another word.

Yachiru leapt up onto Kenpachi's should, giggling happily. "Did you feel that Kenny?"

"Yea…" He had a shark's grin on his face still.

"She's going to go kill now. She's so happy, Kenny." That made her happy too, just a moment ago when her energy was flaring it reminded her of when Kenny would get excited about his fights. She couldn't wait for Onee-chan to get stronger so she could fight against Kenny, they will both be so happy!

He was glad, she was getting stronger, it shouldn't be too much longer till she was ready to face him.

"Are you excited for her to get back, Kenny?"

"Huh, why would I be?" He turned and started off towards his own division.

"Onee-chan said she wanted to spend the night again! It's going to be so much fun, just like last time!"

"Yea, just like last time…" The memory of her snuggling up to him flooded back, man that was a stressful night... 'There is someone whom I want to 'have' me'… He had thought it was just the Sake in her talking but just now… 'your not the only one who is waiting'… She definitely wasn't drunk. Could she really be interested in him like he had been thinking? He couldn't deny that a part of him liked that idea and to have a strong woman at his side that cared for Yachiru the way she did seemed too good to be true… so most likely it was.

"What's the matter Kenny? You look like your thinking about something."

"It's nothing, let's go home."

"Whatever you say!"

* * *

><p>A member of the Kido Corps knelt beside the Senkaimon. "Preparations are complete Captain Kuchiki, are you and your team ready to depart."<p>

Renji was looking around, they were all here, even Chitsuki. She had actually been waiting for them, staring off into the distance as if she was waiting for something to show up. He walked up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ready for this Chitsuki? When we encounter the Hollow there won't be any time for uncertainty, you must destroy the mask in one blow if you can. If you hold back at all you could get killed."

She placed a hand on top of his. "It's all right, Renji-Sempai. I already told you, I will not fail." She remembered what Kenpachi said. "This Hollow is weak and shall be dealt with." The look in her eyes was pure determination.

Renji smirked and took his hand back, whatever had her upset before was completely gone. "Good to hear. Captain Kuchiki, everyone is accounted for. We are ready and prepared for departure."

Byakuya nodded in recognition and turned to the masked member of the Kido Corps. "Open the gate."

Chitsuki took a deep breath, she didn't know what to expect on the other side but she had to remain firm. She knew they were going to the southern region so they would be far enough away from the place she once came from for her presence to be noted. To be safe she had to give it everything she had to kill this Hollow and pull out of the wretched world as quickly as possible. She can finally put all that training with Shun-chan to good use.

_I can feel your excitement child… meeting with Kenpachi earlier stirred something in your soul… I feel so thirsty…_

'_Yes, Tengoku Namida. I am very excited and soon you shall quench your thirst. I believe that I am growing thirsty as well, let us drink our fill this day.'_

Kenpachi had awoken something deep within her, a dark desire that crept up from the very depth of her soul. She wanted to kill, she had to kill… to kill was life itself. Nobody saw the cold grin crawling across her lips, this would prove to amuse her quite nicely.

"World of the living… here I come."

©©END©©

Unmei wo Seisu

Chapter 2, Growing


	3. Chapter 3, Choices

***Welcome again to another revised chapter, there is mention of a citrusy spot but nothing horrible. I'm touching on Chitsuki's past a bit more in this one but nothing too crucial shall be revealled. Once again & as always I appreciate you taking the time to read my work & look forward to any reviews.***

The Senkaimon resonated with spirit energy as the group emerged from it and into the world of the living, the still morning air was cool and crisp as it crept thru the meadow they had walked out onto.

Chitsuki breathed it in deeply, the air in this place was so impure. It reeked of corruption and death, oh how she truly hated this place with all her heart. The stench of the Hollow lingered here as well, the others sensed it too. She could see the other two members of her squad inching forward, their swords drawn with sweat on their brow. She looked up towards the sky to see the bright full moon glowering down upon them, even the moon seemed angered by this unseen presence. She focused her concentration on trying to pinpoint the Hollow, it was coming, hungering for their spiritual energy...

Byakuya surveyed his small team carefully, two of them were visibly shaken by the spiritual pressure emanating from the Hollow, there swords were drawn and shaking in their hands but Chitsuki was standing as still as a sculpture. She was completely unfazed by it, she hasn't even exposed her sword just yet. Was she confident in her own abilities or was she ignorant of the danger she was actually in.

"My my, what a delicious scent…" A deep, empty, voice filled the clearing. "So, more Soul Reapers have come to play my game… how very wonderful."

"Tch…" Chitsuki spat at the voice. How pathetic, needing to taunt his prey for petty amusement.

"Show yourself Hollow!" The squad member to her left yelled to the open air. "Fight us!"

A deep guttural laugh filled the area. "If you wish to die so soon I will be more than happy to oblige you!"

Renji couldn't believe that idiot, he called out the Hollow but couldn't even sense were it was coming from! "Move you idiot! Run!" He drew his blade and readied himself for battle.

Chitsuki watched emotionless, the air rippled just behind him and the form of a monstrous Hollow took form. It reminded her of Tengoku with it's serpentine body but unlike her this thing didn't have her wings or her fine hair. It's mask was elongated and looked almost like the skull of a horse, it truly was bizarre and very ugly. She watched it calmly as it raised one long spike that served as it's arm and tore threw the unsuspecting Soul Reaper. What a fool that man was not to be able to notice such a thing, she did not recognize him from her morning meetings so it meant that he was a lower seat most likely working under the other man in their group. Her eyes looked to the gash in his chest to survey the situation... His wound was deep but she could tell it was far from life threatening. The creature could have killed her squad mate easily but chose not to, it wanted to play with it's food instead.

"How very wonderful." It spoke with a chuckle. "The smell of a Soul Reapers blood is so very wonderful." It raised it's claw and lashed at the blood upon it with it's long purple tongue, the slurping sound it made as it did so was sickening to those that could hear it.

"Damn you." Renji settled his stance, he had to end this one quickly, that man was badly injured… What?

Chitsuki stepped in front of her Lieutenant. "You there!…" She directed her words to the fellow squad member that was off to her right, she could not remember her name but this one she did know from their meetings. "Please tend to our fallen brother. We must not allow one of our own to die." She never felt more at peace, any fear she had with coming to this godforsaken place was forgotten, she had a job that must be completed and nothing else mattered. The tasks before her were so very clear to: Kill the threat, treat the wounded and go home.

"What are you doing Chitsuki! Get out of my way!" Renji couldn't understand what she was doing standing inbetween him and the hollow, she was going to get hurt if she under estimated it.

"I am sorry, Renji-sempai but I must disobey you this time. Master Kuchiki-Sama, please allow me to handle this creature on my own." She looked back to meet his slate gray eyes, in that cool gaze she connected to his complete calm and let it fill her. She knew that in him she would always find strength, not the kind of physical strength like Kenpachi's but that of a spiritual calm found in the mind of a battle strategist like her Captain. He was truely a great man. "Besides Master, A hollow as weak as this one is not worth you or Renji-Sempai's time and effort..." Her smile faltered for a moment as she realized she called the Captain simply 'Master' but she doubted he knew the significance of that slip up, although she had to admit... She didn't despise the title nearly as much as when she used it to describe her previous 'master'.

Byakuya eyed her carefully, he could see the quiet storm in her eyes. He had no feelings on the verbal slip up of his title but knowing her past it was something she must have been accustomed to saying to her superior. He sensed her spiritual energy gathering around her, condensing and twisting as she tried to hold it back till she was given his approval. So she did plan on fighting after all. "Do as you wish." This should prove interesting at the very least.

"Oh how fun." The Hollow began to slither towards her. "But I'd much prefer to devour those Soul Reapers behind you little girl, they smell so much more delicious than you."

"You can't be serious Captain!" Renji refused to believe he'd allow her to do this alone they had taken her and the other 2 members along becuase the 3 of them as a unit should have been able to deal with the hollow but with the one man getting injured that tactic was shot all to hell, if their original plan failed then he or the Captain were supposed to step in and handle the situation not send a 12th seat in on her own damnit! He looked back to her when he felt her hand on his arm, turning him back to face her.

"Please have faith in me Lieutenant Abarai, how many times do I have to tell you that I won't fail you." She smiled at him and turned her attention back to that wretched hollow who would dare mock her Captain and Lieutenant. "As for you… how dare you." Her spiritual energy flared in the instant she said those final words, enveloping her in the blood red tendrils that violently lashed out in all directions. "How dare you think you are worthy enough to go up against my Captain." She raised her hand to her mouth, ever so slightly grazing her lips with her fingers and feeling the tingling sensation that was created, she had a thirst deep in the back of her throat. A thirst for blood that longed to be quenched. "For him to draw his blade is an honor you do not deserve." She turned to face this coming threat head on, her spiritual pressure began to weigh down upon them, she felt sorry for the other two squad members, she could see that it was too much for them but she had no intention to let them suffer for long. "Your despicable blood reeks, for you to even believe that it is precious enough to grace the blade of my Captain is an insult that I can not forgive!" As her voice raised so did the wild whip like movements of her spiritual tendrils, each one reaching out to try and strike at the foe infront of her as if her very own energy had been insulted by the remark this being had made.

_I will not suffer him to speak so lowly of the 6th Division child... let me loose and I shall shred him to pieces!..._

"Well now, little girl. It seems that you may be a tasty treat after all, perhaps a little treat before the main course. Come then girl, come and become my meal!" He drew back his arm to strike at her, he could almost taste her delicious soul now. He was going to skewer this brat and devour her! There was no way she could dodge this, stupid girl wasn't even trying to dodge it. She's mine!.. "Eh… what the hell…"

Renji eyed her in disbelief, she stopped his attack with one hand! But he distinctly heard the sound of metal, what the hell was going on? Did she have a Wakizashi type sword that she could hide in her sleeve, or maybe a Tanto style? This didn't make any sense at all. Still, even if her Zanpakuto was hidden in her sleeve she shouldn't had been able to stop that blow, she was only a 12th seat. The Hollow was strong enough to warrant the company of a Captain and Lieutenant, how could she be at such a level to handle it in a way that was nothing more than what seemed like an inconvenience to her. He knew she was training with Captain Kyoraku but was she really at such a level already?

She had called forth a blade that split thru her palm and extended upwards to only the length of her hand, this Hollow was strong but still it was futile for it to stand up against her. It may have been placed at a high threat level but thanks to her lesson's this little spat wouldn't even rate on the same scale as her morning exercises and nowhwere near her workouts with Shun-chan. She felt him ease up and his arm drew back for the creature to try another strike.

"I have no time for weaklings." She called back her weapon, she wanted to end this battle quickly and go home. Though she really had to remember to thank Shun-chan when she got back for training her so well, without him she doubted this little excursion would have gone nearly as well. "Tengoku Namida… it's time to quench our thirst…"

The ground began to tremble beneath their feet, she really did love her symbiotic ability…

"Time? Time for what, now?... Your parlor tricks don't scare me!" The hollow drew back his arm once again for another strike as he mocked her and her petty threat. He will have this girls soul and drink her body dry of blood!

"It's time for us to leave… I really don't like the air here." She felt it, the surging of steel beneath her flesh. She really had become much more creative with her ability since her training, she never would have made so many blades as she was doing now and never would she had come up with a move like this on her own.

A large number of the blades erupted from the ground beneath the hollow, splattering it's crimson blood across the grass. It even tainted the air even more by having that tinge of copper added to every breath she took. She had successfully impaled the creature in multiple areas, pinning it up like a scarecrow in a field and it's head hanging low as if in penitence for it's sins. As much as she loathed this being for what it was, it was such a lovely feeling it gave her. This sensation of having flesh shredded by her steel, to bad it was wasted on such a pathetic creature.

"How… how did you…" The Hollow gurgled and spat blood as it spoke, staining it's ivory mask. "You didn't move or even say a command. How could you have done this!"

"You don't deserve an explanation." She raised her hand, palm facing the creature's face before here. "Now die!" That wicked smile crept along her lips again as another blade sliced thru her hand and found it's mark between the eyes of the mask. It's form dissipated bringing this farce to an end. She took a deep breath, easing up on her spiritual pressure to calm herself and most importantly called back her blades, she could not move till the ones that she sent out through her feet returned. That was a draw back to using her technique in such a matter, she could never use such a method like this if she expected to have a drawn out battle but for a quick kill it was prime. She was also going to have to rethink how she used that particular ability, she looked at the cuts in her hands from the times she called up her weapon. Her waraji were more than likely completely shredded by the blades from her feet...

There, much better. She turned and walked towards her comrades, her assumption had been correct as she quite literally walked out of her sandals. She shrugged it off though and decided that she would just have to go without footwear from now on and turned her attention to her squad mates. The one that was still conscious was visibly traumatized and the one that had been wounded was shaking terribly. She knelt beside her fallen companion, immediately checking his vitals.

"Wha…what are you?" The other member, a younger man she saw regularly in the meetings, eyed her with fear. That monstrous aura was terrifying and for a second he could have sworn he saw another Hollow standing just behind her with wings spread out wide and it's mask screaming silently but it was only for a second, then she made that sword come out of her very hand! He had wondered why she wasn't carrying a Zanpakuto but for something like that… it just wasn't normal, he thought maybe that was just a figment of his imagination too but he could see the cuts in her hand. it couldn't have been an illusion.

Chitsuki smiled at him as she removed the white sash that was tied around her waist to bind the deep slash that ran across the wounded man's abdomen, the cloth quickly turning crimson. "I am the 12th seat of Squad 6, nothing more and nothing less." She tied the knot, the man wincing from the pain from the cloth tightening around him and let small groans escape his lips. "You don't have to fear me, you are my brothers." She used her sleeve to wipe the sweat from the man's brow. "I will do whatever I can to care for you and all of our fellow brothers and sisters of Squad 6." She had decided that these people were her family now, she had never had a real family before so this was the closest thing she could think of. It made her feel good to have people like that in her life. Granted, she will always consider Imouto to be her heart's true sister but never the less these people would also be there. "After all, a family protects one another… Right?"

"Yes, a family does but…" It was almost hard to believe this girl could be so nice, he's seen her in the meeting but no one ever really talked to her. "How can a 12th seat have that kind of power?" That spiritual pressure was off the charts and this Hollow, they were told it was a high level one and that's why the Captain and Lieutenant came with them but this girl killed it by herself without any effort at all! It made him feel completely useless.

"Numbers are just numbers, a person's seat should not have any say in how powerful the person really is. I am perfectly content with staying at the seat I've been given but I do plan on becoming much stronger." She used one of her hands to keep her top pulled closed, so didn't want to be exposing herself to anyone right now. She's done enough note worthy things for the day. "Underestimating a person just because of their 'rank' is a mistake one shouldn't make." She pulled the wounded man up and slung his arm over her shoulders. "Will you help me to carry our brother. I can only do so much to aid him, he needs Captain Unohana's expert care as soon as possible."

"Ye… yes of course!" He took the other man's arm and supported him, it was odd how she referred to everyone as a brother. How could anyone be so welcoming of everyone? He had heard stories of how open she was with people but this was something he completely didn't expect. At least she was on their side, he'd hate to have to go up against her in a fight.

"What the hell!…" Renji had seen everything but was still having issues believing it, the way that weapon shot out of her hand, not her sleeve but her actual freaking hand! What the hell kind of ability is that? "Captain?" He turned and looked back at him hoping for some kind of explanation that would make this less confusing.

"You have just witnessed one of the many techniques of Chitsuki Yume and her Zanpakuto, Tengoku Namida." Byakuya stood beside his lieutenant with that never changing stoic expression. "She does not carry a sword on her person but instead she shares a perfect symbiosis with it. She can call on it whenever she see's fit." He offered up the very faintest of smiles. "Her training with Captain Kyoraku, it seems, has proven fruitful." He turned away from them as she and the other men came up caring the injured one. "Let us leave Renji."

"Yes, sir." He had no idea she had that kind of power at her disposal, no wonder she was allowed to bypass the academy. He would had never believed it if he had not seen it with his own eyes but there was that one thing, that strange hollow standing behind her, it was only for a moment but he knew he saw it too. What was it?

He used Zabimaru to open the Senkaimon so they could go home, this had been one hell of an outing that he was having enough trouble trying to wrap his brain arounf. The gate opened and he let the Captain lead the way, followed by the two carrying for the injured man. He was last as he watched their forms disappear, he couldn't stop thinking about Chitsuki's ability and how the Captain said 'one of many'… what other things could she do that was more astounding that that symbiosis thing she had with her Zanpakuto? The more he realized it her potential was almost as scary as Ichigo's.

* * *

><p>"Did you feel that Master?" A soft, almost feminine, voice spoke quietly from the shadows of a dilapidated citadel.<p>

"Yes, I did." A sinister smile crossed slender lips and a deep baritone voice chuckled to himself. "Seems like our little one has finally shown herself. Aren't you glad my little pet?" He aimed that wicked smile at the lovely man knelt beside him as he mused over sadist thoughts.

"Yes Master, I am so very happy." Even as those word were said, tears began to stream down the placid face. The man replaced the bird mask he wore to try and hide those little streams but he knew the man above him had already taken notice of them.

"There you go, crying again. You make me so sad my little pet." The words were like venom, such a lie was cruel but he enjoyed torturing his personal guard very much.

"My deepest apologies, Master." If only these tears would stop falling but no matter what emotion was lacking from the voice it was the eyes that never concelled the truth.

* * *

><p>The team emerged from the Senkaimon and the relief squad on the other side was sent into a flurry, they did not think the team would be coming back so soon and the man that they had brought back was heavily wounded. They had to administer immediate first aid on site before they moved him to the infirmary.<p>

Chitsuki watched them as they worked, fascinated by their healing abilities. 'So this is how they healed me…' she wondered if she could learn how to use her spiritual energy like that and paid no mind to the confused stares she recieved from the people of the relief squad as she looked over their shoulders as they tended to the gapping wound

"I must report back to Head-Captain Yamamoto." Byakuya went to walk away.

"Wait! Master Kuchiki-sama!" She called after him and knelt down respectfully. "Is there anything you wish of me, the day is still young. If there is anything you will need me to do I will be more than happy to complete the task."

"Rest." With that he was finished. He walked away silently, she had proven herself to be very useful this day.

"Thank you, Master Kuchiki-sama." She stood and looked over to see Renji watching her, she laughed and gave him a wink. "I told you to have faith in me Lieutenant." She laughed again and gave him a wave goodbye. "I have to go know, since I have the rest of the day off there is somebody that I need to see!" She had a date with Yachiru after all but first she had a lot of energy to work off with Shun-chan.

"Yea… take care." He watched her run off. There was a lot more to that girl than what he first thought. He just wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

* * *

><p>"Head-Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki is here to make his report."<p>

"Thank you Chojiro, let him in." He gave a nod to his lieutenant and sat up straighter. He waited for Byakuya to enter and eyed him carefully. "You have returned much sooner than expected, Captain."

"Yes. The Hollow has been dealt with, one of my unit has been injured but he is receiving medical attention in the Squad 4 division as we speak and is expected to make a full recovery."

"Who disposed of the Hollow?"

"It was Chitsuki Yume." He doubted that the head-Captain was surprised by that news. There was something he questioned about her but did not outright inquired upon. "She did it without assistance from either me or Lieutenant Abarai." In fact she had requested that Renji did not interfere, she was very confident in her abilities which surprised him mildly.

"Did you record the data as you were instructed?"

"Of course."

"Good, I would like to view it as soon as possible once Captain Kurotsuchi has analyzed it. Sasakibe, deliver this data to the Captain and have it examined immediately. It is of the utmost importance." He could trust no one less than his own lieutenant with this task. He did not enjoy spying on the girl as he did but something was bothering him. Indeed she was powerful but her power was like a double edged sword, he had seen the effects of what great power could do to a person whose mind was weak-willed.

Byakuya handed the information drive over without a word, he waited till he was alone with the Captain to voice his own concerns on the matter. "I must ask, Head-Captain, why is it you wished to have her battle recorded? And why send her up against a Hollow of that caliber for her first mission." It did not make any sense that she and the other two men were sent along in the first place, there was absolutely no reason why low ranking members such as those 3 would need to accompany a Captain and Lieutenant. "I have the feeling you know something about her." It all really didn't make sense when also considering that he had been previously ordered to give the girl duties not fitting of her seat becuase she was not to be given a reason to leave the Seireitei, what would have the Head-Captain so concerned for him to take these measures?

"Sadly I do not. It disturbs me that I know nothing more than what we have been told about this girl. I do not trust Kyuuketsuki, she is hiding something from us and I would like to know what. I have no doubt that should we ask she will lie to us. I'm hoping to learn something from the Reishi readings you gathered when she raised her spirit energy in the fight."

Byakuya observe the man before him. "You believe that she is not what she appears to be? It is true that her abilities are unique but one would think that was due to the irregular way she obtained her Zanpakuto."

"Hmmm… The technique used by Kyuuketsuki was indeed a dangerous one, she succeeded in becoming a Zanpakuto but as a Soul Reaper her power was tremendous and the weapon she wielded was a terrible thing. Kyuuketsuki's Zanpakuto was known as Shoushin Konton, Broken hearted chaos, it had a demonic presence and gave Kyuuketsuki the power to devour the reishi of all she cut with that malevolent blade. After a time the persona of the weapon began to take a stronger hold on Kyuuketsuki, forcing her to 'feed' to sate it's own blood lust and slowly she became lost to us. I fear that such a strong spiritual resonance could have tainted Kyuuketsuki's very soul and survived inside of her even after she destroyed her Zanpakuto, if that is the case than Chitsuki's soul had also became tainted once their Reiraku had become joined."

"If that's the case than the 'Vampire of the Seireitei' could be reborn in Chitsuki. That is what you fear may happen isn't it?" Such a fear is truly valid. Should that creature be reincarnated all of the Soul Society would be in danger.

"Yes. If it shows that the reishi of her mother and that accursed Zanpakuto are truly within the girl than she must be dealt with accordingly. She will be forced to rely on her own Spiritual energy to force the energy of those two into submission but she would never be allowed to lose complete control of herself. Her very soul must become hardened and unwavering. Should we find that she can not control the power of Kyuuketsuki and Shoushin Konton then she must be destroyed."

"If they are truly within her and she cannot contain them, then I will kill her myself."

"Are you prepared to do such a thing?"

"As her Captain it would be my duty." He turned to leave, he had enough of this conversation.

Yamamoto watched him leave, he did not want it to come to this but the threat was far too great to overlook. He only prayed that the girl would become strong enough to master her very soul, he knew of her training with Shunsui. Hopefully he was teaching her well. In fact, it would do well to invite Shunsui to view the material once it's been analyzed. At this time there is no other person who knows her better than he… which is very sad. He will not be so willing to allow her to die as Byakuya was, although he knew that he did not wish to do so but Byakuya would never disobey the law... No matter what it asked of him.

"Train her well Shunsui… her future may rest in your hands."

* * *

><p>"Hmmm…." Shunsui had just gotten the distinct impression someone was talking about him… how odd.<p>

"What is it Shun-chan?" Chitsuki sat up a little bit, her hair tumbling down onto his bare chest. Her cheeks were still flushed from their little escapade, he was the first person she hunted down when she got back and quite literally dragged him to their training ground for one of their special sessions. She wasn't sure why but releasing her spiritual energy and killing that Hollow gave her such a rush, she was almost tempted to let Shunsui take her completely this time... Almost but not quite.

"Oh it's nothing my dear." Her stroked her hair, he loved how it felt against him. "Just wondering what got you all excited today, first I hear you've gone to the world of the living to deal with a powerful Hollow then your back in no time and hauling me off for a romp. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining but you did catch me by surprise."

"Maybe I just really missed you…" She purred pleasantly, nipping at his stomach playfully. Her urges had not yet been satisfied completely.

"Oh really…" He smiled lazily at her, that little bit of teasing she was doing was going to get her into trouble.

"Mmmhm…" She nipped lower and lower, she really was in a particularly feisty mood. "Think you can keep up for round two?" She straddled him and gave him a very deep kiss. She loved how he tasted.

"Just you wait and see. I still have quite a few tricks to show you." He kissed her again, looks like he was going to be in for a long afternoon but he definitely wasn't complaining. He wasn't sure what got her into this kind of a mood but he was certainly enjoying himself. He was going to miss this when she finally decided to go after Kenpachi, oh well, best to enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

><p>Chitsuki managed to keep herself occupied with Shun-chan for a couple hours, she felt a little bad about doing that but she knew she was going to be spending the night with Yachiru and Kenpachi again and there was no way she could see him in the state that she had been in. Although, now that her emotions were back into order she did wonder what exactly had gotten into her. It worried her slightly because it was almost as if she couldn't control herself.<p>

She mused over these thoughts as she readied herself for the night, she had already bathed when she was back at the training grounds so it was best that she focus on tending to her herbs… she just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened though. Something was most definitely not right with how things transpired, did something deep inside of her awaken when she had that confrontation with Kenpachi? Even Tengoku seemed to be acting strangely after that, it was like they both lost themselves to an animalistic urge to kill. That wasn't like either of them…

'_Tengoku, we need to talk. Now.'_

_I had a feeling you might child… your inner world has been in turmoil since this morning…_

'_What happened to us today? We acted completely out of character.'_

_I know, I apologize for my actions child… I just got so excited, I wanted to kill so badly…_

'_But that's not like you Tengoku, it's not like either of us to desire death like that. It feels so wrong.'_

_I will do better to control myself from now on… I thought I had mastered that part of my soul but…_

'_But what? And for that matter, why would a Zanpakuto have to master it's own soul?'_

_It's nothing child… please let me rest, I have exerted myself for today…_

_'Fine but so you know I plan on finishing this conversation.'_

_Of course…_

Chitsuki let out a sigh of aggravation, something wasn't right at all with any of this. For the first time in her life she felt like Tengoku was hiding something from her and she didn't like that one bit, worse yet, she was hiding something that seemed to have a direct effect on how they both were acting. This was just so aggravating!

She packed up her things for the sleep-over tonight and brought her herbs in, she wasn't going to get anything taken care of by sitting around her room moping about something she couldn't change… for the time being. She had to go find Yachiru, that would cheer her up, but first, a quick stop at the store to buy snacks. She didn't feel like getting a wallop from the excitable little girl should she have forgotten them.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear about Chitsuke?" Rangiku spoke in a half whispered tone but she couldn't help her excitable nature. She was at the market picking up make-up and sweet cakes when she ran into some of the other girls who were doing some shopping of their own. The chance meeting offered a prime opportunity for sharing new gossip on the mystery girl they had been trying to make friends with.<p>

"What?" Kiyone had stopped by to pick up a few things with her sister when they had bumped into the buxom lieutenant. It seemed she was always the first one to know about everything and the first one willing to let everyone else know about it too.

"Well it seems she had gone to the world of the living with her Captain and Renji to deal with a really strong Hollow and she defeated it all by herself!"

"And where did you get this information?" Nanao was always skeptical of Rangiku's informants.

"A friend of mine was talking to another guy that knew one of the squad 6 members that had gone with them. It was a five man unit, the Captain, Renji, Chitsuki and two others. One was badly injured and the other guy was totally useless!"

"So what's so surprising about Chitsuki taking care of the Hollow?" Isane spoke up. "We all know she's been getting special training with Captain Kyoraku, so it's not really a big surprise that she's much more powerful than a regular 12th seat."

"Yes." Rangiku could agree to that. "But haven't you ever noticed, she's never been seen carrying a Zanpakuto?"

The girls all arched a brow in unison, she had made a very good point. Not once had anyone ever seen her carrying any type of weapon, they had all figured she left it at home or it was small enough to be concealed in her sleeve. She'd never been sent into combat so her Zanpakuto had never really come up before.

"So what are you getting at?" Nanao was curious now, she could have asked her Captain about it but the opportunity was present. That, and he didn't like talking about her for some reason. Every time she asked he would change the subject as if her training and her abilities was some kind of secret.

"Well apparently her other squad member, the totally useless one, said he saw her make blades come out of the ground beneath the Hollow and then made one come out of her hand to pierce it right thru it's mask! Without even saying any kind of command or incantation! It was totally freaky!"

"What was totally freaky?" Chitsuki had walked up behind her and caught the very end of the conversation, she couldn't help but laugh at the startled yelp Rangiku let out.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! I could have popped out of my robe!" She motioned towards her breasts with a bit of a pout. "Then I would have been totally embarrassed!"

Chitsuki laughed as the other girls just rolled their eyes, considering how much she loved referring to her boobs they all doubted that she would be embarrassed in the least. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just saw you all and figured I'd say hello then I heard you talking about something freaky and it sounded like it could be interesting." She smiled absent-mindedly, she really had no idea what they had been discussing.

The girls were exchanging questionable looks with one another, they weren't sure if it would be appropriate to ask her about her Zanpakuto or about what happened on her mission. They didn't want it to seem obvious that they were gossiping about her.

Oh fine! Kiyone thought to herself, she really wanted to know if what Rangiku said was true or not. "We were talking about what kind of Zanpakuto you have. Nobody has ever seen it and we were just curious." She backed down just a little bit, not knowing what kind of reaction she'd get.

The other girls smiled faintly with nods of agreement, they really wanted to know too but they didn't want to seem rude about it. Thankfully Kiyone was one of the most up front about things, second to a drunken Rangiku that is.

"Oh?" Chitsuki cocked her head to the side, she immediately figured her squad mate had mentioned something about it. Which didn't bother her in the least, it's only natural people would eventually start to wonder. "Well at least now I know what you were talking about when you said 'freaky'." She started laughing to let the other girls know it was perfectly okay.

They laughed nervously amongst themselves, she was always so happy about everything as if nothing really bothered her. It was almost unnatural to be that content.

"To be truthful though, it's not exactly accurate to say that nobody had seen it before. I demonstrated my abilities to all the Captain's when I first arrived."

"Really?" Rangiku had to make a mental note to scold her Captain for not telling her about it.

"Yes." She chuckled to herself. "Tell you what, I'll be more than happy to give you guys a demonstration as well but I'd prefer doing it at my place. I have a few things to drop off there and I really wouldn't want to cause a disturbance here."

"Sure! We were all done shopping anyways." Kiyone piped up, which was true. They all were carrying their own little bags of things they had come for.

For the time being they forgot about what they wanted to know about and just chattered about utter nonsense while they walked to Chitsuki's room. It felt good to be so at ease and just act normal without the formalities involved of being their respective ranks.

They had reached her room in no time at all, Chitsuki had to admit she was walking a bit faster than she normally did when talking with the girls but she did have to find Yachiru and head over to the 11th division before it got too late. She opened the door and the scent of the herbs hit the other girls and made them cringe.

"What is that smell?" Rangiku had covered her nose, the pungent odor was a bit much.

"Sorry. All the different scents from the herbs tend to clash, I've just gotten used to it." She left the door open to let her room air out, this was the first time anyone has ever been inside her home. Luckily she was adamant about keeping her place clean.

Isane was at the back of her room, inspecting the numerous glass containers that were neatly labeled with the different types of herbs they contained. "Althaea Officinalis… Tanacetum Parthenium… Mentha…" She started to read some of the unusual names out loud, confused at how odd they sounded. She had never seen these things before and wondered where in the world would she find them in the soul society. "Chitsuki, what are these?"

"Oh, those are some of my dried herbs I use for healing. The Althaea is commonly known as 'Mallow' and it is good for things like inflammations, coughs and bronchitis. The Tanacetum is also known as 'Feverfew' and that's really good for taking care of headaches and migraines…" She picked up the jar of Mentha. "And this, Kiyone, is Mint for Captain Ukitake. It should help him ease his coughing but he needs to remember to have a cup every night before bed with a teaspoon of honey." She handed it to the 3rd seat with a smile. "He knows I was growing it for him so he'll know what to do with it when you give it to him."

"Oh, thank you." She had no idea that this girl cared about her Captain enough to try and help him with his illness. She was so kind and helpful to everyone, she'd never met someone this nice before.

Isane shared a look with the other girls. "I didn't know you knew these types of things." In fact, she came to realize that she didn't know much about the girl at all.

"Yes, well I have to admit that's my fault, I don't often tell people about myself." She laughed faintly, she really did like these women, she just had to learn how to be more open with them. "I enjoy using herbs to heal as best I can, it's not much and no where near as useful as your talents, Isane, but it makes me feel like I'm doing something to help out."

"Wow, Chitsuki." Rangiku gave her a pat on the back. "Your really are too good to be true." She laughed

Nanao had to agree, this girl was popular with the other squad members, always cheerful with everyone, she had seemingly extensive knowledge of the apothecary arts, was a loyal and obedient subordinate to her Captain and Renji and was even on friendly terms with not only her own Captain Kyoraku but Kiyone's Captain as well. She was practically best friends with Yachiru and by extension a friend of Captain Zaraki. Then there was this new development of her abilities. She seemed almost perfect… so what was it that she was hiding?

"Come on now!" Rangiku pulled Chitsuki's arm lightly. "You said you were going to show us your Zanpakuto! We're totally dieing to see it!"

"Yea!" Kiyone added, she really wanted to know if it was true about it coming out of her hand.

Chitsuki laughed, they really were excitable. "Okay, okay." She pulled back the sleeve of her uniform, exposing the many scars along her forearm. She only did it so they could see the blade forming clearly against her skin. It cut thru the flesh at her wrist and slid out two feet before she let it stop. "This is, for all intents and purposes, Tengoku Namida, Heaven's Tears." She held up her arm and rotated it from left to right to give the girls a better view of it.

The girls couldn't speak, they had assumed the rumors were true but to actually see it was something completely different. It was almost sickening to see it cutting thru the skin like that, there was even a thin line of blood were it came out.

"How can you do that?" Nanao attentively touched the blade to make sure it was real and not an illusion.

"My Zanpakuto and I have complete symbiosis, she remains in my body at all times and in turn I can call upon her at anytime by creating blades or chains from any point on my body, as much as required." She used her free hand to expose her shoulder and demonstrated what she said by allowing the tip of a sword to protrude from it. "It's as easy as extending my own arm in a sense."

Isane touched the skin of her shoulder were she just created another blade, examining the thin line of blood at it's base. "But it seems like it causes your body harm to use it in such a manor."

"Your right." She called back her weapons and showed them the narrow cuts in her skin caused by the blades. "The damage is minimal though and doesn't interfere with my fighting, it does hurt a bit but again it's nothing serious. You just have to get used to it after awhile."

"I've never heard of a Zanpakuto like that." Rangiku wasn't sure what to think of it.

"Well…" Chitsuki smiled inwardly. "She is a very special weapon."

"Onee-chan!" The pink haired girl came bolting in thru the open doors, tackling Chitsuki to the ground. "I heard that you came back but you didn't come to see us!"

Chitsuki laughed happily, she had missed the energy Yachiru had. "I'm sorry, I meant to come right over but I got a bit distracted." She motioned to the other girls in the room.

Yachiru really hadn't noticed the other girls till just now. "Oh! Hey there, Glasses, Mega-Jiggles, Nurse lady, Screechy! What are you guys doing at Onee-chan's?"

They all rolled their eyes, Yachiru just loved to give everybody nicknames.

"We just came to see how Chitsuki was doing." Nanao offered up the best explanation she could.

"Imouto, why don't you head home and I'll be along shortly. I just have to put a few things to put away and then I'll head out, I promise I won't be long."

"Okay! You remembered to buy the snacks right!"

"Of course!" She nudged the pack that was laying next to her. "Enough to last the rest of the night!" She laughed knowing full well that with Yachiru it might last a few minutes.

"Hurray!" She jumped up and down excitedly as she typically did. "I'll go tell Kenny your coming over! Hurry up!" With that she was gone in a flash, with her as revved up as she was there was no stopping her.

"Oh." Rangiku gave her a bit of a devilish look. "So your spending the night with Captain Zaraki again huh?"

"No, I'm spending the night with Yachiru." She corrected. "Kenpachi just happens to be there also."

"Kenpachi?" Kiyone repeated. "So when did you get on a fist name basis with the Captain?" She teased playfully.

"I don't know what you could see in a man like that." Isane shook her head. "The man's a complete animal."

"Maybe that's what she likes about him." Rangiku taunted

Chitsuki started to blush. "It's not like that you guys!" At least, she didn't want them to know it's like that. "And he's not as bad as everybody says, he was very well mannered when I was there the last time."

"That may be but I still have to deal with half his division being sent to my squad after one training session with him." Isane interjected. "He beats them so badly that it has all of our members constantly trying to heal people. We never get a moments rest since he became Captain."

Chitsuki thought about that for a moment. "But couldn't you say that your squad members have become better healers with such a constant supply of training made available to them?"

Isane was taken back a bit, she did have a point. Her people had become much swifter at healing and have been able to cure much more serious wounds with little difficulty. The death rate had taken an acute decline over the years, she never really put much thought into it until now.

"Oh, enough of all that boring stuff!" Rangiku interrupted them, she wanted to hear something juicy. "Tell us what the Captain's like when he's all alone with you."

She blushed yet again. "Like I said he was very well mannered, he didn't really bother me and Yachiru to much. We just colored and drew pictures while he drank his sake."

"So did he get a little drunk and frisky?" Rangiku pressed for some more information and the other girls tried to hide the fact they wanted to know too.

"No." Chitsuki rolled her eyes, Rangiku was unbelievable. "He's not like that at all."

"How boring!" She was just about ready to give up on it.

"So tell us what he is like." Nanao finally offered up a few words.

"Well.." She picked herself up off the ground. "When Yachiru fell asleep we did talk for a little bit. He commented on how much I've changed since I first got here and it was all really… civilized. He made me feel very comfortable."

She looked around at the surprised looks on the other girls faces, they had never heard of the words 'Civilized' and 'Comfortable' ever used in the same sentence when talking about Captain Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Anyways, I need to get going before Yachiru gets mad at me, she can be a feisty little thing." She laughed as she picked up her pack of snacks.

They all filed out, chatting amongst themselves about Chitsuki's unique Zanpakuto and tossing her some idle teasing about spending the night with Zaraki again, even though Chitsuki kept reminding them that she was spending the night with Yachiru, not Kenpachi.

She just shook her head and waved good bye, she really did have to hurry before it got much later.

* * *

><p>"So what's so important that you wanted me to come down to Research and Development in the middle of the night?" Shunsui wasn't too impressed by this late summons. He had come at the request of Head-Captain Yamamoto, he expected to see Mayuri but when he saw Byakuya there as well he knew this had something to do with Tsuki-chan. Already a sinking feeling crept into his stomach.<p>

"You've been invited." Yamamoto began. "Because you are one of the closest people to Chitsuki. As you may have heard she was sent on a mission to the world of the living but what you would not know is that her battle had been recorded so we could analyze her spiritual energy and reishi signature."

"Why would you need to do that? I wasn't aware that she was under any kind of suspicion." He didn't like were this was going, if they had gone to these measures it means that they didn't trust her at all.

"It's not Chitsuki that is under suspicion." Yamamoto corrected him. "It is her Zanpakuto, or more accurately, Kyuuketsuki that is under skepticism." He proceeded to explain to him the concerns that was previously discussed with Byakuya earlier today. As expected Shunsui was not welcoming of the idea of Chitsuki's disposal should their findings point to her becoming a threat to the Seireitei.

"You can't be serious! You would really execute her for something she had no part of and can't even control!" Damn it, sometimes he really couldn't stand the Soul Society and their damned laws.

"As you can see…" Mayuri directed their attention to his monitor. "The Reishi signatures of both Kyuuketsuki and Shoushin Konton are present in her Spiritual surges but they were not overwhelming to the point were she could not control them. In fact the signatures of Shoushin Konton are barely readable, it is as if it is being contained by Kyuuketsuki's spirit and then Chitsuki's spirit is containing her mother's. Almost like a proverbial 'Nesting Doll'." He typed in a sequence of commands and the screen froze on a segment of her battle were Tengoku Namida's form could be seen just behind her. "Here you can see her spiritual energy form into the figure of her Zanpakuto that we were shown and is what Chitsuki believes is the true form to her Zanpakuto. It could be seen only for a moment but my scans show that at that exact moment is when her Spiritual pressure was at it's highest thus giving Tengoku Namida the ability to manifest without being called upon. Though there was still no threat to her losing control of herself to Shoushin Konton." Oh how he wished he could get her into his lab, the data he could collect from her would be most interesting.

"So if she can remain in control of these two spirits inside of her than she wouldn't have to be executed right?" Shunsui would do everything in his power to keep that from ever happening, he couldn't lose her...

"Correct." Yamamoto sensed his desperation to keep the young girl alive. "If she can completely master these souls as well as her own than she can be saved but I fear that she will have to live a life under constant surveillance." It truly did sadden him, she had lived through more than what anyone should in a lifetime and now she was faced with death should she ever give in to the malicious desires that had been implanted deep within her. A task that he believed no one should ever be cursed with.

"I suggest you train her well Captain Kyoraku." Byakuya finally voiced his opinion, he also did not wish for her to die but he would never go against the law. He turned to leave, he didn't want to have to hear anymore of this conversation.

"And what will you do to help her Byakuya?" Shunsui found it hard to accept that he didn't care about what happened to her. "She's a member of your own squad, or does that not matter to you?"

"My feelings about my own subordinates is none of your concern." That is all he would divulge before he took his leave. He had his own preparations to make concerning this matter.

"I can understand your distress Shunsui." Yamamoto laid a hand on his shoulder, this man who was almost like a son to him. "I know you have become very close to the girl and she has grown into a fine Soul Reaper under your tutelage but the safety of the souls here cannot be jeopardized because of it. I pray that the worst will never come to fruition, she would indeed be a great loss to the Thirteen Court Guard." He gave him a pat and left him to his own thoughts, it was a great deal of information he had to now consider.

"Damn it…" Shunsui left without another word, he was in such a good mood until this little meeting. On top of that he had no idea how to help Tsuki-chan, all he could do was train her how to use her Zanpakuto but not how to master the creature inside of it… there was only one way for her to do that but for her to begin that kind of training would be almost too much to ask of her at this point but… he had to try.

Mayuri just sat contently and watched them, he never dreamed such interesting research data would be just handed to him by the very Captain of the girl he so desired to study. His mind was already ticking away at the different possibilities that could arise from having such a specimen under his scope. Sadly, he knew it would be impossible to obtain her for a complete dissection with the way she was being watched by the other Captains, he'd be forced to lure her into his lab for testing of her own free will but what could he use to bait her? What to do, what to do… and what could he do to her that would allow him to study her without causing the other Captains to come down upon him in a fury. How positively troublesome, although there was those new implants that he perfected but the procedure would be excruciating.

"My, my. This truly is a predicament." He spoke to himself as he eyed the screen in front of him, that girl would be quite the prize when he finally managed to obtain her.

* * *

><p>Chitsuki sat cross-legged in front of Kenpachi, they chuckled together beneath their hands trying to muffle themselves so they didn't wake Yachiru. They finally had something to talk about that didn't make them feel awkward, this had been her first kill and relaying the sensations of it to him got them both into the conversation. Of course he was much more experienced, relaying the innumerable lives lost at his very hand and reliving every exciting battle with as much vivid detail as he could recall. She just listened, awestricken by it all. She had enjoyed her kill and deep down inside she wanted to kill again, this lust had filled her to the core, she just couldn't wait for her next mission. To fight and above all to prove her worth to this man before her.<p>

It truly made her feel closer to this man, more so than anything else she could have done.

"Hopefully I can see you in action one day." She looked at him with a thoughtful smile. "I still find it hard to believe that this 'Ichigo' person actually beat you." She had remember that Hantaro had mentioned that name before but the idea of a Substitute Soul Reaper being so powerful was a bit implausible, then again not many would think that a 12th seat like her could be as strong as she was either.

"It's true." He admitted with a grin. "But one of these days Ichigo will return and then I'll force him to fight me with his Bankai and I'll beat him then…" A low growl escaped his lips as he thought about that fight, he couldn't wait for his impending rematch. Whether Ichigo was willing to give him one or not.

She giggled slightly, he always got so passionate when he talked about fighting this 'Ichigo', it really was cute. "I hope you get that excited about fighting me one day." She genuinely wished to cross her blades with him one day, that was the only way she would be able to prove how much she loved him. She was sure of it.

He gave her a sideways glance, he couldn't hope to hide the shark toothed smile that's slipped across his face. "Oh, I am excited…" He turned his head and looked at her straight on. "I'm just waiting on you to get stronger, I've been waiting for some time now." He chuckled again and looked away. "You should feel lucky, I'm normally not this patient."

She could feel herself blushing, that look he gave her did it every time. The gaze of a beast eyeing it's prey. She looked away, trying to hide that fact from him but then an ornery little thought crossed her mind. She lifted her hand and pointed her fist at him, a blade split thru the top of her wrist and shot out towards him. She aimed it to pierce the wood next to his head but apparently he was much faster than even she expected.

He caught her blade with his bare hand, he could see her recoil when he grabbed it. He knew she wasn't aiming it at him but he couldn't pass up the chance to have some fun with her, besides after the last time she was here he owed her a little payback. He gave her another sideways glance, smiling in his sadistic manor. "Now your just trying to tease me."

She hadn't expected him to grab her blade like that, she did plan on making some witty remark but that was shot all to hell now. Her cheeks started to burn as she began blushing furiously, she had officially been caught in a very embarrassing moment. She called back her blade but it didn't respond, he had a very firm grip on it. She had a feeling she was about to be in a bit of trouble, judging by that wicked smile he had.

With a swift tug he yanked her forward, catching her around the waist and pulling her in to sit on his lap. He repositioned the hand that had held the blade to grab her wrist so she was completely at his mercy. He did like the woman, it took him a bit to understand that fact but he didn't feel confident in trying to go after her openly, especially since he had been under the impression she wanted a man like Shunsui but after she had spent the night that first time it became evident that she liked him too. Out in public she was very good at hiding it but here in the privacy of his home her demeanor completely changed, she became more open and flirtatious with him and she seemed to even forget about those lovely scars that's she tried so desperately to hide from everyone. He had to admit in the beginning he couldn't understand the way she had been acting but then again he felt the same way after that first night of being held by her, he never imagined a woman like her would be into a guy like him and in turn he found he had become attracted to her in a sense that was more than simple carnal lust. Beyond these doors they hid their feelings from everyone, including each other, but here in the safety of this room they could actually show how the truly felt without fear of being judged.

She had let out a gasp when he pulled her into him, this was most definitely not something she ever imagined him doing, with him releasing her weapon she was able to call it back but this position made her heart begin to race. Her mind started flashing with visions of doing the kinds of things to him that she had learned to do with Shun-chan. God! When had she become so perverted? She bit down on her lip, not sure of what to do now that he had her so close. In the eyes of the public she tried so desperately to hide her affection for this man from everyone else but when she was alone with no eyes to watch them it was like two completely different people coming together. They felt the same way about each other but neither of them dared to speak it, as if merely saying those words would shatter this beautiful illusion.

"For once you don't have anything to say." He soaked in the feel of her warmth against him and breathed in her scent deeply. She always had this odd scent of herbs mingling on her skin, he had come to like it and often he'd be able to catch her fragrance before he actually saw her.

"I'm just waiting to wake up." She used her free hand to run it thru his hair, she had been wanting to do this for awhile. It was rough but suited him just fine, she didn't see a man like him ever using conditioner. "Dreams always end before anything good happens." So that was possibly the cheesiest thing she could have ever said but in a way it was true. She had every intention of letting him do what he pleased, even if this was just simple lust for him. Why else would someone as powerful as him want to waste his time with a scarred and broken creature like her?

"If this is a dream than I guess we don't have to worry about consequences huh?" That was an empty threat of course, he'd never be able to do anything so severe with Yachiru sleeping a few feet away.

"If only that were true." She knew full well he was too good of a man to let things go too far with Imouto being in the same room but just being held by him was good enough.

He released her wrist and held her upper arm, rubbing a thumb over her tattoo. He could see in her eyes that it bothered her for him to take notice to it, the ink formed into the Kanji for 'slave' in very large print, it nearly covered half the bicep. He figured it was a mark her old master had given her to always remind her of her place in the world, he'd never ask her about it though. Maybe when she felt comfortable enough to talk about her past, which she's not once brought up so far, he'd listen but never would he ask. He leaned forward and kissed the mark, letting his tongue touch her skin for a taste of her. He wanted to take her but he had to fight back his urges, it had been so very long since he had lain with a woman and one that desired him as much as he did her for that matter.

For a moment she tensed when he touched her tattoo, she may have become comfortable enough around him concerning her scars but that wretched mark was a constant reminder to her shame. Shunsui would sometimes lay a hand on it as Kenpachi did and every time she would move his hand but she couldn't deny this man's touch, she felt his lips graze it and the cool feel from the tip of his tongue touching it. It made a chill run up her spine, she wished he'd do that to her all over.

"Now you're the one teasing." She was still a bit flushed as she smiled back at him.

Another smirk graced his lips as he leaned back, savoring her taste. "Consider this payback for what you made me suffer through the last time." The vision of her pressed up against him still haunted him when he was alone.

Her face got hotter as she tilted her head down to hide behind her bangs, he just had to bring that up didn't he.

"Why do you do that?" He grabbed her chin and lifted her head up to look at him. "You always try to hide your face as if you have something to be ashamed of." He grazed her lips with his thumb, he wished that he could kiss her but he dared not try that. He doubted he could control himself should he be allowed to taste her like that.

She shook her head gently and hugged herself. "Your just saying that to be nice, if you had a body like mine you'd understand why I chose to hide myself away." She bit down on her lip, trying to force the tingling sensation to go away. Everywhere he touched left her skin itching for more.

He let out a quiet laughter. "You wouldn't want to know what I'd do with a body like yours." He pulled her into him, giving her waist a squeeze as he did. "And what exactly is wrong with your body anyways?" He gave the 'X' shaped scar on her breast a lick, taking pleasure in her little gasp.

She took a deep breath trying to calm her heart, everything he did to her made her heart race. "Your really trying to make me believe that these scars of mine don't bother you?" How could they not? She hated them, each one a vivid reminder to her nightmare. Each one a tragic mar that corrupted her once flawless skin.

"Are you really trying to make me believe that they should bother me?" He picked her up by the waist and sat her back down so that she straddled him and pushed his hips up to grind against her. "Does 'this' feel like a man whose bothered?" He couldn't help becoming aroused, not completely but enough to take notice of his desire. He liked how she felt like this, her body held firm in his hands, her back arched to force her breasts out as she grabbed on his thigh and shoulder to steady herself. He'd love to see her in that position without clothes on.

Having him against her like that was enough to make her want to drag him off to some secluded place and allow him to take her. She could feel his body craving hers just as she yearned for him, still, how could he be so stimulated. "I don't know why it doesn't disturb you but I can say that your touch is absolutely cruel." She wriggled her hips just enough to force a pleasurable growl from his throat, if he wanted to play like this she was more than willing to indulge him.

He licked at her neck playfully. "Your not the only one who's suffering." He started nipping at her skin, grinning sadistically at the yelps she tried to contain by biting her lip. This was a malicious little game he was playing; while it did serve to provoke her and get her to loosen up, it also served to torture himself which was really not the smartest thing he could have chosen to do but her little moans were just irresistible. He loved the sounds she made.

"Do you plan on tormenting me all night or have I not suffered enough for what I did to you last time?" She couldn't take it anymore, she was really close to losing her mind but still only part of her wanted him to stop and that sinful smile of his only served to tempt her. If only she could kiss those lips but she knew she'd never be able to stop if she did.

He chuckled again. "I suppose that's enough… for now." He let go of her and let out a satisfying growl as she slowly slide off of him, dragging her nails against his skin as she did. He knew she did that one on purpose, little minx was trying to get back at him already.

She couldn't resist grinning at him, taking his arm and dragging him down as she did that first night. It would have been nice to curl up on the bed with him but Yachiru was successfully sprawled out directly in the middle and she didn't dare move her. She was used to sleeping on hard surfaces at least and he didn't seem to mind at all.

He laid on his side and pulled her into him again, propping his head up on his arm and holding her close to him. She had her back to him, wriggling her rear against him as she squirmed in closer which only served to incite his longing for her. He placed his free hand on her abdomen, using his finger tips to tickle the exposed flesh beneath her belly button. The way she flinched with her muffled giggles was too cute, they may have settled down for the night but playing with her was proving to be too much fun. So what if he didn't get sleep tonight, it would definitely be worth it.

Something told her that she wasn't going to be getting a restful nights sleep, she had figured this little game of mouse was over when they settled in but this mischievous little scamp apparently had no intention of letting up. She really did get herself into one hell of a, pleasurable, predicament. Still, she was far from complaining. Might as well enjoy the playful antics while she could because she knew once morning came and they returned to the world outside this room it would be back to pretending like they were nothing more than a Captain and a low seated Soul Reaper from a different squad with absolutely no interest for one another. She couldn't wait till she could prove her love to him to they didn't have to hide it. She had to get stronger and she knew what she needed to do… now if she could just figure out what to do about his damn fingers!

* * *

><p>"Wake! Up!" Yachiru yelled at them with a pout. "Do you guys plan on sleeping all day?"<p>

"…Mer…" Chitsuki opened one eye, just barely. The light was bright and it took a second for it to adjust. She wondered what time it was, she could vaguely see the girl sitting on Kenpachi's stomach. "Sleeping all day sounds nice." She rolled over and buried her head into his side, trying to block out that damn light.

"Go back to bed Yachiru…" Kenpachi didn't even bother to open his eye, she did this every morning just like clockwork. He hated to be woken up but at least this time he was being woke up with a beautiful woman at his side. He gave her a squeeze, to make sure she wasn't some figment of his imagination and smiled as he heard her let out a happy little moan.

"Why are you guys sleeping on the floor anyways?" They had did this the last time she spent the night too, she knew becuase she had found Kenny on the floor when she had woken up.

Chitsuki smiled. "Because you hog the bed." She started chuckling, waiting for the smack she was going to get.

"I do not!" She gave her a smack on the side. "I don't hog the bed, do I Kenny?"

"Yea… you do." He started smiling, it was fun getting her riled up every now and again and it was worth her slaps.

"No fair! You guys are ganging up against me!"

Chitsuki reopened her eye and snatched the little girl off his chest, snuggling her in between them despite the girls giggling attempts of escape. "Ah, much better. Good night Imouto."

"Kenny! Help me!" She pleaded as she squirmed happily.

"Alright…" He shifted and rolled onto his side, hugging both the girls in one big embrace. He couldn't hide the chuckle that escaped when he heard them both start to laugh, this moment was definitely one of his better experiences at being woken up. It felt a lot like having a family, of course he always considered having Yachiru as being his family but with Chitsuki it seemed a bit more… complete.

"You guys are being mean!" She wriggled out of their grasp, her hair a jumbled mess.

The two smiled to each other as they sat up, Chitsuki stretching with a bit of a yawn. This was definitely a great way to wake up in the morning, she could get used to something like this but she knew she couldn't spend the night all the time. People would begin to start rumors like the ones about her and Shunsui, that's something she really didn't need to be dealing with right now.

"Are you going to eat breakfast with us Onee-chan?" Yachiru had managed to comb her hair back into order and was draped over Kenpachi's shoulder now. "Then you can go with us so Kenny can do his morning exercises!"

"Well, I think breakfast would be okay…" She started to comb out her hair with her fingers, watching Kenpachi stand with a few stretches that popped his back. "But I think I better pass on the workout." Although she'd love to watch him.

"Huh, Why?"

"Because it wouldn't be good for everyone to see us doing so many things together." It was the best answer she could give the girl, she wasn't sure how to talk to her about this whole scenario.

"What's so wrong with you and Kenny being together?"

Kenpachi let out a sigh, she just had to word it like that didn't she. "It would just cause problems for us."

"So…" Chitsuki ruffled the girls hair up again. "It would also be best not to tell people about me and Kenpachi sleeping next to each other either."

"Awww." Yachiru fought to get her hair in order again. "I think that's stupid. If you are happy being with Kenny and Kenny is happy being with you, then why do you have to keep it a secret? If your happy then what's so wrong with other people knowing your happy?" She really didn't understand any of this, when Onee-chan spent the night this time the two of them smiled a lot and seeing Kenny so happy made her really happy. She wanted to see Kenny happy like this all the time.

"I'll explain it to you when you get older." He really didn't want to be getting into this conversation right now. "Just don't say anything, alright?"

She let out a little sigh, she could never disobey him. "Okay, Kenny. I won't tell anyone."

Chitsuki stood up and ruffled her hair yet again. "No pouting you! Come on, let's get changed so we can eat." She walked into the small room that served as their changing room, waiting only a moment for Yachiru to follow her. She did feel bad about not being able to explain these things to her but hopefully it would only be a little while longer till she no longer needed to. She knew she had to get stronger quickly and she knew exactly what she needed to do in order for that to happen. Tengoku wasn't going to like this and she knew that Shun-chan wouldn't be to happy about it either but this was something that she just needed to do.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe you are really thinking about doing this child!… The man's certifiably insane!<em>

Chitsuki rolled her eyes as she made her way out of the 11th division, her destination wasn't very far. She did make a detour and go along the North-Western wall to stop by the 13th Division, since it was only a little past where she needed to be, and had a cup of tea with Captain Ukitake to see how he was feeling. She wanted to make sure he was taking the medicine that she had given him. After that all that was left was to go straight south and her goal would be in sight.

_Please child!… Rethink this decision!_

Tengoku had been ranting at her from the moment they had finished with breakfast, which was a fairly fun ordeal. The other Squad member's, including Ikakku and Yumichika, had been giving her odd looks the entire time. They had known that she had spent the night with Yachiru, which by extension meant she had spent the night with their Captain. She and Yachiru would laugh loudly and playfully snatch each others food while Kenpachi sat quietly, occasionally offering up a smile at their antics. A scene that no one in that particular Squad had ever scene, they were used to the lieutenant being so spunky but to see the Captain smiling when he wasn't fighting was something entirely new. She really wished that she could have stayed with them the entire day but she knew that was an impossible desire, she had the day off from her duties but she still had something very important to be doing. Something that would hopefully help her so she could openly prove herself to Kenpachi, she wanted to be with him so badly.

_There are better ways than this child!… Quick fixes are never the right answer!_

She simply ignored the warnings that had been berating her all this time, she would not allow herself to falter now. She stopped and looked up at the strange creature that served as the sign to her destination… the Squad 12 Research and Development Center. This was it.

She made her way into the building, treading lightly as she looked around. She wasn't quite sure on where she needed to go but she figured she'd either figure it out on her own or someone would end up stopping her to inquire as to why someone from Squad 6 was wandering around their division without authorization. This place was much bigger on the inside than she has first thought, she knew she could easily become lost in this place.

"Can I help you?" A soft voice came up from behind her

Chitsuki let out a little yelp and turned to see Nemu standing their with her customary stoic expression. "Oh!, Your just the person I needed." She smiled at her happily.

"Oh?" She let out a soft noise that could almost be mistaken for intrigue.

"Yes, I need to see Captain Kurotsuchi. Could you please take me to him?"

"Do you have a meeting scheduled with him?"

"Well… not really." She rubbed her head with a faint laugh, she was doing this spur of the moment and it was quickly beginning to seem like this would be a failed attempt.

"Do you have prior authorization to speak to him?"

"Heh… again, not really." This didn't sound like it was going very well. "Please take me to him Nemu. Nobody knows I'm here, I'm trying to keep this a secret." She pleaded slightly, she just had to see him.

Nemu looked at her blankly, she knew that Master Mayuri-sama wanted this girl for his experimentation. Maybe bringing her to him would make him happy. "Very well, please follow me."

"Really?" Chitsuki was a bit shocked, she didn't plan on that working out so well. She skipped a bit to catch up with the girl ahead of her, she scanned the new surroundings with the wonder of a curious child. She just hoped she was doing the right thing…

* * *

><p>Mayuri was pouring over his latest research data that he had been given, so many things to study and so very little time to do it in. Where was that wretched girl Nemu anyways? She was supposed to be helping him file these findings into the data banks.<p>

A soft knock at the door interrupted his mental ranting, who would dare disturb him right now! "Who is it!"

"It's me Master Mayuri-sama." Nemu entered the room slowly, keeping her eyes down respectively. "I have brought someone who wishes to speak with you."

He arches a brow at that, who would honestly be so foolish as to bother him during his research. "And did this person get prior authorization to be meeting with me and I was somehow not informed on the matter?" He grated his teeth together in annoyance, someone would pay dearly for this lack of communication.

"No, Captain Kurotsuchi." Chitsuki stepped up behind Nemu with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry to disturb you, I know a scientist as brilliant as you is very busy but I really needed to talk to you." She bowed slightly to him, hopefully flattery would help her right now because she didn't have much to offer up front and from what she has heard of this man, feeding his ego was her best and only option.

His eyes widened, could such an opportunity really had fallen into his lap so easily? He had been trying to devise ways to lure this girl into his lab and here she was standing before him of her own autonomy. He leaned back in his chair and tapped his fingertips together, what could have possibly drawn her to him? More so what could have enticed her so much to enter this place without so much as a regard to her fellow squad mates or her 'teacher' as to her whereabouts. "Seeing as you did not go through the proper channels to speak with me I take it that you are not here under orders of your own Squad."

She straightened up and chewed on her lip, she really hoped she wouldn't get in trouble for this. "No, I came here on my own… In fact no one even knows I'm here." She looked at him with a look she hoped seemed stern. "And I'd be grateful if nobody did find out I was here, Captain."

How very interesting, he mused over this. He didn't think she'd ever do anything that would have to be kept secret from her precious Captain or that fool Kyoraku. "Well my dear, that depends entirely on why you are here in the first place." He was enjoying this, he never dreamed acquiring this girl would be so easy. Best yet he didn't have to worry about any unpleasant repercussions seeing how the girl came to him of her own free will, in the very least she would suffer most of the punishment for acting out behind her Captain's back.

"I have a bargain I'd like to make with you Captain Kurotsuchi." She had heard stories of this man so she knew what type of person he was and the experiments he enjoyed doing on living subject, he may be cruel but any pain she endured would be worth it in the end, Ken-kun was worth every ounce of agony that she could endure to better herself. "I wanted to see if you could create a monster for me like the one that Kenpachi has over his eye but instead just make mine into a simple choker. Even if you can't do that I wanted to see if there was anyway you could limit my Spiritual power so that I could release it as needed." That was her plan, if she could limit her spiritual energy in such a dramatic way than she'd be forced to get more out of her training. That way when she fought with Kenpchi she would be able to release everything that she'd been holding back, it was a bit of a far fetched scheme but she knew it would work… it just had to work!

"Oh really…" Mayuri smiled at her sinisterly, she was a very interesting specimen indeed. Did she want one of those creatures to help suppress the spirits inside of her?… No, the dull witted girl most likely had no idea of their existence. So why did she want it… She must be trying to make herself stronger or limit herself in battle like that brute Kenpachi does. The real question was… "What would be in it for me?" If she did not offer anything worthwhile he was sure he'd be able to play on her emotions to agree to be a research subject for him.

Chitsuki let out a long sigh, this was it. "In return…" She looked at him dead on, she would not lose her resolve now. "You get me." She lifted her hands up as if to display herself to him for his approval. "My body is yours to study and experiment on, just as long as none of your procedures would cause me enough harm to interfere with my duties in Squad 6 or kill me." She lowered her arms slowly, making sure she had his attention. "I promise, you will find things out about me that would delight your scientific mind." She wished it didn't have to come down to this but her body was all that she had to offer, she knew of her bloodline and what it could mean if she were discovered for what she really was but something's were truly worth the risk.

All he could do was smile, how improbable was this situation to actually be transpiring exactly as he desired it too. This was just too perfect, he got his research specimen and with those ingenious implants he created the Head-Captain will be able to monitor the girls power as he wanted to. "Your offer is definitely irresistible, I could not bring myself to refuse if I wanted to but I am sad to say that I cannot replicate Zaraki's monster to your specifications." He took a moment to enjoy the look of despair that weld up in her eyes before he continued. "But as it is, I in my brilliance have developed a new method for restricting one's Reishi that I would be more than willing to grace you with. I am pleased to say that this new system is much more effective than Zaraki's out dated model and much more precise in controlling ones spiritual energies." He stood up slowly and walked towards the girl, he couldn't wait to get her on his table. He wanted to know everything about her, all her secrets will be his and his alone to divulge to whomever he chose. Knowledge was the true power.

"I could never thank you enough for your generosity, Captain." She bowed again slightly and felt his cold hand on her chin, his touch chilled her to the core and she dared not move.

He looked at her with his toothy grin. "I don't care for your pleasantries girl, as per our agreement. Your body is now mine, remove that outfit at once. Nemu, clear my schedule for the rest of the day and see to it that I am disturbed by absolutely no one. I don't give a damn who wants to see me!"

Nemu bowed slowly to acknowledge him. "Of course Master Mayuri-sama." She turned and took her leave, she knew full well not to interfere with him during his procedures.

Chitsuki went a little wide eyed, he had ordered her to remove her clothes and dismissed Nemu without missing a beat, did he get the wrong idea when she offered her body for experiments? Oh no, no, no this was bad!

Mayuri took note of the scared look on the girls face, what a stupid child she was. "I'm not going to bed you, you licentious dolt. Don't be so naïve to think that's what everyone wants of you, I have no need nor time for such frivolous antics." He walked over to his computer and imputed a series of commands, the wall nearest to him began to slide up and reveal what looked like a sterile surgical room. "The implants will be in every part of your body, you must be bare so that I can easily access the proper areas to embed the bio-micro chips." He removed a vile from his robes and held it up for her to see, inside a small computer chip was suspended in the center with blue vein like tentacles undulating to an unseen current. "This device will merge with your very nervous system and become one with your body, once implanted they can never be removed. Do you understand this so far?"

Chitsuki nodded slowly as she started to gradually remove her clothing, she wasn't too keen on this whole idea already but this is what she wanted after all. Well, to an extent at least.

"Good." He continued. "Once fully integrated with your system it will be able to suppress your spiritual energy in degrees of percentages as related to pre-set threat levels, that I will explain at a later point in time." He failed to mention that these chips will also deliver him direct feed back to his mainframe on any happening involving her spiritual energies at all points in time and regardless of if she is here in the Soul Society or the World of the Living. "Lay there." He pointed towards the stainless steel table in the center of the room as he began to prep his instruments, he was not quite accustomed to having to worry about if his subjects lived or died during his experiments but he was by no means unprepared for such an event.

She covered herself as best she could with her arms as she padded over to the table, he wasn't paying any mind to her at all which gave her slight relief. She slid up onto the table, cringing as the seemingly sub-zero metal chilled her. She took a few deep breathes to ease herself, there was definitely no turning back now. It was odd though as to how quickly he started the procedure, she assumed he would need a few days to organize everything but it was as if he was expecting this to happen. Everything was in perfect order for him to give her this surgery with absolutely no warning at all and the fact that he just so happened to have basically what she needed was a bit off too… the feeling of her flesh being sliced thru yanked her out of her musings of seeming paranoia, her eyes fell to the tip of a blade sticking into her stomach and the words she tried to speak caught in her throat. His odd chuckling filled her ears as she tried desperately to move… why the hell couldn't she move! Her limbs would not respond no matter how much she urged them to obey.

"By that terrified look on your face I take it you have realized that your limbs have been completely immobilized." He pulled his Zanpakuto from her stomach and returned it to it's sealed form. "That is the power of Ashisogi Jizo. Anyone cut by it's blade will be left unable to move, it will severe the nerve signals going to your brain that control limb movement but as you can see it leaves the pain receptors intact." He forced her body to lay back and positioned her as he needed. "It was a necessary measure that needed to be taken you see, this particular procedure will be extremely excruciating and I can't have you flailing about while I'm trying to cut into you."

"But couldn't you have put me under with something?" She was scared, very very scared. The idea of being awake thru this procedure was not something she had prepared herself for.

"Of course I could have but then I wouldn't be able to hear those wonderful screams I do so enjoy listening too." He mused as he started tracing invisible lines with his fingers, searching for the places he needed to make the incisions. He raised the scalpel to her flesh and made the first cut, he delighted in how she clenched her teeth to try and resist it. He could tell she was going to put up a fight but no matter, in the end he will hear that scream of hers.

Chitsuki held it in, she was no stranger to being tortured. Granted, her old master was more accustomed to beating and whipping her fervently. What Kurotsuchi was doing was much more maniacal, making every cut with precision and a slow steady hand. That's what bothered her the most, the feel of the tool slowly cutting into her flesh. This sensation was almost worse than any torment she had received before but she will endure it as best she could, she did not want to give him the satisfaction of hearing her screams… She will endure this.

_I can not help you now child… I can ease no pain for you… All I can do is suffer with you…_

'_I would never ask anything more of you… What I do now though will make us stronger.'_

_The pain child!… _

_'Tengoku... I'm so sorry...'_

Mayuri chuckled to himself as he made more and more of the cuts along her body, the girl was struggling so hard to hold in her pain but he could see the sweat building upon her brow and the tears building up in her eyes. It won't be long now till she finally loses her control, he had to give her credit though. Other research specimens broke within the first quarter of the procedure, he was quickly hitting the halfway mark and still not so much as a whimper out of her. He was going to thoroughly enjoy later experimentations on her, her resilience will allow him to be able to do more to her without fear of mortally wounding the girl but that will have to be musings for another point in time. He could feel her body quivering beneath his touch, how long had it been since he had this much amusement in his work?

* * *

><p>Nemu waited patiently in the next room, as the first of the screams began she wondered to herself if Master Mayuri-Sama was happy. Her slender fingers moved along the keys with ease as she began to slowly activate the bio-micro chips that were already implanted into her system. She could tell instantly when one went online from the slight gasps of pain that she heard, such a reaction would be due to the slight jolt of electricity that was emitted during initiation. She carefully timed each activation during the moments the screams subsided due to the end of an incision. Part of her felt sorry for the girl, this process would offer her no solace till the very end but at the very least she knew that Master Mayuri-Sama will be in a very good mood for the rest of the day with the amount of data he will receive from this experiment.<p>

* * *

><p>Hours had passed in that damned surgical room, Chitsuki had screamed until her voice had left and still she tried to scream. When Mayuri had finished with her he turned and left her alone in the cold sterile room, the pain was so great that she could not even move. Other members of the 12th squad had come into the room to bandage her, she could not hear what they were saying. She was almost positive that one of them was Nemu, the other was a taller male she had not seen before but she was almost positive that she saw small spikes on his forehead. They worked quickly to dress her wounds and pulled her from the table, Nemu dressed her as the man supported her body.<p>

Slowly she began to force her body to move as she commanded it too, Chitsuki knew full well that she would not get any help getting back to her home. No one knew that she had come here and having to explain why members of the 12th squad where helping her back to her room in a crippled state would call for an explanation she was not prepared to deal with. Luckily her shihakusho covered up the wounds and in time they will heal into nothing more than more scars to curse her body, she took a few steps and rested against a doorway. Her movements seemed so heavy, her body drained. Was it because of the implants draining her or did she expend too much energy as she screamed? Whatever the case was, she knew she had to get home. She needed her herbs and most importantly she needed to rest.

_Why would you do this child… Was I not sufficient enough for you?_

'_It's not you Tengoku, Please do not be upset with me…'_

_You can not expect us to do our duties of our Squad in this state child…_

'_It will be ok, please trust in me. I can handle this.'_

_My trust in you has never faded child… I only wish your trust in me was the same…_

'_What do you mean?'_

Only silence responded to her as she slowly made her way past the academy, Chitsuki's heart became filled with sorrow as she walked upright as best she could with all the strength she could muster. What she did not only wounded her body but cut a deep gash in the bond between her and Tengoku, she knew she betrayed the faith in which they shared but in time she hoped Tengoku would forgive her.

Slowly the sun crept below the horizon, it had taken all day for the procedure and now she was quickly losing day light. She didn't know what exactly she was going to tell Renji when she reported for her daily duties but she knew she was going to have to dose herself with the belladonna to numb the pain away but it will only cloud her head. This really wasn't the best of choices but what's done is done and there isn't much else that can change that fact.

* * *

><p>Hanataro took a deep breath, he had been waiting for Chitsuki to return home for some time. He had another package from his Captain to give to her but she wasn't here, he couldn't just leave it outside her room either… Oh, what was he going to do! He sat down in front of her door with a sigh. "Well, I guess I don't have a choice. I'm just going to have to wait here until she finally comes back… huh?" He could have sworn he heard faint grunts coming from around the corner, he crawled a little forward and cautiously peeked around the corner to see Chitsuke leaning her weight against the wall as she struggled forward, he could tell from the lack of color in her skin that she must have lost a lot of blood not to mention the sweat on her brow was a sign of fatigue. Something bad had happened to her.<p>

"Chitsuke?… um… are you ok?" It was a stupid question to ask but he didn't know much else to say.

She looked up with a start, wide eyed as her heart began to race. She had hoped that no one that knew her would run into her but considering the size of the Sereitei she knew that would be entirely too much to ask. She couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief when she saw Hanataro's worried face peeking out from around the corner, out of everyone he was the best person to find her in this state.

"No my friend…" She attempted to offer him up a half hearted smile knowing full well it only made her look even worse. "I am most definitely not ok… please help me inside…"

"Yes! Of course." He jumped up and tried to help support her weight, he could tell what strength she had was quickly giving out on her. With a bit of effort he managed to get her into her home before she collapsed on the floor with a final exhausted moan. What in the world happened to her to make her so fatigued, none of this made any sense at all.

"I can tell you are worried…" She opened one eye to look at him as he knelt over her, she hated to make him worry like this. That is why she has been working so hard, the reason she went thru the procedure… all of this so she could become stronger so that she could prove herself to everyone that she could stand on her own two feet and that no one would have to ever worry about her because she would be strong enough to not only defend herself but to protect those that she held dear… and here she was barely even able to move from the spot where she now lay, even holding open her one eye was a chore she barely felt able to do. "Listen well because I don't have the strength to repeat myself…" Her voice was but a whisper but still the words formed slowly as she explained to him what had been done to put her in this state.

Hanataro had to lean in close to hear what she was saying, as she spoke his eyes began to widen and his own body began to tremble. What she told him was pure insanity, how could she allow Captain Kurotsuchi to do that to her? It was completely insane! For her to be able to even move after being put thru such a procedure was almost unbelievable in itself, no wonder she was so strained. Her words ceased and he sat back, telling her tale stripped her of her remaining strength and now she merely laid there unconscious, he watched her with a look of sorrow. Was she really so desperate to allow such a thing to be done to her? He didn't understand it at all but he knew he had to help her, at this rate she'd be asleep for a week and then she'd get in big trouble with her Squad.

With a sigh he rolled up his sleeves and began his work, he knew he wouldn't be able to heal her completely but at least she would be able to get up in the morning. He had to open her robes to get a better diagnose on the degree of her wounds, the amount of scars on her body was startling. They looked like they had been there for many years, it was at that point that he realized that he really didn't know very much about her at all. In fact from all the rumors that had been said throughout her time here in the soul society the only thing that was consistent was the fact that nobody really knew anything about her at all. The majority of the Captains seemed to have an interest in her for what ever their reasons were, his own Captain seemed to refer to her in a motherly kind of way. Wondering how Chitsuki is doing and offering up small tokens like the pajama's she had been given after she was accepted into Squad Six and now the package that lay almost forgotten by the door. What was it about this girl that everyone was so interested in? Then there was this of all things, the effects of Captain Kurotsuchi's interest in her…

"Hanataro…" Her voice was the faintest of whispers at this point. "Please don't tell anyone about this…"

With that she was out again, her breathing was very faint but at least it was still there. What she asked of him was almost a request that he could not grant, she needed more care and it was almost too much for his own abilities to handle. If she was exposed though then her punishment might be greater than the benefits of merely living, he must do as she requested of him and not tell anyone what happened to her this day. At least not yet anyways, he let out another sigh. This was going to be another long night for him but as long as she has enough strength to rise in the morning then it will be worth it. He supposed that he, like everyone else, will just have to wait and see what happens with this girl that was cherished and unknown to everyone.

©©END©©

Unmei wo Seisu

Chapter 3, Choices


	4. Chapter 4, Preparations

***Finally the revised Ch.4! There's a little citrusy moment there but nothing too horrible. I want to note that in my story I am using an excellent map/layout of the seireitei created by boomerangmouth. You can view said map on my Deviant page under favs. I'd like to thank matchstick800 for the reviews, I do enjoy reading them. Pictures of Tengoku (the actual sword), Kyuuketsuki and Chitsuki are all up on my Deviant page as well if you care to take a gander. Now i'll shut up & let you get to reading & hopefully the reviewing!***

Chitsuki woke slowly, her body ached in every place imaginable. She remembered going in and out of consciousness last night, every time Hanataro was above her working diligently to heal her. This was the only time that her eyes had opened and he was not there to greet her with his worried smile. She almost wished that waking in such a manor of uncomfortable pain was something that she was not so used to, this sensation only filled her with a sickening sense of familiarity that weighed heavy upon her heart as flashes of remembrance hit her. Though what troubled her the most was not how she woke but, instead, of how she slept.

In her sleep she would always dream of being in some far off place, before she had come here to the Soul Society it seemed like she was in a desert that always rained but the earth was never quenched but now it was as if the grounds thirst had been finally sated and that rain created a great lake of water so clear and pure. Great mountains now towered above her in that place as if the earth rushed up to protect the beauty of this creation and in that place there was always Tengoku waiting quietly to welcome her and comfort her. In that inner world was their time to be as one with nothing else to distract them from each other. That is how they became so close, that is how their bond became so strong and their symbiosis was born. Last night though was so different, there was nothing there to offer affection or comfort. It was nothing more than a seemingly unending oblivion of darkness. How long had it been since last she slept without dreaming? How long had it been since she had felt such complete and utter loneliness…

The clock began to chime and pulled her from her empty thoughts, 6 o'clock, the others would be meeting in an hour. Just another morning, or so that is what she told herself because that is what she had to make the others believe. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon and shine through the cracks around her door, soon the light would fall directly on it as it always did. It was why she started to grow her herbs after all, the direct sunlight that bathed this spot made it perfect. It also made her room get very warm which was also just the right addition when she needed to dry her herbs. Something strange caught her eye though, a bundle by the door that she was sure was not their yesterday. She crawled over to it, not daring to make herself completely upright just yet for fear of the other pains that were waiting for her muscles to straighten, she unwrapped it carefully to find a medium sized silk box within and a small note pinned to the top accompanied by the elegant handwriting she had come to know as Captain Unohana's.

"A gift for the upcoming Obon festival…" She read the note out loud to herself, if memory served her that particular festival was one to honor the dead. It was almost amusing to think that in a place were spirits go when they die that there would be a festival honoring them. She wondered if on that day there would also be gates opened to allow spirits to visit their still living relatives on the other side. That was the belief in the world of the living wasn't it? She thought to herself for a moment, trying to get her timeline correct. She arrived here in mid-january...The festival was midway thru the month of August... It was getting to be the end of june now. Had it really been 5 month's already, it didn't really seem like it but she had been keeping herself very busy lately.

She opened the box and took a gasp of air, inside was a beautiful kanzashi hair ornament. Long strands of carved obsidian beads dangled down from a small bouquet of silk cherry blossoms, her mind shifted to the thought of the kimono she had gotten shortly after she recieved her first bit of salary. Was it purely coincidental that the Captain would get her an accessory to match it so perfectly? Whatever the reason for the occurrence she had to remember to personally thank her for something so wonderful and undoubtedly expensive. She didn't really know if she would go to the festival or not but it almost seemed a shame not to now and part of her thought it would also be insulting to Captain Unohana if she didn't go.

She stood up slowly, her body offering up groans of resistance but she didn't let it bother her. She walked over to her dresser and hid the precious little box in the drawer next to her kimono and fan. If she had the time to waste she would have taken them all out and laid them out on the floor to compare them all together but she had no such time. She needed to do her morning stretches and get her herbs taken care of before she made her way to the meeting, perhaps she could squeeze in enough time to make an herbal tea to dull the pain but she didn't want to make any promises to herself. In the back of her mind she almost thought that she shouldn't do anything to ebb the pain, she deserved the punishment for what she had done to Tengoku but in the same sense she would also suffer with the continued aches if she did nothing for it. Sometimes their symbiosis seemed so cruel, especially for poor Tengoku having to suffer for the consequences of the actions she had carelessly taken.

Well, she wasted enough time on self pity and all that. She had to get going if she was going to try and play it off like this was just a regular morning.

* * *

><p>Renji surveyed the room as he spoke to the squad members to hand out their duties for the day, these meetings were only meant for the first 20 seats of Squad 6 and it was then their job to pass on the duties to the squad members that they had acting under them. Chitsuki was the only one of them that did not have anyone working under her, he had been talking to the Captain about trusting her with a few people after he had witnessed her abilities on their last mission but it was as of yet undecided. She had been one of them for long enough now but still the other members were uneasy around her, there was just to many unanswered questions about her and the fact that she seemed to build close bonds with Captains just made the others more uneasy... Then there was that loud mouth that went with them on the mission and blabbed to everyone about her Zanpaukto, none of them seemed particularly interested in working with her now more than ever. Even when it came to simple assignments.<p>

He finished with a sigh and dismissed them, his eyes lingering on Chitsuki. Something was off about her today, usually she was always the first to arrive but today she was one of the last. Even now as she was getting up to leave he could catch subtle hints of pain as she stood, she did her best to hide it but he still caught the twitches in the corner of her eyes.

"Chitsuki." He noted her jump a bit at being singled out. "Stay back a moment, I want to have a word with you."

She took a deep breath, every part of her was dreading this moment. Did he notice her shifting to try and get comfortable or maybe it was nothing more important than a special assignment to go along with her regular duties. Whatever it was she had to at least play it off like it was nothing. She offered up a slight chuckle and hoped it didn't sound as fake and pathetic as she thought it did. "It's not often you want to have words with me Renji-sempai."

He could tell she was trying to hide something from him. "What's going on with you today, you seem worn out."

"I know." She knew that she already looked defeated, the thought of lying to him just was not in her equation. "I'm sorry, I've been doing a lot of things to try and get stronger…"

He cut her off right there with a wave of his hand. "I don't want know." Whatever it was she was obviously not comfortable with it and he didn't want to force her into saying anything she wasn't ready to say. "From now on, just make sure it doesn't effect you like this. Remember your first priority is to this Squad and most importantly…" He put a hand on her head making her jump a bit. "If your too tired to stay sharp out there you could get hurt. When your ready you can tell me all about it."

She fought back a tear, she wasn't sure why she felt like crying but she knew it wasn't because she was sad. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a hug, burying her head in his shoulder. "Thank you Renji, I'll get better real soon so I will never fail you or our Squad."

He blushed slightly, she was always such a touchy feely kind of girl and he was most definitely not good with situations like this. "All right, cut it out." He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed the girl away gently. "Go on now, you got things you need to be getting to."

"Of course." She turned to leave, his understanding helped to ease her pain just a little. She knew she could never do something like this again because he was right, she put herself in danger by doing this and worse she could have been sent out on a mission with other members of her squad, then she would not have only put herself endanger but them as well. She couldn't live with herself if others had been injured because of her inability to do her job. She paused a moment and turned back to him. "Thank you Renji-sempai." She disappeared out the door before he could say anything, she had duties to attend to after all.

He let out another sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, what in the world were they going to do about this girl.

* * *

><p>Mayuri eyed his computer screen with wide eyes and deep interest, the data these implants were collecting were very interesting indeed. To think that they weren't even completely activated yet, these readings for the most part were nothing more than superficial at best. Something did stand out to him though, oh yes, her reiryoku was significantly different and it wasn't just the nonsense concerning her mother and that cursed zanpakuto. Oh no, this was something different and much more interesting because it was a reiryoku signature that he has never seen before but from the levels he was seeing here whatever it is that she really was she was not a perfect specimen. How very sad for this, perhaps he could send some men out to try and find a perfect sample but without knowing what area she came from than it would be impossible, like trying to find a needle in a haystack really. It would be child's play to create a device to locate such a source but it seemed so useless without having an idea as where to look and the thought of wasting man power on such a chase didn't seem worth the effort either.<p>

Very troublesome indeed. He would have to get more samples from the girl to be able to get better data off her but what he needed most was the information she had locked away in that brain of hers. She had known he would find this special reiryoku, it had been her bargaining chip after all. What to do, what to do… he doubted very much that she would volunteer such information since it was obviously a secret she kept highly guarded. What he needed to do was get her back into his laboratory so he could fully activate those implants, he'd be able to gather much more thorough data as well as fresh bio samples. He'd already exhausted the ones he got just yesterday, too bad these things didn't last longer.

"Nemu! Where are you!" He called out to the darkness behind her knowing the mindless dolt had to be near.

"Yes Master Mayuri-sama." She came up behind him, she had been keeping an eye on him but knew full well to stay out of his way when he was dealing with new research.

"Find that little wench I had in here yesterday, I need more samples and those implants need to be fully activated."

"Yes Master Mayuri-sama." She took her leave after that, he was far too involved in this project and she knew better than to interrupt him now since she had no desire to be dismembered in the near future. It would be best to do as he requested as soon as possible as well but she was not sure where to look for the girl. The most obvious place was at the Squad 6 compound which is where she should head to now, she hated keeping Master Mayuri waiting.

* * *

><p>Chitsuki was taking a short break from her duties, she had gotten off easy today. All that she had to do was run a few more documents over to be entered into the great archive… what was it called? Dai-rei-sho-kairo, bah even saying it slowly was a tongue twister. Regardless she would be done with her job soon enough, it was only a little past noon so it was still too early to meet up with Shun-chan for practice. What the hell was she going to do? If she was smart she would rest awhile since her aches were still bothering her but just lounging around seemed like such a waste of time.<p>

"Miss Yume." A quiet voice spoke up behind her making the girl jump slightly.

She turned to see Nemu standing behind her. "Oh, you scared me." She offered up a faint laugh, Nemu's lack of emotion was sometimes a little unsettling. "What can I do for you?"

"Master Mayuri-Sama requests that you come back to the laboratory so he can acquire more biological samples from you and fully activate you implants."

"What?" She thought they were already activated! And he already burned through the samples he took just yesterday! She had got to be kidding, there was no way she could risk going back there today she wasn't even fully recovered from the last time. Not to mention this whole thing was supposed to be a secret. "Can't he wait till I recovered a bit more? Not to mention I can't be seen going back there in broad daylight."

"It is not wise to go against what Master Mayuri-Sama wants Miss Yume." She knew full well that if she returned with news of this girl blatantly disobeying him than he would be furious and most likely take it out on her. "And as per your agreement with Master Mayuri-Sama, your body is his."

She let out a heavy sigh, this poor girl was definitely not one that would do anything do go against her Captain but then again was that so different from how she, herself, felt about her own Captain? Nemu was just following orders after all so it wouldn't be right to be mad at her for it. Although, she could have left out that last little tidbit of who her body belonged to. "Look can you tell him that I'll show up after dark once my training is done with Shun-chan. That way he can take his time and gather as much 'samples' as he needs." That should at least be good enough.

Nemu thought on it for a moment, she knew how he hated to be rushed so the girls proposal should be fine. "Very well, we shall expect you this evening." She turned and left without another word.

Great, looks like she's going to have a busy night now. She leaned back and closed her eyes with another sigh, her mind stretching out into herself searching for that voice within her. Tengoku still had not said anything to her all day and she was almost certain that going back there tonight wasn't going to make her any happier either. It's like being stuck between a rock and a hard place and no real escape but to dig straight down. She wasn't sure what she should do about this at all but she couldn't just keep sitting around while she still had things to do, maybe she could rest a bit after all. She was going to need it.

* * *

><p>"What do you want Renji." Byakuya sat coolly behind his desk as his lieutenant stood before him, Renji came down to speak with him regardless of how much he hated being disturbed while doing his paperwork.<p>

"I wanted to talk to you about Chitsuki." There were a couple things that had crossed his mind and he wanted to talk them over with the Captain before saying anything to her.

Byakuya arched a brow at him, he had also been thinking about the girl recently because of the information given to him by Kurotsuchi and the Head-Captain. "What of her?"

Renji started to rub the back of his neck. "I was just thinking that she's not really been given any duties that would help her gain experience, I mean she's been with us for almost a year now but she's only been to the world of the living once on that one mission with us. All of her assignments have been involving taking care of documents and being an errand girl, it just doesn't seem right. Considering she's a 12th seat she shouldn't be doing jobs that are usually reserved for unseated members." He had been thinking about this for a bit and things just didn't add up, he had seen her abilities first hand so why they hell should they keep a girl like that off the field?

"I can not explain to you the full details concerning Yume." Mainly due to the fact that the Head-Captain had forbad the Captains from the retelling of her story and Renji full well knew that. "The most I am permitted to tell you is at present she does pose a considerable risk to the Soul Society and must be monitored closely." He paused a moment to think things over, Renji was correct to say that she was definitely not gaining any form of experience to control the beings within her by running about the Seireitei doing menial task.

A risk? How in the world could this little girl pose a risk to anybody? He knew better than to say that out loud though. Things had a habit of not being what they seemed here in the Soul Society. "Well if she can't be taken to the world of the living than she at least needs to get some kind of decent training, there's bound to be things that she missed out on learning from skipping the Academy that she could benefit from now. At least until she's allowed to go to the World of the living on her own."

For a moment one might have been able to see a faint smile cross his lips. "I'm glad you feel the same way, that is why I've decided to make you her temporary teacher for the time being." He went back to his writing, paying no mind to the wide eyed look he was receiving from his lieutenant.

"You can't be serious Captain! What in the world could I possibly teach her?" Why did he have to go and open his big mouth like that.

"It seems to me you have enough spare time to be thinking on things and devising conclusions to solve such matters that it should not be any problem at all for you to help the girl in her studies. As for what you should be teaching her I think explaining to her that there are more ways to fight than just using her zanpakuto would be an appropriate start. If she continues to focus only on her Zanjutsu than it's likely she'll turn into another mindless drone fit only for the 11th Squad and of no use to us." The last thing he needed was a miniature Zaraki running about his compound, it was bad enough that Lieutenant Kusajishi was under the impression that his manor was her own personal playground. "I want you to focus on teaching her Houhou, all her strength will mean nothing if she can not achieve speed as well. For the time being she will not need to learn about Hakuda and I will make arrangements for her Kido training, a week with Urahara's assistant should provide her with the basic Kido spells she will need to excel in the 6th Division."

"A week with Tessai? You really think that will be enough time to learn anything?"

"I am sure that I've mentioned once before that you have only witnessed some of her abilities, her Zanpakuto grants her such an ability that a week will give her more than enough time to learn what she can from the Former Kido Corps Commander. Now, I have work to finish." He was done with this conversation, he had yet to request permission from the Head-Captain to allow such a training expedition into the world of the living but he doubted there would be any objections. At most she would more than likely need someone to accompany her in which case he would be more than willing to send Renji along with her, thus killing two birds with one stone. This way she will not lose any training time with him and undoubtedly she would also gain more Zanjutsu training along with the Houhou. It would do her good to train with someone unfamiliar to her as well, as prosperous as her training was with Captain Kyoraku he doubted that even she wouldn't be able to pick up on his techniques after seeing them so often. Yes, a change of pace would do her good.

Renji let out a sigh and turned to leave, he knew there was no way he was going to win this argument, he just wondered why it kept ending up being his problem to deal with the girl.

* * *

><p>Chitsuki had gone back to her room after she had dropped off the documents, as much of a waste as it seemed for her to just lie about the place for the rest of the day it would be for the best. She needed to be fully rested for her training later and if she had to stay up even later to deal with Captain Kurotsuchi than it would definitely be the wisest of choices. Plus, she needed to talk to Tengoku, this odd silence was not something she was accustomed to anymore and not having her voice in her head almost felt like a hole was being dug into her chest. She meditated for a bit, allowing herself to fall into her inner world. The moon was full again, it was always night here and the moon was always so bright.<p>

"_Please Tengoku… I need you to speak to me. I need you to come back…" She sat there for a moment, the silence seemed to crawl in around her. The tears in her eyes were threatening to well up again. God she couldn't take this._

_"I never left you child…" _

"_Oh thank the gods!' She turned to see ther serpentine form break the surface of the water. "I'm so sorry Tengoku, I never wanted you to get hurt! I only wanted to get stronger…" She ran into the water and the open arms waiting for her. She had missed her spirit more than words could describe._

_"I know child… but what you did wounded me greatly… I needed time to recover…"_

"_I'm sorry that I hurt you, I should of thought about how you felt before I did this." She had been so selfish and it could have cost her everything._

_"Nonsense child, I am your sword and you my wielder… it is my duty to do as you desire…" _

"_I wish I could say that you'd never have to experience that again but…"_

_"But we must return tonight as per our agreement… I know child…"_

"_Will you hate me for this?"_

_"I could never hate you child… at least this night should not be as painful as the last…" She could never be mad at her, any pain that she had felt was something she considered nothing more than a punishment she was owed for the person she had once been. The person she was too ashamed to even reveal herself to be. "You should return now child... We have company..."_

Another knock at her door finally wrenched her away from her conversation, she was definitely not expecting anyone today. With a grunt she got up and opened the door to find Hanataro looking up at her.

"Hana-chan, what in the world are you doing here?" He was the last person she expected to see at her door.

"Hello Chitsuki, I just wanted to stop in and see how you were doing. I couldn't heal you completely last night so I was curious." He would have tried to but he just didn't have enough time, it didn't help that he was already exhausted before he even started.

She gave him a warm smile, he was such a great kid. "I'm doing well enough, please come in." She opened the door wider for him and stepped aside to let him pass, she was actually glad he stopped by considering she never got a chance to thank him for what he did.

"If it's ok with you I figured I'd finish healing you now that I have a few moments of free time." That was a little bit of a lie, Squad 4 rarely ever has free time but he did feel bad about not being able to finish her up last night and it shouldn't take him very long at all.

Her eye's widened for a moment but she smiled at him again. "That would be very appreciated, thank you for helping me yet again." He really was such a great kid.

He blushed a bit as she smiled at him. "It's nothing really Chitsuki, I don't mind at all." He took off his pack and started to roll up his sleeves. "If you could lay down I'll get started right away."

She did as he requested and stretched out against the floor, she was comfortable around him and didn't mind having him look at her. She knew he was going to have to see her skin, just as he did the night before but for some reason it didn't make her feel uncomfortable at all. She kinda liked at him as one of those sweet little brothers. "Thank you Hanataro, for everything." She closed her eyes and relaxed, might as well get comfortable.

He smiled in an awkward way. "It's really not a problem at all." He liked her a lot, at first he was really scared about meeting this girl when he was assigned to bring her cleaning supplies but it had turned out that she was really very kind and sweet. She just made it so easy to want to help her.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kenny!" Yachiru cried out as she jumped about excitedly.<p>

Zaraki lazily opened his eye, he had been taking a nap before she burst in all riled up about something new that got her attention. "What is it?"

"Looky look!" She pushed a calendar into his face with a big smile on hers.

He let out a sigh trying to focus on the thing she was thrusting into his face. "What is it Yachiru." He sat up and grabbed the calendar from her trying to see what was on it that was so insanely important to her, it wasn't even on the current month.

"Right here Kenny!" She pointed to a date on the calendar.

"The Obon festival?" Was it getting that close already? Yachiru loved going to festivals and always dragged him along with her, usually he didn't mind since she enjoyed them so much.

"Yea! I was thinking maybe you could ask Onee-chan to come with us, it would be really fun!" She liked it when they were all together, Kenny seemed so much happier when Onee-chan was around.

"You were thinking huh…" Yachiru really did like Chitsuki, he did too for that matter but he wondered if it would really be okay for them to be out in public together. They were trying to keep their affections relatively secret after all. Of course almost everyone knew that the girls were very close so maybe it wouldn't be such a risk like he thought. He gave Yachiru a smile and ruffled her hair. "Yea I think that would be fine."

"Hurray! Onee-chan and Kenny and me are going to the Obon festival!" She jumped up and down happily, she couldn't wait to go. It was going to be so much fun!

Zaraki laid back down with a smile, he doubted he'd be going back to his nap but at least Yachiru was happy now. He was kinda happy about the thought himself, just had to hope that Chitsuki would be willing to go along with the idea as well.

* * *

><p>"So you are proposing that the girl be sent on assignment to Karakura along with Lieutenant Abarai so that she may receive Kido training from former Kido Corps Commander Tessai Tsukabishi?" Head-Captain Yamamoto relayed what Byakuya had requested. It seemed plausible enough but he was still not sure that it would be a good idea. "A prolonged stay could make her presence known to the people that may be pursuing her."<p>

"I know this but she can not expect to be sheltered in the Soul Society forever, at some point she must return on other missions. This option at least offers that she will be under the direct supervision of her Lieutenant and added protection from former 12th Division Captain Kisuke Urahara. Furthermore, Rukia is already stationed in Karakura. That knowledge combined with the fact that Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends will undoubtedly get involved if anything happened concerning an attack against her should be sufficient enough protection for her." Byakuya stated his argument plainly, there was no plausible reason why her safety should be in question.

Yamamoto let out a sigh, he could not reasonably argue his facts. The girl did need to receive proper training and thanks to her Kido copying ability she would not have to be in the world of the living for long, the spare time she would gain there would also allow her to train with different partners and the experience alone would do her good. "Very well Captain Kuchiki, you have my permission to allow 12th seat Chitsuki Yume to leave tomarrow for Karakura to begin Kido training."

Byakuya gave a slight bow of his head and left, he knew Renji was not going to be particularly impressed with this idea but never the less it was going to happen. The girl needed to gain enough strength to completely master herself and the beings within her, this was the most he could really do for her to gain that mastery. In truth the greatest part of it all depended on her. He paused a moment though as a thought occurred to him. "Head-Captain." He turned back to face him.

"Yes?" He arched a brow, it was not often than Byakuya hesitated.

"I think Renji should be told of the predicament involving Chitsuki Yume. If he will be guarding her than he should be entitled to know the danger he himself will be facing."

"You know such things have been deemed forbidden." It was very unlike Byakuya to request such a thing when it had previously been established that they were not to be repeated.

"So I propose that we ask Kyuuketsuki to tell him herself, if she would allow it then we could also be given the opportunity to get more answers from her about Chitsuki Yume's past and possibly gain a better knowledge about what pursues her."

"Hmmm…" Yamamoto thought on that, it was indeed a very interesting idea. They did need to find out more on the girl's past and if they could coerce Kyuuketsuki into revealing more information it would be very helpful. "Very well, have Renji & Chitsuki in my office within the hour. We both shall explain the parameters of this particular mission to them and then call out Kyuuketsuki and see if she will be willing to enlighten Renji under the guise that the more information she could reveal to him the better he will be able to understand how to protect her daughter."

Byakuya offered another slight bow of the head, there was nothing more to be said or done here. He would locate Renji first and have him retrieve the girl for this meeting. Hopefully the outcome of the gamble will prove beneficial for everyone involved.

* * *

><p>"Great… Just freak'n great." Renji made his way quickly to Chitsuki's room, the Captain had made it quite clear that he didn't want to be kept waiting. On top of that he had to get her then report back to the Head-Captain's office! Whatever this meeting was about it had to be real damn important to have him involved in it too. He turned the corner that brought him to her door and banged on it harshly. "Chitsuki! It's me, Renji, open up!"<p>

Chitsuki looked up from her cup of tea, she had been enjoying a conversation with Tengoku when he banged on the door nearly scaring the death out of her. What the hell got him into such an uproar? She got up and went to the door as quickly as she could, luckily Hanataro had finished with her a bit ago and she felt perfectly fine now, she opened the door and looked up at Renji with a quizzical expression. "What's the matter Renji-sempai? You seem frantic."

"No time for pleasantries, we need to report to the Head-Captain office right now." He had no intention of making them wait any longer than he had to. "I'll explain on the way so let's go."

She gave him a confused look but she could tell this was no laughing matter, if it had gotten his tail feathers into a bunch then she better take him seriously. She left her tea cup ignored on the floor and shut the door behind her, from the way he was acting there was no time to primp. She was worried though, what in the world could the Head-Captain want from her?

"Run!" He dashed off, looking only to make sure she immediately followed and adjusted his pace so she could keep up. It was bad enough that the 6th Division compound was practically located next to the southern gate but she had definitely not been working on her speed with Captain Kyoraku. It was going to take them a minute to reach the Head-Captain's office that was directly at the center of the Seireitei.

"Renji! What the hell is going on?" She was absolutely sure she did not like this urgency.

"We are meeting with both Head-Captain Yamamoto and Captain Kuchiki, they have a special assignment for us and we have to be briefed on it immediately. Apparently this meeting is of the highest priority." He wasn't even completely sure what was going on but he had a sneaking suspicion that this had something to do with the conversation he had with the Captain earlier and he was not going to like it at all.

A special assignment for she and Renji only? What the hell could it be? It's not like she had enough experience under her belt to be sent out on any high ranked missions with only Renji as back up, hell she has only been to the world of the living once. All the other times she was stuck running around the Seireitei like a gopher doing stupid little errands. She could tell he wasn't happy about this either, it actually made her a little sad to think that he was so upset to be put on an assignment with her. She knew this was something important though so she tried to pick up the pace as best she could, it was obvious that he was slowing himself down for her.

He hazarded a glance at her, the look on her face was like she drawn into herself. He knew that he sounded a bit harsh to her and he had a feeling that it might have upset her, he had noticed how her feelings were a bit fragile. Damn it why did things involving this girl always have to involve him too!

* * *

><p>The two Captains waited patiently for Renji to arrive with the girl in tow, both hoping that this meeting will prove fruitful in their search to understand her past and thus understand the girl better. They sat in silence, both mulling over what may possibly transpire in a few moments.<p>

A nock at the door distracted both of them from their idle thoughts. "Enter." Came Yamamoto's gruff response.

The door opened slowly, his own Lieutenant escorting the two they had been waiting on. Obviously they had been running because they both seemed a bit out of breath. "Lieutenant Abarai and 12th seat Chitsuki Yume of Squad 6 are here to see you Captain."

"Thank you Lieutenant Sasakibe." He stood from behind his desk to welcome them into the room, he saw Byakuya turn to face them as well.

Chitsuki came to a stop in front of his desk along side Renji, bowing low to greet both Captains. "Good evening Head-Captain Yamamoto Genryusai and Master Kuchiki-sama, it's an honor to be in your presence again. How may I be of assistance to you?" She kept her eyes down as she waited for a response, this would be the 2nd time she had ever seen the Head-Captain and only the 3rd time she had seen her own Captain. So she figured such occasions demanded her utmost respect and attention to proper etiquette that would be expected of her seat.

Byakuya approved that even though she had obviously been rushed here that she still had the mind to remember her place. "It has been decided that you and Renji are to be sent on a training mission to Karakura town in the world of the living for one week." No sense in wasting time on the matter, they needed to get past this part so they could get on to the actual meeting they were looking forward to.

Renji let out a sigh, he knew this was going to happen but what he couldn't understand is what the urgency was and why the hell did the Head-Captain have to be present for this?

Chitsuki looked over to gage Renji's reaction, he seemed more annoyed than anything but definitely not surprised by this. He said nothing and it didn't seem like he was going to voice any opinion about this. She looked back to the Captains with a concerned look. "Can I ask what kind of training mission? I have to admit that I'm a bit concerned about what kind of training I have to do where I must be in the world of the living for a week." It was obvious that she didn't want to be there for that long, they would be able to find her in that amount of time…

_It is ok child… I'm sure that is why they are sending Renji with you… He will protect you..._

'_But how would they know that I needed protection?'_

Something didn't add up with that, could something had happened to where they actually know about her past? Her first meeting with the Captains came back to her, there was a lapse in her memory that she couldn't place. Right after she manifested Tengoku…

'_Tengoku… What did you tell them?'_

"You will be receiving Kido training from Tessai Tsukabishi." Yamamoto wrenched her from her thoughts." He was once the Commander of the Kido Corps and now Resides in the world of the living along with a former Captain of the 13 Court Guard. I know your abilities and your distaste for kido but if you wish to excel in Squad 6 then you must complete this." He nodded to Byakuya for him to explain the remainder of the mission.

"Renji shall accompany you and act as your secondary teacher that you will learn from once your studies with Tessai are finished. He will teach you Houhou, which is the art of speed and movement. Your skills are well known but you must realize that there is more to being a soul reaper than just swinging your sword." He turned his attention to Renji. "You know what is expected of you."

Renji gave him a nod. "Yes, sir." There was nothing he could say to change their minds so what was the point of trying, hell he was expecting it after all.

So this whole thing was for her basically, because they didn't think she was good enough. No wonder Renji didn't seem happy, he was going to get stuck babysitting her for a week. This was definitely one of the most demoralizing conversations she ever had since coming here. "Is there anything else you need of me?" She just wanted to get out of here and hide in her room till it was time to leave, which of course she wouldn't be able to do. She'd have to find Shun-chan and let him know she'll be gone, not to mention Yachiru and Kenpachi. Then there was that appointment to see the Akusai... she made a mental note to never let Captain Kurotsuchi know she called him that. She let out a sigh, dreading this all very much.

"Yes actually." Yamamoto walked around his desk as he spoke. "We need to speak to Tengoku Namida."

"Wha…" Chitsuki was cut off as she felt Tengoku leaving her body, she had never done it on her own before. Something did not feel right about all this, why did they want to speak to her and why did she just react before I even had a chance to respond? She turned to look at Tengoku but the world went dark before she could even look at her, something wasn't right, she caught a glimpse of someone but it wasn't her Tengoku…

Kyuuketsuki struck her daughter with the same silent kido she had used the last time, she had chose not to materialize in the form she had been using to deceive her daughter. She knew full well that they did not want Tengoku and the fact that Renji was staring at her in disbelief helped to relieve her in the sense that they had obviously not broken their word on keeping Chitsuki's past a secret. She laid the girl on the ground softly before turning to address the two Captains. "Chitsuki is beginning to doubt the things I have told her, I can feel it." She crossed her arms in front of her to show she was not exactly pleased with them. "And having you call me out to speak to me directly does not help I might add."

"I apologize Kyuuketsuki but there are things that need to be understood before she leaves for Karakura and we thought it best if you would also enlighten Lieutenant Abarai on Chitsuki's situation. If we expect to trust him with her care than we must first show him that we have faith enough that he can be trusted with her past." Yamamoto took note of how she showed much less respect for him now than on that first day, she was much more relaxed and her old nature was showing thru. Back then she had been a fiesty one, never one to outright disobey an order but always the first to voice her opinion. Even if that opinion did not match those around her.

"Meaning you want my permission to tell him what I have already told you Captains." She didn't like saying to much about her daughter but they were right, she should show that she trusted him enough to at least tell him the truth about her… some of the truth she should say. "I suppose it would be all right."

Renji looked around trying to figure out what just happened, everyone was carrying on like it was perfectly normal for a manifested Zanpakuto to go around using a kido on it's wielder and talking to the Captain as if he was doing nothing more than inconveniencing it. They were talking like he wasn't even in the room either which was actually a bit annoying.

"Listen well Renji." Byakuya got his attention. "Chitsuki Yume came to us from the world of the living, this much you should already know. What was not told was that she came here escaping a former life of servitude."

"She was a slave?" She sure didn't act like it, then again that would explain her mood swings sometimes.

"More like an unwilling concubine." Kyuuketsuki added. "But I suggest you keep that part to yourself, she's doing her best to hide the fact from everyone because she's ashamed of it and rightfully so. I'm telling you so you don't go saying or doing anything that might send her off into a fit." She doubted very much that he would but better to cover all the bases now while she had the chance.

"It is this former master that we are worried about." Yamamoto continued. "While your stay in Karakura will be seemingly brief it could allow this person to detect Chitsuki and thus come after her." He turned his attention to Kyuuketsuki. "This is where we hoped you could enlighten us to what threat we could possibly be facing."

She gave him a scowl, he knew full well she was hiding things from him and this was his way of trying to persuade her to reveal something. It was fine though, she would give him the minimal details which would suffice to satisfy his curiosity without actually giving away any real information about Chitsuki or her lineage. "I do not know his actual name but I came to refer to him as 'the collector'. He had a fetish for obtaining rare treasures which is how he came to acquire me."

Renji looked at her, it took that last statement for him to realize the striking similarity this woman had with Chitsuki. "You're her mother aren't you?" But how could the girls mother actually be her zanpakuto as well?

"You're a smart boy Renji." She smiled at him that same warm smile that Chitsuki gave. "Yes, I am her biological mother. Once upon a time I served as the 3rd seat of Squad 6 under Bya-kun's grandfather." She disregarded the seething look she recieved from Byakuya at using the pet name, he was just as aristocratic as Genrei-sama.

"Do not concern yourself with how she became a Zanpakuto." Byakuya averted his question before it could be asked, they had no time to go over that now. " Now Kyuuketsuki, can you tell us what kind of powers he might have so that we can be prepared should he attempt to re-collect the girl?"

Dig, dig, dig. They weren't going to let her slide on anything so she had to be careful about what she said. "In all honesty I do not know, he used other slaves to obtain his 'treasures'. I have never personally seen him fight and before you ask I don't know anything about the other slaves either. He always had them wearing masks so I couldn't tell who or what they were." At least with this she wasn't lying to much, the old master had been very good at keeping things a secret. She did not, however, want them to know about what other beings he had. That kind of information could make them wonder about Chitsuki.

Yamamoto frowned, she was determined not to grant them any real information at all. She was fighting to protect her daughter at all costs, it was admirable to a sense but frustrating as well. They needed to know more about them both but there were things that Kyuuketsuki was keeping from her daughter so there is no telling what she even knew, if they wanted to find out the unedited truth than it would have to come from Kyuuketsuki herself.

She studied the Head-Captain's face, his irritation was quite evident. A soft sigh escaped her lips, she did not like this. At her core she was still a soul reaper, her soul still yearned to obey the Head-Captain. Her loyalty to Squad 6 was just as strong as it once was as well, just seeing Captain Kuchiki standing there as stoic as his grandfather pulled at her heart. "There is something I can mention…" She made eye contact with each of them to make sure she had their attention. "The collector has one specific companion that never leaves his side and I do mean never." She recalled how that person was always with the old master, even when he was raping her or Chitsuki that person was always there. It disgusted her to think of how that thing was always there watching as if their torture was nothing more than a way to pass the time. "I don't know much about it aside from the fact that it is an excellent weapons master, I've seen it use every type of weapon it could get it's hands on and use them flawlessly." She thought again trying to pull up details on the master's companion. "It likes to use a type of kusari-gama tho, it favors that weapon and usually keeps one on it's person at all times. That's about all I know."

"You keep calling it an 'it' but you don't refer to it as anything specific." Byakuya was a bit curious about this companion and wanted to know more.

"That's because all I know it as is that. I do not know whether it is male or female, becuase it wears a kimono that covers it's body up and it conceals it's identity with a bird's mask at all times." She looked down at her daughter with a sigh. "I've been in control for too long, I shall take my leave now. I leave the rest of Renji's briefing to you, Chitsuki will wake in 5minutes from the time I return to her. You will have that much time to tell him what you want."

With that her form dissipated and flowed back into Chitsuki, she had to prepare herself for the wrath of her daughter once she awakens, she suspects Tengoku is not being honest with her and that could effect their bond. This whole thing was quickly crumbling around her, how much longer until Chitsuki discovers the truth about her past?

They watched her go before the two Captain's put their attention back on Renji. "Listen well Lieutenant Abarai." Yamamoto spoke first. "Because we do not have the time to repeat ourselves." They had to give him the details of her abilities and the suspicion that Kyuuketsuki was currently under before the girl woke.

* * *

><p>Chitsuki stormed to the training grounds, she had not spoken to Tengoku. She was furious that she had done something to her, again! This lapse in memory was just like the last time, the looks she received from Renji were even worse. Something had been said and before she could even ask what the hell was going on she's told to report to the 1st Division senkaimon first thing in the morning to depart and was dismissed. She couldn't remember the last time she was this upset!<p>

"Tsuki-chan!"

She turned at the mention of her name, knowing full well who it was. It was close enough to the time she should be meeting with him afterall. "Shun-chan…" She breathed a sigh of relief as she went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, she needed to be held for a moment to ease the rage building up inside her.

He wrapped his arms around her and returned the surprising hug, she seemed rather upset today. "What's wrong Tsuki-chan? I was hoping to see that wonderful smile of yours today." He lifted her chin up to see a faint smile but not the one he had been looking for, he hated seeing her so unhappy.

"I'm sorry Shun-chan, it's just that I've been sent on a week long assignment to Karakura town. I leave at first light." She buried her head into his chest, she didn't want to worry him about what had happened in the Head-Captain's office. "I don't want to be away for that long but I can't disobey my Captain and Head-Captain Yamamoto." She felt so defeated right now.

Hmm, a direct order from Byakuya and old man Yama huh? He had a feeling this mission had something to do about their concerns with Kyuuketsuki. "Don't be worried, I'm sure time will go by fast and you'll be back here before you know it."

She kept her eyes down, she wished she could tell him all the things that were really bothering her but that would only make him worry and if she was going to be gone for a week she didn't want him to worry about her while she was away. "Yes, your right Shun-chan."

She was really distracted, he almost wondered if something else had gone on to put her in such an unpleasant mood. "Tell ya what, why don't we go train for a bit. A good workout should help you to forget about all this." He hoped it would at least.

"Yea, we should go before it get's much later." She did have other stops to make before this night was over but she really wasn't in the mood for training now to be quite honest. This day was turning out to be such a rotten day.

* * *

><p>Renji laid back on his bed, his mind going over everything that had been told to him by the Captain's. It was almost too much to take in all at once, the truth about Chitsuki's zanpakuto and her cruel past, her abilities that he still found unbelievable. It was just too much. Now he was to be her guardian and teacher in the world of the living, to train her to master herself and keep her from being discovered at the same time.<p>

He almost wished that they had left him in the dark about all of this, he didn't want to know about all the things that had been done to her especially. How the hell was he supposed to look at her the same way knowing all that? Vision's of her being tortured and used filled his head involuntarily, seeing her bound to a bed with eyes filled with terror and tears… damn it! He sat up and shook his head to clear it, not wanting to ever see those things again.

The Captain's had been pushing that woman for information too and she in turn was pushing back, denying them of anything really useful. What the hell was going on? He understood the fear in regards to Kyuuketsuki and Shoushin Konton's resurrection but in all honesty that's not what it seemed they really cared about. It was like they wanted to know more about Chitsuki's ,still unknown, father than anything and the man her mother referred to as 'Collector'.

No matter how many different times he thought this thing over, absolutely nothing made complete sense to him. For that matter, was this mission they were about to go on really for Chitsuki's benefit or were they intentionally trying to put her back onto the radar to draw this 'Collector' out of hiding? As much as he hated to admit it, the soul society was known to let sacrifices happen if it meant the result would be for the greater good… Damn it all to hell. Why did this all have to happen? Why did she have to come here? Why did she have to be put in this squad? Why did she have to be partner with him? Why damn it! Why!

He laid back with a thud against his bed, was it really such a bad thing that he began to dread anything involving her? And if it wasn't… then why did it leave this sickening feeling in his gut…

* * *

><p>Chitsuki bit down on her index finger, trying to muffle the moans building deep in her throat. Her body arching as she tried to escape the tongue that lashed at her sex.<p>

She wasn't lying when she stated that she didn't feel up for her training but she just didn't mention which one, she had planned on seducing Shun-chan, she wanted to take out her aggression on him and be in control if only for a little while. It started out well enough when she had used her own tongue and mouth to wake his member but soon she lost the control, she forfeited it over to him and gave in to the side of her that wanted to be pleased. He was always more than willing to service her needs even if she hadn't yet realized she wanted them.

She needed this, she needed to feel his warmth and the shock waves of pleasure he sent thru her. She needed to feel something real and not some lie formed to dupe her into believing what someone else wanted her too. She knew these feeling she had were real, she knew the feelings that he had were real and right now that's all she needed to know.

Her back arched again as the final wave hit her, stronger than the others had ever been. Perhaps it was because she craved it more now than any other time, even more than the time when she had come back from her first mission and sought him out. This time she truly felt the desire of passion instead of lust, it was so much more fulfilling as it pulsed throughout her body and very core.

Shunsui licked at the juices flowing from her, savoring her sweet taste. She had been different this time, this wasn't just some learning experience or a rush of uninhibited lust, there was true passion in her touch and it excited him. Everything about this session felt like it should if they were actually a couple, a man and a woman that really loved eachother. It was something he had not xperianced in a very long time. He knew that she wanted to please him but he couldn't help taking over, he wanted to hear her moans and take in as much of this feeling as he could.

He felt her hand on his chest, pushing him back to the ground and he allowed her to do it. She would never leave him unsatisfied no matter how often he told her that it was alright. He closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of her mouth encompass his manhood. Her tongue as skilled as ever as it dragged along the shaft and her grip was always firm as her stroke followed the up and down movements of her lips. His fingers tangled into her hair as she toyed with him, she had gotten very good at realizing when he was about to come and had a habit of preventing him from doing so, thus prolonging his sensation. She couldn't stop him for long this time and soon his seed was released into her and she drank it as she always did, lapping at his member till no residue remained. Each touch of her tongue further sending waves of pleasure rushing thru his body.

Chitsuki laid her head on his stomach, relishing in the feel of his warmth and paying no mind to the wetness of either of them. "Thank you Shun-chan." She purred to him.

"For what?" He mindlessly began to stroke her hair, sometimes it was the moments afterwards that he enjoyed the most. Not to take the moments leading up to this for granted of course.

"For always knowing what I need without asking for it." She sat up with a stretch, as much as she wanted to stay with him she was still needed other places.

He sat up with her, eyeing the spring and imagining how a nice bath with her would be. "Kind of like how I know your going to love a nice back rub while we bath over there." He gave her a lazy smile as she swatted him.

"You know what I mean."

He laughed a bit. "Of course I do." His arms reached out and wrapped around her and he delighted in her giggles as he nuzzled her neck. "I have something for you by the way." He rummaged thru the bundle of clothes they had discarded till he found the package he had meant to give her before this.

"Oh?" She took it from him and opened it up to revel a beautiful silk scarf, it was a delicate pink that slowly faded to white at the ends with a shadowed moon embroiderd into one end. It reminded her of the scarf that Master Kuchiki-Sama wore. "It's wonderful Shun-chan." She wrapped him in another hug, he was always so good to her. "Thank you so much."

He returned her embrace with a smile. "It was just going to be a random gift to show you how much I appreciate you but I guess now it can double as a 'good luck on your mission' gift."

She kissed him softly and gave him a warm smile that she knew he loved. "You really are too good for me." She kissed him again and gave his arm a soft tug. "Now how about we enjoy that bath you mentioned."

"That sounds absolutely wonderful."

* * *

><p>Chitsuki hurried to the 12th Compound, thanks to the fact that she hadn't done actual training she was able to leave ahead of schedule. Hopefully this meant that she could get finished up with the Akusai so she had enough time to spend with Ken-kun before she left.<p>

She fought to get her hair in order as she closed in on the compound, it was still damp from her bath and just would not cooperate with her. It would have been better if she had kept her focus on what was in front of her instead of on her hair tho. That way she wouldn't have ran right into one of the scientist of the 12th Division.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She stepped back away from him but wasn't quite sure what else to say, the man standing above her was smoking a cigarette and looking down at her with lazy eyes and those horns… now she remembered! He was one of the ones in the surgical room last time!

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, um…" She bowed slightly, not sure what seat this guy was so figured she better play it safe. "I'm Chitsuki Yume of Squad 6, Captain Kurotsuchi is waiting for me."

He pulled a clipboard from his sleeve and scanned it over. "Ah yes, you're the one I've been waiting for Miss Yume." He returned the clipboard to it's hiding place and ashed his cigarette nonchalantly. "The Captain was called into a meeting by the old man so I'm going to be taking care of the procedure for him." He turned to walk into the compound. "Follow me if you please."

She did as she was told, following the man inside. She wasn't sure how she felt about this man doing the procedure but maybe since it wasn't the Captain she'd be able to get out of here sooner than she expected. At least this man was a bit more attractive than the Captain, the horns were a bit interesting though but not in a bad way. It wasn't anything worse than what the being had that she had been raised around.

They didn't speak at all as they worked their way thru the corridors of the compound to where Kurotsuchi had her the last time, the man's fingers moving across the keys in the sequence that would reveal the sterile room. The silence was starting to bug her.

"Sooo, what's your name?" She hopped up onto the cold surgical table hoping that maybe she could have some kind of a conversation with him, he didn't seem as maniacally insane as the Captain did.

"Akon…" He said it mindlessly as he reached up and pulled the top of her shihakusho open without warning, exposing her chest and earning him a slap across the face. "Ow…"

Her hand came up instinctively before she could even think, it had been a long time since someone had done that to her so abruptly and she had built up enough self respect that such a bold action wasn't going to be tolerated. Except for the thought that just occurred to her that he needed to check the incisions. "Sorry… reaction." She blushed a bit.

_In your defense child… He should have at least warned you..._

"It's all right." He went back to removing her top, it was hard for him to figure out which ones were the old scars and which ones had been made by the Captain. If it wasn't for the diagram that had been left for him to act as his guide he doubted he would have been able to find them. "You had someone from Squad 4 heal you didn't you?" There was no way these things could have healed so quickly on their own.

"Yes, I have a friend…" She trailed off, she didn't want to get Hanataro in trouble for helping her.

"Mmhm." He continued probing her body, not really for the need of checking the incisions anymore. Obviously they were all perfectly fine, he just liked the feel of her skin beneath his hands. Her body would make a fine mold for the female gigai's he makes.

His touch was making her feel odd, he was being gentle and precise. The hands of a scientist were like that it seemed, she supposed that's how they had to be. "Um… how long do you think this will take?"

"Not long, Hiyosu has already begun fully activating your implants once you got in range of the mainframe." He pushed her back against the table, pulling her leggings away and continuing his probing. He probably shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he was but it wasn't that often such a willing woman was given to him to inspect. Her body was very interesting, the bone structure beneath seemed off somehow.

She felt her cheeks reddening as he removed her clothes, at least he was nice about it but she wondered what his interest in her body was. He should have seen by now that she was fully healed and his touches didn't feel like the groping of a horny man so what exactly was he looking for?

He could tell there was something different about her body, since he was in charge of developing gigai's he had considerable knowledge about the human body, both male and female, yet there was something distinctly different about hers. He just couldn't place what it was. "What are you?"

Her eyes widened a bit, he asked that so nonchalantly as if it was the most natural question in the world, how did he notice that she was different? "I…I don't understand." She had to try and find a way to distract him from his apparent discovery. "I'm a soul reaper, what else am I supposed to be?"

_Don't act so nervous child… they may only be trying to incite a reaction out of you…_

He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, he hated it when people assumed they could lie to him about trivial things. He grabbed her and spun her body around on the table so that her legs dangled off the sides and he stood between them. He put a hand next to her head and propped himself above her, putting his face very close to hers. He could feel her body tensing, she was afraid of him. She was fine with being stripped down and prod but once you entered close proximity she froze… interesting. She was definitely hiding something, her file said that her Reiryoku signature was different from a regular soul reaper's. His findings on her anatomy proved this as well and her reaction to his question all but confirmed that she was not entirely what she claimed she was. "Your lying to me." He used his free hand to move the hair away from her face. "I suggest that you don't attempt to lie to the Captain like this because he's far less patient than I am." He stood and pulled the clipboard out of his sleeve, scribbling some notes down as he turned away from her. "Dress yourself and follow me."

She leapt off the table as soon as he pulled away from her, grabbing her clothes and dressing as quickly as she could. She was still shaken, her hands trembling as she pulled her clothes on. Was he just testing her to see how she'd react or was she acting so pathetic he didn't find taking her to be appealing. "Why are you doing this?"

He looked back to her, still dressing herself. "I already told you, the Captain was called into a meeting so I'm taking over this particular check up."

"No, I mean why are you doing this to me? Feeling up my body when you know the incisions have healed and trying to intimidate me." She wasn't sure if she should be upset or pissed at him just yet.

He couldn't help but smile. "It was my job to gauge your reactions and find out more about your physical anatomy to further the Captain's research, he knows that you are not entirely human but he was unsure if it was superficial or not. I am one of the head's to the Research and Development Department and 3rd seat of squad 12. Aside from the Captain and Lieutenant Nemu there is no one as qualified as me to make that assessment. I'll admit that as a man I enjoyed examining your body but my duties as a scientist come first." He turned again and waved to have her follow along.

She didn't know what to say anymore, she felt embarrassed with the way he acted towards her and his occasional smiles didn't help to ease her. She only followed him to yet another room where a strange bulbous man clicked away at the keys in front of him.

"What were you doing Akon? Her readings started to fluctuate rapidly for a moment."

"Don't you worry about what I was doing Hiyosu. Are you done fully activating her implants yet?"

She looked at the screen in front of them, an outline of her body was their with small beacons to show wear the implants were. The other readings she just could not make out, strange numbers and jumping lines, bars moving up and down. It didn't make sense to her, she thought these implants were only supposed to limit her but it looked like they were actually using them to monitor her. So this is how they suspected that she was different!

_Dealing with Squad 12 is never as easy as it seems child…_

Akon turned to her and handed her a black choker. "Put this on, the ends will fuse together once they meet. This is the voice activated device that you will use to chose the limitation the implants will be set on. They are fully activated now but are set on a 100% release so obviously there is no restriction, I'd advise you to only limit yourself 1% at a time till you find a level that your comfortable with and offers you a challenge to your training. Anything more than that might damage your actual spirit if you try to force it into a limitation that your body is not ready for."

She put the thing on and felt it tighten a bit, it was very thin so she almost didn't notice it. "What do I say to change the limitation level?" She didn't want to ask about what other kinds of readings they are pulling off of these things, it was already to late to do anything about them and she preferred not to bring up anymore questions about herself.

"The command is simple enough, just say 'Restrict 1%' or 'Release 1%' obviously the percentage you want is completely up to you. As I already mentioned it is voice activated so only you can change the level, why don't you try it out? That way if there are last minute modifications we need to do to the programming we can take care of it here."

"Um… ok… Restrict 1%…" She didn't feel very different, a number '1' came up on the screen. Apparently they were going to monitor how much she restricted herself too, looks like from here on out her life was going to be put under a microscope… literally. "Restrict 3%" A brief wave of exhaustion seemed to hit her, her breath became short and she steadied herself against the desk. The number '4' replaced the previous one on the screen, she didn't think only a 4% restriction would bother her like this.

"I told you to only go 1% at a time!" Akon gave an aggravated sigh as he checked her vitals, aside from dilated pupils the jump didn't seem to adversely effect her. He let out another sigh as he pulled an empty syringe from his pocket. "The only thing I need is a blood sample for the Captain when he get's back, then your free to go." He plunged the needle into her vein and took as much of the fluid as he could, this amount should be good enough. The Captain had a habit of getting over zealous about his work and sometimes wasted material, if he got some of the tests started before he returned than it should be fine. "Alright, that's it. Are you all right to walk on your own?"

She pushed herself away from the desk and swayed a little, she felt his hand on her arm steadying her. For all the things he had done to her there was still a bit of him that was sweet. "I'm fine, thank you." She started off, she had one last place to go to tonight and this one was one of the most important stops she wanted to make.

The two scientists watched her go, a faint smile on Akon's face.

"Well, well Akon. Seems you got yourself a nice research specimen to toy with." Hyosu mused.

"Nah, the Captain has a personal interest in that one. Bout the only time I'd get to study her is at times like these when he get's pulled away." He lit another cigarette and took a long drag from it. "She is definitely a nice specimen though, I'd like to make a gigia with her specifications." He gave a mischievous grin to his fellow, what could he say? He was a man after all.

"Ha! You really are quite a dog Akon."

* * *

><p>"What is the meaning of this Head-Captain?" Mayuri was not pleased to have been pulled away from his research he was scheduled to be doing with that girl, he was stuck leaving it to Akon. As accomplished as the boy was, this was something that he wanted to attend to personally.<p>

Yamamoto didn't find Mayuri's lack of respect very amusing, he had a habit of forgetting his place when it involved being drawn away from some kind of experiment. "Have you discovered any new finding from the data that Byakuya was able to gather for you? We are sending Chitsuki to Karakura town come morning and we want to make sure that we know absolutely everything we can about her before she leaves."

"Oh?" This was interesting that they'd allow her to leave while she was under such suspicion. "Well I can say that there is absolutely nothing more I can tell you from the data that Kuchiki gave me that would be of any use."

"Yet something tells me that you've been able to figure out some new data on your own." Mayuri was notorious for taking these things into his own hands and no matter how sneaky he thought he was being it was usually obvious when he had a new research specimen.

Mayuri gritted his teeth, he hated how the old man patronized him. "As a matter of fact I have determined that the girl's Reiryoku is significantly different from that of a regular human but I have not yet determined the source of the spiritual anomaly." If Akon was able to get her implants fully activated while he was away and get a sufficient blood sample from the girl as he was told to than hopefully he'd be able to determine something of interest soon.

"I thought as much…" He furrowed his brow trying to figure things out, Kyuuketsuki was obviously hiding things from the girls past. Chitsuki never brought it up either, what was there that they would go to such lengths to hide. What was Chitsuki really? "Continue to monitor her and report back to me when you find anything pertaining to this spiritual anomaly you have discovered. You are dismissed."

Mayuri left without another word, what a horrid waste of time this had been! Dragging him away from his department for such a trivial bit of nonsense! Only to be told his research specimen was going to be gone for a week and that he was supposed to report his findings now. A complete waste!

* * *

><p>Chitsuki strolled thru the central area of the Seireitei, she had to cut thru here and make a right which would take her to Kenpachi's division near the western wall. She had released 2% of her limitation to get her to a level that didn't make her feel odd, she already figured she had to take this slow and let her body adjust to the change like Akon had told her.<p>

A bark distracted her and she looked off towards the small wooded area around the base of Sokyoku hill, a very large dog was running about happily. How very odd, this was the first time she had seen a dog inside the Seireitei, she couldn't help but go over to it. It's sheer size was amazing, the dog would have easily towered over her if it stood on it's hind legs. It seemed friendly as it sniffed the hand she presented him.

"Goro!"

A deep voice called out to the dog, obviously 'Goro' was it's name as it responded and bounded off towards the man that called him. She looked up to see Captain Komamura bend down to pet the dog on it's head, standing next to that towering man made the dog look more natural. Chitsuki bowed to him with a smile. "Good evening Captain Komamura." Even though she had only seen him once at her first meeting she remembered him, it was hard not to with his wolfish face. She had heard the talk about him as well, he was loyal to the 13 Court Guard and a good Captain to his Squad.

"Good evening." He looked at her thoughtfully, this was the girl that had come to them from the world of the living. He had been one of the many that vouched for her to stay with them. "What brings you here?"

"Oh… just getting some air. I've had a lot of things on my mind." She walked over to the dog and started to pet him again, smiling at the silly look he gave her with his tongue lolling out. "What breed is he? I've never seen a dog this big before."

He patted Goro on the head affectionately. "He is a mix breed, an Akita and Mastiff I believe." He let out a sigh as he looked at her. "Why is it that you do not seem shocked by my appearance?" He had wondered about that on occasion since the meeting, since she had never been to the soul society she would not have even heard stories about him like the academy students had. Those stories at least braced them for what for what to expect but still they were shocked by him. She on the other hand did not even look at him strange, almost as if seeing a being like him was completely natural.

She looked at him a bit confused. "Why would I be shocked?" Compared to some of the beings she had grown up around he was really nothing that bad.

_There are not being like that here child… Most people are alarmed by his appearance here…_

'_Well that's just horribly close minded of them'_

"It's nothing you would need to concern yourself over." Goro barked up to him, catching his attention.

"I'm sorry Captain Komamura but I must be going, I leave tomorrow for the world of the living first thing in the morning and there is someone I want to see before I go." She bowed to him and took her leave.

Gojo nudged his hand with a whimper. It was not well known that Sajin had the ability to communicate with animals, a trait he found very useful at times. Especially now. Gojo was worried about this girl, as seemingly nice as she was there was something odd about her scent, he could smell it and Gojo did as well. He wondered why he did not notice it before, maybe because there was something on her that was masking it. It was something that he'd have to talk to Head-Captain Yamamoto about… once he took Gojo back home that is.

* * *

><p>The hands of the clock ticked away, it was a little past 8, the time for the sun to set and the air to be crisp. Kenpachi was enjoying it, his hair was still damp from his nightly bath and the breeze cooled the drips running down his chest. He wasn't wearing the top to his sleepwear just yet, usually he put that on when Yachiru came home. He assumed she was still at the bath house playing in the water, foot steps coming down the hall caught his attention. He knew the feel of this spiritual pressure very well and the scent was always welcomed. He couldn't help but smile as he heard the knock at his door. "You don't have to knock Chitsuki."<p>

She opened the door with a smile, she wondered how he had gotten so good at recognizing her. She, herself, wasn't very good at detecting spiritual pressures and most definitely was not good at determining who they belonged to.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." No matter how bad she felt, just looking at him always made her feel so relaxed. Especially now, with him standing there toweling his hair dry… it only helped to make her want him all the more. Aside from their playful flirting when Yachiru slept they've never really done anything, not even kissed. Gods know that she wanted to, she wanted to take him and become lost in him for days… but she couldn't, she had to be able to prove to him that she would be able to stand with him. She had to prove it to herself too.

"No, I was just waiting for Yachiru to come home for the night." He tossed the towel onto a pile near the door. "I'm not complaining but what brings you here? Yachiru didn't mention anything about arranging another sleepover."

She smiled faintly and walked over to his bed, sitting down on it and feeling the cotton sheets beneath her fingers. "No… no sleepover. I wanted to talk to you before I left."

"Left?" He gave her a bemused expression. "Where are you going?"

She picked up on his concern and waved it off. "It's nothing serious, just a training mission to Karakura town for a week. I leave at first light with Renji-sempai." She puffed a breath at a few stray strands of hair that fell into her eyes. "The Head-Captain and Master Kuchiki-sama ordered that I get Kido training."

He growled a bit, it was no secret that he had no love for that Kido crap. "What a waste of time, why do they want to teach you something that you can just copy?" He couldn't figure out why they decide on the things they do most of the time. He knew understanding things like this weren't his strong suit but this was just dumb.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him down to sit next to her on the bed. "I don't really know but I do know that I didn't come here to talk about the Head-Captain's reasoning." She put his arm around her and slid in close to him, she had been wanting to do this for a bit. To be with him, to be held by him. If only she was strong enough to fight him and prove to him how much she loved him so she didn't have to hide her feelings anymore…

_Your feeling rather emotional today child… here in your inner world it has been pouring all day…_

'_I am scared Tengoku… I'm scared that I will not have this chance again… I'm scared they will find me…_

_Oh child…_

He studied her face trying to figure out why she looked like she was trying her best not to cry. He grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him, it was funny how he never noticed before how small she seemed next to him. "What's wrong with you? Your not scared again are you?"

She wished she could lie to him, to pretend like she was as strong as she wanted to be. All she could do was avert her eyes from his gaze, that look of his that always seemed to reach into her soul.

He let go of her chin and stood up with a growl, she had been doing so well at getting stronger but anything to do with the world of the living makes her revert back into that damned scared little girl. "What the hell is there that you have to be so frightened of?"

She held her breath for a moment. Was he really getting mad at her for being scared? Would he be acting like this if he really knew all the things that had been done to her? Was he trying to strike a nerve like he did last time to force her to build up her courage? "I'm scared because the man that gave me this…" She pulled up her sleeve to reveal the tattoo she so hated. "Is still there. He's still alive and waiting for me to go back there."

He growled again, a low one that was more a sound of aggravation than anger. He knew full well what had happened to her, the things that man did to her. Things he knew were wrong but things he couldn't do anything about, even she couldn't change the past damn it. She had to take it and make herself stronger. "Then go back there and kill him." He looked at her confused expression, like something he had said didn't make sense, he didn't stutter and his words were clear. "If this thing from your past makes you into such a coward then go and face it. Kill it and get over it or your going to be stuck being nothing more than a weakling hiding away like a scared child in the dark."

His words stung her, was he really so off to say such things though? She had put all this effort into getting stronger to prove herself to him and now she goes and falls back into the hole she was trying so desperately to climb out of. "Your right…" She fell sideways onto the bed, pulling her knees into her chest with a sigh. "I am weak. I don't know if I could ever kill that man and it terrifies me. You don't know the things he can do… the things he's already done."

_Careful child… You don't want to say to much…_

'_What does it matter? Haven't you been telling them things already.'_

She spat at the voice inside her, she was still mad at Tengoku from what had happened earlier. The lapses in her memory, the way the Captains seemed to act when it concerned her. Where they being so nice to her because of something that Tengoku had said, did they all know the truth and were only lying to her. She felt that rough hand on her face again, pulling her up to look into his eyes, they seemed to have softened and changed from the penetrating star he usually had. As if he were searching for something he couldn't find and hoped that she could lead him to it.

"Then tell me." He wanted her to trust him, it made him feel odd to actually want something that he's never cared about before. Things like trust had never really been important to him but this girl made him feel different and a part of him wanted to feel more. Maybe if she would just tell him about everything than it would make her feel better, even if it was things that he already knew. Just something that showed she trusted him enough to tell him her secrets and get it off her chest, he knew that keeping things bottled up inside doesn't do anything but destroy you from the inside.

Words tried to form but got caught in her throat when she attempted to say them. She wanted to tell him, she wanted to tell him everything from the farthest memories that she could reach up until she had arrived here in the soul society. A part of her wanted him to know everything about her, no boundaries, no secrets. She wanted him to know that she trusted him with everything but she couldn't help feeling ashamed. Would he still want her once he's known the things she had been forced to do, the torture and humiliation... Everything that marred her very soul and made her feel unclean. She put her head down and let her bangs fall over her face, a feeble attempt to hide herself from him. "I don't… know how. I mean… I'm trying to figure out how to say everything that I want to tell you but… I just don't know how to start."

He lifted her head again. "If you want some advice. Stop trying to hide from me and start at the beginning."

She smiled at him faintly, she could tell it was hard for him to express feelings of concern. He was a man of action and few words. He was doing a good job at it though and she didn't want to disappoint. "Alright… this man that is after me… I never knew his name because I was only allowed to call him Master…" She took a deep breath and let it back out slowly, she wasn't sure if she was ready for this part but she was going to do it anyways. She couldn't keep hiding things away and pretending like they never happened. "I was his… I mean… he made me…"

"Onee-chan!" Yachiru burst thru the door happily and pounced on her, she wasn't expecting to see her here but she was ecstatic none the less. "If you told me you were coming over than I would have come home a lot sooner!"

Kenpachi muffled a curse, Damn it Yachiru you have the worst timing! She had almost told him what had happened so he didn't have to keep pretending like he was in the dark. Who knows if she'll be willing to build up the courage again to tell him everything.

Chitsuki feigned a laughter, half of her was relieved for the interruption and the other half was cursing about the missed opportunity to tell Kenpachi the truth about her. Well, there was nothing she could do about it now. "I'm sorry Imouto, I wasn't really planning on it to tell the truth. I just figured it would be nice to stop by and talk."

"What were you guys talking about? Did Kenny ask you to go with us yet? Are you gonna come? Huh?"

She gave Kenpachi a confused look, apparently there was something he forgot to ask her about and whatever it was it seemed important… Well, important to Yachiru that is.

Kenpachi rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh, he had totally forgot about that. "Oh, uh… I was going to see if you wanted to go to the Obon festival… with Yachiru and me." Damn, he felt weird asking her. It's not like it's a big thing to ask someone out… Yea, right. Maybe for people who are a lot more social than he is, something like this would be a breeze for them. He was still just a monster of a man trying his hand at courting a woman. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he was doing that right.

The festival? She wasn't sure if he would want to even go, then again she could see him being taken to them by Yachiru. She couldn't help but smile, she was wondering if she would even go but now there was no choice. How could she possibly decline an invitation to spend the evening out with them. "I'd love to go with you and Yachiru."

"Hurray!" She jumped up and down in her typical jovial manner. "Onee-chan and Kenny and me are all going to the Obon festival together!" She giggled as she hopped about. "What are you going to wear? I want to wear something that will match what you wear!"

Chitsuki laughed again, this time it was a real laugh. "Aw, if I told you that then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" In truth she didn't want to say just yet because she wanted to surprise Kenpachi, he's only ever seen her in her usual attire. She wanted to catch him off guard and see his reaction, she wasn't sure why but it was like she had this need to make herself look beautiful for him now. So he can look at her and feel proud to have her at his side.

"Awww, no fair Onee-chan! I want to know!" She pouted her lip a bit.

"Oh all right, I guess I could give you a hint." It would be cute if they matched. "Pick out something with cherry blossoms on it. That would match what I'm wearing." She ruffled the girls hair affectionately, it was becoming a game to mess up her hair and be scolded by the girl for doing so. She looked up to Kenpachi, he had turned way and was pulling on a shirt. He seemed bothered by something and she had a feeling it was because of the unexpected interruption that halted their conversation, she could tell he wanted her to let him in… and she would, when the time was right and they had no one that could disrupt them. She wanted him to know everything about her, it was time she let someone fully into her heart so she could let go of this wretched fear of hers. It definitely was not going to be now though, sadly. "I should go and get back home…"

"Awww…" Yachiru pouted again. "I was hoping you'd stay the night with us."

She smiled at her, she did want to stay but she knew she shouldn't. Her eyes met his for a moment, he wasn't looking straight at her, just glimpses out of the corner of his eye. She could tell he wanted her to stay too, so that they could talk more once Yachiru fell asleep but it wouldn't feel the same. The moment for this particular conversation had past and was going to have to be put aside for the time being. "I'd like to, I really would but I'm leaving on a mission in the morning and I need to be prepared for it. I promise though, as soon as I get back I'll spend the night with you, ok?"

"Oh all right." She conceded to this argument and crawled up on to the bed, sleep was beginning to inch it's way into her eyes. It was a bit past her regular sleeping time anyways.

Kenpachi turned to Chitsuki to say goodbye, he wanted her to stay but knew better than to ask. "I'll see you when you get back then…" He really wasn't good at this sort of thing.

"Yea, that's a promise." She smiled at him even though she wanted to go to him. To wrap her arms around him and kiss him but she knew if she did that she would never want to leave so instead she turned and walked away. Out of his home and his division. Out into the cool nights air with a feeling of a sinking hole in her chest. At first light she was going to face her fear whether she wanted to or not. At least now she was not so scared, what had been done to her she could not change but she could become stronger from it. She knew if she continued to let herself live in such torment than the Master would still have power over her and she would not, could not, allow him to have control over her very soul ever again. This path was not going to be an easy one but she will walk it and rise above it, to the very skies that call out to her. That man will never own her again… even if she had to kill herself to make sure of it.

©©END©©

_Unmei wo Seisu_

_Chapter 4, Preparation_


	5. Chapter 5, Revelations

***Hurray! The 5th Chapter is here & the last that needed to be revised! There's alot of jump'n around in this one but to make up for it I have finally revealed what Chitsuki really is! Now there is a wee lil Shonen Ai refrense down there but nuthin to get anyones skivvies in a bunch. Also I make mention of a new oc that will be introduced in ch 6, i'm not sure everyone's feelings on randomly brought in oc's but it's for the good of the story, trust me. Now i'll leave you to it & as always reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks for read'n & to those who are watching!***

Chitsuki pressed her back against the boulder, her heart beat furiously in her breast threatening that it would rupture at any moment, her limbs were trembling and aching, sweat lined her brow and her chest heaved as it tried to take in the air it felt it was being so cruelly denied. They had been in Karakura town for only three days but still it felt like an eternity to her. Every morning, earlier than she had ever woken up before, that damn slave driver, Tessai, would wake her and go over Kido after Kido. She figured it would be simple to do this training. Go in, copy what he does and be done with it but nooo. He had her copy them over and over, the same damn ones, then he'd ask her for a Kido that did something specific and she had to remember the name of it and show it to him or he'd ask the name and she'd have to tell him what it did and the best situation to use it in. Then there was the fact that there were apparently different types of Kido, she had to know that Bakudo were binding spells and Hado were destructive spells then there were the Healing Kido that she actually did want to learn but he wouldn't teach her, it was just so damn frustrating! He'd make her do those damn drills till noon, break a little while for lunch and do you think she'd be done? Of course not! Because after lunch she had to run for her life dodging the attacks from Renji because 'there's more to fighting than just strength!'. Fuck off! He said that so many damn times she was getting sick of it. She hated this world, she hated this training, she just wanted to go home already! She wanted to see Shun-chan, to go to the sweets shop with Yachiru, to see Kenpachi and tell him everything she didn't get a chance to…

She sensed Renji's attack coming and leapt away from the boulder as Zabimaru crashed thru it, shattering the rock and sending bits of it flying. She felt the pebbles hitting her as she tumbled out of the way. Cursing herself for letting her mind get clouded with complaints. This wouldn't be nearly as bad if she could at least fight back. There was absolutely nothing more boring in a fight than being stuck on defense.

_You need to clear your mind child… your letting yourself become clouded with anger…_

"Quit your daydreaming Chitsuki!" Renji yelled at her. "I almost got you that time, you need to keep on your guard or your gonna get killed!" He had no intention of holding back. He was already frustrated with her and it had only been two hours into their training, every time it looked liked they were making some sort of progress with her she seemed to take a step back. She'd go from being able to dodge his attacks with ease to getting hit by the obvious ones.

"How bout you run for your life and I throw shit at you for a change!" She yelled back at him. They had been at odds since they got here, she knew he didn't want to be here doing this anymore than she did but it wasn't her fault that he got forced to come so why the hell did he have to take it out on her? Then every time she raised the restriction on her implants she would slip up trying to adjust to the change then he'd jump her again saying that she was hopeless, what the hell did he expect from her anyways? She already restricted herself by 10% just to make sure the training would still be a challenge to her so she actually could learn something from all of this. Besides, aside from her sparring with Shun-chan for a couple hours every night she never had any formal training. So yea, she was going to be getting dog tired from being pushed for seven hours straight with no real breaks. What they hell kind of person did they think she was? It was like they were attempting to force three years worth of academy training into her in just seven days.

She dodged to the left as Zabimaru came at her again, she should have been spending more time concentrating instead of ranting to herself because she misread his attack and fell right into it. She called forth the blades to deflect as much of it as she could but it still sent her reeling. There was going to be a healthy bruise on her side tomorrow because of this slip up and she was in no mood to hear Renji yell at her again.

_He has to push you child… training is never easy…_

"Damn it Chitsuki! I told you to stop your damn daydreaming!" He called back Zabimaru and cursed some more under his breath. He wasn't looking forward to 4 more days of this.

* * *

><p>"Wow, that girl the moocher brought with him is pretty lame." Jinta laughed, he and Ururu had been watching the two spar for a bit. She was sure getting her butt kicked out there.<p>

"Come on Jinta, we shouldn't be down here. Tessai wanted us to get the shop swept up before he and Mr. Uhrahara got back." She spoke in that shy little voice of hers. He was always pulling them away from their chores and Tessai was always getting mad at him because of it. You'd think he'd learn after awhile.

"Aw shut up Ururu. Why do you always got to be such a goody goody!" He grabbed her annoying little pig tails and started yanking on them. Why did she always have to go and try to spoil his fun.

"Maybe…" A deep voice came up from behind them. "It's because Ururu knows how to do as she was told."

Jinta went pale and turned around with a forced laughed. "Oh, hey Tessai, when did you come back?"

Kisuke came out from behind his tall friend with a yawn. "Oh we just got back. I see those two are still at it, how's the girl doing? Has she gotten any better yet?"

"Nah." He put his arms behind his head and kicked at a few rocks. "Every time it looks like she's getting better something happens and she screws it all up." He looked out across the way to see the girl go tumbling off again in a cloud of smoke and debris, with the moocher yelling and cursing at her yet again. "Yup, just like that."

"Hmmm…" Kisuke watched her, he could see her getting better here and there but then her Reiryoku would be suppressed so she's back to struggling… He had a feeling he knew what was going on. He studied her intently from behind his fan, the question he had to ask himself though is why would she go and do a foolish thing like that? "Yo! Renji!" He waved at the spunky red head till he got his attention. "Why don't you take a break! I got some news to give you!"

Renji couldn't say he wasn't relieved to hear there was something he could use as an escape to get away for a bit, he needed some fresh air to calm his nerves so he didn't forget himself and go at her full strength. "Chitsuki! We're done for now, go… do something else." He didn't care what she did as long as it didn't involve him.

She grumbled under her breath, she was almost relieved though. She was just about fed up for the day and wanted to be anywhere that was not near him. She followed him back to where the small group was standing, she hoped they were getting a good laugh at her expense. She didn't talk to any of them really, only to Tesssi during training and the occasional hello as she passed them. She spent most of her time hiding out down here, she was supposed to be sharing a room with Renji but this trip had not been kind to their relationship in terms of respectful subordinate and superior so she had not shared the room even once. She liked it down here though, it reminded her of home. Of being with Shun-chan by the bathing pond… gods she couldn't wait to go back.

_You spend to much time longing and not enough time focusing child…_

She rolled her eyes at Tengoku chiding, she had been getting nagged and bothered by her the entire time as well. There was absolutely no solace from this 'training' no matter who she was dealing with. It was hard to get focused when your being brought down constantly.

"So what's the news Kisuke?" Renji sheathed his now sealed Zabimaru and took a drink of water from a jug he had brought down with them.

"Not a clue!" He responded in the happy go lucky kind of way like he always did. "Just got a message from Rukia that she wanted to see you at Ichigo's house."

"What? Did she say what it was about?"

"Nope! But I'd get down there as soon as you can, no telling what it might be."

"Yea, your right." He tossed the jug to Chitsuki. "Stay here and stay out of trouble." He disappeared using flash step, leaving his 'student' with nothing more than a half empty jug of water and a scowl on her face.

She rolled her eyes and went to walk away, maybe she could rest for a minute and train by herself for a few. She was just glad to be away from Renji for the time being.

"And where do you think your going?" Kisuke gave her a smile from behind his fan.

"I'm planning on resting for a bit until Renji-sempai returns." She only turned back enough to look at him thru the corner of her eye, she wasn't sure of him or that look in his eyes. Renji had told her that this man was once the Captain of the 12th Division and origional founder and president of the Department of Research and Development. So far her involvement with scientists have been less than favorable and there was no reason not to suspect this man as well.

"Well considering I just sent him on a wild goose chase I doubt he'll be back for a bit, so your going to have some free time on your hands." He smiled that odd smile again, Renji just made it too easy to take advantage of him. "I don't even think Ichigo is home right now so he should be running around for a bit just trying to find Rukia."

Rukia… Ichigo… She knew those names well enough. That Rukia person was the younger sister to Master Kuchiki-sama but she spent most of her time her in the world of the living, in this very town, so she had never seen her before but Kiyone was a member of her squad and had said she was a good person and that Ichigo was talked about by multiple people for the things he had done to save the Soul Society on so many various occasions it was hard to keep track of them, he was the one that Ken-Kun wanted to fight so badly... Great, now she was thinking about him again. Gods, she wanted to go home...

_Don't start that again child... You need to focus on what he's saying..._

She did have a point becuase for the life of her she could not understand what Kisuke was thinking sending Renji-sempai on a hunt to find people that had no need of him. "Wouldn't he be able to find them by contacting Rukia-kohai on the soul pager?"

Jinta laughed at her. "Not if he doesn't have it on him!" He tossed the pager back and forth between his hands.

She arched a brow at them, she wasn't sure if she liked that they were plotting. "So why are you wasting his time?"

Kisuke looked at her thoughtfully. "Maybe it's because I had made an observation that I thought would be better if he didn't know about it." He closed his fan and walked around her, looking her over.

She had heard he was a very brilliant man, even smarter than Captain Kurostuchi could ever hope to be. So did that look he was giving her mean that he figured something out about her? She knew she shouldn't outright make an assumption as to what he might have discovered because she had quite a bit that she was trying to keep hidden. "And your observation was what exactly?"

He smiled again, he could see her tensing. She didn't want to let on that she was hiding something, that look in her eye though. It might as well been an open book to him. "The observation that I made was that your using some kind of device to limit your spiritual energy but to what extent is what I'm unsure about and from seeing Renji's reaction to your slipups I take it he doesn't know either." He smiled at the shift in her eyes, changing weight from one foot to the other. Seems like he hit the mark on that assumption. "The device around your neck is Mayuri's creation isn't it. Might I take a look at it?"

She wasn't sure what to think about all this, all of them were acting like this was the most natural thing in the world. She couldn't run away from it though, she was stuck here for a bit so what else was she supposed to do… with a heavy sigh she conceded, what was one more person looking at her. "Fine…" She lifted her head up so he could take a better look at it. She felt him prodding at the choker attentively, she kept still as she could. Dealing with scientists were not her most favorite thing to do but having being poked at by a third scientist she could safely say this... all of them had very tentative hands.

"Mayuri's work is good but he was never that good with being subtle. I can tell though that this thing around your neck is only the control device, I must admit that at first look I assumed this was something like what Kenpachi wears but I guess I was wrong." He took a step back to take another look at her. "So where are the Limiters?"

She debated on telling him the truth or not, to say that he was wrong and the chocker was like Kenpachi's but she got the feeling if she tried lying than he would know it. "They are implanted and bound to my nervous system. They can't be removed and the control device is voice activated. They monitor everything I do concerning my Reiryoku. Is that all?" She figured if she told him everything then he would just leave her alone.

"One last thing…" He flipped out his fan again. "A proposal if you will."

She arched a brow, looks like she guessed wrong. "What could you possibly offer me?" She had to admit tho, she was slightly intrigued.

"I'll make sure Renji only get's to bother you a couple hours a day with your Houhou training so you can fight with me the rest of the day. Completely unrestrained in a one on one full out battle to try and kill each other with everything we have. Sounds like fun doesn't it?" He gave a wide grin as he said the last part.

She wasn't sure what to say about that. She had been itching to have a real fight, her thirst had been growing lately. That strange urge that stewed deep inside her, the urge to draw another's blood, to kill… This training she had been doing with renji had been nothing more than a tease to that urge inside of her.

_You should take it child… What better experience could you get than a full on battle with a former Captain…_

Tengoku, of course, was right. Even when she trained with Shun-chan he would hold back and take it easy on her. He'd adjust his power to match hers, never doing anything that could actually harm her… it was honestly becoming boring. She had to get stronger, she must get stronger so she could challenge Kenpachi. The only question she had now though was… "What is it you want from me in return?"

He gave another smile from behind his fan, she had no way of knowing that he had already tapped into the frequency that Mayuri was using to transmit the data she was giving off he had just been previously unaware of why or how she had been transmitting anything. He was getting all the readings from her as well and had discovered her peculiar spiritual anomaly already, he had seen something like this before. It wasn't an exact match to his previous research but it was close, a little too close to be mere coincidence. If his theory was correct than it would open up a whole knew level of questions he wouldn't mind getting the answers too. "My request is simple, when you train with me you must remove your restraints and go all out. I promise you that you'll get killed quickly if you hold anything back."

She couldn't help but smirk, this definitely sounded like it would be fun. Maybe this training mission wouldn't be so bad after all. "Sure… you got yourself a deal, Kisuke-Sensei." She turned to walk away from him, she didn't have much more interest to offer this particular conversation.

"Not just yet." He got her attention again. "I do have one more little request… well, this can be more of a bet."

She arched a brow at him. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this 'bet' of yours."

He laughed a bit. "Well, it's all a matter of who your asking I suppose." He put away his fan and took a couple steps closer. "You battle me right now, unrestrained, and if you win I'll make sure Tessai eases up on your training so all you'll have to do it copy the Kido and be done with it."

It sounded good, she hated the damn Kido training and had every intention of never using it once she got done learning it. So this little wager sounded appealing so far but there were always catches to these sorts of 'deals' and sometimes they weren't worth the ulterior. "And what if I lose?"

"You'll have to start sleeping in the guest room with Renji like your suppose to." He didn't really care where she slept but he enjoyed giving Renji a hard time when he could. It was really quite amusing.

Again she arched a brow, she wasn't sure why he would make that kind of bet but it seemed good enough for her. "Alright, you have yourself a deal Kisuke-Sensei… Release 10%…" Her Reiryoku flared from the sudden release, 10% might not have seemed like much but if you suppress anything it will surge when it's let loose, she let it all go. The red tendrils swirling around her began to lash out as she raised her arm, the blade splitting the skin of her palm as it extended out and a thin trickle of blood fell down. Slowly a wicked smile crept along her lips and her eyes glazed over, oh she was going to have fun with this. She was going to quench this thirst that had been building up inside her. "Let's have ourselves some fun, shall we?"

He matched her look as he unsheathed his hidden blade from his walking stick, raising it above his head. "Cry…Benihime." His own red aura lashed out as his Zanpakuto took on it's Shikai form. She should prove to be interesting, right now her spiritual pressure was at the level of a 5th or 4th seat at best but that's really not what interested him. Without warning he came at her and began this battle.

* * *

><p>"What? What do you mean you didn't need to see me?" Renji had finally hunted down Rukia and Ichigo at the High school but that was only after he had gone all the way across town to the Kurosaki household and Isshin had told him where to find them. If he hadn't of misplaced his soul pager he would have been able to just call them. Now it seems that they weren't even looking for him.<p>

"Why would we need to waste our time to just see you?" Ichigo leaned up against the fence running along the roof of the High school, a very bored expression on his face for being bothered for no reason.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He glared at the orange haired boy, he felt a fight creeping up.

"I'm saying that we don't need to waste our time telling Mr. Hat & Clogs that we need to see you when we don't!"

Rukia sat back with a sigh, those two knuckleheads were going at it again. She would have sworn they had some kind of unrequited love affair going on between them if she didn't know them better than she did. "I think Urahara was just trying to give you a hard time again Renji."

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Why does he have to do things like this. He knows how important this training is supposed to be." He rubbed his brow trying to hold back the headache that was threatening just behind his eyes.

"What do you have to train for that's so important?" Ichigo was a bit curious at that, they hadn't had anything really dire going on in a while. Not since the incident with Aizen at least, granted because of the sacrifice he had to make in order to win that fight there wasn't much he could do if anything really seriously threatened the soul society.

"It's not for me. I'm here escorting our 12th seat, she's receiving special Kido training from Tessai and I'm supposed to be giving her Houhou training as well. We have a week to teach her what we can before we go back to the Soul Society."

Rukia tilted her head to the side trying to figure this out, she had heard a little bit about the girl from Nii-san. She was still alive but lived in the soul society, it really was an odd situation. "That doesn't make sense, why would she be brought here to get Kido training? If she was adept at it then she would have been placed in the Kido Corps upon graduating from the academy and she should have gotten sufficient Houhou training in the academy as well. So why in the world is she being brought here?"

He wasn't sure how to answer that one really, he was under strict order's from the Head-Captain himself not to repeat what he had been told about the girls past. "Becuase she never went to the academy. I really can't tell you everything. Captain Kuchiki and Head-Captain Yamamoto do not want anything concerning her to really be told to anyone who's not already been informed to know anything about her for the time being." He hated when he had to actually be official, especially when it involved these two.

Ichigo and Rukia traded questionable glances, it wasn't often that Renji seemed so hopeless about things. They knew he was being serious about it from the tone in his voice and the fact that he was under direct orders from The Head-Captain and Byakuya meant that this girls case must be something exceptional.

"Look, I better get going. I'll talk to you guys later." He used his Shunpo and left before they could even say goodbye, he just felt awkward having to be so secretive with them but what could he really do? He had to get back though and figure out what Kisuke's deal was with sending him out for no reason.

* * *

><p>Mayuri's eyes were glued to the screen in front of him, the girl had been continuously raising her limiters a percentage at a time for the past few days. There were no real bits of interest at all, her reading would fluctuate on occasion but seemed more to be linked to her emotions than anything else so the reading remained fairly steady with no particular significance until now… out of the blue she released her restraints and a wealth of new data presented itself to him. It seemed when she surged like this than more things became open to him, it was as if on a subconscious level her Reiryoku disguised itself and kept particular aspects restrained so they could not be detected. It was only at moments such as this that everything would become open for him to explore. It should be no surprise though since this is following thru the same process in which he was able to obtain his first bit of data on the girl via her excursion into the world of the living with Captain Kuchiki. Those readings were also un-circumstantial until she allowed her spiritual energy to surge.<p>

"Nemu! Have you been able to find a basis of comparison for the Spiritual anomaly located in the girl's system!" He yelled back at the useless child behind him. She was supposed to be scouring the data located in the Daireishokairo for something, anything, that was similar to the girls Spiritual signature.

"Yes, Master Mayuri-Sama." Her slender fingers glided across the keys in front of her. "I have located numerous hits in the databanks that share 1 or 2 points of comparison to Chitsuki's but none are a significant source of comparison to make an affirmative match."

He looked over her shoulder to see what she had uncovered, hacking into the Daireishokairo databanks were nothing more than mere child's play to him but it disturbed him to see that it was in Urahara's files that she was looking. Seemed as if he had a few side experiments that he was working on but never went anywhere with, the specimens to his research is what was now the interest though. None of these were hardly a match but if they shared a few points of comparison then it could very well mean that her lineage was somewhere mixed in with this lot of specimens… sadly though it seemed that the current species that had been researched were not close enough to possibly be a match to her… it was very interesting though. He had no idea why Urahara would give up on this research but it might prove interesting to finish it for him. "Keep looking you dull witted girl. There must be something in there of more use to me."

With that he turned away from her and went back to investigating the readings on the screen in front of him, an odd grin forming along his face as he noted the spikes in Shoushin Konton's presence as the girls reading rose from what would seem like a physical exertion from her training. How very interesting…

* * *

><p>Yamamoto was basking in the light shining down on his veranda, he was trying to relax and clear his head of all the things that had been bothering him since the arrival of Kyuuketsuki. It was here that he was resting when Sajin came to see him with news that did not help to ease his worry. "So you say that there is something off about her scent?"<p>

Sajin was standing off to the side, he had came to see the Head Captain as soon as he was free to receive him. "Yes, Gojo had brought it to my attention when we encountered her on our walk. I agree that there is something not right with it. Her scent is not entirely human."

"Hmmm, this is most disconcerting. We need to find out more about this girl but so far our attempts have been less than fruitful." Everything they had tried up to this point led them to nothing more than what they had already been told by Kyuuketsuki, the only time they learned anything new was when she had divulged the information concerning this 'collector' person but even that was minimal. "The question I must now ask is that if she is not entirely human, then what in actuality is she and does that part of her also pose a risk to us and the rest of the Soul Society."

"I wish I had the answers to those questions but all I can offer is what little information I just discovered. My apologies for not being able to offer any more insight into this particular situation Head-Captain." His ears cocked back in disappointment at himself, he wished he could be more helpful but there was just nothing he could really do.

"Do not berate yourself in such a manor Sajin, you have done well to come with me with what you have learned. I could not hold it against you for not knowing anything more." He leaned back and closed his eyes, taking in more of the sun's rays as he tried to figure out more on this enigma that was Chitsuki Yume.

* * *

><p>A sad song filled the halls of the citadel, all in this place knew this voice well. The sound that soothed even the most savage beasts. It floated from the slender lips of a man so astonishing in appearance that his beauty could easily be mistaken for a woman, even his long ebony hair was kept glistening and soft as a woman's. The bird mask that he usually donned lay beside him on the bench he was sitting on, that mask that he was also known by. He who was the Master's personal bodyguard. Each day he would come here and sit in the only ray of sunlight that broke into this place to sing his sorrowful song, tears would fall down his face but no other emotions would come. Only those empty tears that he could not stop and did not understand.<p>

"Why must your songs be so sad, my little pet."

That deep baritone voice, one that was also known so well here, came up beside him. The lovely man's golden eyes looked up to peer into the cold emerald ones that bore down upon anyone that filled his gaze, this man was the Master to all who resided here. "My deepest apologies Master but I fear I can sing no happy songs…" He could not remember the last time he did sing a pleasant song, one where he did not cry. His memory was a void, did he ever have a life outside this place or was his existence nothing more than eternal sorrow.

"I may have a reason to make you smile then my pet." He took the other man's arm and pulled him up into him, the lovely one was so seemingly frail in comparison. His delicate ivory skin clashed against the bronzed body he was being pressed up against. "Our little one has surfaced again…" He gave a wicked smile as he felt the body in his arms tense. "She is off to the south in a town called Karakura. One of my scouts picked up her Spiritual Pressure earlier today."

The man's embrace never made him feel at ease, the Master was much taller and made him feel helpless when he held him and usually his embrace always led to his defilement. A feeling he feared but did not have the power to deny, he did not always cry out in pain when it happened but sometimes when the Master took him a feeling of betrayal crept into his being. "We will not pursue her then?" He doubted that greatly, the little one had been his favorite slave until she had escaped. In his heart he felt a great relief when he had heard that news but he could not remember why and now whenever the Master brought her up a heavy feeling of dread filled him.

"As of yet, no. She is guarded by beings I don't dare play with… yet." He scowled at that, he wanted to re-obtain her as soon as possible. The thoughts of how many thing he was going to do to her when he got her back into his clutches made his own body ache. The thought of those lovely screams of hers filled his ears, the way she looked so beautiful crying out in agony with fresh tears streaking her face, her writhing body beneath him covered in warm blood… a low growl escaped from his throat as his sadistic yearning burned throughout his body. His grip tightened on the man in his arms as he decided to take his frustrations out on him yet again.

More empty tears fell down across that pale flesh as the weight and carnal wrath of the Master fell down upon him once more, his only solace in this was knowing that the little one would still be safe. If only for a little while longer. For some reason, that thought… made him smile.

* * *

><p>This day was finally over, Renji was fed up with it anyways. What a total waste too, Kisuke didn't tell him anything about why he sent him off on that wild goose chase to find Rukia and Ichigo when they didn't even want to see him. All of them only played it off like they had no idea what he was talking about, he even conveniently found his soul pager laying on his bed when he got back. Why did these guys get such a kick out of giving him such a hassle anyways? What did he ever do to them to deserve this crap?<p>

Dinner was oddly quiet come to think of it, nobody really said anything to each other. Chitsuki seemed a bit upset about something and wouldn't even look at me. Then she got up and left first to go bathe but she was still gone, most likely hiding down in the training grounds again. That didn't bother him at all either. He was ready to go to sleep and forget this entire day even happened, hopefully tomorrow would end up going smoother than…What the hell?

The door to the guest room slid open and Chitsuki stepped in, toweling her hair dry as she made her way to the far end of the room. "What's your problem?" She asked innocently enough as she rolled out her sleeping mat, completely set on ignoring his existence if she was going to be forced into sharing a room with him. She still wasn't sure if she was comfortable with this, he was her superior officer after all.

He wasn't sure what to say, she waltzed in here like it would be perfectly normal for her to be sleeping in here with him. Hell, she was even in her night clothes already. He never thought he'd see her dressed like that, a lot of her upper body was exposed now. He'd never seen this much of her before but it was the large black tattoo and scars that were concentrated on her back that stood out the most to him, memories of what the Captain's had told him came flooding back to him, her horrible past and the things that had been done to her. He closed his eyes not wanting to see anymore. "I just wasn't expecting you to be coming in here…"

"Yea, well… what can I say." She sighed a little as she laid her blanket down and discarded the towel that had been draped around her neck. "Just felt like sleeping in an actual bed tonight is all." She didn't want to say that she got thoroughly trounced by Kisuke-Sensei and thus lost their bet. It was actually kind of embarrassing but definitely an eye opener. It proved to her just how much she had to learn still.

"Oh… Alright." He rolled on his side and put his back to her, maybe in an attempt to give her some privacy. He didn't know how to handle this at all, if he looked at her would she think he was staring at her scars and would it offend her? Would it be rude to try and talk to her while they were laying down? Damn it… best to just keep his mouth shut and leave it be.

"Renji-sempai?…" Her voice was low and almost a whisper now that she had gotten comfortable, her exercise with Kisuke-sensei really wore her out. She hadn't gone all out like that before, it felt good but it really took it all out of her. "I'm sorry I've been such a pain lately… I never meant for you to get stuck with me."

"It's alright, it's not your fault." He mentally smacked himself, he didn't want to make it seem like he was being punished for this. "I mean, I don't mind… I guess we've both been a bit on edge right now." He rolled over to look at her when she didn't respond, he couldn't help but smile at her. She was fast asleep already, her breath was subtle as if she wasn't even alive but the occasional twitch in her fingers told him otherwise. She was almost kinda cute like that… hell, what was he saying. He was her lieutenant after all, he couldn't be thinking things like that. What he needed was to just go to sleep already and get through this week so they could both go home.

* * *

><p>"Oneeee-chan!" Yachiru screeched happily when she saw her emerging from the Senkaimon located in the 1st division. She had overheard talk in 6th division that she and Renji were supposed to come back to today, how lucky that this rumor was actually true!<p>

"Imouto!" She barely got the name out as she was tackled by the little pink haired girl affectionately. She wasn't expecting to have such a welcome when she first got back but she didn't mind it at all. "How did you know when I was going to be coming back?"

"Bya-kun said that he had received a hell butterfly saying that you guys were coming back today and had your squad all talking like a bunch of buzzing little bees!" She giggled again at how silly they were all acting. "So did you have fun in the world of the living?"

Chitsuki got up and brushed herself off. "Well, I don't really think we could honestly say we had 'fun' I suppose." She gave Renji-Sempai an apologetic look, Kisuke-Sensei kept his word on making sure he would get distracted often so that she could fight with him but that only meant poor Renji got stuck running errands that didn't need to be done. She had learned a lot though and was able to raise her limiters up to 40% now. At least the training with Renji-Sempai wasn't useless either, she was able to learn Shunpo from him at the very least and she had to admit that working on her defense was a pretty good idea. He was right to say that there is more to fighting than just strength. It was going to be fun showing Shun-chan what she had learned.

Out of everything though she was just glad that her fears did not become an issue during her stay, she was terrified that her past would come back and put itself back into her life but there was not so much as a whiff of the Master's presence. She actually even ventured out and away from the store once, with Renji-Sempai close by of course. He showed her places that were actually fairly interesting, the clothes that they wore there were a bit different but they were alright for the most part. Kisuke's friend… what was her name, the funny cat… Yoruichi? Whatever her name was, she was nice enough to find her some clothes to wear when she went out and better yet she made a point to find her a long sleeve shirt and tights to wear beneath the denim skirt so she could hide all her scars. Chitsuki stifled a giggle as she remembered teasing Renji-Sempai, he's so stand-offish when it comes to interacting with people so she had made it a point to walk arm in arm with him. She didn't think she had ever seen him blush so much.

Renji gave a heavy sigh, he was glad to be back. This whole trip had wore on his patience, after Chitsuki started sleeping in the same room their tempers had started to cool down at least. It was as if whatever arguments they had just weren't good enough to go to sleep being mad at each other anymore, which was something good but he was a little disappointed that their training didn't go as planned. Urahara had him running around doing a bunch of nonsense, arguing that if they were going to feed and shelter him and _his _subordinate then it wouldn't hurt for him to help out every now and again. Which he could understand if it wasn't blatantly obvious that they were just trying to get him out of there for a couple hours, he wasn't sure why but he had a sneaking suspicion that Chitsuke had struck some kind of deal with Urahara to get out of her training. He wasn't going to make a ruckus about it though since whatever she had been doing instead seemed to had been working for her. He could tell she was getting stronger but it just seemed to be such little progress over such a long period. It didn't seem right to him at all, he figured she'd advance much quicker than this…

"What's the matter Renji-Sempai?" Chitsuki had leaned over to look at him, he seemed to be really distracted about something. Yachiru was hanging from her shoulder and the two exchanged wondering expressions.

"Oh! Uh…" Damn it, he really needed to stop getting lost in thought around her. She always was able to pick up on it, her concern was appreciated but for some reason it made him uncomfortable. "It's nothing, why don't you take the day off until I can talk to the Captain." He slung his pack over his shoulder and started to head off to the 6th division but he paused a moment and turned back to look at her. "You did good this week Chitsuki." He offered up a smile as he turned back to where he intended.

Chitsuki blushed a little at that. "Thank you Renji-Sempai." She smiled at him as he walked away, admiring how he looked. He really was rather handsome when he wasn't yelling at her and trying to lay her out with his Zanpakuto.

Yachiru tugged on her arm. "What are you doing looking all funny like that Onee-chan?"

She ruffled the girls hair. "It's nothing, since I have some time off now what do you want to do?"

"Let's go see Kenny! He'll be so happy to see that your home!" She started tugging on her arm again, he had been so upset when she left but he wouldn't tell her why. Usually he was just grumpy about being bored but this wasn't his normal grumpy, it was more sad. It reminded her of how he would sometimes act before they came to the Seireitei, she didn't want to see him lake that anymore because it made her sad too.

Chitsuki chewed on her lip, she did want to see him but the way they parted wasn't exactly the best. No they didn't argue but there was a sadness between them, he wanted to know the truth and she did want to tell him but it's not like it was really an easy thing to just toss out there. She had to stop hiding though. "Alright, that sounds great."

* * *

><p>Kisuke sat back on his pillow, he was hiding out in the back room. His eyes reflecting the readings flickering at him from the screen he was looking at. A lot of the readings that Mayuri was gathering from the girl were completely useless but then again he was the type to be thorough and get every trivial detail he was allowed. There were things that stood out to him though, this research was old news so he already knew what to look for. His theory had been correct which only made him wonder how in the world this girl came to the Soul Society, when her kind died that is not were they went. It was a common misconception that all souls go to the soul society but that wasn't accurate. There are different variables of course but one of the basics was race, or to be more precise, species. Granted she did not die, she was still very much alive. The Senkaimon had been modified to allow her to pass thru, like when Ichigo's friends went to the Soul Society. All of that was easy to explain but it was just the fact of why would she go there? Her kind was known to keep to themselves, in ancient times they interacted with humans but it had been centuries since that happened, so why did she appear now? Maybe the fact that she was not a full blooded species had something to do with it…<p>

"Any luck?" Yoruichi offered up a purr, she was in her feline form. Her footsteps silent as she padded up beside him. She had been watching him pouring over these notes for awhile, something about this girl intrigued him.

"You can say that." He scratched her behind her ear affectionately as he typed in a few sequences with his free hand. "I was able to single out the strain that would allow me to match her Reiryoku signature to a specimen I had on file and this…" He pointed to an image he pulled up. "Is her lineage."

She cocked her head to the side as she observed the photo. "Well she sure doesn't look like that now."

He smiled at her. "This species is known to be able to shift it's form into a fully human appearance. It's how they've been able to integrate themselves into society without being noticed. Chitsuki might be able to maintain her current appearance easier because of the fact that her blood line is diluted."

"Diluted? You mean she's a half breed of this creature?" She tilted her head towards the screen.

"Exactly. It's kind of exciting if you think about it."

"Exciting or not, do you think we should let them know what she is?"

"The Captains you mean? Nah, I have faith that Mayuri will be able to figure it out soon. Besides, she's no threat to them so I don't see much of a rush. She hasn't come out and told everyone her secret so let's just give her some more time to enjoy her solace."

Yoruichi just purred affectionately, once this news got out there was going to be quite a ruckus in the Seireitei.

* * *

><p>Jushiro sat quietly under the pagoda, a warm cup of mint tea resting in his hands. He would occasionally make glances over to his friend, Shunsui, from above the rim of his cup as he took a drink. They had been sitting quietly for some time, he wasn't sure what was on his companions mind but he seemed distracted by something.<p>

"I'm worried about Tsuki-chan…" He finally voiced what had been on his mind, he never stopped thinking about the meeting he had when Old man Yama told him that they would be willing to kill her if she didn't prove her ability to control herself and the spirits within her. He had been doing his best to train her but there was only so much that he could really do. Being able to master ones Zanpakuto is something only a person can do on there own, the end result being that they would also gain Bankai. It was much to soon for her to attempt something like that though, he only knew of a handful of people that were able to obtain Bankai before they realistically should have been able to. She had talent but he just wasn't sure that she had that much talent.

Jushiro smiled softly. "You should have more faith in her Shunsui. I'm not sure what exactly has been troubling you as of late but I'm sure that if it involves Chitsuki-chan than you shouldn't need to worry so much."

He returned the soft smile. "Yea, your right. I really shouldn't worry about her so much." He couldn't help it though, they had become so close over these past months. Training almost every day together for hours, that alone showed how much he cared for her considering he usually just preferred a nice long nap to such strenuous activity. Then of course there were those more… supplementary activities they shared. Yea, those too were only supposed to be lessons of sorts. Him showing her that there was more to affection than just base carnal lust, although there was a bit of jealousy nagging at the strings of his heart. Everything he did for her was solely to help her to go after the man she truly wanted. He trained her in combat to prove her love to Kenpachi and he trained her in pleasure so she could show that love to Kenpachi. In the beginning he was fine with it because what he felt for her was merely a very deep friendship but now it's turning into something more. Was it really so wrong for him to feel this kind of jealousy? He did everything for her but all her actions were only for Kenpachi… He couldn't be mad at her though. He doubted she really understood things like jealousy.

Jushiro leaned over and tipped Shunsui's hat down to cover his face in an un-characteristic show of affection, he knew that look on his face all to well. It had been awhile since he had seen it but he could never forget that look. "You should be more careful, it's not like you to fall in love so easily." He teased him in an affectionate way.

Shunsui sat up and pushed his hat back up, he wished he could have been surprised but he should have known that he wouldn't be able to hide that kind of thing from him. "Was it really that obvious?"

"I think your forgetting who your talking to." He took another sip of his tea, it was sad though. Chitsuki would never be his, she loved Kenpachi to much and she didn't seem the type to allow her feelings to waver. She was an extremely devoted child, it would have been interesting to see if she could really be that way with Shunsui though. It would have been good to see him with a proper woman. "So what are you going to do about this?"

He gave a heavy sigh and leaned back again. "Nothing…" What could he really do? Tell her how he felt and confuse her. Make her doubt her feelings, or worse, make her pull away from him because she doesn't want to hurt him? No, he didn't like any of those options. It would be better to just continue on the way they have been. Besides, what better way to show how much he really did love her than by doing everything in his power to make her dreams come true. Regardless of how much those dreams didn't involve him in the end and how much they hurt his heart.

Jushiro gave him a sad look, how cruel it was for him to have to go through this. Was it really so much to ask the fates to grant Shunsui a woman that could stand by him, it would have done him good to be with someone that could tolerate his playful and flirtatious antics. He doubted that he would get another chance to find someone like her. How very sad that he would be denied this. "I wish there was something I could say that could be of any use right now."

Shunsui only smiled. "Just being able to be around someone who understands is good enough for me." He laid back down and covered his face with his hat, he was going to relax and enjoy the silence for a bit longer. He knew Chitsuki was coming back today, it wouldn't do him any good to see her so obviously distraught like this. Better to hide his feelings than let her know how much it bothered him… he smiled a bit at that, it was the same thing she had done when she first got here and still, on occasion, does now. What a pair they made.

* * *

><p>"Gods! I can't believe I allowed this to happen!" Chitsuki whined loudly, she convinced Yachiru to stop by her room before they headed off to the 11th Division. She had wanted to drop off her pack and get freshened up a bit before she saw Kenpachi but when she got to her room she had become very distracted from that particular mission. In her negligence she forgot to ask someone to come and water her herbs while she was away, as a result many of them were looking far to unhealthy for her comfort. She had taken them all out and placed them in the sun, then had Yachiru fetch some fresh water to liven them up a bit. She had to be careful though and not give them too much or else the plants would go into shock from being deprived for so long then suddenly drowned. She couldn't believe she had made such a stupid mistake!<p>

"Wow…" A man's voice came up from behind her. "Your doing a good job at killing those things huh."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated…" She turned around to see that the origin of that voice was none other than Akon, the creepy scientist that was feeling her up the last time they met. "You're a long way from the 12th Division." She said coldly as she still was undecided about how she felt about him, scientists in general were quickly becoming her least favorite kind of people. Not to mention that their interest in her was not very reassuring to her ability to hide what she is. She shouldn't be to surprised though, it was only a matter of time before everyone found out. Then what? Would they shun here and call her a freak? Force her to leave to the Soul Society in banishment? Would any of the friends she made here be willing to stand by her? Would Kenpachi?

_Have faith in them child… Not all will shun you and turn you away… Not everyone is so cruel_

'_I wish I could be as sure as you are…'_

"I have a message from the Captain." He reached inside his sleeve and pulled out a large envelope containing documents. "He wanted you to take a look at these documents." He handed her the envelope with a blank expression on his face. As always when it came to the Captain, he had ulterior motives for doing this but it would be safer to leave those particular details out.

She grumbled slightly. "And what does Akusai want from me this time?" She took the envelope from him and opened it slowly, there was a pile of papers in it. She began ruffling thru them, each one had pictures on them with names listed above and apparent known information beside the pictures. The first group were things that didn't mean much to her, names like 'quincy', 'bount', 'arrancar', and 'visored'. She had never heard of those names before so these papers weren't very interesting at all.

"What is it Onne-chan?" Yachiru looked over her shoulder curiously.

"These…" Akon explain to them. "Are all beings that the Soul Society has had to deal with, the information given on those papers is minimal knowledge. The Captain thought it would be a good idea to fill you in on the threats we had been faced with so you know that there is more out there to worry about than just hollows.

'_Well, duh. Did you really think I'm that naive?'_

_Carefull child… I get the feeling they have another reason for doing this…_

Just as those words were said she flipped to a section of paper work that she knew very well, names of creatures she had lived alongside in confinement. Her grip faltered and pages fell out onto the floor, sliding this way and that. All exposing the beings printed out upon them for all to see.

Yachiru knelt beside them and tilted her head to the side, fingering the pictures. "We've never had to deal with these things before pointy head."

Chitsuki's eyes stayed glued onto a particular picture that lay on the floor next to the one Yachiru had been pointing at, she had never actually seen one before but the name printed out above it was something she knew very well. The creature was the origin of the unique blood that ran thru her veins, so that's what her mother mated with to create her… it was almost hard to believe.

_Your father never looked like that… none of these pictures do any of them justice…_

'_How would you know that?'_

_I've been around much longer than you child… _

"Oops, sorry about that." He stooped down to pick up the bundle of pictures she had dropped, her reaction was exactly what he had been looking for. The Captain was having trouble identifying her Reiryoku signature, he had the general idea but not nearly enough contributing data to make an exact match. This girls species was difficult to research, if it wasn't for Kiskuke Urahara's research to rely on he highly doubted they would have been able to come to this conclusion on their own so quickly. "This is some data that the Captain is currently looking into for his new research. You don't have to worry about these." He returned those to his sleeve and pulled out a cigarette that he brought up to his mouth . "Well, I need to be getting back. Study well." He turned away with a half hearted wave and a very slight smile on his lips.

Chitsuki didn't even take notice to him leaving, she wasn't sure what to say or even think. There was no way that could have been a convenient accident of slip up on paper work. They wanted her to know that they were getting close and she played right into it by reacting the way she did. They knew the truth and it was because of her.

"What's the matter Onee-chan? You don't look very happy now." Yachiru didn't know what was the matter, she didn't think anything on those papers were anything to worry about but they bothered her for some reason.

She took a deep breath and put on yet another fake smile. "It's nothing Imouto, we should bring the herbs back in and get going before it gets much later." She didn't want to make her worry but she had a feeling it was too late to prevent that from happening.

"Ok…" She knew something was wrong but she just didn't know what, hopefully going to see Kenny would cheer her up. She didn't like seeing both Kenny and Onee-chan so unhappy. If only she knew what she could do…

* * *

><p>Byakuya sat back in his chair and thought things over carefully, Renji had returned with his report of how their training had gone but things did not seem right. There was no reason that she should have progressed so slowly unless there was some other kind of unknown variable in effect that he was, as of yet, unaware of. At the very least she was able to master the Flash Step and her Kido training, according to the written report that was brought back from Tessai, was successful. She had been able to memorize the basic Kido spells and a moderate amount of the high level ones accordingly so she could use them in proper combat situations.<p>

"What do you think we should do?" He was referring to the topic they had just covered concerning the idea they had tossed around about Chitsuki being given a handful of people to work under her. They had discussed it even before they had left for Karakura town and he had brought it up again. She needed a constant supply of training that was more than what she was doing with Captain Kyouraku if she had any hopes of getting better, especially if her development was going to keep progressing so slowly.

Byakuya thought on that for a moment, the girl did need to begin working on duties that were more suited to her seat and what was expected of her in that sense if she wanted to continue on being of use with the 6th Division. Still, giving her a full team might be asking too much and all the current squad members had an aversion to her for the sheer fact of her being an unexplainable individual. While she was charismatic enough to be liked by those she actually had a chance to speak to there would always be that bit of unease that would not make them be able to trust each other effectively in a team setting. Such lack of trust could be disastrous in a combat situation and have very unsavory outcomes. "She is not ready for a proper team as of yet…" There was one way he could think of though that could be possibly beneficial to the circumstance and still give them their desired effect. "As of right now, I will allow her one subordinate to work under her. This way she can get a feel of what is to be expected of her."

Renji gave a nod of agreement to that, it made sense to start her off slowly. Giving her a lot of people to take responsibility over could overwhelm her and that's when fatal mistakes could happen. "Alright. The question now is, who do we assign to her? The current members are still uneasy about her."

He opened up a folder on his desk and flipped through a few of the documents inside. "So we give her someone that if fresh from the Academy. A person who has not yet had to deal with her or hear any unsavory rumors about her would be less of an issue." The papers, which were the profile reports of the new recruits just given to him by the Head-Captain the other day, didn't seem to have any promising individuals inside. One did catch his eye though, the boy showed exemplary talent in Kido, was exceptional in Zanjustu and had already accomplished Shunpo. If it were not for a few indiscretions that happened at the academy and the boys antisocial personality than he would have graduated as a high seated officer, possibly only a few seats below Chitsuki. "This shall be her subordinate." He handed the profile to Renji, it will be up to him to fill in the boy and Chitsuki on the circumstances of their pairing.

He took the profile and scanned it over quickly to get a quick overview. "So this is the new 23rd seat huh? Looks like she'd be a good partner for Chitsuki." He looked at the girls picture, she was even paler than Chitsuki to the point her skin almost looked white and her green eye makeup stood out a lot but at least she was kinda cute. Tall though, looked like she'd be the same size a Isane…

Byakuya arched a brow at his lieutenant, he didn't think he could be that dense but then again Renji never was one to fully read a new recruits profile. "Look over your paperwork more thoroughly Renji." He collected the papers on his desk and tapped them all together to get them in order. "The 23rd Seat of Squad 6 is male…"

"What?"

* * *

><p>Shunsui lounged back on the terrace of his division's barracks, he had left Jushiro to nap since he seemed tired and he, himself, wasn't much in the mood to talk anymore. He brought a cup of sake to his lips and drank it down with a sigh, it was pretty sad when even this wasn't helping his mood at all.<p>

A creak of floor boards pulled him out of his thoughts, he must really be getting distracted by this issue if he couldn't even notice someone coming up to him. He looked over and was a bit surprised, he wasn't expecting a visit from him tonight. "What brings you to my humble division tonight Kenpachi?"

Kenpachi sighed a bit, he wasn't sure about that answer himself. He went out to get some fresh air and clear his head only to have his feet bring him here. It wasn't as if he was a stranger to this place, his division and Squad 8 were actually on fairly good terms and would sometimes get together for a drink. "Do you have some spare time?"

Shunsui arched a brow, it wasn't like Kenpachi to want to talk. He was a man of action, not words, so for him to come here wanting to discuss something than that could only mean one thing. Tsuki-chan. He feigned a smile, he really wasn't up for this particular conversation but did he really think he could hide from the subject so easily? "Of course, I always have time for a friend." He poured another cup of sake and offered it to him as he sat down. No sense running from the inevitable.

"Thanks." He took the cup and looked at it for a bit. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say or even how, things had been so much easier back when all he cared about was fighting and becoming stronger. Chitsuki had changed all that by coming here, she filled his head with things he had no idea how to deal with. Emotions that clouded his mind and made him act unusual. He wished he could say that he hated it but that would have been a lie, he was happy having her around and Yachiru liked her as well. His world of blood and nightmares was now forming into something he had never really experienced before and this feeling made him feel complete when he had no idea that his life had actually been incomplete to begin with. How the hell was he supposed to deal with it all.

Shunsui looked at his friend from the corner of his eye, it seemed he was having trouble dealing with the whole matter himself. Tsuki-chan had came to the both of them out of chance and turned their worlds upside down, he couldn't be mad at her for it though. It wasn't as if she meant to do this, she was only following her heart and all the other emotions pulling at her soul that she had never been given a chance to experience before. Now, sitting next to him was the man that she chose to be with and he had to sit here wondering what was it was about himself that she found wasn't good enough to love… no, he couldn't say that. She would never be that shallow to think of it like that, he was always such a good friend to her from the beginning so of course she would only think of him as a friend. Maybe if he had showed a real interest in her instead of just playful antics than she would have seen that his feelings for her were something more than simple friendship. Now it was just too late…

"I need some advice…" Kenpachi spoke without looking up from his cup.

The gruff man's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, he couldn't help but smile. This was second time he let himself get distracted, he must really care about her even more than he originally thought. "I'm not sure what advice I could give you but I'll try my best."

"I assume you know about Chitsuki and Me…" He had to ask, they tried to keep their feeling for each other a secret from the others for reasons he wasn't even sure of yet but this man was her closest friend so it was safe to assume that she and Shunsui had no secrets.

Shunsui kept himself from sighing out loud, of course he knew. He knew more about her than anyone and everything he had been doing was to help her to prove herself to the man sitting beside him but that part he couldn't mention, especially not their sexual indiscretions. That would surely shatter the man's belief in the girl. Thinking about it now, he almost felt bad for doing those things with Tsuki-chan. Was he betraying his friends trust by teaching her the ways to pleasure a man and how to be pleased even if the end result was for him?… Damn it, this was a poor time to be thinking about these things. "Yea, I know." He took another drink from his cup trying to wash away his insecurities. "She cares for you a lot…"

He wasn't sure what to say about that, It felt odd to be cared for like that by a woman even though he had kept telling himself over and over that she really did care for him. She had never outright told him her feelings and he guessed it was easier to deal with being more of a silent understanding between the two. Still, hearing it said out loud was a little reassuring and at the same time… scary. There was still that voice in the back of his mind trying to convince him that no woman could ever love a monster of a man like him and that doubt had a habit of coming back to haunt him while she wasn't around with her affectionate touches to subdue it. Times like right now, when he wondered silently if she would somehow find a better man and see him for the beast that he really was at heart.

Seriously, she had someone like Shunsui at her side every night while they train. Sure, he's got a reputation to be a skirt chaser but he was a real good man at heart and much kinder than he, the demon of Zaraki, could ever hope to be. Then she had Renji, who she just spent a whole week with in the world of the living for even more training, he knew Renji pretty well from when he did his time in Squad 11, the kid had a good spirit to him. Strong, driven and attractive in his own right. He honestly thought that somebody like him would be better for her, he could give her a life that she wouldn't have to be ashamed of when they walked down the street together. One without the fear of a being left alone should the person she cared for fell in battle every time they went out. He knew himself and the way he was, dying in the battle field with honor was his dream as it was for any true member of the 11th Division but where would that leave Chitsuki? Crying and alone with even more pain in her heart than what was already there. He's thought about this once before when it came to Yachiru but she understood this way of life and excepted it, he couldn't ask the same thing of Chitsuki, could he?

"I don't know how to handle it…" He finally downed his cup of sake and rubbed the back of his neck. "Guys like me aren't supposed to find a girl like her and try for that 'happily ever after' bullshit. We fight and we die, that's the only role that is suited for people like me."

Shunsui couldn't help but look at his friend a little wide eyed, those deep inward looks on his face were obviously signs that this was a subject he thought about often and the conclusions were never favorable. He had no idea that this man could have such feelings of insecurity. All he could do was offer up a smile to try and reassure him. "You shouldn't sell yourself short like that. You're a good man and trust me, Tsuki-chan doesn't want anyone but you." He forced that last part out as he clapped the man on the shoulder, he knew it was true but it hurt to say it knowing full well his own feelings on the matter. He had to say it though, he was a friend to both of them and no matter how much he wished that she would love him like she loved Kenpachi it just wasn't going to happen so instead he had to do what any good friend would and reassure them both that what they felt for each other wasn't something to run away from.

Kenpachi looked at him with a half hearted smile, he wished he could be as sure as Shunsui was and part of him was but it was only a small part. He wished he had the ability to talk things out like regular people do but that just wasn't his thing, forming his problems into words was a lot harder than just suppressing the issues or working them out with a good fight. "Thanks…" He set down his cup and stood up, he had wanted to ask for advice but he couldn't even figure out how. Damn it all, it was so damn frustrating trying to figure all this out. "I'll see you around Shunsui."

He wasn't expecting their conversation to be over so quickly but he couldn't deny he was relieved. He really didn't know what he could say to make the big guy feel any better but hopefully what little he did say helped. "Sure thing Kenpachi, try to have a good night." He didn't get a response as his friend disappeared around the corner, leaving him to mull over his thoughts in silence yet again.

* * *

><p>Chitsuki closed her door with a sigh, she had done everything she could to try and save her herbs. Now she just had to wait and see if they'll recover. "Well, I'm ready to go." She spoke to Yachiru who was playing with a butterfly.<p>

"Okay, Onee-Chan!" She smiled happily, she couldn't wait to get back home with Onee-chan so she and Kenny could be happy again.

"Yo, Chitsuki!"

The two girls turned to see Renji walking up to him with a file in his hands and both exchanged a sigh. Chitsuki knew full well that whenever he paid her a visit it was never to just say hello. "Good to see you Renji-Sempai. What can I do for you?" Hopefully it wasn't anything too tedious, she hated running errands and she really wanted to go see Kenpachi.

"Order's from the Captain." He came to a stop in front of them and handed the file over to Chitsuki.

"Awwww, your no fun Renji!" Yachiru pouted, she really didn't want Onee-chan to go off on another mission before she got a chance to see Kenny.

Chitsuki opened the folder and furrowed her brow in confusion as she read the profile within, why in the world would he be giving her a new recruit file on some boy. "What's this about?" She continued to flip through the paper work as she read the boys background.

"He's going to be your new subordinate. The Captain and I figured it was about time for you to do more duties befitting a 12th seat." He pulled a smaller note from out of his sash that he tucked away and handed it to her. "This is where you will meet him at tomorrow, spend the first day getting familiar with each other then you'll be sent out on some missions to take care of a few low level hollows to see how you two do together in a combat situation."

She took the note from him with a sigh. On one hand she was glad she wasn't going to be stuck doing anymore pointless running around but actually having her own subordinate was a bit much. She wasn't going to be able to do her normal running about and visiting people if she had a tag along with her.

She glanced at the little piece of paper in her hand, looks like she was going to have to meet the boy outside the boys dormitory at the academy. Guess the kid just graduated so she assumed she'd have to show him where his room was too, he was the 23rd seat so that entitled him to a semi-private room. She had discovered that only the first 20 seats were allowed private quarters, then seats 21-30 were allowed 2 man rooms while anyone below that had to sleep in the barracks. Of course there were always those extenuating circumstances where the person had enough money to live in a place outside of the division, like Master Byakuya-sama and such, but that wasn't too often. Although, she was fairly certain that some of the members would room together and rent places else where as well which seemed like it would be much more common. The boy was lucky enough though because if her memory served Squad 6 did not currently have a 24th seat so for the time being he would be by himself.

"Alright." She put the note into the file then slid the whole thing under her door to deal with later. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with 'shop talk' right now. "I'll pick him up tomorrow and show him around Squad 6, is there anything else you needed?"

"Don't act so depressed." He plopped a hand down on top of her head and squeezed. "You should be more thrilled that the Captain and I are showing how much we trust you so stop being such a brat about it!"

"Argh!" She swatted at his hand as he laughed at her. "Alright! Alright! Just stop squeezing my head!"

"No fair Renji!" Yachiru tried to defend Onee-Chan but it really was funny seeing her squirm around like that.

Renji laughed as he let her go and she fought to get her hair back in order, it was easier being able to have these occasional playful moments with her after everything they went through together back in Karakura. It wouldn't be an 'all the time' kinda thing like he was with Ichigo but if an opportunity presented itself than he could possibly feel inclined to take advantage of the situation. "Alright, you two have a good night. I'll see you later!" He gave them a wave goodbye as he turned away smiling to himself.

"What a pain…" Chitsuki finished putting her hair back in order with a sigh. "Hey, Imouto." She patted the girls head. "Why don't you head back home and I'll be there in a little while. I just remembered that there's someone I haven't seen yet." She had gotten so distracted once she got back that she almost forgot to pay Shun-Chan a visits, she doubted that he would get upset but she couldn't stand to be so rude to him.

"Oh, ok…" Yachiru tilted her head to the side with a small sigh. "You won't be long right?"

She gave the little girl a soft smile. "Of course not, I'm really looking forward to spending the night with you and Kenpachi again. There's just something I need to take care of real quick."

"Kay! I'll see you in a little while then!" She giggled happily, Onee-chan's word was good enough for her as she ran off in the direction of her Division. She couldn't wait till Onee-chan came over so everybody could be happy again!

Chitsuki shook her head with a smile, the girls unending energy made her tired just watching her. She did have to be going though, she figured Shun-Chan would be at his Division right now and Squad 8 was all the way on the other side of the Seireitei near the Northern Gate while she was over here next to the Southern Gate. It was such a pain but at least she was able to learn the Flash Step technique from Renji-Sempai so that will help to cut down on her travel time now. Anyways, she had enough time to reflect on things later. She really needed to get going.

* * *

><p>"What do you have for me?" Mayuri sat in his chair, tapping his fingertips together as he looked at his 3rd seat emotionlessly. He had sent the man on a simple task to try and get an emotional reaction from the girl that would betray her normally well guarded mental walls by use of visual stimulants. It was a rudimentary way of gathering information but effective none the less. The girl had shown in the past that her memories, once delved upon, would divulge secrets that she tried to keep locked away by the simplest show of emotion.<p>

Akon flipped thru the papers that he had taken back from the girl. "Your theory was correct, the girl did have a reaction that was emotive in nature. A sudden intake of breath to show shock, paling of her face to show fear, what seemed like a loss of control in her motor cortex which forced her to lose her grip on the papers themselves…" He found the profile that he had been looking for and pulled it loose from the stack, presenting it to his Captain. "and a pupil response upon seeing this particular image that showed proof of recognition."

Mayuri took the paper from him and scanned it over, so this was the origin of her paternal Reiryoku. How very interesting. "Nemu! Gather up all the data we have on this being!" He tossed the paper at her and turned around in his chair to begin his own research on the subject, now that he knew the original donor he could begin analysis of the world of the living for residual traces and possibly locate other living specimens. It would be interesting if he could get his hands on a pure specimen instead of the diluted half breed he's had to deal with, as informative as she had been up to this point the was quickly becoming bored with her. Concerning her peculiar species he was getting to a point where he could learn no more from her and her only scientific contribution would be the continued study of Kyuuketsuki and her Zanpakuto that would offer any interest to him whatsoever. Nevertheless even that would begin to bore him if no development occurred on it sometime soon.

"Yes Master Mayuri-Sama." She caught the paper and looked it over, the picture on it seemed like it was taken from an old Japanese art book of Asian folk lore. She doubted the accuracy of the illustration but never the less she turned to go to her own computer and dig up the research that former Captain Urahara began, that would be the only logical place to get this information since they had nothing on these types of creatures. It was looking like it was going to be a long night of researching for them all.

* * *

><p>Chitsuki sat quietly beside Shunsui, when she arrived he had been fast asleep on his terrace. She didn't have the heart to wake him up so she sat there instead, watching him sleep. She couldn't help but smile, he looked so much like an innocent boy… well, he would have if he wasn't so hairy but the idea seemed right. She would occasionally sketch a few pictures down on a notebook she kept with her, mainly just pictures of birds since that's all she could really draw. She wanted to wake him up and tell him everything that had happened on her trip and her new assignment but she was just going to have to settle for writing it all down beside her sketches. Considering the empty jug of sake beside him she doubted he would be waking on his own anytime soon. She tore the paper out of her notebook and folded it up, slipping the note into the hand he had resting on his chest, then stood up and brushed herself off. She'd let him sleep tonight and see him tomorrow once she got done showing that boy around.<p>

Shunsui didn't open his eyes, his hand tightened around the paper she had slid into his hand. He felt a little bad about feigning sleep but he just couldn't bring himself to talk to her right now. This whole day had been stressing him and he knew that if he tried to hide it from her she would have noticed and then she would have pressed him until he told her what was the matter and that was something he really didn't want to deal with.

She made her way out of the 8th Division and strolled casually down the winding paths until she came to the main road, it was one of four that separated the Seireitei evenly. She could follow this path straight through the center, where the 1st Division was, and typically take the path that would turn into the Southern Road that will eventually bring her to her home. Tonight though she had to make a right once she got to the center that will take her to the Western Road and, ultimately, to Kenpachi & Yachiru's home. It was already a bit later than what she wanted, the sun was trying to slip below the horizon and painted the skies with hues or red and orange. If she had the time she would stop to watch the setting sun but that would just delay her more.

She could see the plateau that was Sokyoku Hill now, strange though, it looked like someone was standing up there but for the life of her she wasn't sure who would want to be up there all alone. A brief wind blew through her area and she heard a familiar sound being carried upon it, not unlike the sound that the wind was stirring up from the hair ornaments that she wore. Why would he sit up there all by himself though? Well, there was no point in walking away. She was going to his place anyway, Yachiru was going to be a little upset for being so late but she'd just have to make it up to her later. Maybe a trip to the sweets shop would help.

She used her flash step and made her way over to and up the great hill, she really should thank Renji-Sempai for drilling the Houhou training into her. She reached the top of the hill in no time at all, her target still there standing silently. She could just barely catch a glimpse of his face from the angle she was at standing behind him, she was opposite of his eye patch and could make out the lines of sadness on his face. He must have come up here to think, she wondered if it was about her. Was he saddened by the fact that she was still so weak? Was he ashamed of his feelings for her because of it?… No, she knew him better than that or at least she hoped she did.

Another wind blew past her and shook their bells, the sound filled the air with the soft jingling and she couldn't help but smile. The subtle sound of their bells mingling together was so nice to listen to, it was their own private melody that they could share together.

Kenpachi inhaled deeply, the wind brought her odd scent of mingled herbs to his nostrils as well the distinct sound of her bells to his ears. Hers had a different sound than his, they were slightly larger and made a dull timbre as opposed to his that were more of a chime. He couldn't hide the feint smile creeping along his lips, he came here to think but she was a welcome distraction to that. "Your terrible at hiding your presence…"

She smiled at him. "Who says I was trying to hide anything?" She walked forward with her arms crossed at her stomach, each footstep slow so she could gauge his response on if she was welcomed or not. She didn't want to intrude on him if he wanted some alone time.

He turned slightly to look at her, she seemed stronger. She held herself with a bit more confidence than when she left and he could tell she had gotten here using Shunpo, he would have been able to notice her sooner if she didn't. It seemed like her training was successful for the most part but there was something about her Reiatsu that seemed familiar to him, he knew this feeling well because he had to deal with it everyday. When did she do it though? Was it like that before she left?

"The view is beautiful from here…" She looked straight out towards the setting sun, being up so high there was nothing to obscure her view. It was almost enough to take ones breath away, the dying rays stretching out across the Rukongai and over the walls of the Seireitei to touch every last bit of the waking world it could before it slept and allowed the moon to take watch and look over all that was below them.

He followed her gaze to the sunset, smirking to himself as he did. He never really was one to sit and take in the scenery, that was something Yachiru did. She could take note of every little detail around them but all he could see was the path in front of them. Such trivial things never really mattered to him before. "Yea, I guess it is…" He looked at her from the corner of his eye, the fading light made her eyes shine as if bits of stardust had fallen into them… What the hell was he saying? He must have been hanging around with Yumichika too much to come up with something like that. He looked at her neck and saw the black choker clasped tightly around it, so he was right. "Why would you do this?" He put a hand up to her throat and rubbed his thumb across the material. He was so much larger compared to her, his hand could easily fit around her neck. She might have been tall for a woman but she still had a good 4 inches before she could even stand up to his chin. What in the world would make her fall for a guy like him?

She averted his gaze and chewed on her lip, she didn't think anyone would have been able to notice her limiter. This was definitely not the conversation topic she was planning on. "How did you know?"

"I have the same kind of thing on me and I know the feel of a person's spiritual energy being suppressed." He let go of her and rubbed the back of his neck, it was a unconscious movement he did when he wasn't sure what else to do with his hands. "I just don't see why you would do it to yourself."

She rubbed the spot where his hand had been, the warmth was still there. "It's not exactly like yours, it's not a monster but implants that limit me… I wanted to make my training harder so I could get stronger."

"You really think letting Kurostuchi get a hold of you is going to help that? Your lucky he didn't dissect you on the spot." He had no real love for Squad 12, they liked messing around with people to much and using them for frivolous gain. Sure, he went to them when he needed his monster made but aside from that he's had no dealings with them since unless ordered to my the old man. They couldn't be trusted.

"We made a deal and I really don't need to be reminded that it wasn't the smartest of choices." She knew that last part came out a bit sharp but she really wasn't looking to be lectured tonight, she just spent a whole week getting yelled at. She let out a slow breath of air to clear her head, she didn't come up here to pick a fight with him. "I'm sorry, it's just been a very long week."

He turned back to look out across the Seireitei, searching for anything that would make this easier. He had no idea what to say, usually she would lead the way in the conversations and he just followed suit but even she was having issues trying to talk to him now. There was this unease between them ever since she left and he didn't know how to make it go away, he was no good at this…

She chewed on her lip as she watched him staring off, she didn't think that they had ever been this uncomfortable around each other for quite some time. Even that first night she had spent with them went better than this. Granted, she wasn't helping the matter by keeping so many secrets from him but what was she supposed to do? Tell him everything and hope that he doesn't shun her for being the monster that she is?

_Your not a monster child… Don't ever think of your father's blood as being that of monsters…_

Kenpachi turned to her and brought a hand up to her face, cupping her cheek tenderly. He knew this was going to sound odd but he had to know. "Do you really want to be with a beast like me?"

Her eyes widened in disbelief, how could he even ask something that? If he knew what she really was than he wouldn't think that he was really such a beast. She put her hand over his and relished in the warmth of his feel, for how much longer will she be able to enjoy his touch? Will he continue to do so after he knew the truth? "I should be asking you the same thing…" She ignored the confused expression on his face as he pulled the hand away and kissed it gently. "I want you to know everything about me and then ask yourself if you could ever want to be with a beast like me…" She fought back her tears, she didn't want to hide from him anymore. "You are the man that I want to be my mate until the day I die and if you happen to die before me than I will find a way to join you shortly." She let go of his hand and took a step back. "I just need a little more time until I'm strong enough to deserve the right to stand by your side, so you don't need to be ashamed to have me…"

He didn't know what to say, everything she was saying were the same things he had been saying to himself, could she really be thinking that she was not good enough to be with him? What was she saying about calling herself a beast? All the new questions that were swirling around in his head now almost made him dizzy. One thing she said did stand out to him though… 'You're the man that I want to be my mate'… that was the first time she had ever outright said that she wanted to be with him. What was this strange feeling building up in his chest? He reached out and grabbed her, encompassing her in a hug and holding her as tightly as he dared. "I could never be ashamed of you…"

She let out a little gasp as he pulled her into him, the feeling of him warmth comforted her. She loved the feel of him against her and she never wanted it to end. His words playing over and over in her head and it made her happy. He was everything she could ever want but now she had to see if what he said was true or not, her time of hiding things away was over. If she wanted to bury her past then she had to face it first. "I'm ready to tell you everything…" She pushed him back so she could look up and meet his gaze. "No more secrets." She was going to tell him everything, where she came from, the things the Master had done to her and even about the blood that flowed thru her veins. He will know everything there is to know about her that she could tell him… after it was all said then she will see if what he said to her was really true or not.

He didn't say anything, only offering up a nod of approval. He wanted her to trust him completely and he didn't want to keep pretending like he knew nothing about her past, he didn't like lying to her about something that meant so much to her. It was strange how all those trivial feelings now seemed to mean so much to him.

She took a deep breath and let the words flow from her lips, calm and steady so nothing would have to be repeated… everything she had to offer would be laid out right now…

* * *

><p>Yachiru looked out the window with a sigh, Onee-chan and Kenny still haven't come back and it was getting late. It wasn't like Kenny to leave someplace without telling her and Onee-chan said that she would be coming over after she got done with whatever she had to do.<p>

She wanted to go out looking for them but what if they came back and she wasn't there and then they got worried and went out looking for her? Then they'd all be running around all night trying to find each other and it wouldn't be any fun at all. She pouted a bit, she wished she knew what to do. Maybe they were out trying to make themselves feel better because they were both so unhappy earlier but it would be better if they were together because she knew that they would both be happy if they were together. Maybe they were together! She smiled at the thought, maybe they had both found each other and they were together now being happy. That would be really good, although she wished now that she was with them so they could all be happy together but it was good enough that Kenny and Onee-chan were happy.

She hoped that they would stay together and maybe Onee-chan could even move in with them so they could be together all the time. She really liked her and Kenny really liked her too, he was so much happier when she was around. Her bright eyes looked up to the stars waking up in the night sky and she sighed again, this time is wasn't a sad sigh but one of a hopeful dreamer. Wishing on every star in the night sky that her wish would come true.

* * *

><p>Shunsui read the paper in his hands again, he had done so quite a few times already. She had written about her stay in Karakura town and all the things she had learned from Renji and Tessai, than she mentioned that she was given new duties and she was getting a subordinate tomorrow that she'd have to show around. She couldn't wait to have him meet the boy and she wasn't sure that she was ready to be a leader just yet but she had a great teacher so she hoped it would be all ok… Even her written words were a reflection to her cheerful mood. The way she talked always made him smile, a mix of child like innocence and womanly subtlety despite the wars that were more than likely raging in her head like a great sea. He wished he was so good at hiding things.<p>

Her drawings were scribbled all over the paper and in-between the lines, crows and cranes for the most part. He wondered again what he was going to do about his feelings towards her, what was it about him that made him chase after the girls that just didn't want anything to do with him. He folded up the note and put it away inside the inner pocket of his Shakusho, he could never tell her how he felt but he had to do something to get over it or else it might end up coming out by accident during training. It would be so much easier if she wasn't so pleasant to be around.

He let out yet another sigh as he stood up and stretched his back out. Maybe he could pay Jushiro-kun a late night visit and try to clear his head properly instead of brushing off the conversation like he did last time. It almost seemed strange as he thought about it tho, Chitsuki came to them back in March… it had only been 5 months since she turned their worlds around but it seemed so much longer than that. Funny how things work out…

* * *

><p>Kenpachi was silent, he had heard everything she had told him in very vivid detail, the first part of her story he had known because it was her mother that had told all the Captain's that part. Granted, Chitsuki went into much greater depths with it and he could not help but feel furious at the things that had been done to her but he kept himself in check because there was nothing that he could really do about it.<p>

It was the second part of her story that caught him off guard though, the part where she described the things that had been 'collected' by her old master. He had thought things like that where only myths but some would think that Soul Reapers and Hollows were the same so was it really so far off to think that it was true? At least he knew now what she meant by 'a beast like me'… She was one of those things… No, she was only half of one.

Chitsuki looked at him as he just stood there, she gave him everything she had to offer and in return he said nothing. She wasn't sure how to take that reaction, did the news of what her bloodline was really bother him so much? Was he trying to figure out a way to politely tell her to leave and never bother him again? She could only hope he wasn't so cruel. She wouldn't have any regrets though, whatever happened she would not regret telling him the truth.

He could see the unease in her face, she was scared about what he was going to do. He couldn't help but smile, the thought that a girl as amazing as her was really so terrified of the thought of possibly losing him was… great. In an odd sense her terror was a good thing, it showed him that she really did want him. He wasn't quite sure what this feeling was building up in his chest again but he was definitely beginning to like it.

She started to bite her lip, he was smiling at her… Why the hell was he smiling? Did he think she was making it all up? That was not a reaction she was planning, how was she supposed to respond to that? A smile, no matter how lovely it was, was not a reaction she had anticipated.

He reached out and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her in and chuckling to himself as she let out a startled yelp. He wrapped his strong arms around her and held her tight again, laying his lips against her head in an affectionate way that was so unlike him. "Did you really think that just because your father was a Demon I would get scared away?"

Her heart started to race, she never really liked using that word but it was true… She was the daughter of a demon that fell in love with her mother… A half-breed that didn't belong in either world. Her mother had told her long ago that her father was shunned by his kind for diluting their noble blood line with a child that should have never been born. It was not often that half-breeds were born because of the incompatible biologies between Demons and Humans but as fate would have it her mother happened to be one of the few humans that was able to breed with Demons. It had been one of the reasons the Master had taken an interest in her. "I didn't know what to think…"

"I think it's interesting… You said your father was a Tengu right?" If he remembered his myths than they were believed to be sword masters, maybe that trait had been passed down to her so when the time came that they do fight she would also have that advantage working with her. "Can you turn into one?"

She cocked her head to the side as she stepped back from him, she wasn't expecting him to take such an interest in that part but maybe it was because he wanted her to be in that alternate form when the fought. Then again he wouldn't know that when she was in her true form she was much stronger, in the human form she was currently in there was none of her spiritual energy of her demonic half able to get thru. Maybe residual traces but the whole of it was fully suppressed so his question was more than likely pure curiosity. "Not exactly, half-breeds are different. We do not look completely like our paternal or maternal donors, because of our non demonic half we have a tendency to have more human characteristics but never the less we still obviously show our true nature. The real main difference is that all half-breeds are albino, for the most part, the stronger their original blood lines were than the more iridescent our white skin may appear." She paced a bit as she spoke and fidgeted with her hair, she wasn't completely comfortable with all of this but she was firm in her belief to hide nothing else from him. So if he wanted to know anything than she would tell him.

He wanted to see what she really looked like, to see how much her skin really shimmered with the rainbow hues that she talked about. That would be the proof of how strong her bloodlines were and possibly how strong she really was but he knew he was pushing his luck on the subject already. He could tell she was uncomfortable and the topic had already stressed her by the amount that she revealed to him already. He could wait to find out that part about her, right now though they should go home. "When you feel comfortable enough you can show me your true form…" He took her by the hand with a mild squeeze. "But for now we should go home."

She smiled up to him and returned the squeeze. "Yea… Yachiru is going to be very upset with us for being out so late." She admired the way the moonlight lit up his face, to some a truly intimidating thing but for her it is where she found her solace. There was no barriers left between them that she had left to fear, there was only a future she could not wait to share with him and once she proved her love to him by showing him her strength in combat than she could truly have the life in which she craved.

With a final exchange of smiles they disappeared from their perch atop of Sokyoku hill, their destination a home that they both craved. One where they both felt welcomed, wanted and complete.

©©END©©

Unmei wo Seisu

Chapter 5, Revelations


	6. Chapter 6, New Faces

***Yaaay, The 6th Chapter is finally here! I apologize for it taking so long but I hope it was worth the wait, you get a new character in this Chapter so I hope you like him. Thank you all for the comments & my lovely stalkers (by that I mean my watchers XD ) Feel free to hunt me down on Facebook (Zemeriel Angaros) so if you are really that into my story you can get better updates on what I'm doing instead of wait'n patiently (Even tho I do appreciate that.) Now I shall leave you to it and as always I thank you for reading and hopefully you feel so inclined to leave me some lovely reviews***

Chitstuki stepped attentively, the damp grass crunching beneath her feet. The moon was high in the sky and shone down upon the pristine lake here in her inner world, the air was clean and silent. She looked around but could not see Tengoku, usually she could be found swimming in the water but she could not see the telltale ripple in the water from her movement.

"_Tengoku? Where are you?" _

"_I am waiting for the rushing water child…."_

Chitsuki looked around to try and see where her voice had been coming from. At the very center of a lake she thought she could see a figure sitting on a rock, had that little island always been there? She squinted her eyes trying to make out the person sitting there, she did not think that anyone else could intrude on her inner world but whoever was sitting there did not look anything like Tengoku.

"_Who are you?" _

"_You recognize my voice but not my true form child?"_

"_Tengoku? I've never seen you look like a human before and your so far off I can barely see you… How did you change your form? And why are you hiding from me? None of this makes sense."_

"_All will become clear soon enough child… Now that one knows the truth of our past a crack has formed in the damn that kept our secrets hidden, in time the flood gates shall open and the waters will wash away the world we now have come to know." _

"_You can't tell me that letting Kenpachi know bout us would be this tragic. Your over reacting and not even answering all my questions, Why are you acting like this?"_

"_It does not matter anymore child… Our world is crumbling and a new world awaits us just as the waking world now awaits you… leave this place and remember the good that was between us. Do not ever forget your happiness…"_

"_And what of your happiness Tengoku? If this is all as wrong as you believe than won't your life and your happiness be affected as well?"_

"_You are my happiness child… and my life means nothing without you… now go… wake up…"_

Chitsuki's eyes opened to the rays of dawn, she did not move from where she lay, her eyes focusing on the ceiling as her other senses began to wake up as well. She felt the soft mattress beneath her and the warmth of the man that lay beside her, she listened to the birds singing their morning song and the deep intake of breath from the still sleeping man. She shifted her gaze to the small child laying curled up in a little ball on the man's stomach. She couldn't help but smile, she loved this feeling of being beside them. When she and Kenpachi had returned they found Yachiru sleeping by the window as if she had been trying to wait up for them. It had taken a good bit of effort to transfer her from where she had been to the bed, she wasn't exactly sure on how the girl ended up on his stomach when she had started out laying next to Chitsukibut it was cute nonetheless.

She rolled slightly and slipped her arm around Kenpachi's chest, giving him a squeeze as she did. He offered up a grumble in response and pulled her in closer making Chitsuki smile, she loved how warm he felt. She breathed in deeply, enjoying the scent of him filling her, if she could just lay like this forever than she would be happy but just like all good things this would have to come to an end. Especially since she heard the whimpering of the pink haired child which meant she would soon be awake very soon and if Yachiru was awake then everyone had to be awake.

Kenpachi breathed in slowly, he had been awake for a bit but he didn't want to disturb either of the girls so he just laid there listening to them in their sleep. He liked this feeling of laying with them and most of all he liked the feel of having no secrets between him and Chitsuki. Granted, the secrets were for the most part only hers but having her complete trust was something he never thought could fill him with this odd kind of happiness.

Yachiru sat up with a yawn and rubbed her eyes as she looked around, the last thing she remembered was making wishes on the stars. She must have fallen asleep dong that. Onee-chan was laying next to Kenny on the bed, so that had to mean that she was right and they did find each other last night! So they had to be happy again! "YAY!" She leapt up and down on Kenny's stomach as she was over come with her childish ecstasy, her antics forcing the other two into a startled but fully awakened state in the process. "Onee-chan and Kenny are together again so we can all be happy!"

Chitsuki grabbed at her heart as the sudden outburst caught her off guard and effectively scared the wits out of her, she sat up with a start but was only tackled back down by the girl in her on-going rave. This was one hell of a way to be woken up… She suddenly felt very tired thinking about any future situations of being woke up like this.

Kenpachi let out a groan from Yachiru jumping on him as if he was a trampoline, it was way to early to start off the day like this. "Calm down Yachiru… Your going to wake up the whole division if you keep carrying on like that." He sat up and stretched out his back, listening to the popping traveling down his spine as he did it before he got up.

"Ok Kenny!" She hopped off the bed happily and skipped off towards the changing room only to look back to see if Onee-chan was following her. "Come on Lazy! I had brought your clothes so you can get changed here, we got to get going so we're not late for breakfast!"

Chitsuki could only smile to herself as she pulled herself up, she couldn't do anything but that. She liked Imouto's innocence and her happiness always made her happy too, even if it was sometimes tiring. "Thank you Imouto." She smiled up to Kenpachi, who returned the expression, as she walked past him to get changed. She couldn't linger for long today because she still had to go to the academy to meet her new subordinate… She couldn't remember his name at all, so it looked like she was going to have to stop back at her place to retrieve his file. At least the academy wasn't too far away from Squad 6...

* * *

><p>The boy sat outside the academy on a bench, lazily twirling his wagasa and currently unimpressed with the 'Superior' that he had been assigned too. This was supposed to be their first meeting and she was running late, not a very good first impression at all, and to think he actually hurried himself this morning in his primping to be here on time and show this person his punctuality. What a waste, he didn't even get the chance to put the top coat on his nails because the nail polish wasn't even dry when he left. At least he got to paint them, he would have hated to leave without having his nails done, especially since he bought this polish just for the occasion. Midnight Forest was the name of the color if memory served him right…<p>

He was pulled from his musings as he caught sight of the Cerise hair that he had been looking for, Lieutenant Abarai had told him that would be the best way to recognize her and it was admittedly accurate since her hair color was rather unique. He was pleased by how she looked too, he had assumed that because of her tardiness she would also look the part of a slacker but her hair was combed neatly into a high pony tail and her ornaments were placed carefully. Sadly she wore no make up but luckily she had lovely skin. The trait that caught his eye though was the beautiful scarf she wore loosely around her neck, the material was undoubted silk, he could spot such a fabric from any distance. It was his favorite material and he would wear nothing but that. Although her scarf was made in such a way it almost looked sheer, the amount of skill it would take to make such a thing would mean that it was not cheap. He doubted she could have afforded it on her own which meant it must have been a gift… he'd have to ponder such a thing later though.

Chitsuki found the boy easily enough, it would have been hard not too considering on how odd he was dressed. She could tell by the looks of the other academy members walking past him that they shared her point of view. He was wearing a Hanfu dress instead of the typical uniform but at least it had the appropriate color scheme of the uniforms the Soul Reapers wear. He made himself up with eye shadow of a deep shade of green with the lipstick and polish to match, there were even beads worked into his long burgundy hair that looked like emeralds. This boy looked every bit the proper noble lady… now if only he was an actual woman this might not seem so strange to her. Then again when it came to matters of oddities she had him beat in every possible way so it would be better if she didn't judge him in such a way. Especially on an initial meeting to introduce themselves.

"Hello there." She greeted him politely with a bow, she wasn't sure on his stance with formalities but better to be safe rather than sorry. "I am 12th Seat of Squad 6, Chitsuki Yume. I apologize for making you wait." She would have been able to make it on time but Yachiru made such a fuss about her having breakfast with them and then she had to get the photo from her file at home so she could be sure which person she was looking for. Unfortunately she didn't have any time to read his file before she left, she'd just have to do that later tonight.

He stood up gracefully and bowed in return. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am 23rd Seat of Squad 6, Dokuja Chigo." He liked her formality, he thought it was always proper to mind ones etiquette. "I am told that you shall be my superior from now on, with exception to Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai of course." He doubted he needed to add that last part but he had his fill of people who thought they were the gods gift to humanity, he knew his place and who he was to answer to but he refused to bend a knee to anyone not deserving of it.

"Of course." She smiled up to him, he didn't look this tall when he was sitting down but at least he wasn't as tall as Ken-kun… Maybe Renji if you give or take a few inches. Correction, you'd have to definitely take off the 3 inches he gained from the Okobo Geta sandals he was wearing but even without those he was still about 6 foot. "I'll show you to your lodgings if you'll follow me."

He placed his umbrella on his shoulder with a sigh. "I suppose we should get that out of the way." He followed as she turned and walked towards the division, happy that she was keeping her pace at a casual stroll. He wasn't particularly in the mood to be rushed. "I'll be upfront that I have no intention of staying in those accommodations for long, I'm having a small estate built just outside the boundaries of Lord Kuchiki's property. I was merely waiting to see what division I'd be placed in so I could have my home built in the appropriate place.

She arched a brow at him as he said that in a nonchalant tone like the one Master Kuchiki-sama used when he spoke. She had assumed that he was a noble by the way he dressed but one that was wealthy enough to just build a home on a whim? "Are you from one of the Noble families like Master Kuchiki-Sama?"

He paused a moment but smiled at her, it was obvious she had no idea about Nobles at all but he supposed there could be a bit of flattery taken from her remark if she was willing to confuse him for one of the four great noble families. "No, I am the 16th Head of the Chigo family. We are wealthy enough to be recognized as a high ranking family but not nearly enough to be on the same terms of the greater families like Lord Kuchiki." Thankfully in his opinion, it was no secret that he had no real love for nobles regardless of being one himself. "The Chigo family in particular is not widely accepted by other noble families since I became the head. They have… disagreements of opinion concerning my particular lifestyle choices."

"Ah, that explains the style of dress then." She coughed a bit as he arched a brow at her statement, she really needed to figure out how to word things better because they never came out sounding the way she wanted them too. "Sorry, I didn't mean that to sound insulting. I just figured you dressed the way you did because you were of a high enough status were people wouldn't talk back about how you dressed."

He finally offered up a chuckle for her. "Darling, that has nothing to do with it at all and people have plenty to say about my clothes. I just wouldn't be caught dead wearing such a gaudy looking outfit, it would look terrible on my figure."

She laughed with him at hi statement she had a feelings she was going to enjoy being partnered with him. "Well, I think you should feel free to wear whatever you like. A person has a right to their individuality." She brought her hand up to the scarf around her neck as she said that, even she had things on her that were not considered the normal attire. If everyone looked the same than things would be very boring around here.

"Speaking of which, I couldn't help but admire that exquisite scarf." He stopped a moment and felt the end of it draped down in front of her, rubbing the fabric between his fingers. It was most definitely silk but made in such a way that it was almost sheer, such a fabric must have been expensive and he had a feeling it was something that she could not have possibly afforded on her own. "A gift?"

"Yes." She smiled at the memory that accompanied her receiving the scarf, it was a token she had gotten from Shun-chan just before she left. This was actually the first time she had worn it. "A very good friend of mine got it for me not long ago, I plan on introducing him too you later." She did tell Shun-chan that she was going to stop by, she just hoped he'd be at the 8th Division when she went looking for him.

Hmmm, a man got her that? Now there was a juicy little thought that occurred to him as they began walking again. "And I assume this 'Shun-chan' is your lover? I could see that scarf as being a marvelous announcement of ones affections" He brought his fingers to his lips as he smiled to himself and the daydream he had drifting thru his head. "How very romantic to be presented with such a thing." He was a sucker for romance when it came right down to it and only wished he had someone to share his affections with.

She couldn't help but blush at his upfront statement. "No, Shun-chan and I are only friends. We've been such since I came to the Soul Society and it will never be anything more than that. There is actually someone else that I'm seeing…" Well, it wasn't official yet and it wouldn't be until she was able to prove herself to Kenpachi but it was nice thinking of it like that.

Dokuja gave her a sad look, that poor silly girl… There was no way that a man would give a gift like that if there were not serious levels of fondness there and by fondness he meant real love. He gave a sigh and shook his head, she obviously was too blinded by their friendship to see the real feelings involved but it was not his place to stick his nose that far into the subject. Especially during an initial meeting such as this. "Forgive me then for reading too far into it. I'm not accustomed to dealing with such forms of friendship." He let the topic be, no sense in getting the girl confused. "So, tell me about some of the people in our squad." Better to change the subject now, besides it would do well to learn more about the people he would be dealing with.

"I really have no idea in all honesty." She laughed a bit at the confused expression on his face when she said that. "I don't really talk to anyone in our squad and I don't know anyone's names. I only wave hello in passing when they acknowledge me first. The only people of Squad 6 that I talk to often enough is Renji-Sempai, I've only ever seen Master Byakuya-Sama about… 3 times in the 5 months I've been here." Had it been 5 months? She was horrible about remembering time frames.

He raised his brow at bit, she had only been here for that short of time? The math on that didn't add up considering you had to be in the academy for about 6 years to graduate unless you wear a very exceptional student and to his knowledge there were only two people that had ever accomplished that feat. The former Captain of Squad 3 and the deceased Lieutenant of Squad 13, both considered to be geniuses of their time. He'd have to look into the girls history a bit, a person being able to bypass the academy and go unnoticed for the most part must be a very interesting individual indeed. He had to smile at her mannerism at the very least, she definitely had an interesting way of referring to the Captain and Lieutenant, one was so formal and the other was so informal. Speaking in such a way really made him question her background. "So tell me then on who you do associate with, I'd like to at least learn something about the people I'm going to be eventually meeting if I'm to be your subordinate." Not to mention, ones image is everything and a person could easily be judge by the company they keep.

"Well…" She wasn't sure to really start, she really didn't have too many friends that she spoke to often. "First off there's Shun-chan, he's the Captain of Squad 8 and my best friend. He's known me since I came to the Soul Society back in March, I think, and gave me my name." She smiled at that, such wonderful memories. "And of course there's Gekko-chan, the Captain of Squad 13." She had only just recently given Jushiro that little nickname, Yachiru's habit of naming people was rubbing off on her but she didn't think calling him 'moonbeam' was to horrible. "I usually only see him when I'm bring him some mint for his tea and when he happens to be with Shun-chan, I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough since I go and have tea with him on occasion, it usually ends up being on Tuesdays because those are the days I usually have off but he doesn't mind it when I pop in randomly…"

He almost dropped his wagasa as she spoke so nonchalantly about being such good friends with two Captains of the 13 Gotei, he didn't sense deceit in her voice but to think that a mere 12th seat would be on such terms with two of the oldest Captains, next to the Head-Captain and Captain Unohana, was… very hard to believe.

"Then there's the girls that Imouto introduced me too…" She continued on without noticing his moment of disbelief and counted the girls on her fingers so she didn't miss any. "Rangiku, Isane, Kiyone and Nanoa but I really don't see them often. Mainly when we're shopping or going to the sweets shop…"

"You also associate with three Lieutenants on a regular basis?" Who was she to have these kind of connections?

"Not often, like I said, they are always so busy doing their own thing…" She was cut off before she could say anything else by another surprise tackle that sent her falling back onto her backside with a shriek of surprise.

"Oneeeee-Chan!" Yachiru cried victoriously from atop her.

"Ouch…" Chitsuki let out a sigh, Yachiru had been very demanding of her time since she got back from the world of the living and she'd been so excitable lately. She was actually beginning to wonder what she missed that got the girl to revved up… Or worried, she really wasn't sure which at this point. "What are you doing in the 6th Division Imouto?" She wasn't expecting to see the girl till later tonight.

Dokuja arched yet another brow, not necessarily at the crude display of affection but instead the note of Chitsuki calling the Lieutenant of Squad 11 'Imouto'. He tried to keep up to date on the going-ons of the Seireitei and these two being sister's was not in that list of information. "Big sister?" He asked questionably to Lieutenant Kusajishi's rather bold statement.

"Adoptive…" Chitsuki responded as she sat up on one elbow. "So to speak."

Yachiru giggled as she jumped off her stomach. "Kenny is taking a nap so I wanted to see if Bya-kun had any snacks!" She smiled brightly, Bya-kun always had really good treats here.

Chitsuki smiled at her despite the faint level of exasperation creeping in. "You shouldn't bother Master Kuchiki-Sama for something like that Imouto. He's most likely very busy and…" She stood up brushing herself off and added with a smile. "You should tell Kenpachi not to be so lazy."

"Aw, your no fun today." Yachiru stuck out her tongue with a pout.

She ruffled the girls hair affectionately. "That's because I'm on duty right now, I have to show my new subordinate around." She motioned to Dokuja, who was waiting patiently. "Imouto, this is Dokuja Chigo. The new 23rd seat of Squad 6." She turned to him. "And you undoubtedly know that this is Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi of Squad 11." She didn't think she needed to introduce Imouto but formalities did dictate it.

"Of course." He bowed to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kusajishi."

Yachiru tilted her head to the side as she looked at the man, he dressed awfully funny for a guy. He must be like Yun-Yun, he was always trying to make himself pretty like a girl too. She smiled regardless, it could be fun having him around too. "Do you want to come to lunch with us then?"

"Lunch?" He looked questionably at Chitsuki, it was only 8 in the morning. What was she doing worrying about lunch already?

Chitsuki shrugged her shoulders to him, she even had trouble figuring out what Imouto was talking about half the time. "Lunch is still far away but I'm sure we can both stop by, where are we going to be eating at?"

"Yay!" She jumped up and down excitedly. "We are going to have a picnic outside the division in the wooded area! I'll tell Yun-yun and Baldy that they have to come too!"

Chitsuki doubted that Ikakku and Yumichika would really be interested in coming along but it might be fun if they did. Outside of the occasional breakfast she actually didn't interact with any member of Squad 11 except Kenpachi and Yachiru. She supposed it would be a good idea to at least become familiar with some of them. "That sounds fine, we'll see you then but I really need to finish showing Dokuja around."

"Kay! I'll see you guys later!" She began to run off towards Bya-kuns's home, fully intent on finding out where he hides his snack. "Bye bye Onee-chan! Bye bye Kujaku-chan!"

They watched the girl run off with a combined sigh, she really was too much at times. Dokuja wasn't sure what to make of the young lieutenant or Chitsuki's impressive group of friends… He thought to himself though about that odd nickname she had just given him. "Did she really just call me a Peacock?"

Chitsuki only laughed in response, Yachiru had a hell of a way with people.

* * *

><p>Mayuri's fingers flew across the keys of his computer as he searched the mainframe for every last bit of information concerning Chitsuki's bloodline. How very interesting to have been given such a specimen and who could have possibly imagined that such a discovery would open up a whole new world of research. Demons. A concept that was conceivable yet implausible all at the same time and thanks to this girl he now had the biological samples to find the rest of her kind. Information that could possibly be useful in locating the whereabouts of the girls former master and her pure blooded father, the latter would take much more time though. Already he was locating signatures of other breeds of demons scattered throughout the world of the living but yet none that matched the girls. Apparently her breed was that of a dieing one… Or they were extremely talented at keeping themselves hidden.<p>

"Captain." Akon was standing behind him, he didn't like bothering him while he was working but research demanded it. "Here are the last of the results you wanted concerning Chitsuki's bio signature as well as the latest results concerning her spiritual anomalies."

"Leave them there." He motioned for him to set the documents on his desk. "If you have nothing else to be bothering me about then you can leave." He didn't feel like wasting any of his time on his 3rd right now.

"Actually Captain I was wondering if you'll be needing anymore samples from Chitsuki, you've nearly exhausted the ones you have." He had noticed that the Captain wasn't taking much interest in her anymore, he was more concerned with her actual species now more than anything. Even though they were supposed to be monitoring the spirits inside of her for the Head-Captain. Akon and his team had almost completely taken over that task for the Captain as he focused his personal resources on his new obsession.

"No, for the time being I am done with her concerning samples." He did not even turn to look at him as he spoke. "We will continue to monitor her spiritual activities but nothing else just yet. Currently her only use is the data I'm receiving from the two spirits inside of her which is mainly for the Head-Captain's benefit, I have no real interest in them."

Akon sighed a little as what he had been thinking was just said out loud, the Captain had a habit of losing interest in things quickly when presented with new things to study but his current lack of attention could allow him the opportunity he needed to get some readings of his own from her. He was still very interested in using her body as a model for a female Gigai. "Would it be possible for me to have her brought in so I can get do some research on her?"

"Oh?" Mayuri turned just enough to look at him from the corner of his eye. "It's not often you make requests to use one of my personal specimens. What do you want her for?"

"I'd like to get a biological scan of her body so I can create a Gigai from the readings I receive. She's very unique and it's almost too good an opportunity to pass up. I doubt I will ever have the same chance again."

"Why would you want to make a Gigai of her? She is not a spiritual being so she would be unable to actually use the Gigai, it would be nothing more than an empty shell lying about taking up space unless you placed a mod soul in it." It wouldn't even be useful to gather specimens from because the biological makeup between an actual body at that which makes up a Gigai are completely different."

"That is true Captain but it could prove to be advantageous to have a doppelganger about should a certain threat arise to the Seireitei and a certain body would need to be produced."

Mayuri smiled ever so slightly, oh how Akon was so good at coming up with conniving little schemes that could not only better the soul society in some way but most importantly, himself. Still, his idea was good enough and plausible to an extent. "Very well Akon, You have my permission to gather what data you need from the girl but…" He turned to face him completely, with a wicked smile on his face. "I will see to the creation of the Gikon that will be placed in the gigai."

Akon was unsure if he approved of that final part but it was not his part to argue the Captain's decisions, he should count himself lucky enough to be given the chance to gather data on the girl for his own research. "Of course, I'll send someone to inform the girl of her impending appointment immediately." With a subtle bow he took his leave, at the very least he should be able to have some fun with this.

Mayuri watched him go, his 3rd offered him a chance at a small little experiment. The particular artificial soul he had in mind could prove for a bit of entertainment if nothing else.

* * *

><p>Talking and occasional bits of laughter could be heard drifting up from the Ugendo's Garden, Jushiro's family estate. Normally it was peaceful at the pond were the carp swam but today the Gazebo that lay in the center of the lake was filled with chatter as Chitsuki, Dokuja and Jushiro sat and drank matcha. Chitsuki had brought Dokuja here after she had finished showing him around their division. It was a bit out of the way considering that the 13th division was all the way against the northern wall but she had been thankful that he had already known how to Shunpo.<p>

"So Dokuja." Chitsuki set down her tea. "Do you think you'll be able to deal with being stuck with me? You'll come to find that I'm not the most… conventional of people."

He smiled back at her. "Oh, I do believe I'll be able to manage." He had to admit that he was impressed by the connections this girl had and her tidbits of knowledge about people was a bonus as well. He could learn a lot about the higher ups of the Gotei 13 from being around her social circle. "May I offer you another Ohagi Captain Ukitake?" He offered him a sweet smile and lifted up the tray that they had brought along with them. At Chitsuki's urging they had made a stop at the sweets shop to buy some of these sweet rice balls and a good thing too…

Jushiro smiled back at him, the boy was seemingly sweet but he could not help but notice that lonely look in his eyes. "Of course, they are my favorite after all." He took one of the sweet balls from the tray and looked back towards Chitsuki. "So what other plans do you have for today?"

She took one of the treats when Dokuja offered them to her as well and leaned back. "Nothing really, I promised Imouto that we will have lunch with her later but that's still a few hours away." She took a nibble from her Ohagi for a moment. "That's why I decided to bring him down here, I figured it would be nice to have him meet some of the people he'll be seeing most often."

Dokuja sat quietly and listened to them talk, the two were very informal with each other considering the status gap between them and the things they talked about were very simple and everyday. Like the typical talk between old friends, granted he had heard the talk around the academy on how laid back and easy to approach the Captain was but still. This level of mutual comfort was different. He just couldn't wrap his mind around how she had the acquaintances that she did considering she seemed to be just a random girl that came from nowhere in particular. He picked up the teapot and filled the empty cups that had gathered around the tray.

"I must admit Dokuja, your humility is a bit surprising." He picked up the tea cup and took a sip. "I am not complaining though, I'm so used to dealing with Byakuya's mentality on how nobles are supposed to act that it's refreshing to meet someone who is not to strict."

Dokuja smiled sweetly at him once again as he set the teapot down. "It's kind of you to say. I do believe that one should mind ones etiquette but I hold the status of the 13 Court Guard higher than that of Noble families. So even if my nobility is greater than yours, your status as a Captain outranks mine."

Chitsuki watched the exchange with a bit of confusion, she really did not understand the noble families at all. "Um…" She waited till both were looking at her. "Could you explain that all to me? It made absolutely no sense with the he's a higher rank the you but in actuality it's reversed…" She used her hands to punctuate the shifting that was going thru her head but it didn't help out the actual question at all.

The two exchanged a smile and Dokuja started to laugh a bit. "Well I assume you at least know that there are the four great Noble houses of the Soul Society, yes?" He waited for her nod of affirmation before he continued. "There is the Shihoin clan and the Kuchiki clan that you should know well enough."

"Oh yea, Shihoin was the last name of the cat lady that helped me out while I was training with Tessai-Sensei and Renji-Sempai in Karakura town." She didn't realize that she was a member of a great noble house, she certainly didn't act like it.

Dokuja pushed aside that little bit of information for later pondering, he would have never guessed that she received hands on training from the Lieutenant and the former Kido Corps Captain. That must have meant she was exceptional at using kido… anyways, he's letting himself get distracted. "Yes, Lady Shihoin was the former 22nd Head to the clan before she defected. Now there are the Lower Noble families of which the Captain and I belong to but still there are differences in our status. The Chigo family is on the same level as the Kyoraku clan but the Ukitake family is more on the level of the Kira clan."

"Shun-Chan is a noble?" Now there is someone who really didn't act like a noble! "So Gekko-chan is on the same level as the Kira clan… now why does that name sound familiar?"

Jushiro smiled a bit at the nickname she had given him. "Your thinking of the Lieutenant of Squad 3, Izuru Kira and yes Shunsui, surprising as it is, is an actual Noble of an old, wealthy and prestigious family. So now do you understand how even though I am a Captain and Dokuja is only the 23rd seat that he is, technically, of a higher rank than me seeing as he is not only from a more prestigious family but he is also that family's head?"

Chitsuki scratched her head a moment. "Well, yes. I suppose I do… but I have to admit I'm rather grateful that I'm not from a noble house. It seems like it would be a life that required a lot of effort to maintain and act proper all the time… unless your of a high enough rank where you could do what you want but still… seems like a hassle to me." She would hate to have to deal with 'you must act like this' and 'this is what's expected of you', what a pain.

"You have no idea." Dokuja groaned. He did like being from a noble family, for the most part, but he did not like being pestered constantly by his advisors on how 'a proper head of a high ranking noble family is expected to act'. The very thought of those bastards and their whining little voices irritated him even now, what did it matter how he chose to live his life. He had thought that once he became the head of the family then no one could ridicule him for his tastes but he was sorely mistaken on that thought.

Jushiro knew that look in his eye all too well, he had seen it before in the eyes of Shunsui when they were much younger and still trying to prove themselves. Many looked down on Shunsui too for how he chose to live his life, his own family forcing him to join the academy against his will. "Well, I think it's good that here in the 13 court guard that individuality is not often looked down upon. I, for one, like to see those who stand out in a crowd."

Dokuja smiled at the Captain for his kind words, it was not often that he met people so welcoming to his lifestyle and here today he met two. He had to make a mental note to thank Captain Kuchiki for selecting this girl to be his partner, whenever he got to see him that is. Most lower seated member rarely ever saw their Captain unless it was for a full division inspection and even those rarely happened.

"What's this?" A familiar voice came up from behind him with a welcoming smile. "You all decide to have a party but don't invite me?"

Jushiro smiled up to his old friend. "I wouldn't exactly call this a party Shunsui."

Chitsuki leapt up and into his welcoming arms, she had missed him so much when she was away and wasn't even able to really visit with him once she got back. "Shun-Chan! It's so good to see you… Not passed out." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"I'm sorry about that Tsuki-chan but I'm here now so that should count for something right?" He gave her another squeeze before moving to take a seat beside Jushiro. "So how was your trip?"

Dokuja could only sit and smile as he watched her change in mood, so this was the man that gave her such a wonderful gift. The well known Captain of Squad 8. Rumors said that this man was quite the lecher but seeing those two just now made it hard to believe that the Captain could have eyes for another, how sad that the girl couldn't see it though. Even now as she spoke to him about her trip he could see that glint in the Captain's eye, such a tragic romance would make for a wonderful story…

"So this lovely man must be the new subordinate you mentioned in your note."

At the mention of himself Dokuja was ripped out of his fanciful daydreaming, he could not help at blush at the rather forward compliment the Captain gave him. "Yes Captain, I am Dokuja Chigo." He gave him a simple nod as he tried to hide the fact that his cheeks were rather red. The Captain was much more rugged than he liked but there was a certain charm to him that couldn't be denied.

The other three exchanged smiles at the boys modest reaction to what Shunsui said. Jushiro gave his friend a playful nudge at his ever flirtatious antics. "Behave yourself Shunsui. No need to make the boy feel shy on your first meeting." It was to be expected though, as memory served that was similar to what Shunsui had told him when they first met at the academy.

"It's quite alright Captain Ukitake." Dokuja composed himself and sat up straighter with that sweet smile of his. "While the Captain's remark was very flattering, I am not as modest as I might appear."

Shunsui chuckled in response, he liked this boy so far. That smile of his though, it almost seemed venomous, like he was trying to act innocent all to hide the poison he was slipping into your drink. "So what do you two have planned for the day or is sitting about and drinking tea the main agenda?"

"Actually." Dokuja responded since Chitsuki had a mouthful of Ohagi. "Chitsuki's little sister invited us to a luncheon with a few people of the 11th Company." Although the thought of dining with any man from squad 11 seemed a bit off, rumors about those men deemed that all of them were nothing more than mindless brutes Captained by a man who was certifiably insane.

Ukitake looked at his friend from the corner of his eye as he took a drink of his tea, he could see the light in his eyes dampen at the mention of the twos afternoon 'date'. Shunsui was trying so hard not to let it bother him but he knew how much he cared for the girl, jealousy and love can be such cruel things. "Perhaps we could tag along with you. I don't often meet with anyone from the 11th Division. I think it would do well for the companies to interact with each other more."

"That would be a great idea!" Chitsuki would love it if they came along, It would be so much fun.

Shunsui gave his old friend a tired look, he knew what he was trying to do. Jushiro knew him better than anyone else and knew that he was prone to avoiding situations more so than confronting them. This was his attempt to force him into it… and it was working. "Yea, that does sounds like a good idea. It's been awhile since the last time I went and had a drink with them." It was true enough, 8th company and the 11th division were known to get together for moon gazing and to share sake but it's been a bit since the last time they did that.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea as well." Dokuja breathed a small sigh of relief. It would do well to have others there with a semblance of dignity about them and having more opportunities to associate with Captains could prove fruitful.

Chitsuki stood up with a bit of a stretch. "Well if that's going to be the case then I think we should go and see about picking up some more food to bring. I'm sure Imouto wasn't planning on having so many people show up. How bout we meet up with you two at the 11th division. She said we'll be eating in the wooded area near the barracks. It shouldn't be too hard to find them specially since anyone could be able to sense out Kenpachi." She laughed a bit at that, she might have been terrible at sensing things but Ken-Kun's spiritual pressure could be felt by even the densest sensory types.

Dokuja gave her a questionable look, he wasn't thinking that the Captain of those lunatics was going to be there as well. Then there was the fact of how casually she spoke about him, well about all the Captain's really. The only time he heard her refer to any of them with any sort of reverence was concerning their own Captain Kuchiki, anyone else she either called them by their first name or a pet name. Still, he stood up as well and smoothed out his clothes, they should be heading out. There was more still to be shown. "Yes, we should be going. Thank you for your hospitality Captain Ukitake." He bowed gracefully to the two Captains. "And it was a pleasure being able to meet you both. I have no doubt I'll be seeing you again, outside of our impending luncheon that is."

Jushiro smiled at them. "And thank you for coming by to visit me. I look forward to having tea with you again."

"I'll bring the sake so you don't have to worry bout that Tsuki-chan and it was nice meeting you too Kuja-Kun." He shot the boy a wink and smiled at the way he blushed, those two made a good pair. It'll be interesting to see how they do together on an actual mission.

Chitsuki just laughed at the antics and waved goodbye to them both. "We shall be seeing you soon then." With that she left them with Dokuja closely behind her, their conversations from then on were filled with laughter as he inquired more on her connections throughout the soul society and she merely chuckled at his questions as she answered each one in turn. She liked his curiosity, it had been the first time since she first came here that anyone had been this interested in knowing this much about her.

"So, you aren't from the Soul Society?" Dokuja asked her. They had got into talking more on her past, which she was very reluctant to get into, and she had made a statement on 'when I first got here' that had gotten his attention. He had assumed that she had been a soul that had crossed over but when he inquired from which district she came from her response was not what he had been expecting.

"Not originally, no." She fidgeted with a lock of hair from her pony tail. She wasn't entirely sure on how much she wanted to tell him but it was almost common knowledge now that she was not a soul because all the Senkaimon's had to be outfitted with the devices that would allow living people, like her, to pass thru the gate. "I am originally from the world of the living. I broke into the soul society, for the most part ,and after much explanation I was accepted to live here among you all. I am very grateful to the Captain's that vouched for me to let me stay and join the 6th Division under Master Kuchiki-Sama's leadership."

"So how is it that you were able to bypass the academy?"

"I was told that because of the ability that Tengoku grants me that it wouldn't make sense to make me go through the academy at all. That's why I received special Kido training from Tessai-Sensei and Zanjustu training from Renji-Sempai, to compensate for loosing out on the academy training."

"Tengoku? Is that your Zanpakuto?" He had been meaning to ask her why she didn't carry hers but he had figured it would be a topic better saved for a later time.

"Oh, that's right! I haven't introduced you to her yet. Since we will be spending so much time with each other than I suppose it would be good for our Zanpakuto to be introduced as well." She stopped in mid walk and turned to face him, she took a deep breath and felt that familiar feeling of Tengoku leaving her as she exhaled.

Dokuja wasn't sure what she had been talking about by introducing their Zanpakuto but he did not have time to ask any questions as he witness the manifestation of the creature just behind her. He never thought she would be able to do something like this only being a 12th seat. She must have the sword hidden on her someplace to be able to manifest the being within it and what a creature it was. It was nothing like anything he had ever seen before, a morbid angel with such sad eyes.

Tengoku smiled from behind her mask, the look on the young man's face did not suit his fine style of dress. "Good morning Young Dokuja." She gave a low bow in her customary fashion. "I am Tengoku Namida, Heaven's Tear, and young Chitsuki's Zanpakuto."

He quickly composed himself as he bowed back to the being, her manors were superb for having the striking appearance of a hollow. "Good Morning to you as well. I fear though that my own Zanpakuto will not be able to make such an appearance for greetings."

"It's quite all right youngling." Tengoku placed a hand on her daughters head. "She has much to learn about the ways of the Soul Society and does not quite understand that not all the things she can do come easily to others."

Chitsuki looked up to her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

Dokuja coughed gently to get her attention. "She is politely pointing out that I do not have the ability to manifest my Zanpakuto's spirit." He pulled the slender blade from it's sheath and held it our before him. "Still, so as not to seem rude. This is my Zanpakuto Hebi Kiba, Snake Fang. He can be a bit playful at times but he will always be there when I have need of him."

Tengoku smiled once more, with her eyes she can see into the world within that blade and the cheerful child within it. "He is a fine blade youngling. I have no doubt he serves you well."

"Wait." Chitsuki interrupted them. "I still don't understand, why can't he manifest his Zanpakuto?"

"Because child, ones ability to manifest a Zanpakuto is directly connected to how powerful they are and how close they are to achieving the next stage of their Zanpakuto's release."

"Usually…" Dokuja continued. "Only soul reaper's that have the spiritual energy equivalent to a Lieutenant or Captain have the ability to reach manifestation."

"Oh…" She had no idea that something so trivial of a feat, to her, would be such a proof of power. It came so easily to her that she assumed that all soul reapers had such an ability. This merely showed that she had so much still to learn. "So what is this 'next stage' of release you were talking about?"

Dokuja raised his brows at her once more, an action that he had already lost count in how many times he had done it before. He could not believe that this girl could be so powerful and at such a high ranking seat but still know practically nothing about the Soul Society and Seireitei.

"There are two stages to a swords release." Tengoku explained. "The first is the Shikai, which is what you recently learned how to do with Captain Kyoraku during training."

"Oh yea, that's the part where he taught me how to separate you from myself using the words of release."

"Correct. Now the secondary release is what is known as the Bankai, that is when you have completely mastered your weapon. The first step of that is being able to manifest the spirit of the Zanpakuto into the physical world."

"A feat that is by no means easy. " Dokuja added. "But it seems you were lucky enough to be granted a Zanpakuto that is willing to teach you of the different stages of release. Most force their wielders to learn such things on their own, my own Hebi Kiba is very resistant to telling me anything."

Chitsuki chewed on her lip a bit as she mulled those thoughts over. "But why do Zanpakuto's do things like that? I would think that because of the nature of the partnership between a soul reaper and their sword that they would be more willing to guide their partners so they can get stronger together."

"Perhaps…" Tengoku let out a sigh. "But we do such things because we must know that our wielders are worthy of the power we grant them, they must be stronger than us and show that they have the power to master us completely. We may love the ones that take us into battle but our love is not something to be taken for granted."

"I don't want to master you Tengoku." She laid a hand on the scaled body affectionately. "I don't want to be the master of anything… Why can't we just be friends that support each other so we can become stronger together."

Tengoku chuckled to herself, oh how her daughter was so gentle. "Our relationship is much different from that of other soul reapers child, I do not have any complaints with the way we are doing things."

Dokuja smiled to himself, he could tell that those two were very close. If only he and Hebi Kiba had such a connection but alas, the boy within his blade had no sense of manors or etiquette. A being that was completely different from him, when he traveled into his inner world it was nothing more than an endless dense jungle that allowed no light to shine thru it's canopy and that sullied little boy would swing about wanting to play constantly and never sit and speak with him. If only he could forge a relationship like the one these two had he would be able to become stronger…

"Aieeee!"

They all turned as a scream came up from behind them all, the origin was a small boy with reddish hair kept in an odd fashion with a tuft of it tied up in front. Crumbs could be seen on his face from a snack he had undoubtedly been eating a short while ago. Chitsuki exchanged looks with Tengoku since they knew full well that she was the reason for the boys scared expression on his face, her resemblance to a hallow was uncanny, so with a wave she dissipated and flowed back into the girl who turned back to the boy with a smile.

"I'm sorry for that, I should know better than to manifest my Zanpakuto out here in the middle of the path." She hoped by explaining what Tengoku was in the same act of apologizing would save her from further explanation. She had never seen him before but she could take a guess at where he came from.

Dokuja looked at the boy, he was one of the 12th Divisions scientist. He could tell because of the lab coats that they wore over their shihakushō, "What brings you out and about? You scientists don't often leave your lair…" He had no real love for the 12th division, a view point shared by many of the seireitei.

The boy slinked back a bit from the glare the tall one was giving him, he wasn't sure if it was a man or woman just yet and that androgynous voice offered no clue either. "I'm sorry, it just startled me a bit… and I'm heading out to the 6th company barracks to deliver a message."

The two looked at each other with quizzical expressions before Dokuja gave her a nod to be the one to tell the boy exactly who he had run into.

"Your in luck then." Chitsuki smiled at him. "We both happen to be from Squad 6, maybe we could help you find who you are looking for. I am Chitsuki Yume and this is Dokuja Chigo."

"Chi…tsuki?" The boy took out a note pad and flipped thru the pages. "Ah yes! You're the one I was looking for!"

"Excuse me?" She didn't like the sound of that, it was never anything good when Squad 12 had need of her.

"Akon sent me to tell you that he wants you to come see him later tonight. He needs to gather more sam…" He was silenced by her hand over his mouth.

"Ah, right… What was your name again?" She hazard a quick glance back to Dokuja. The look on his face told her that he was already thinking up questions that he wanted to ask now and her reaction, as always, did not help the matter. She moved her hand away from the boys mouth so he could respond to her.

"Uh… My name is Rin…"

"Alright Rin, you tell Akon to expect me this evening just before dusk. I have a lot to do today so he's just going to have to wait till then." She shooed him away with an unsteady smile as she turned back to Dokuja, who was giving her an 'you know you have some explaining to do now' look.

"So… I take it there's going to be a little more Q & A time before lunch?"

He gave her one of those sweet smiles again. "That would be nice."

* * *

><p>Kenpachi leaned his back up against a tree, Yachiru had been adamant about them having this picnic and wouldn't let him take a nap at all today. She even managed to drag Yumichika and Ikkaku along with them, what she used to threaten them with could only be imagined but at least Ikkaku brought along a jug of Sake with him.<p>

He had been surprised when Shunsui and Jushiro had arrived but Yachiru really like the 13th Squad Captain and he could always count on Shunsui to bring more sake. At least Jushiro had brought a large bento with some food in it, for a picnic there wasn't much to eat. Yachiru got so excited about getting together that she didn't even bring anything, Yumichika had made something he called 'Cake'… Not really sure what is was but he said that he had learned how to make it in the world of the living once when he had accompanied that lil 12th squad boy and the 4th squad boy on a mission.

All they were waiting on now was Chitsuki and that new subordinate of hers, he had seen her just this morning but for some reason he had this tugging in his chest at the thought of seeing her again. He hoped that she would one day be willing to stay with them permanently but he still figured it would be too soon to ask something like that of her… Not to mention the fact that they would have to figure out something concerning sleeping arrangements. He wanted to take this odd relationship they had to a more… intimate level but with Yachiru sleeping in the same room as them that was never going to happen. Of course he wasn't going to push the subject but he could not help how much he wanted her…

"Hello everyone!"

They turned to see Chitsuki and Dokuja walking up, both carrying two tier bento boxes. Yachiru leapt up to greet them with an energetic wave. "You finally made it!"

Chitsuki gave the girl a pat on the head as she walked past. "I'm sorry Imouto but I figured it would be a good idea to bring some food along to this picnic." She sat down in an open spot in-between Shun-Chan and Ken-Kun and offered up a wave to the other two squad members she did not see often.

Ikkaku gave her a nod as she greeted them, he wasn't sure if he trusted that woman yet. The Captain seemed different when she was around and he didn't entirely buy the story on her and the lil brat wanting to be sisters… Something didn't add up in all this.

Yumichiki returned her wave with a smile, he was uncertain about her so far. She was quite beautiful but he had doubts about her interest in the Captain, he couldn't figure out what a 6th division member was doing spending so much time at their division. Did they have a secret romance going on?…

"Good afternoon." A smooth voice pulled the two Squad 11 members out of their thoughts. "I am the 23rd seat of Squad 6, Dokuja Chigo" They looked up at the person that had been following Chitsuki. He tapped his wagasa with slender fingers as he waited for their responses, it could be considered rude to just gawk at someone.

"Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd Seat of Squad 11." He took a swig of his sake, he wasn't much for formal greetings. He wasn't even sure why he agreed to come along to this thing… Then again the Lieutenant did threaten to glue a wig to his head. That was something he didn't want to have to deal with.

"And I am Yumichika Ayasegawa, 5th Seat of Squad 11." He had to admit, the man had an impeccable style of dress. Stylish and flattering all at the same time and his make-up matched his appearance flawlessly, the only thing that drew away from his beauty was those sad eyes of his.

Dokuja smiled at them and knelt in beside Yumichika and Jushiro, thus completing the circle they were sitting in. "Then allow me to show the higher seated officers some hospitality." He opened his bento to reveal several Onigiri and a second compartment of boiled eggs that had not yet been shelled. "May I offer you a rice ball? I also have Gyokuro tea prepared for you all."

"I would love some, it is not often I am offered such a high quality tea." Jushiro did love his tea and the only time he had that type of quality is when he visited Byakuya.

"Thank you, It's from my personal stock." He spoke as he poured out cups for the Captain, Yumichika and then himself. The others seemed resigned to having sake with their lunch but he had no particular taste for it himself.

"Which is why we took so long." Chitsuki added as she took a saucer given to her by Shunsui. "He was determined to go pick up some food of 'an appropriate quality for our luncheon companions' but I convinced him to tone it down to what we did bring." Luckily, she thought, if she let him have his way than they wouldn't have gotten here till it was dinner time but she did at least let him bring the tea he wanted.

"And what did you bring us Tsuki-Chan?" Shunsui peeked inside the bento that she had brought along.

"I have Kappa roles with wasabi sauce and sweet buns." She went ahead and handed him a bun without him needing to ask. "I knew these were your favorite."

"What?" Ikkaku looked around at all the food that was being pulled out. "No meat?"

Dokuja coughed a bit. "I apologize but I abhor the eating of flesh, I believe that one should keep their body pure and introducing another creature to it would do nothing but soil it's natural beauty." He could not stand the thought of doing such an act.

"Each to there own." Shunsui gave Kuja-Kun a nod as he took a sip of his sake, he was content with what they brought along and between them all there was enough Sake to last for awhile. He was just trying to fight this awkward feeling building up in his gut, usually he and Tsuki-Chan were so flirtatious and open with each other but he dared not do that with Kenpachi sitting right there. He didn't want to strike any jealous rages in the man and he really didn't want her to get into trouble for acting like that with him, then again the two were not actually dating yet so she was free to do as she pleased but still. Those two might as well be a couple… as much as he hated the idea of losing her. He filled his cup again and downed the drink once more, he should have declined this invitation but Jushiro wouldn't had laid off him till he did agree to come along. He was only trying to help but still, this was becoming so damn uncomfortable!

Kenpachi tried to keep his sideways glances towards Chitsuki to a minimum, at least she sat on the side without his eye patch. He couldn't help looking down at her though, he wanted to put an arm around her and pull her into him but he dared not. They were still not at the level were they expose their affections to each other to everyone else. If it was only Shunsui and Yachiru here than he wouldn't have a problem since they were the only ones that knew the truth, he had actually been looking forward to having lunch with just the girls but then Yachiru got so excited about Chitsuki's subordinate that she just had to invite the duo from their own squad… He tried to contain the sigh he wanted to let go as he took a drink from his own saucer. He shared Ikkaku's thoughts on the 'No meat' thing though… He could really go for some kind of skewered beef right about now…

Chitsuki occasionally would try to peek glances out of the corner of her eye up to Kenpachi, she wanted to scoot in next to him and lay her head on his chest and feel his warmth but she knew she couldn't do something like that with everyone else around them like this. The others were around them talking amongst themselves as if nothing was amiss, on occasion she could hear Gekko-Chan's laughter from a comment made by Shun-Chan to warrant Dokuja's inevitable blushing and Ikkaku's cursing as Imouto would hound him for one thing or another. It felt so normal but still not as complete as she would have liked it to be. She was still missing the soothing touches of the man she loved that would whisper promises of later affections when they were alone in the room. The only place in this world that they ever could act and not have to worry what people around them thought… She could really go for some more Sake right now…

Dokuja smiled to himself as he made sure all the cups were filled and he continued to offer them snacks, at present he was peeling an egg for Yumichika. He had surprisingly liked meeting that one, his previous opinion on this squad had greatly changed now. Granted, Ikkaku filled the role of a barbarian very well with his crude mannerisms but even the Captain was not as vulgar as he first assumed. That man seemed more interested in Chitsuki than what was going on with the rest of the party and he noted her interest was likewise, not much got past his keen sense of observation and he was rather perceptive at picking up those minute details in a situation. So could that massive man be the one she mentioned earlier when she had denied Shunsui to being her lover because there was actually another? They didn't really seem to suit each other but he supposed anything was possible…

"Your gems are quite beautiful Dokuja…"

He turned his attention back to Yumichika who had been praising the beauty of his accessories. "Why thank you, I'm glad you have such a wonderful eye to recognize beauty." He finished peeling the egg for him and cut it in half, offering him one of the halves with a smile. He noted how soft his hands were as his fingers grazed his in the transfer, he could not help but take hold of that hand and bring the top of it to his lips. He meant only to smell the feint scent upon them, it was a light scent but still a bit sharp with a subtle hint of something fruity. He knew that scent well. "You use Camellia Oil… It's aroma is almost unnoticeable but I use the same kind so it is very familiar to me."

Yumichika blushed as he felt the lips graze his hand, everything that man did was with such elegant movements and his attention to detail was amazing. He had personally chosen this particular oil because the scent was almost completely undetectable and he was not a personal fan of the suffocating perfumes that most females, like that harlot Rangiku, liked to smother themselves in. "Yes, it's an excellent moisturizer." He took his hand back slowly and quietly nibbled on the egg he had been given, trying to hide his burning cheeks from that sweet smile.

Kenpachi eyed the exchange of his fifth seat, he never questioned his interests because he had no concerns with what others did in their personal lives. As long as they were strong that is all he cared about but the way that boy looked at Yumichika… He knew that look in his eye despite the false smile he was wearing on those lips, it was the look of a predator eyeing his prey…

A soft brush against his arm drew his attention away from the predator in their mists, he looked down to see the girl he cherished offering up a jug of sake to fill the saucer that had been emptied. That boy had been attending to everyone in the circle accordingly but she… Even with everyone around and all the chatter going on, her only interest was for him. She didn't care that the others saw this display and he was beginning to do the same, they wanted to keep their affections secret but she doted on him now and he allowed her to do it. He knew it was making her happy, so to hell if it did get out about them. He wasn't much for hiding things anyways.

Yachiru giggled to herself as she hopped around everyone, this had been such a good idea and she couldn't have been happier with herself. Everyone was having so much fun, Yun-Yun seemed to really like Kujaku-Chan, Baldy was getting all tipsy and Kenny and Onee-chan were really really happy! She didn't think this could have gone any better!

A few of them arched a brow. Dokuja and Yumichika as well as the two Captains, Jushiro and Shunsui, turned their attentions away from all the talk and laughter. It seemed that they were the only ones of the group that were any good at sensing spiritual energy. The ones that could sense it knew who was coming but no one thought it would be worth spoiling anyone's mood with this impending disturbance since Dokuja knew his arrival meant that he and Chitsuki would be taking their leave soon.

"Hey there! You guys were kind a hard to find!"

They all turned to welcome Renji, he had a casual smile on his face which meant that whatever he was coming here for was not something drastically important. Chitsuki waved at him and motioned for him to join them. "Do you have time for lunch Renji-Sempai?"

He waved it off with a smile. "Thanks but no, I'm on official business." He rolled his eyes at Chitsuki's and Yachiru's combined groans. "The Captain wants to see you two so he can go over the assignments he wants you guys on."

Chitsuki exchanged a look with Dokuja, they were expecting to be put on assignment together but protocol usually dictates that at the morning meeting she will get the order and then pass the order to her subordinate on what they were to do. As much as she enjoyed seeing the Captain it was a bit off to be receiving their orders like this. "Alright then, we'll head out right away to go see him." She stood up and brushed herself off and motioned for Dokuja to come along. "Well, as much fun as this was I suppose we will have to see you all later."

"Will you sleep over again?" Yachiru piped up happily.

She smiled down at the girl and ruffled her hair. "We'll see Imouto. I'll stop by later tonight at the very least." That answer seemed to be good enough for her as she bounced off again, she gave everyone else a wave as she turned to follow Renji with Dokuj behind her. "Oh, and you guys can keep the bento's. I'll just hunt them down later." She smiled at them again and disappeared with a Shunpo to catch up with Renji.

Dokuja took a moment longer to straighten himself out, he bowed gracefully to them and took his leave as well. Part of him did not want to end this little meeting because there was still so much he wanted to learn about these high ranking officers but he had no doubt he would be seeing them again, especially that pretty one. He was going to be interesting… call it a hunch.

* * *

><p>Byakuya eyed them carefully for a moment, he was pleased on how prompt they were to arrive once Renji had hunted them down. Chitsuki had already proven to him to be a reliable asset to the 6th Division but he currently had no opinion on the boy. A young noble from a prestigious family but his skills have not yet been determined except for what was listed in his file and the reports from his instructors, then there was that incident that happened at the academy that had still not been fully explained…<p>

"It is an honor to be in you presence once again Master Kuchiki-Sama." She said with a bow, she loved it when her Master requested her presence to directly give her orders. She revered him so much but from the corner of her eye she could see that Dokuja was not nearly as pleased, he might have been bowing but the scowl on his face was there for all to see.

He focused his attention on Chitsuki, a part of him pleased at how obedient and respectful she had become since coming into his squad. If only everyone was so easily trained on etiquette, especially that young boy. It was no secret that Byakuya did not stand for people to act out of their station, it was bad enough that Kyoraku mocked the nobles by acting like the lecher he was but this boy openly did so and with venomous intent with every action and words he spoke.

"Please tell me how my unit may serve you." It felt a little odd having to speak for another person and today seemed even more awkward by the heavy feel in the air. She could tell that their was something between the Captain and Dokuja but she had no idea what, whatever it was they shared a look of complete detest for each other…

"I want you two to begin patrolling Inuzuri, it is the 78th District of North Rukongai. You will wake with the sun and begin your patrol without need for the morning meetings, your shift will end 2 hours after the sun's zenith. Chitsuki, you will be required to turn in a detailed report on the days events. List anything that happened no matter how trivial it may seem and have the report turned over to Renji before nightfall. I will not tolerate tardiness." Granted, Renji was notorious for turning his paperwork in late but he knew full well if he personally requested this of her than she would not disappoint him. More importantly he wanted these two to begin working together and developing their skills in a team setting, both of them had survived their training essentially on their own with little regard for the people along with them. The boy's records stated that he had no regard for his team mates and would leave them to deal with a situation on his own, while he was able to handle the academy's assignments without aid it would often involve putting his team and himself into unnecessary harm. Even Chitsuki showed no real concern on her first real mission when she was placed with a small unit, one man had been badly injured and he knew full well that she could have prevented it but she did nothing about the matter till she chose to act. Both of these children would do well to learn the basics of teamwork as well as the benefits, while it is good for one to strive for personal advancement it does no one any good to rely solely on themselves. They both may be strong with unspoken potential to be great but they could be infinitely stronger together than on their own.

She tilted her head to one side as she thought on that, she was used to running paper work from here to there but she had never actually had to do any of it herself. It should be easy enough though, honestly, how hard could patrolling one of the districts really be? "That will not be any problem at all Master Kuchiki-Sama. I will have the reports to you promptly as you requested. Is there anything else you will be needing of us?"

"Just one more thing." Byakuya opened the drawer to his desk and pulled out a plain white box. Without a word he placed it on the table and slid it towards Chitsuki before returning to his paperwork.

She looked at the box questionably then over to Renji with a look like 'Am I supposed to take this?' when he only smiled at her in response she reached out and picked it up. It was very light, she almost wondered if the box was empty… that is until she pulled the lid off the box to reveal soft pink Tekkou, hand coverings just like the ones that Master Byakuya-Sama wore. "They are wonderful! Thank you!" She suppressed the urge to leap over the table and give him a hug, she never expected to get a gift from him of all people.

"The way you release your blades is unsightly, these will help to keep people from becoming disturbed when they see it." He tapped the papers together without giving her a glance. "That will be all."

She only smiled and bowed. "Of course. We shall take our leave then." She offered up a parting smile to Renji as she turned to leave hugging the Tekkou to her chest.

Dokuja said nothing as he followed her out, he wasn't particularly interested in this mission but orders were orders after all and he wasn't sure if the meeting, the gift or the mission was what got her all riled up but she was certainly in a peppy mood. The smile on her face was ear to ear as she slipped on those hand coverings she had just gotten, he had to give the Captain some credit at the very least considering that those particular Tekkou looked to be expensive. Shouldn't be surprised though considering he was one of the wealthiest people in the Seireitei. "So, what is on the Agenda for the rest of the evening?" He hated to interrupt her little happy musings but there were things he actually needed to check up on today, mainly the progress on his home. He really didn't want to have to stay in those tragically horrid rooms for very long.

"Oh, uh…" She paused a moment and thought about it. She really didn't think there was anything left to show him, not to mention there was the fact she still had to meet up with Akon. She wasn't particularly looking forward to dealing with Akusai again but it was her own fault for making the deal in the first place. "No, I think we covered everything for the day. If you like you can head back home, I will see you in the morning Dokuja."

He smiled at her and bowed slightly. "That sounds fine, I will see you in the morning then. Shall we meet just outside the barracks?"

"Yes, that sounds good. Have a goodnight." She bowed slightly to him in return.

"You as well." He gave her a parting wave as he turned to walk away, she was far too distracted by her new accessories to pay him much mind. That was fine though, he had learned quite a bit today to quench his curiosities. It had proven to be a very interesting day and he had a feeling he would enjoy his time with this girl.

* * *

><p>Mayuri pulled the Kaizō Konpaku from the machine and eyed it carefully, he had long ago retrieved the research done by Kageroza on Modsouls and since perfected it. He had told Akon that he would create a Gikon for the body he was creating but he found that creating a Modsoul would prove to be much more useful. "Nemu, give this to Akon. This will be the artificial soul he is to place in the Gigai he will begin making tonight." He had considered sending her with a few notes on some of the attributes he placed in this creation but it would be much more interesting if he can find these things out for himself. Akon should be happy to be receiving such a splendid gift for his creation, it was only right though to grant him such a gracious reward for the commendable scientific results he has provided thus far.<p>

"Of course Master Mayuri-Sama." She looked the modsoul over quickly, one could never tell what attributes were enhanced just by looking at it and he did not present any notes along with it. It would be interesting to see the personality it has once placed in the Gigai but she was curious as to why they were creating this one anyways. She kept her thoughts to herself though as she made her way out of her father's lab and down the halls to Akon's lab, she paused at the doorway and watched him for a moment as he prepared his instruments. He was always very thorough in his procedures from start to finish and wasn't one for creating unnecessary waste like Master Mayuri. "Akon…"

He turned when he heard the faint voice behind him. "Oh. Nemu, it's good to see you. How can I help you?" He wasn't expecting to see her today but he didn't mind the distraction.

"I was sent to give you this." She held out the Kaizō Konpaku for him to take. "This is the artificial soul that Master Mayuri created for you."

He took it from her and eyed it with a bit of suspicion, he was told that it was to be a Gikon but he doubted it highly. The Captain was known for saying one thing but doing another. "Thank you Nemu and please thank the Captain for me." He turned away and placed the small green pill into a waiting test tube he had set in a rack for just the occasion. Those little things were a pain to keep track off if they got to rolling around.

"I will leave you to your preparations then." She bowed politely and turned to leave.

"Yes, thanks again." He really didn't pay her too much mind as she took her leave, while she was fine to look at there was no physical interest for him. At first he was just like all the others when she had been created, gawking at her body in that short kimono but over the years he lost even that mundane attraction. There was no real life in those eyes of hers, it reminded him too much of looking into all the dead eyes of the Gigai he makes. No, he liked a woman with that spark in her eye and a fire in her touch. At that thought he brought a hand up to the cheek that she had slapped, he couldn't help but smile. He was very much looking foreword to their appointment.

* * *

><p>Chitsuki leaned back against the rocks bordering the training ground spring with a weary sigh, she had met up with Shun-chan for their nightly sparring but something had been different tonight. He pushed her much harder than usual, every muscle was aching and if it wasn't for this springs healing ability than she would have a few cuts needing medical attention right about now. He was even being oddly quiet and very… well, very un-Shunsui.<p>

Shunsui took a sip from the sake he had brought along, letting the liquid linger in his mouth before swallowing it but taking no pleasure in it as he usually did. He had been spending the whole day trying to pretend like nothing was wrong but he was becoming so very tired of it, only Jushiro knew the whole truth of the matter and he didn't want his friend worrying about him so much when he had his own health to be worrying about. After the lunch Jushiro had began another one of his coughing fits and went to see Retsu right away and he was left to sulk on his thought. He was almost about to call off their training session for the night but he couldn't let Chitsuki's training suffer just because he was being a jealous brat about the whole situation. He actually felt a little bad about how things went too, he didn't hold back against her today and he could see her struggling with every attack. She spent most of her time on the offensive and was hit more times than he would have liked. He knew that it was good training for her, he had to stop babying her eventually because none of her opponents will ever be lenient during a battle. He just wished that he could say he pushed her so hard for her own good but that wasn't true… He was angry. Angry because he cared about her so much and he knew that he would never be anything more than a friend to her, angry because he had given so much and received so little, angry because… it was his own fault. He let her slip away because he was too afraid to break away from the skirt chasing ways he had grown accustomed to, he had told himself over and over that he would only ever hurt her in the end and if he had kept himself at a distance from her than he could have had a better chance at actually believing such complete bullshit. He couldn't keep his distance though, there was something about her that drew him in like a moth to a flame. He had begun to crave the warmth the she made him feel but by then it was too late, the deeper he fell for her the further she drifted from him. He told himself that it would be better to have her as a friend than not at all but a part of him was second guessing that now.

She kept watching him silently, he would take a sip of his drink than lay his head back and close his eyes. Not saying anything as he soaked himself in the water, normally he would be playfully tickling her or splashing her but this time… there was nothing. She hated seeing him like this but she had a feeling that she was the reason for his mood. She wasn't sure what she had done wrong so she had no idea on how to make things better but... She was not as naïve as some might think. "Shunsui…" She spoke gently as she pushed herself away from her resting spot and took a few tentative steps closer to him. "Is there something that I did to upset you?"

He opened his eyes and looked over at her, she had such a sad look in her eyes and her arms were crossed in front of her chest. She looked so uncomfortable, just like the scared girl he had met so long ago. Gods, that made him feel horrible. He didn't want her to feel as bad as he did. "No Chitsuki." He stood up and met her halfway across the spring, cupping her face with his hand. "You didn't do anything wrong. I just have way too much on my mind lately." He pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head and smoothing out her hair as he did. Her body felt good against him, he didn't want it to end. He wished they could stay like this…

She fell into him as she always did, feeling his warmth surrounding her. She wanted to ease whatever pain was troubling him but no matter what he said she had the feeling that she was the source of his unrest. Who couldn't see it with the way she has been with him. The way they flirted and the way they loved, she kept telling herself that they were only friends that it was nothing serious but that had been a lie. She could see that look in his eye, it was the same one Ken-Kun gave her when they were alone and she could not deny that she did love Shun-Chan more than she should considering her desires for Kenpachi. Her heart was being ripped in two, she knew that she wanted to be with Kenpachi but there was that undeniable bond between her and Shunsui. He was there for her from the very beginning, he gave so much to her and never once asked for anything in return. Thinking back on it all… She had been so selfish. She was to blame for all his sorrow regardless of what he said to try to ease her worry and guilt. "You don't have to lie to me Shunsui…" She could feel his body tensing in her arms. "You don't have to keep lying to me to try and protect my feelings anymore. I don't deserve it or anything you've done for me. All I'm doing is hurting you over and over…"

"Hush…" He kissed her head again and held her tighter. "I could have stopped all this a long time ago. Your not to blame for any of this." He could have kept her at a distance, he could never had lain with her that first time. Even now, he could never had drawn her in. Not held her bare body against his nor lain his lips upon her hair. He had the ability to stop all of this but he chose not to. For all the misery he has in his heart now he would not change any of it. He took her chin and lifted her face to look at him. "I will take every chance I can to be with you in anyway that I can…" He looked into her eyes, searching for something he couldn't bring a name to yet. Maybe he was looking for the courage to say what he should have said a long time ago, if only he could just say it now. Just say it… "Chitsuki… I love you." He put his lips against hers and kissed her softly, she didn't resist him and even pressed herself against him ever more. He used his tongue to part her lips and explore the warmth of her mouth, it was not a passionate kiss of brazen lust though. No, every touch held a deeper meaning and feeling than any they had ever shared before. This was the bond that they shared brought out into physical form, the meshing of two people who know each other on a higher level. There would be no more outbursts of sexual desire between them, if he had to end this with her than let them end it with a moment that truly expressed his hearts desire. Let him show her the kind of love he offered.

Chitsuki gave into him, with every touch he laid upon her skin she fell deeper into the sensations washing over her. At this moment her body was truly his but her heart ached still, she moved with him and melded with his body till they were one on a level she had never experienced before. Each touch they placed was gentle and tender as their bodies worked together slowly and precisely. Their voices were mere breaths as they lost themselves in one another, she met with his gaze on and off, the look in his eyes always matching hers in every way… Right down to the tears falling down his face. They were not of sadness or of joy, merely streams that would not cease. The tears went unnoticed though as they continued on in the ecstasy of their betrayal, they know that they shouldn't be doing this. They know that the hole eating away at their souls will only grow as a result of what they are now doing but it did not matter to either of them. This could very well be the last act of intimacy that they would ever allow themselves to commit, so why not indulge in the fruit of the sin and let it be the most savory experience they had ever shared.

* * *

><p>Rain poured down outside the citadel, a storm was raging but from behind these thick stoned walls nothing could be felt. Not the beating of the furious winds nor the rumbling of the rolling thunder. Lightning flashed and lit up the solitary window in the hallway where the Master's chamber was. His guard waited outside his door patiently, sitting with legs crossed as he meditated. Slender fingers fidgeted with the prayer beads wrapped around his wrist as he recited his mantra quietly to himself. "Sabbe satta dukkha muccantu…" Over and over he recited that mantra just as he did every day when he was alone and not sitting in the rays of sunlight singing his sad songs. It was the only way he was able to find peace these days, especially with the Master's persistent plotting. He had not yet given up on hunting down the little one, even now as he took his aggressions out on the child that now shared his bed it was the little one he desired. That new child was nothing more than a temporary replacement until he re-obtained the little one and he made sure the girl knew that she would never be good enough. It was just one of the many ways he tortured the poor girl and yet she was still so utterly enamored by him… How tragically sad.<p>

The screams of pain and moans of subsequent pleasure finally ended, if nothing else the Master's stamina was relentless. The door opened just as the guard rose to greet his nude Master, slipping the bird mask down to cover his face and hide the look of displeasure that was undoubtedly there due to his distaste for the Master's exhibitionist nature. While his memory was nothing more than a swirling void there were things about him that had begun to change. At one time he had no emotion, no thoughts of his own but now… something has changed. Without him knowing he had started to form his own opinions and think his own thoughts, he started to see himself in the mirror and be able to know things that were forgotten. He woke up one morning and stared at the lotus tattoo that adorned his brow and he understood it, he knew the mark and the Buddhist mantra to pray that all beings may be free from suffering but he had no idea how he knew. These things that he knew but could not explain were things that a spiritual man should know but he wasn't such a man… was he?

"Why hide your face from me, my little pet…" The Master teased him, he had noticed that his little song bird was wearing his mask more and more lately but he made no attempt to cover his body. He only ever wore a long cloth tied around his waist to cover himself.

"No real reason Master." He reached back and closed the door for him, a glimpse of the girls bound hands dangling over the edge of the bed was all that he could see of her as he pulled the door shut. "I take it you had an enjoyable time with the replacement."

The Master licked remnants of the child's blood from his hands. "She is nothing like my little one… No one could ever replace her…" He did his best to try though, that is why he took the precaution to breed this replacement but she was not nearly as good as who she was meant to be replacing. "Speaking of which…" He grabbed his guard by the shoulder and slammed him up against the wall, the girl did not come close to sating his needs before she went unconscious. "You are to prepare yourself." He gave the soft, milky, flesh beneath his grasp a squeeze.

"For?" He closed his eyes and turned his head away as the Master knocked off his mask, he could hear the sound of it's metal clinking against the stone floor as it came to a rest. He could feel the Master's hand moving away the cloth he clothed himself in, that rough hand forcing a rise out of him… If only his body had the ability to feel nothing just as his emotions once were, he knew what the Master was doing to him was wrong, that feeling of betrayal crept up his spine once more but regardless of what he knew was wrong he could not deny his Master.

The Master smiled that sadistic smile once again as he lifted the lovely one's leg high. "We are going to retrieve our little one." He thrust himself into his servant, his body was always resistant no matter how many time he was taken.

He couldn't help but let out a cry as he was entered. "How can we? I thought that she was being protected." The Master was always so rough with him but still they could carry on a conversation like nothing was happening, how sad… Was there ever a time that he could lay with another and actually experience the passion that he should be.

"In one week the gates will be opened and we shall be free to bring our little one home." He closed his free hand around that lovely neck and tightened it. "You will find her in that vast place and bring her to me."

He would have responded if he could but the Master's grip was too tight, he could not speak… He could barely even breath but then again the Master did not need a response, he knew that. He should be lucky enough to even speak the occasional times that he did, it was not truly his place to ever speak… it was only his place to obey… and to suffer.

* * *

><p>Chitsuki took a deep breath as she came to a stop in front of a lab door, she only knew it was the place to be because she ran into that little boy named Rin. He was much less shaken this time but he still looked pretty nervous talking to her. He said that she needed to report to this lab, it wasn't Akusai's lab though. She had been to that one enough times to at least remember where it was. She knocked softly and waited for the confirmation from inside. She wished she could have been surprised when she opened the door and saw Akon standing there but she really wasn't. "So your going to be the one gathering more samples then?"<p>

He smiled at her for a moment then motioned her towards the table behind him. "Not exactly." He put his hands on her shoulders as she went to walk past him. He could feel her tensing beneath his touch, she didn't trust him at all… which he was perfectly fine with. "The Captain is actually being gracious enough to allow me to gather data on you for one of my personal projects." He slipped a hand beneath her collar and pulled it open just a bit.

She grabbed his hand and pulled it away. "Which means what exactly?" She didn't like being pawned off in the name of science, especially not to this man. He was almost as bad as his Captain.

He smiled at her and backed off. "It means I need to do physical scans of your body so I can create a Gigai."

That notion confused her, Soul Reapers used Gigai's so they can interact in the world of the living but she didn't need one of those because she was not a spirit being. She knew that measure had to be taken on both sides to allow for people to interact between the two worlds. If her memory was correct the substitute soul reaper that was always talked about had to actually separate himself from his body so he could access his soul reaper powers but again she didn't need to do that either. Her demonic nature allowed her to exist in both worlds simultaneously which is why even though the Senkaimon had to be outfitted with those devices so she could freely travel between the two realms she did not have to be in a spiritual plane to access her soul reaper abilities. So this still made no sense to her. "Why do you need to make a Gigai for me? I certainly don't need one."

"Who said that it would be for you to use?" he said that part with a wicked smile.

Her eyes got wide as that notion went thru her head. "You pervert!" She raised a hand to slap him across the face, the idea that he was implying was… just wrong!

He grabbed the hand she raised up against him and twisted it behind her back. "I let you hit me once, don't think you'll get the same honor again." He wrenched her arm till she had to stand on the tips of her toes to try and ease the pressure he was placing on her. He directed her towards the table and spun her around to face him, she could not retreat with the table being behind her and he pressed himself against the front of her. "You are to do as you are told, your body belongs to the Captain which, essentially, means you belong to Research and Development. If any of us so chose we could do whatever we liked to you as long as the Captain gave us prior permission to use his personal research specimen." He opened up her outfit, not enough to expose her chest but enough to get his point across. "You are nothing more than a guinea pig to us, granted, you a quite the lovely guinea pig but still…" He took a step away from her, allowing her to regain her composure.

She kept her eyes down to the ground, she was embarrassed by how easily he subdued her. He most likely could have taken her if he wanted but she didn't want to think on that prospect too much. "So what is it you want me to do?"

He smiled again, at least she was beginning to understand. "Disrobe and get on the table." He moved over to his instruments and began turning them on. "I will be needing to gather measurements of your body on a molecular level, this Gigai shall be a complete replica of you right done to your organs."

She did as she was told and climbed up onto the table. It was as cold as it ever was, a recurring theme when it comes to laboratories she noticed. She said nothing more as he began to probe at her body with those exploratory fingers of his. He would focus on a region then apply an adhesive patch with wires coming from it then he'd move over to a screen and input some characters on it. After that he'd be back to probing her body but at least he was being professional about it all. There were no crude comments or lingering touches in uncomfortable places… then again he was essentially making a clone of her body. He'd have plenty of time for all of that at his leisure.

"I'm glad your being so cooperative Chitsuki." He took her hand and pulled her up into a sitting position, she still wouldn't make eye contact with him though.

"Would you prefer if I made it difficult for you…" She said that with a bit of venom in her voice, she wasn't in the mood for small talk but like he pointed out. In circumstances like these she did belong to them and had to obey the orders given to her.

"No, I suppose not." He pulled off one of the pads that was on her temple and turned her face up to meet his. "You need to understand though that not everyone is out to take advantage of you, sexually or otherwise. "

She gave him a confused look, where the hell did that comment come from? Not to mention that look in his eyes, it was much softer than any other he had given her. Usually there was some kind of tricksters glean in his eye but this one was… almost sincerity. "What are you getting at?"

"I'm getting at the fact that just because I'm cloning your body it is not for the perverse reasons you think." He started pulling more of the pads off of her body one by one, he had to admit though that it could be fun to use it for those reasons every now and again… depending on what type of artificial soul the Captain had created but still he doubted anything like that was going to occur.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I've read your file Chitsuki, I know that whatever being that had threatened you is still doing it… I wanted to help you the only way I know how." He did mean well by all of this even though he didn't exactly use the most conventional methods to obtain the results. "I wanted to offer you a way out. With this Gigai you could be able to fake your own death, it wouldn't be like using a corpse doll but it would be convincing none the less."

She could barely believe what he was saying, for all his taunting and mischievousness he was actually a good man. He was actually trying to help her. "Why would you do this for me? You don't even know anything about me."

"Like I said, I read your file and I know enough to know that your still in danger. I may be a leading scientist of the R&D department but one of my main concerns is the well being of the Soul Society and those that defend it. I'm not as sadistic as our Captain. While I can not help everyone I can at least help the few who matter." And this girl was definitely one of the ones that mattered, her unique bloodline and abilities would benefit the Soul Society in untold amounts.

She swung her legs over the edge of the table and thought on what he said, having a way out… Would the Master honestly believe it if somehow it came to pass that the body double would come into his possession? How convincing would this Gigai be? "As much as I can now appreciate what you are trying to do… I doubt it will work."

"That's the basics of science, things always work out better in theory but no one ever knows for sure until those theories are put to the test."

She thought on it for a moment, she figured that the Gigai would be created whether she wanted it to or not so maybe… she could make a request. "Can you make changes to the Gigai? Like hair color and stuff?"

"Yes, it would just be a matter of changing genetic sequences during replication. Why?"

"Could you… remove my scars?"

He let out a sigh, it would be a bit of a hassle to re-write the genetic code to remove the scars from the body due to the amount of them but he could still do it. "Why would you want to do that though? To remove such distinguishing marks would make it obvious that it was not your real body."

"I know… I just… want to know." She chewed on her lip as she thought about it. "I want to know what I would look like if I didn't have these scars… If I was…normal."

Akon let out a sigh, that would definitely take away from the believability of the body double but for everything that he had done to her than he supposed that he could indulge her this one time. Besides, as long as the Gigai was dressed in the typical soul reaper attire than it could still pass as her. "Alright, I can do that for you." He stood up and turned to walk towards the door. "I'll let you know when I complete the Gigai so you can come in and see it, I'll leave you to get dressed now."

"Wait." She slid off the table and went to him, grabbing his shoulders and giving a hop to plant a peck on his cheek. "Thank you for this Akon."

He only smiled a bit as he left her, this had been an interesting session and rather enjoyable experience gathering the data he needed. She was a very trusting girl and all he had to do was show her just a little compassion to win her over. He doubted that she will give him anymore trouble should he request more data off of her. Yes, this has been a very interesting session indeed.

* * *

><p>Kenpachi sat by his window, fidgeting with a silver bracelet. A trinket that he had been holding onto for ages, it had been so long ago that he acquired the thing. He rarely even looked at it because of the memories that came along with it but tonight he had pulled it from it's hiding place to sit and think on things… Mainly Chitsuki and the feelings that came with the thoughts of her. It had been a very long time since he felt this way, since he had a woman that wanted to stand by his side like she did…<p>

"Heya Kenny!" Yachiru climbed up onto his lap with a giggle. "What do you got there?"

He closed his hand around it and tucked it away into a pocket. "It's nothing you need to worry about Yachiru." Even she had never seen his trinket before, he had gotten it even before she became a part of his life and he had not even told her about the one that had given it to him.

"Awww, but Kenny! It looked so pretty!" She only saw a little of it but the moonlight hit it just right to make it look all shiny, she really wanted to see it again.

"Leave it alone, I told you it's nothing to worry about." He didn't want her asking any questions because he really wasn't in the mood to answer them. He had been thinking about the past lately, about that time long ago when he was more beast than man.

She pouted a bit but still she conceded to him, she could tell that whatever it was meant a lot to him so she wasn't going to bring it up again unless he did. "So why are you still wearing your Shihakusho?"

He arched a brow and looked down, he hadn't actually realized he was still wearing his uniform. After that picnic they had he got distracted on reminiscing that he didn't even pay attention to the fact that he hadn't taken his nightly path and gotten changed for the night. He looked over to the clock… 11 o'clock, the bath house would be empty by now. He might as well go seeing as he couldn't go a night without having a bath, he perspired way too much thru out the day to even dare skip a bath. Especially if Chitsuki was to be coming over, he wondered what had been taking her so long but she had her freedom to do as she pleased. If she said she was coming over than he had faith that she would, he just had to make his bath quick incase she showed up shortly after he left. "I'm heading to the bath house, you need to head to bed. Chitsuki should be along after awhile, most likely before I get back."

"Awww, but I'm not even tired yet!" She said that just as she attempted to stifle a yawn.

He just rolled his eyes and shook his head, when she pulled that line it was only a matter of a half hour at the most before she was down for the count. He just turned and left her be, if he made this quick than maybe Chitsuki wouldn't be asleep before he got back… Then again, even if she was over here more often than not, this was not her actual home. She had no obligation to stay if she didn't want to, she even said she might only stop in tonight. Yachiru kept saying she wished that Chitsuki would stay with them permanently and he shared that hope but it was too soon to ask such a thing of her. Granted, she did confess to him that she wanted to be with him but neither of them had made an effort to make that statement anything more than a heartfelt proclamation.

He found his way to the bath house, he kept himself so deep in thought though that he had no idea if he got there faster than usual or slower. Whenever he thought about her he found himself getting distracted, that was no good. He didn't like knowing that something could have this kind of hold over him but it's not like he wanted to be rid of her either. Far from it but still, he had to figure out what to do…

He disrobed and pulled the trinket from it's hiding place as he did, as he sunk down into the warm water he allowed the light from the lanterns to get caught within the black opals that graced it's titanium links. He stared at the two lion heads gripping the main fire opal were the two strings of links met, he could see her face inside of it… not Chitsuki's… but her. The one from the time before he even had a name, that woman who was the embodiment of his darkest night. She had given this to him and he has carried it in secret ever since but when he came to the Seireitei and became a soul reaper he had tucked this away so as not to be distracted by the past. Now he finds himself distracted by the present and his past is creeping back to haunt him. Although the feelings he is experiencing now are much different from back then, that was mostly a bond between warriors and the carnal lust of two beasts but it was the closet thing he had ever experienced to love. That is why he wanted this thing… this bracelet to be his gift to her but not yet. Not until he was ready to ask her to stay with them permanently… Now he just had to figure out when he will be ready to do that , more so, when would Chitsuki be ready to accept such an offer.

With a sigh he set the jewelry aside and reached for a bar of soap, he didn't have time to sit here worrying about things he didn't have the ability to deal with just yet. He had to finish with this bath and get back, hopefully Chistuki will be there waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Chitsuki set down the pen with a sigh, she had gotten here very late and Yachiru was already asleep on the bed but to her surprise Kenpachi was nowhere to be found. She assumed that he had wandered off to do some thinking like when she had met up with him the other night so she doubted he would be back anytime soon, maybe it was for the best though. She did have to be up early to begin her patrols with Dokuja so maybe it wouldn't be too good of an idea to stay up much later than she already has. She slipped the note she had written halfway into an empty jug and set it by the window, as much as she wanted to see him it was just going to have to wait.<p>

She slipped out the door quietly, she really didn't want to wake up Yachiru. It was late enough and she needed to be on her way, her foot steps were silent as she made her way down the hall. Her thoughts were busy on other things when she found herself turning a corner and running into the one person she had almost been expecting, quite literally she had ran into him and the water still dripping from his hair sprinkled down onto her face. The look in his eye was different though, he seemed distracted by something. "Kenpachi, it's not like you to be coming from the bath house so late."

He stared at her for a moment with a look of surprise, he hadn't been expecting her to still be here and the fact that he met her in the hallway meant that she had been planning on leaving. "Yea, I got a little sidetracked tonight… You were on your way out?"

She used the corner of the towel draped around his neck to pat away the droplets of water that had fallen on her face. "I was…" She dabbed at a few water beads on his chin as she took in the disappointed look on his face. "But if you ask then I might be inclined to change my mind." Despite what she had told herself earlier she could not deny the yearning to spend her nights at his side.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into him, his other hand cupping her face. "Of course I want you to stay…" He leaned into her, caressing her lips with his thumb. They looked so inviting and he had not yet been given the chance to taste them. " Always." His voice was a whisper as their faces closed in…

"What are you guys doing?…" Came the groggy question from behind them.

They jumped apart, startled by the sudden voice in the hall. "Imouto! What are you doing awake?"

She yawned in response as she rubbed her tired eyes. "I had to go potty…"

Chitsuki breathed a sigh mingled with laughter as she smiled at the girl, she wasn't even sure if she was even fully awake so she doubted she knew what she had interrupted. She stepped to the side and let the teetering girl go past them and continue on with her midnight mission.

Kenpachi let out a tired sigh, Yachiru's bad timing has struck again. He put an arm around Chitsuki's shoulder and nodded towards the room. "What say we head back to the room." He couldn't help but feel a little annoyed, he hadn't even so much as kissed her yet and every time he got up the courage the moment was lost for one reason or another.

She smiled up to him and leaned into his half embrace. "That sounds like a good idea to me, I can tell you about the new assignment that Master Kuchiki-sama has assigned to me and Dokuja."

"New assignment?"

They walked back towards the room together, his arm holding her close to him and her happily draped in his warmth, despite the slight wetness of it. It had been a long eventful day for her and even though she was going to hate herself in the morning she would stay up with him to spend that most cherished and sought after time with him when they could be open with each other without fear of what other's might think. Despite the fact that both of them were growing increasingly tired of holding back their feelings and desires.

***PS: I don't do this one often but I forgot to mention that the mysterious woman that Kenpachi is reminicing on is _NOT_ the origional Yachiru. I'm hinting towards a Prequel that I'm planning that takes place even before Kenpachi meets that Yachiru. I'll begin work on 'Ai wa Ushinawa' once I complete 'Unmei wo Seisu' anyways, that's all for now!***

©©END©©

Unmei wo Seisu

Chapter 6, New Faces


	7. Chapter 7, No More Secrets

**A/N: At long last! I have finally been able to Upload Chapter 7! I apologize greatly for those that I made wait for so long, my battle against the Tech gods was great with many a sacrifice but at long last I am victorious! We are finally coming up to the climax of Unmei wo Seisu, just a few more Chapters to go. I must warn you that at the very end of this Chapter (as in the last few paragraphs) is a bit of Shonen Ai once more but nothing too terribly explicit. I hope you, my dear readers, will leave me some reviews on how you like the story progression and please don't be shy about telling me about anything you might not like. I need both good and bad feedback if I hope to improve! Anyways, I will leave you to it now. Thank you again for being soooo patient! **

Chitsuki's feet barely touched the rooftops here in the 78th district of the south Rukongai as she and Dokuja used their flash step to speed along thru the residential area, she took the lead and he stayed close on her heels as they scanned the area for an signs of disturbance. It had been an uneventful day save for a few scuffles breaking out here and there, it was the same just as every other day since they began patrolling Inuzuri nearly a week ago.

She raised her left hand without looking back to him and motioned outward with 3 of her fingers extended before she veered away from the buildings on a straight path to the nearby woods. There was no need to look back to make sure he followed; they had been getting better speaking without words. Their hand signals may not have been the conventional ones but they had become familiar enough between them, possibly a good thing if they happened to be signaling each other while being watched by an enemy.

Dokuja breathed a sigh of relief as the shifted their path and touched down on the ground, they dashed onward into the woods. The sound of children crying and cursing men began to fade more and more as they went deeper in. He welcomed the silence. It only took a few hours into their first day of patrolling for him to become tired of this wretched assignment. If he could have his way he would not get involved with these people and with any luck they would kill themselves off so that their horrid existence would no longer mare the Soul Society. His faithful leader on the other hand saw things much different than he and did her very best to save those she could and help the ones in need, bless her childish heart with it's foolish hopes. She strived so hard for those who did not want to be saved.

They slowed and came to a stop in a clearing just big enough to fit them, he watched as Chitsuki fell against a tree with a groan as the thud from her back hitting the bark sent a tremor thru her chest. Her legs gave way and she slid to the ground, eyes closed gently as she gave an exasperated sigh.

Dokuja just crossed his arms and leaned against a tree opposite of her as he shook his head disapprovingly, he could tell today had really been getting to her. Maybe an hour before they took this little break there had been a fight that had broken out between two drunkards, the men brawled in the middle of the street toppling pottery and over turning tables in their self-justified battle. All the while mothers tried to shield their children from the debris being tossed about while the orphans attempted to take advantage of the commotion and make away with whatever prizes they could claim in the confusion of it all. She made a valiant effort to break it up before any of the bystanders became involved and got injured but it all went to hell after that, the two fighters turned on her while the mothers scowled and all the children threw stones at her screaming to stay out of the Rukongai. He could swear that he saw her heart breaking as she let the rocks bounce off her. He had to admit she had the patience of a monk to just stand there and take it all without so much raising a hand against them to even defend herself.

The Soul Reapers were not well liked here, especially so far away from the Seireitei were all law was seemingly forgotten. "Why do you do this to yourself?" He knelt in front of her and used his forefinger and thumb to force an eye open. "And no pretending you're asleep just to avoid answering." He couldn't help but smile just a little at that, she kept trying to do that when he poked around with his questions and she didn't want to talk about her self-proclaimed failures at keeping these people safe.

She smirked at his statement, looks like she wasn't going to be able to avoid this talk today. She opened both her eyes and looked at him with an almost tired expression. "You should already know the answer to that question." She adjusted herself while he uncapped a jug of water for them to share. "We are members of the 6th Division, a squad that is looked at by all the other Shinigami in the Soul Society as a model division. We embody that which is the law. How can we really be so great if we place ourselves on a pedestal above everyone else and refuse to give a hand to those in need of one?"

"I can understand protecting those that need defending, I became a Soul Reaper so that I could safeguard those unable to do so for themselves but what you are doing is different. I shield those that wish to be saved, what you are attempting to do it save the ones that don't want to be saved. I genuinely believe that these people like it here. They like the misery, filth and corruption…"

"It only seems that way." She interrupted him just before taking a sip of the water. "They just don't know any better. It falls on us to keep them from harm even if the harm is of their own doing. This is all they have ever known, you can't expect people that have been deprived and oppressed all their lives to welcome the change we are trying to give them with blind faith and open arms. All we can do is show them that there is a better life out there for the taking if their willing to grasp it."

He shook his head at her as he picked bits of dirt from beneath his finger nails with an expression that was far from inspired. "You know… This naive view point of wholesome goodness might be cute if it didn't threaten the border of insanity considering the particular topic at hand." He flung the lock of hair that had fallen across his chest back behind his shoulder where it belonged. "This is the South Rukongai we are talking about and on top of that this is Hanging Dog, one of the poorest districts there is. Chock full of people that lie, steal and cheat from birth just to survive. Some things, needless to say, just can't be saved. That is the way of the world darling, always has been and always will be."

"Oh, come on…" She sat forward a bit with that loving smile of hers. "We are Shinigami. It is our duty to do everything in our power to help the souls that are here in the Soul Society and those that have yet to find their way here. Even if they do not yet know that they want our help."

"Funny." He said in a rather dull tone. "I don't recall learning about any of that in the academy."

All she could do was chuckle, she knew full well how much he hated this assignment…

_Chitsuki!... Pay attention child!..._

Tengoku's words erupted in her mind, alerting all of her senses. In a fluid motion she shifted her feet and leapt up just high enough to grab Dokuja's torso, tackling him to the ground nearly too late. Something sliced thru the tree she had been resting upon just moments before.

Dokuja could feel the wind created by the weapon as it flew past his face, his eyes focusing on the strands of hair that had been cut as they drifted down.

They hit the ground hard, Chitsuki rolled away and fell into a crouching position. Her eyes following the strange blade as it arched upwards and sliced its way back from where it came. She cursed herself for being so sloppy, nothing had been happening during this assignment that warranted any real caution. So she let herself become careless, a mistake that will never happen again.

_A lesson learned child… Now is the time to rectify your mistake…_

Dokuja looked over to her, she had completely transformed in that instant when a true threat had arisen. The soft look in her eyes was gone, replaced by a hardness that could only be granted to those battle readied souls. Her body was tense; no breath escaped her lips as she ceased the need for air in order to allow no distraction from any sound reaching her ears. She resembled a predator waiting to pounce at any given moment. His eyes met hers; he knew she had found her prey. They spoke without words, they did not need words. They moved like the wind, a mere trembling of dust was all that remained to show where they once were. They ran hard with weapons drawn, he could see she had created blade from both her hands. This was a side of her he had yet to see, part of him was excited to finally see what made this girl so great but there was something else… Something that frightened him. It was that look in her eyes when their gazes met, never before had he seen such a look of sheer blood lust before now. He could not imagine that a yearning for another's death could be so strong.

Now they rushed onward, diving head long into a battle blindly. His logic screamed to him to develop a strategy, to slow down and observe the situation first and then make a calculated strike but instead he rushed onward in the footsteps of his leader. What was this blind devotion he showed to follow her impulsively into danger? Was this trust?

The odd sound of the flying blade ripping thru the air filled their ears, along with the sound of a creature they both knew well. Chitsuki's pace got faster as the real threat became clear to her and Dokuja followed without question, even though his heart was pounding. This will honestly be the first time he had ever come into contact with a hollow. The only thing that had come close to this was when he was in the academy and his class made a trip to the world of the living for a simulated battle against dummy hollows. They jumped, sensing the blade coming up from behind them on its return path and finding its home in the weary hand of a fellow Soul Reaper.

As they broke into the clearing they parted ways, Chitsuki leapt towards the hollow. Its arachnid like form skittering from side to side but she had the advantage of surprise, it was not even aware of its new opponent until her blade fell and separated on of its limbs from its body. The beast cried out, wailing in pain and fury as it turned to face its new pray.

Dokuja used the opportunity to move unseen around the creature and come up beside the wounded man, his shihakusho was torn at the waist and blood soaked the dark material. "Are you alright?" He asked the man as he tried to steady the husky man, his only advantage to being able to do so was his height since the man's weight surpassed his own.

"Better now that backup is here." He wiped away a trickle of blood that had made its way thru the stubble on his cheeks. "But where are the rest of you? No offense but I asked for another squad not for just two women. If this hollow was able to take out my entire team what good does just two shinigami have."

Dokuja let out an aggravated grumble and let go of the man, forcing him to steady himself on his circular blade with a bit of a painful grunt. "For one." He raised his index finger to emphasis his point. "We are not your reinforcements. We were on patrol nearby when we nearly lost our heads to you flinging about your obscene weapon carelessly. And secondly." He extended his middle finger to form the number 2 and thrust it into the man's face to really emphasis his agitation. "I am NOT a woman!"

The man went wide eyed, both statements caught him off guard. "My bad…" The sound of the girl fighting the creature drew his attention, she was holding her own but the damn beast was quick. It never stayed still for very long, that was the issue he was having with it.

Chitsuki laughed, this thing blocked every one of her attacks and it moved so quickly and frequently that using her impaling technique was impossible. She leapt into the air, kicking out and downward while she simultaneously extended a blade from her foot but again it was blocked. The force spun her but she used the momentum to lash out with another blade from her hand, only to have another attack blocked. It was frustrating and exhilarating all at the same time, she let her spiritual pressure flair as she laughed heartedly. For a moment she even thought about releasing the restraints of her implants but decided against it, she like the challenge. She needed it. She needed to experience the feeling of having to fight for her life and to know that one mistake could mean the end of everything. Just one more step closer to being able to face Kenpachi on the battle field and prove her love to him.

Amethyst eyes watched the spectacle that was his commanding officer, he watched in awe as she moved like liquid. She was nothing more than a fluid shifting of blades and flesh as she spun and attacked continuously. She was a dancer, the clang of the metal was the music she moved to and the blood stained battlefield was her grand stage. It was beautiful… But something bothered him. None of this made any sense; his eyes darted to the bodies of the man's squad. It was the typical 7 man response team, there were only 5 bodies scattered about which meant that one man must have left to retrieve back up… there is no reason why a unit of this size couldn't deal with one hollow unless the beast itself was of formidable power. If that was the case then how did such a creature slip into the Soul Society unnoticed? "Where did this hollow come from?" He asked the man who had just nearly been able to catch his breath.

The man scowled. "It's one of Squad Twelve's damn science projects." He spit blood as he spoke the damn of that damned squad. "It got loose during a facility transfer and we were ordered to retrieve it…" He looked around at his comrades, all of them good men that had their lives taken away by a mad man's tinker toy. This had to be ended, they creature was supposed to be brought back alive but he didn't care anymore. "If you two can manage to hold that thing still long enough for one good swing than I'll run it thru."

Dokuja gave a nod of affirmation, his feet moved and he was gone. Luckily he was well enough at kido and he could only assume she was as well given her statement of being formally trained by the former Kido Corps commander. Between the two of them they should be able to bind it long enough to keep it from skittering about. He dove into the battle, Hebi Kiba was drawn but still in its sealed form, he stuck out at one of the limbs the creature raised. The sound of metal rang out but there was no damage dealt to the creature itself, luckily that was not his intention as he locked eyes with Chitsuki. She nodded and retreated a short distance away with Dokuja landing close by. The hollows attention was still on them but they were now far enough away to allow a moment to breath.

"I take it we have a plan." She spoke as she steadied her breathing and recalled the blades she had extended. The slight aches from the small wounds that had been created from the weapons continued emergence could be felt but she pushed the little distractions away. She couldn't allow the adverse effects of her symbiosis to affect her in the midst battle, she will deal with all the cuts later.

"He wants us to restrain the hollow long enough for him to attack." He sheathed his zanpakuto, knowing full well he was going to need both his hands free for this.

She groaned, she knew full well he meant using kido. "Simple enough. I will keep the hollow focused on me, you come around to its flank with a binding spell." She wasn't fully aware of his Kido capabilities but she hoped that whatever spell he used would be sufficient enough to hold the creature long enough for the other man to do his attack and save her from having to use any of those cursed demon arts. Gods how she hated the name, it felt as if by using them was mocking her and the wretched blood that flowed thru her.

_Do not hate your blood child… It is a blessing and honor to have such a noble bloodline…_

"_If my blood is so noble than why do normal people fear demon's so much?"_

"Understood." Dokuja's voice pulled her from her thoughts, he moved away and off to the left while she went in with blades drawn to draw the beast's attention and give him the much needed time for his incantation. "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini!" As he spoke he began to trace intricate symbols in the air with a red aura that had enveloped his hands. "Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo number 9! Geki!" A thin red light engulfed the hollow, completely paralyzing it as it let out a wail and struggled against the binding.

Chitsuki cursed to herself as she watched, he used a low level spell on it. Normally it would have been fine but this was no ordinary hollow, it made her wonder what his actual kido abilities were. She could see the binding begin to fail as the beast fought against it, damn it all to hell. She had no choice. "Bakudo Number 63: Sajo Sabaku" A yellow rope lashed out and encircled the creature, completely repressing it now.

"Alright!" The man yelled as he drew back his arm with circular blade in hand; he began to spin, winding himself up to gather momentum for his attack. "Kazi Kamisori! Wind Razor!" He let the blade go and it flew with a speed much greater than before, the sheer force of its rotation created gale force winds that sliced the very leaves being tossed about and sent the splinters from the felled trees flying like tiny daggers. The sound it made was like a screaming that pierced their ears.

Chitsuki and Dokuja shielded their eyes from the debris; she dared to hazard a look just in time to see the blade slice the beast up the middle. Its body dissipating into nothingness as the two halves fell away. Soon there was nothing left of the creature that rampaged mere moments before.

The blade arched and returned to its master who breathed a heavy sigh of relief, he leaned his weight against the blade and did his best to stay his trembling legs that threatened to give way at any moment. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the cool metal, now that the battle had passed the sorrow of losing his men was slipping into his heart.

"Are you ok?"

He opened his eyes and looked over to the girl, at least he couldn't mistake this one like he did the other one. "Yea, I'm good." He straightened himself and took a deep breath; he would have time for remorse later. "Thank you for the help." He was going to lay into that damn back up squad the moment they got here and ream their lazy asses for taking their sweet time. "The name is Fujiwara Kaito, 10th seat of Squad 10."

She bowed to him, recognizing him as a higher rank than she regardless of the difference in Squads. "I'm the 12th seat of Squad 6, Chitsuki Yume and this is our 23rd seat, Dokuja Chigo."

"Ah…" Was his very simple response. He chuckled a bit at their shared confused expression. "So you are the infamous 'Blade Princees' that everyone has been talking about."

"Excuse me?" She could not figure out what in the world he was talking about, she looked back to Dokuja who only shrugged in response. He was just as clueless on the matter as she was.

Fujiwara raised his hands apologetically. "I didn't mean that as an insult, your technique to summon blades has been a bit of a gossip topic among all the squads. Being able to see it first-hand I can say that it's an impressive ability."

"I didn't realize I was all that interesting." This was all news to her and from the look of things it was news even to Dokuja. She realized that the people who did know of her ability were a bit disturbed by it but she had no idea that it had been gossiped about by so many others.

This was all new information for him as well, Dokuja crossed his arms inform of him as he pondered it. He knew that he was not very popular with the other people of the Seireitei so it was no surprise that he was not in on the gossip but he still prided himself on keeping up to date on information. Hell, even he didn't know about her Symbiotic ability until just a few when he finally asked her why she didn't carry her zanpakuto. It was all quite a bit to take in at once and he could tell there was still more she had hidden but he didn't pry into it. Everyone had a right to keep their own secrets; he was no different after all.

"Well, can't say that it's been fun but I have things that need to be done." Fujiwara gave them a halfhearted wave as he turned away. The bodies needed to be prepped for transport, and then there was the matter of talking to the families… That was the part he hated the most. "Thanks for the support."

They watched him walk away silently, it was obvious that he did so with a heavy heart. "Do you think we should help him?" Dokuja asked, dealing with death was not an easy thing to deal with. More so if you had to do so alone.

"No." She said it simply; she could feel his questioning eyes on the back of her head. "This is something he has to do on his own. These people were under his command and it falls to him to tend to their bodies. This is the responsibility of a superior officer and the burden we must face when we fail those who trusted us enough to put their lives in our hands." She turned away and began walking out of the clearing, she knew without looking that Dokuja followed suite.

He watched her silently; the tone in her voice was heavy as if her own heart was wounded by the death of these people. Such a tender hearted child she was. Was her heart so grand that she could truly care for some many people that she knew nothing about?

She looked up to the sky and gaged the position of the sun to estimate the time. "It's close enough to quitting time, let's call it quits a little early today." It had been a much more eventful day than normal and she wanted to get a head start on the paperwork she will be needing to turn in to Master Kuchiki-Sama.

"Of course…" Dokuja kept his response simple, he was glad to end the day early and it looked like she was too.

* * *

><p>Akon jotted down a few notes from the readings that had just come in on Chitsuki, things had been pretty quiet this week. His main amusement came from torturing her, he had sent her a note earlier in the week to inform her that the Gigai was ready but since then he has been getting a chuckle out of avoiding her and telling the other scientists to inform her that he wasn't around so she would have to wait. Cruel to some but he had to do something to liven up things around here.<p>

He had to admit though, he was rather proud of his creation. Very rarely did any gigai that was generated differ in any sort of way from the original but this one might as well been its own being considering how much different it was from its original. The only drawback it had was the little green pill that still waited in the test tube on his desk; he had already figured that it was not a Gikon like the Captain had told him it would be. Being able to study it slightly he was able to confirm his suspicions that the little green pill was in fact a Mod Soul but there was no telling what special attributes the Captain placed in it…

A blinking light on his monitor drew his attention away from his musings, with a few swift key strokes he brought up another window that shoed an inactive vital scan.

"So… They managed to kill it…" He looked at the clock and noted the time. It didn't take them very long at all to dispose of the hollow; on top of that Chitsuki didn't even have to release her limiters. She was safely able to limit 80% of her power but doing so made for some very uneventful readings. There had not been so much of a hint to Shoushin Konton's spiritual signature in some time. He let out a little sigh, guess that means the next thing they throw at her is going to have to be a bit stronger…

* * *

><p>Byakuya's eyes flowed over the words of the report in front of him, her reports were always uneventful save for a few scuffles here and there that she attempted to break up but those were of no real concern to him. It was the section detailing her encounter with the 12th companies escaped research specimen that really interested him. He was pleased to see that under actual battle circumstances the small team cooperated efficiently and effectively, their ability to communicate silently was a good proof of their compatibility as a team. He had honestly doubted that boy's ability to fall into a subordinate's role considering his background but he was glad to be mistaken on the matter.<p>

A firm knock on his door drew his attention away from the report, the spiritual pressure coming from behind it was easily recognizable but he wondered what business that particular person would have here of all places. "Come in."

Toshiro opened the door and stepped in quietly, he did not meet his fellow Captain's gaze until he had completely shut the door behind him. When he did their eyes met and Toshiro made no attempt to hide the anger in his eyes.

"What can I do for you Captain Hitsugaya." He broke the connection of their eyes and looked away, slipping the report into a nearby folder and pushing it aside for the time being. He really had no interest in anything the young Captain had to say considering he had a feeling he already knew what it was going to be about.

Toshiro tossed a folder onto the table, a few of the pages that were contained inside threatened to fall out as the folder slid a few inches before stopping in front of Byakuya. "It's a copy of the report filed by my 10th seat earlier today about the incident in Inuzuri. Along with his written commendation for the assistance they provided in dealing with the escaped research specimen."

Byakuya rested his elbows on the desk and clasped his hands together, he eyed the young man before him and the look of sheer detest in the eyes bearing down on him. His voice was as stoic as ever as he responded as formalities dictated. "I will be sure to have them informed about his gratitude."

"Don't insult me Kuchiki." Toshiro dismissed his formalities. "Don't assume because of my young age that I wouldn't be able to see what's really going on here and here's a little bit of advice Captain." He spat out the title to add emphasis to his anger. "I suggest you leave the experiments to Squad 12 and the next time you feel like throwing away the lives of Shingami to test a scenario than use your own damn people to do it." He turned and left without giving Byakuya even a moment to respond and defend his actions. He slammed the door shut behind him as he stormed away.

What happened today was no accident; a research specimen just happens to escape during a facility transfer and just so happens to make its way completely undetected all the way out to Hanging Dog unnoticed. A district that by sheer chance has been recently patrolled by a special two-man squad that contains the one person being kept under surveillance and suspicion by damn near every squad… Yea, that's about as believable as Aizen coming out of confinement begging forgiveness.

* * *

><p>Chitsuki took a deep breath, once again she found herself at the research and development institute. For the last two days she had been attempting to come see Akon because of the note he sent saying the gigai was complete but every time she came here they told her that he wasn't around, part of her was certain that he was toying with her again.<p>

_Why do you keep torturing yourself like this child?..._

"_I am not torturing myself." Great, being patronized by a voice in my head is always fun._

_Oh really?... than tell me child… Why does it always rain here when you find out his not around?_

"_Oh hush…"_

"Miss Yume?" An inquisitive voice piped up from behind her, startling her a bit.

She turned to see the young scientist that had approached her before when she was showing Dokuja around, what was his name… Rin? "Ah, hello there." She gave him a bit of a wave.

He gave a nervous chuckle and waved back to her. "Um, what are you doing here Miss Yume?"

"Oh." She looked around a bit, hoping maybe she would catch Akon walking around a corner at any moment. "I was actually looking for Akon, is he around?" Please, please, please.

"Oh yes." He pointed off to the side that led into a hall of doors and other hallways. "He's down in his office; would you like me to show you where it is?"

Her heart was pounding in her chest, he was actually here! "Yes, please." She had only been to his lab once before and she wasn't sure if his office and lab were one in the same so better to be safe and shown the way. Without so much as the slightest bit of conversation she followed him down the winding all, she vaguely remembered the area. It seemed as if they were heading to Akon's lab after all, she knew that if she continued down this hall even further it would bring her to Akusai's lab. She shuttered a bit at the thought of him, she hadn't seen him in quite some time and she would like to keep it that way.

Rin gave a gentle knock that sounded more like a tap and waited patiently for a response.

"Come in." Akon looked up from his paperwork to see Rin peeking his head in. "Rin? What are you doing here?" He really wasn't expecting to see him, last he knew Rin was supposed to be cleaning up down in the lower labs.

"Um, Miss Yume is here to see you." As he said it she came up around him and into the lab.

"Ah, thank you Rin." He leaned back in his chair and lit a cigarette; he figured that she would be showing up sometime today. He stood up and walked around his desk. "You can go now Rin."

He just nodded and left without another word, he figured she was here to see him about that recent gigai he made. Not a lot of people knew about it, for some reason it was being kept a secret and only high ranking officers were allowed to know about it. In fact, the only reason he even knew was because he accidently found it while cleaning up in Akon's lab.

They both watched him go without saying a word, Akon tapping the ash from his cigarette and bring it to his lips again. "So what can I do for you Miss Yume?" He knew full well why she was here but he couldn't help getting a little bit of enjoyment out of the frustrated look on her face.

"You know exactly why I'm here." She really did hate it when he taunted her. "I came to see the Gigai you made; you sent me a note…" She reached into her sleeve to pull out the note he sent her, she had been carrying it around ever since she got it.

He walked up to her and grabbed her chin, interrupting her movements and cutting off her statement. "And how badly do you want to see it?" He couldn't resist allowing a smile to form along his lips; he could see that fire igniting in her eyes. That ferocity that he craved, the sheer look in her eyes as he brought his face so dangerously close to hers. "Are you willing to beg for it?" He could swear he heard a faint growl itching its way to her throat, her fingers twitched. Oh how she must have wanted to slap him. He let her go and took a step back, raising his hands defensively. "Just kidding."

She rolled her eyes at him with an aggravated groan. "Why do you always have to be just a pervert?" She could not figure him out for the life of her. He went from being a kind man to a rotten lecher in the blink of an eye then back again.

"Don't get so worked up about it." He took a drag from his cigarette and exhaled the smoke slowly. "The whole reason I do it is because you get so riled up about it." He turned and grabbed the test tube containing the Kaizō Konpaku from off his desk and slipped it into his pocket. "It's not often we get people as lively as you coming to visit, anyways, come on let's get going."

She couldn't help but think that the people they usually have visit are unconscious and soon dissected. She shrugged it off though, that wasn't a particular thought she wanted to dwell on so she dropped it and followed him out of his office and thru the winding halls. "Um… Where are we going?" She felt like they were making their way deeper into a labyrinth. "I thought you would have the Gigai in your lab." She could feel her heart start to pound, the thought of finally being able to see it was creeping up and making her very anxious.

"I had it moved to a more secure lab." They came to a stop in front of a barred door, he removed a special key from his pocket and slid it into and opening that resembled a mouth. He watched her from the corner of his eye, there was a feint bit of sweat on her brow and she was chewing on her lip… Both signs of anxiety. How peculiar that she would get so worked up over something so seemingly trivial.

That was odd, why would they need to have it kept in a secure location? "Um, can I ask why?"

He tapped his cigarette again. "No, you can't." The doors opened with a groan and he walked inside, completely ignoring the wide eyed look she gave him.

She growled a bit under her breath, he was so frustrating! What right did he have to tell her no? Wasn't this gigai supposed to be for her anyways? So shouldn't she be allowed to know why this thing had to be kept in such a remote and secure place?

He looked back at her with those lazy eyes of his, he couldn't help but smirk and the blatant rage she had building behind those crystal eyes of hers. "Are you just going to stand there glaring at me or do you want to see your precious gigai?" He laid his hand on a covered object, smirking at her wickedly.

Her brain stopped its complaints; she could feel the lump in her throat growing. She could see the outline of a body beneath the surgical tarp, the sound of it crackling as he pulled the tarp away filled her ears. It was almost a deafening sound in the large room as the tarp fell to the ground.

Chitsuki exhaled slowly, she hadn't even realized she was holding her breath until she noticed the ache in her chest. She didn't know what to say as she looked at it… at herself. The body was bare and she could see the flawless skin, the hair was unbound and fell freely over its breasts. This is who she should have been; if she had been born in some other time, some other place than where she had been. This is the person she should have been.

Tengoku looked thru her daughter's eyes at Akon's creation, she could feel her daughter's joy but she could not bring herself to share it. Sadness cut into her that did nothing but deepen the already jagged wound in her very soul, if she had been stronger… If she could have fought back the ones that killed her love and taken her captive… She could have saved her daughter from the fate her weakness cursed her with. Looking at the creation before them she could see the beautiful woman her daughter should have been, the beauty that came from the union of her and her beloved. The thought of him, her dear husband, almost made her want to weep. If only he was still alive, how proud he would be to see how strong their daughter has become. She was indeed a beautiful woman, with or without the scars, and even though the form she wears now does not have any of her father's fine traits she had her true form that encompassed all his beauty… she almost wished that Chitsuki would transform one of these days so she could see it again…

Chitsuki touched the cheek of the gigai thoughtfully, the skin was so soft. She looked into its eyes, they were lifeless but something about them seemed off. "Her eyes are different than mine…" It wasn't a very drastic difference, the color was still the same but there was just something off about them. She did know her body better than anyone.

Akon smirked; he wasn't surprised that she had noticed the slight change. "Yes, it was a side effect caused from having to re-write the genetic sequence." He put out his cigarette and walked behind the gigai, pulling the hair back behind the shoulders to fully expose the body. "It's only a slight change that only people that know you on a deep level might be able to notice." He cupped the face and repositioned the face upwards to look at those wonderful eyes he created. "But if you keep it from making eye contact than there is nothing to worry about."

She couldn't help but blush, looking at the way the gigai was exposed and how he touched the body so tenderly. The thought of why it was created still nagged at her though, she knew the reason he had originally given her but it just didn't seem right. "What are you going to do with it? We both know I don't need it and I really don't think you would create something to just sit around and collect dust."

He smiled at her. "Of course I have no intention of allowing her to rot away down here." He repositioned the head so it was looking straight again, the thought of leaving such a grand creation down in the depths covered by a tarp with insulting. "I will use a Gikon to animate Maneru and she will stay here and act as my assistant." Although he will have to find suitable clothes that will hide her face, it truly will be a shame to hide that but it had to be done. It would be pointless to have everyone know about the secret body double.

Maneru? "You gave it a name?" She didn't expect that at all, she honestly didn't know what to expect and what about the artificial soul? She only knew a little about the Gikon from the few times she talked to Hanataro about his trips to the world of the living, that's when she first learned about the gigai too.

"Of course I did. Everything deserves a name doesn't it?"

She blushed at that, remembering how it felt not to have a name and how wonderful it was when Shun-chan named her. "Yes… and it is a good name." and fitting since the word 'Maneru' meant 'Mimic'. She smiled up to him. "Thank you for this… It means more to me than you can ever imagine." She turned and left without saying another word, she knew she could not linger for too long and it would be unhealthy if she became obsessed with it. Seeing what she could have been was good enough for her, she knew she could never change her body and take away her scars but at least now she knew what might have been and it was enough to give her that little peace of mind.

He watched her leave without saying a word, waited till he heard the click of the door latch before he took the few small steps to be standing in front of the body. His hand slid into the pocket that held the fateful test tube, he removed it and eyed it with every bit of caution that he used when he initially inspected it. He still was not sure on what to think, it was the Captain's creation wasn't it? Would it have a dead personality like Nemu? What abilities did he imbue it with? What to do…

He looked over his creation approvingly; its eyes were his favorite even if they had no life to them just yet. He took great care in replicating that ferocity in these eyes, by no means was it a side effect like he told Chitsuki but she didn't need to know that bit of information. He ran his thumb over the soft lips; these were a perfect match to the original. He pushed his thumb passed the threshold of her mouth and used it to part those fine lips, with his other hand he brought the test tube to his own mouth and tilted it back allowing the small green pill to fall against his lips. He used his tongue to hold the pill just behind his teeth as he pressed his lips to hers, with the tip of his tongue he pushed the soul candy passed hers and to the back of her throat. As the pill worked its way down her esophagus he felt the body in his arms come to life, the soul igniting those wonderful eyes of his creation.

She looked thru the eyes of her new body, as a pill she could be aware of the things going on around her but that was it. Now she had a body to explore the world in, she was no longer trapped and she had every intention of experiencing this world. The Captain had programed sufficient knowledge into her; she knew the histories including those of the mod soul origins and what had been done to her predecessors… She will live for them… and for herself.

"So, is this how you treat all your assistants?" She smiled a wicked smile up to him, oh the things she planned to experience… In the name of science of course.

He couldn't help but smile as he felt Maneru press against him; he had a lot to discover about the abilities the Captain put in this thing but at least the personality was proving interesting. He was thrilled to see that those ideal eyes were alive now like a storm, that is what he craved. There was such emotion in there, so unlike the dead eyes of Nemu and there was no fear in them like Chitsuki's. Yes, these eyes were truly a master piece. He almost laughed at the thought of what Chitsuki would do to him if she found out the fun things he planned to do with this gigai but what could he say?... He was a man after all.

* * *

><p>The Captains gathered once more in the main hall, the Head Captain eyed them all in turn. Only a handful among them cared about the topic at hand and even out of those few maybe half were truly interested in it. It was to be expected though, even under normal circumstances it was not a very interesting discussion.<p>

"The Obon festival is in two days' time, how are the preparations going to safe guard the Soul Society while the temporary Soul Passage gates are open."

This was always a pressing time of year, the gates are erected and opened at midnight beginning the day of the festival and are closed again at midnight to mark the end of the festival. There are only four gates that are created and one gate is placed by each of the four main gates that surround the Seireitei. Security is always at its highest during this time to guard the Soul Society from intruders and protect the souls visiting the world of the living, hollows have been known to swarm at these times so extra soul reapers are always sent over to protect the outbound souls.

"Sir!" Soi Fon stepped forward. "I have sent eight teams to be on guard on at each of the four gates, two teams per gate and one team shall be positioned on either side of the designated gate."

He nodded his acknowledgement and waited till she stepped back, usually that number would suffice but in light of the possible threat of this 'Collector' invading to retrieve the girl and with an unknown force greater measures had to be taken.

"Captains Zaraki, Kyouraku, Ukitake and Komamura. You four will also send two squads to assist in guarding the gates. Captain's Kuchiki and Kurostuchi, you two will each send two additional squads to assist the ones Captain Hitsugaya has sent to patrol the festival."

The majority of the Captains shared a sense of confusion, never has there been this much security on hand for the festival. What purpose could there be to these measures?

Byakuya noted the stern look on the Head Captain's face; he was leaving no room for error. They alone, with the exception of Renji, knew of the threat that was known to them as the 'Collector'. He could only assume that all these extra measures were because of the knowledge they had.

Shunsui furrowed his brow; this didn't make sense at all. He, along with Mayuri, Byakuya and the old man were the only ones that knew of the threat that was the Resurrection of Shoushin Konton but as far as he knew that entire situation was completely circumstancial. There had been no signs of it actually coming to pass… So the question was… What else was going on that he didn't know about? He honestly thought he knew everything there was to know about Chitsuki but more and more lately the feeling that she was still keeping something hidden away was creeping into his gut.

"Please Head Captain…" Jushiro broke the silence unexpectedly. "Explain why all these extra measures are being taken for the festival." He knew that he was not the only one concerned about it all, what he said now was what was on everyone else's minds. He was sure of it.

"It's because of Chitsuki, isn't it?" Shunsui spoke up without waiting for a response, deep down he was certain it was because of her and he did not doubt that the other Captain's assumed the same thing.

Yamamoto sighed heavily, he should have known better than to think he could keep anything hidden from them all for long, they were all exceptional Shinigami and there was nothing that could escape Shunsui's keen intuition. Especially when it was in regards to this girl. "Yes Captain Kyoraku. This has everything to do with the girl." He could see a few of them go ridged, there were many mixed feelings about her and how she has been handled thus far. It would do no good to keep them all in the dark any longer, it was time all the pieces were laid out before them.

"You all know of her background and that of her mother, Kyuuketsuki. What you all are not aware of is that she has been put under surveillance for the fear of her mother's cursed weapon taking hold of the girl thru the residual remains of the Zanpakuto that reside in her mother's spirit."

Sajin took a step forward. "You mean to say that the 'Vampire of the Seireitei' could be reborn in the child and thus plague us once more?" He stated in quizzically, he never thought that such a thing could occur but there was very little he knew of the child and even less of her mother.

"Yes." The Head Captain confirmed the growing fear. "This is a matter that has been brought up previously and was, until now, only known to myself and Captains Kuchiki, Kyoraku and Kurotsuchi."

Jushiro turned to his friend, the look on Shunsui's face was like his heart was being torn from his very chest. He had no idea that he burdened such knowledge; he could not even imagine what it would be like to know that the woman he loved could be possessed by such an evil at any given moment.

"And what is to happen if she does become controlled by Zanpakuto?" Soi Fon asked in a heartless tone, she did not care for the girls presence here in the Soul Society and they all knew she would rather see her return to where she came from than stay a moment longer here.

"This, too, has already been discussed…" His brow furrowed as he eyed Shunsui, his fists were trembling and his head hung down so his hat would hide the rage building on his face but even from here he could hear the sound of his teeth grinding together as he clenched them in an attempt to control his outburst. "Should she become possessed… She will be put to death."

Kenpachi could feel his heart stop but he dared not to lash out; he had to stay calm and not let the fury building within him to escape. Never before had he ever sought to control the beast within him like this. For an instant he dared to think that it could not be true but he knew better than to doubt what the old man said, there was no denying this to be the absolute truth. He could see the scowl on Byakuya's typically stoic face and Shunsui… He looked like he was about to lose it.

He didn't want to believe any of it and he knew damn well that Chitsuki didn't know about any of it, she would have told him if she did. Hell, she didn't even know that her own Zanpaukto was her mother so how could they expect her to prevent something she knew nothing about? Worse still… How was he going to be able to protect her from herself?

Jushiro laid a reassuring hand on his old friend's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him but to no avail, he could feel Shunsui's trembling subside just a little but it was hardly notable. He felt so helpless right now; he had no idea that his companion held such knowledge. He couldn't even begin to imagine t\what it was like to experience such a thing, the feeling of knowing the person he truly loved had a death sentence hanging above their head. He could not even stand the thought of a subordinate facing such an undeserving fate, together they lashed out at the very laws of the Soul Society to avert such a thing from happening. They did everything they could at the time just to save Rukia… So to what length would they, would Shunsui, go to save the cherished Chitsuki? And there was another thing to consider, what would she think if she was to discover that the three people she revered the most have made plans for her execution?

"Why is Chitsuki not here then?" He spoke up in a tone much harsher than he usually spoke in, he could not stay silent any longer. Not while he friend stood there in utter turmoil trying to keep his cool. Even Kenpachi, who may have stood there silently, allowed the look of sheer death in his eye betray him. Even now his immense spiritual pressure was bearing down on them, the others might have assumed it was just his excitement at the prospects of a challenge but truth was not so simple. How could forcing yourself to listen to the cruel judgments placed upon the one you love be simple when the slightest outburst could expose the truth of a relationship that they tried so desperately to conceal? "She must be allowed to know the truth of the threat she poses to the Soul Society and to herself. If she is to be sentenced to death than she has a right to know why!"

"It is not so simple…" Byakuya spoke, drawing everyone's attention. None thought he would say anything on this matter, even when his cherished sister was faced with the same fate he said nothing. "Miss Yume's mind is fragile. Her own mother keeps secrets from her, what do you think will happen to the girl's mind should she discover her own Captain, her best friend and her own weapon have been deceiving her from the very beginning?"

"He is right…" Shunsui cut off his friends retort before it could even be made, he lifted the brim of his hat to expose a face that wore a look of utter defeat. "If we reveal everything to her now she would see an execution as an act of mercy."

Jushiro knew how fragile she was but still… "The longer we wait to tell her the truth the greater her trauma will be when she realizes it. We cannot keep this hidden forever!"

"Enough Captain Ukitake." Yamamoto spoke sternly, he knew the love those two had for the girl and this decision will weigh heavy on them both with no hope of either of them coming to terms with it. "This discussion is over; there are other matters that need to be discussed."

"Other matters?" Jushiro wondered what else there could possibly be, his eyes met Shunsui's and he could see the confusion in those eyes as well. So there was things even he was being kept in the dark about. How many lies have been told thus far? How many more secrets will be revealed until all the truths have been told to all?

"Captain Kuchiki and I have spoken to Kyuuketsuki once again, just before she was sent to the world of the living to train with the former Kido Corps commander and Lieutenant Abarai." He leaned back in his chair, straightening his back with a sigh. "There is a threat presented to us by the girl's former Master, it is believed that he will make an attempt to reclaim the child on the night of the Obon festival when the gates have been opened but this abilities and force he commands to lead such an assult are both unknown factors."

"Hehehe…" Mayuri's odd laugh broke the silence that the Head-Captain had created by his statement. He stepped forward and out of the line of Captains with that wide unsettling grin of his. "Demons…" He had remained silent until now but he could not resist sharing the intriguing discovers he had made.

"You have got to be joking." Toshiro finally added his input, there have been a lot of idiotic things said in this hall but that had to be the worst he had ever heard.

"I assure you that I am not the type to 'joke' on such matters boy." He glared at the young Captain, what an annoying little brat he was. "Demons are what her Master commands and they will come to claim their own."

"How do you know that?!" Kenpachi stepped forward with a heavy foot, he couldn't be silent anymore, not when that bastard stood there spouting her most guarded secret like it was nothing! It took her all she had just to tell him, how did that bastard know? How!?

Mayuri eyed the great ape of a man; it appeared he also knew of the girl's unique lineage. "How curious that you, of all people, would be the only other person than myself to know such a thing. I had to take great measures to obtain that particular information." He sneered feeling the barbarian's rage grow. "Here I thought it was Kyouraku spreading the girl's legs each night to make her readings spike the way they do but it appears that I was wrong."

Shunsui could feel the blood leaving his face; he never knew that she had been monitoring Chitsuki this entire time. How was he doing it? What readings was he monitoring? Did he know about all of their indiscretions?... Oh Gods. His eyes met Kenpachi's, he could see the confusion in them as the man tried to piece together what Mayuri just said.

Kenpachi looked at the man he called his friend, the man he trusted. He understood the accusations that Mayuri made but Chitsuki was not with him every night… she was, however, with Shunsui everynight. Training alone in some secret place… What was this feeling in the pit of his stomach, why did he suddenly feel like he was going to be sick?

"Maybe I wasn't wrong." Mayuri grinned widely, how curious this was indeed. "I must say that I am not surprised in the least. The little whore has bared her body to me as well…"

"Shut Up!" Kenpachi roared, he would figure out the truth about Shunsui and Chitsuki on his own. He was not going to tolerate this bastard saying any more about her.

"The little harlot came to me willingly and laid naked upon my operating table so that I may inspect every inch of her writhing body with the tip of my scalpel, all the while she screamed and moaned like the whore she is!"

"You tortured her!" Shunsui yelled, his Reiatsu flared and his pink aura burned brightly. His control was lost as the visions of her being cut open while tears streaked her face, her screams filled his mind. Damn that bastard to hell!

"I'll kill you!" Kenpachi drew back his fist as his yellow aura erupted in his fury, the force of his spiritual pressure matching his rage. He will make that worthless excuse of a Captain pay with his life!

"That is ENOUGH!" The Head-Captain stood; his voice booming so loudly it shook the very souls of all those gathered here, it drowned out every thought and word so that only his voice remained. The very room grew hot as if the heat of the very sun bore down upon them. His immense Reiatsu snuffed out the others, his presence demanding submission and obedience from all. "Captain Kurostuchi! You will explain your actions!"

Moments before all the Captain's hands were twitching at the hilts of their respective Zanpakuto, all waiting for the bomb that had been ticking away to finally explode. None had ever witnessed the wrath that was Zaraki's unbridled vehemence and none truly wished to. Now they all stood silent, not one of them dared to act against the Head Captain. They could sense even his anger at this point.

Mayuri clenched his teeth, perhaps he pushed his taunts too far but that towering oaf was so infuriating. "As I said…" He eyed Zaraki carefully as he backed away. "She came to me of her own volition and asked that I create spiritual limiters, that worked in a similar fashion as Captain Zaraki's, for her in exchange for the right to study her."

Byakuya now understood why her training with Renji seemed so slow now, she had indeed been getting stronger and improving but she kept restraining herself to make things harder. An admirable attempt to become stronger but extremely foolish.

"I surgically implanted Biomechanical microchips thru out her nervous system and along her spinal cord…" Mayuri continued in detail the work he performed, he could not help but take pride in his scientific accomplishments. They could never hope to understand the difficulty in keeping the girl alive thru such a procedure. "I must say though, attaching one of the chips to her sacral nerve was by far my most enjoyable part of my work." He smiled to himself as he recalled the particularly wonderful scream she let out at that point, her voice sounded so lovely at that pitch.

"I don't believe it." Soi Fon interrupted him, he was enjoying remembering the procedure entirely too much for her liking. "There is no way she could have gone thru something like that without needing a serious recovery period.

"I agree." Byakuya added his opinion casually. "Not once was it ever reported that she could not attend to her daily duties and she has never missed a morning meeting. If she truly underwent such an extreme process there is no way she would be able to maintain a normal daily routine."

"I must admit I was almost astonished at her rate of recovery as well. I know she was barely able to walk when she left my division and I am certain that if it was not for Akon and Nemu assisting her than she would have been unable to even get out of the lab…"

"You sliced her open like a science project than threw her out?!" Shunsui wondered if there was a level of depravity that this man would not stoop to.

"Of course." Mayuri stated it simply in his 'matter of fact' tone. "Her follow up showed that she received almost immediate medical attention from a member of Squad Four. Some one of skill as well since her follow up was the very next day and she showed no apparent signs of her surgery the day before."

Retsu stayed silent as she pondered his statement, she had no knowledge of the child being admitted into the infirmary and she, herself, made no arrangements for the girl's treatment. Something told her that it was young Hanataro going above and beyond his duties once again.

Yamamoto furrowed his brow, he took note of the tension growing on the faces of Shunsui and Kenpachi as they listened to Mayuri's report. He knew the girl was special to Shunsui but he had no idea that Kenpachi also cared for her, his outburst alone could lay rest to any doubt on that claim. She must be an exceptional woman indeed to warrant the affections of such a man.

"You are getting off topic Captain Kurotsuchi, continue with your findings that will explain your proclamation of the force that threatens us." He did not need the Captain's losing their cool again; the emotional strain in this room was much too high for comfort.

"It was quite simple really, her limiters also act as spiritual data transmitters, the more she exerts herself the greater and more thorough my readings are. Thankfully she was exerted quite often and I received a good bit of data quickly." He noted the tightening of the jaws in the two respective Captains', how very intriguing. Could it be possible that the little harlot was playing them both for fools? "Due to previous studies performed by my predecessor I was able to match her unique spiritual wave length to the demonic species… I am sure that Captain Zaraki can second my findings."

Kenpachi cursed to himself, all the eyes of the other Captains' were on him now. He and Chitsuki tried their best to keep their interest in one another a secret and it all went to hell because of him and his inability to control his temper…

"Captain Zaraki." Yamamoto urged him to answer, he had no doubt that Kenpachi knew more about her than anyone else. A notion that was a rather surprising turn of events indeed. "Can you second Captain Kurotsuchi's findings?"

He let out a defeated sigh, he couldn't avoid it… "Yes…" He couldn't shake the feeling of betraying her but what about the accusation made about her and Shunsui… Was that really what they were doing every night when she told him that they were training? He couldn't get the thought of them together out of his mind, moaning bodies entwined and the sweat dripping from the heat they created… Why would she be with Shunsui like that but not with him? Was he not good enough for that? If what that bastard said about her was true then what? Did he honestly have a right to be mad at her for the things she may have done when she did not truly belong to him to begin with? That leaves to question if all the things she said about wanting to be with him was a lie? Damn it all… It couldn't be a lie, no… He couldn't believe that she would lie about something like that. He saw the look in her eyes, the gentle touches she gave to him… that wonderful smile that she only gave to him… No, he would believe that she lied about that. Plus, he could see the confusion on Shunsui's face, he didn't know about her blood line. He was the only person she trusted enough to tell outright. It was he that she truly trusted… but then why would she do those things with Shunsui? If she really did them at all… That scared look on Shunsui's face when Mayuri said that though… it might as well been admitting their deeds… Why would she choose Shunsui but not him?! Why! Damnit it! So many questions and not an answer to any of them… How the hell is he supposed to deal with any of it…

"Captain Zaraki." Yamamoto pulled him from his thoughts; it was evident that he was deeply troubled by these turn of events. He never would have imagined that it would take the adoration of such a child to stir that great man's heart in such a way. "Please elaborate on what she told you."

He let out a sigh that ended with a slight growl; he shouldn't let himself get so distracted like that. He had plenty of time to have a nervous breakdown away from everyone else. Guess there was no escaping it, everything was out in the open now anyways. "She told me that her father was a demon, she had never met him because he died before she was born but she had been told that he was a Tengu."

"Hmmm." Sajin could not help but be intrigued. "My father told me tales of such creatures when I was young. In the Buddhist beliefs Tengu became guides for monks in understanding the Dharma tenets and sacred rites, and they also protected Buddhist shrines. They may have been considered 'Demons' but I always believed this mountain spirits to be noble beings." If she was truly a child of a demon than at the very least her blood was that of a noble one. This also explained why his own appearance did not bother her in the least.

"Yea…" His memory flashed to that night on the hill, how much fear was in her eyes as she paced back and forth, trembling in fear as she spoke her most guarded secret. How the light of the fading sun made her eyes shine, how the soft light of the moon glistened on the moist lips she continued to lick in her nervousness. He could feel the yearning his body had for her growing inside of him as he pictured her like that, it was not just his body that burned. He wanted her, he wanted to share and experience everything that she was. He wanted to know what her true form was, to see the beauty of her iridescent wings spread wide…He almost forgot about that. "She has another form… It's her true form. She said that all half-breeds are born albino and they have an iridescent shine to their bodies. Depending on how strong their blood lines are determines how brilliant their sheen is. I've never seen it though… it's like she's ashamed of it."

How curious, Mayuri mused to himself. All of this was very interesting; even he was unaware of her ability to shift forms but by no means is it a surprising revelation. It would be utterly preposterous to assume that the girl would possess solely human traits considering her lineage. However, it would be quite interesting to see what her real form truly is.

Sajin mulled over the words that he spoke, he knew better than anyone the feeling of being shunned for an appearance you could do nothing about. To be so ashamed that you chose to hide away what you really are than to face the judgmental looks and taunting whispers that awaited you at every turn. She may have held the ability to change her form so that she appeared human but it was truly no better than he when he shielded his wolfish face with a helmet so that none could see, so that none could judge him first to be the beast in which he resembled.

Shunsui soaked it all in, all of this he was hearing for the first time. He knew she had secrets that he kept from him but never did he suspect something like this. On top of that it was Kenpachi that she trusted with such information, further proof that her heart truly belonged to that man and not to him. They may have shared their bodies but the things that truly mattered would never be his to have.

"And how are we to face an opponent such as this?" Soi Fon spoke up now; she was not sure how to judge this new information. It was almost too much to take in, this sounded like a bunch of childish fantasies as opposed to a true Captains' meeting. Demons, alternate forms, rainbow bodies… it was all ridiculous.

Retsu raised a hand to her chin in thought, all of this was very curious indeed. "It is apparent that we do not have the ability to detect the spiritual pressures of Demons, it must produce a spiritual wave length that is entirely different that humans, soul reapers and even hollows. We would have been able to pick up on this much sooner if it was otherwise."

"I have already taken measures on this matter." Mayuri answered both of their questions in that single statement. "I have taken the liberty to create a Mod Soul with the capabilities of detecting a demonic wave length much like what Kisuke Urahara did when he created those Kaizō Konpaku to detect and track the Bounts. I have even allowed my 3rd seat to create a suitable Gigai that will house the mod soul. So, Should and being of demonic origin, aside from the girl,enter the Soul Society I will be made aware of it." Not to mention it will help him to locate suitable research specimens in the world of the living but there was no need to mention that particular fact to them. These fools could never hope to understand what type of scientific wonder this could be.

Yamamoto gave an approving nod, while he did not like Mayuri taking liberties such as these upon himself it was a necessary measure that had to be taken. He did not doubt that there were ulterior motives to the creation of this gigai but he will allow it for the time being. "Very well, there is much to be considered with these new admissions coming to light. When I have had more time to contemplate the matter I will convene another Captains' meeting, until then you all have been given your instructions on the preparations for the Obon festival. You are all dismissed."

Shunsui half expected Kenpachi to hang back, to demand answers to Kurotsuchi's accusations…. But he did not. He watched him as he hung his head down and turned away, how he walked out of the hall without so much as a look behind him or even to look at those passing him. Watching that man walk out of this place with such an air of defeat made him feel like a very poor excuse of a man… and worse yet, a sad excuse of a friend…

* * *

><p>Chitsuki muffled a sneeze and rubbed the tingling out of her nose.<p>

"You know…" Dokuja mused. "They have this quaint little notion in the world of the living that if you sneeze it means someone is talking about you."

"Well that just seems silly." She leaned back on the plush pillows that he had arranged outside in the gardens of his property, he had invited her over for moon gazing and tea. Considering that both Kenpachi and Shunsui had been called away tonight she really had no other plans to occupy her time. Besides it gave her time to get to know him better, she only ever knew him while they were on duty. During that time he showed a bit of modesty and composure but here in the comfort of his own home… it was not quite the case. He had removed all of his makeup and accessories, which was interesting to see him this way. He still had a feminine look to his face but now the fact that he was truly a man was much more apparent, as could easily be seen from the fabric he clothed himself in. She tried to make sure she did not look over at him too often and if she did than it was only to make eye contact for the robe he wore tonight was made of a sheer silver fabric that concealed barely a thing. She had no doubt that if he had no company to entertain than he would be out her moon bathing in the nude.

"So tell me Chitsuki." He took a sip from his tea; he couldn't help smiling to himself. Every time he said her name directly she would instinctually turn to look at him but then she would notice something to make her blush and divert her eyes. Her shyness was almost adorable. "Do you have plans on going to the Obon festival?" They touched on the subject for a little bit but they spent more of their time in silence, which really didn't bother him much at all. It felt nice to just sit and relax with company quietly without all the formalities of everyday life. He had been surprised to see her show up in her night attire, a modest thing made of black silk that she wore a soft grey overcoat on top of it so she exposed no skin at all. He wondered about that, she always made sure not to expose any part of her body… So what was it exactly that she tried so hard to hide? She was not as lean as him but the amount of meat on her body gave her a healthy look, he doubted the idea that she covered up to hide any pudgy sides… Possibly some kind of birthmark or scars that she was ashamed of seemed much more likely… Or there was the very odd thought that she really was just that modest.

"I honestly wasn't planning on going but I was invited to go and I really couldn't bring myself to say no." She stared into the tea that was in her cup, smiling to herself at the thought of spending the evening with Kenpachi and Imouto. She was actually very excited to go but she didn't want to seem to over anxious.

"Oh?" He shifted slightly, crossing one leg over the other as he got comfortable on his cushion. "And would this person happen to be the mystery man you have yet to properly introduce me to?"

She couldn't help but blush at that. "It's not like that; I'm just going to the festival with a few close friends of mine." Her hands fidgeted with the cup nervously, she hadn't actually told anyone who she was going with. Not even Shun-chan.

His chuckle pulled her from her thoughts as he leaned back once more. "You know darling, you really shouldn't lie. You're absolutely terrible at it." He took another drink from his cup as he smiled at the uneasy chuckling she was doing. "But, I will let you get away with it this time. I only have to wait a few more days to find out for myself." He brought up a hand and tapped the side of his cheek as he thought on something though. "Dare I ask who will be doing your make up?"

She really had no answer for that statement, she never thought on it and to be honest she had no idea how to put in that hair accessory that Captain Unohana had given her. "I didn't really plan on putting any make up on and to be perfectly honest, I don't even own any." She laughed meekly at the unimpressed look he gave her.

He let out a sigh and rubbed his brow. "And yet I find myself not surprised. That settles it, the morning of the festival you're going to gather up whatever it is that you're wearing and whatever accessories you have…" He prayed to the gods she even had any, something told him he might have to loan out some of his. Somebody needed to let this girl know it was ok to indulge a bit. "And then come straight here. You darling are a blank canvas that I will turn into a masterpiece." He hushed her before she had a chance to argue with him. "No arguing, I swear I will come to your home and drag you out of your very bed at the crack of dawn if I must."

"Alright, alright." She raised her hands in submission with a smile. "You win; I will come over as soon as I get up." Although she had no idea why she would have to come over so early, it couldn't possibly take that long to do up your hair and makeup… could it?

From behind them a young girl came up with another pot of fresh sweet tea, her sudden appearance startled Chitsuki and oddly enough Dokuja seemed surprised as well.

"Suzaku darling, what are you doing awake?" He turned and faced her, drawing his robe tighter around him and shifting his legs to make sure nothing became exposed accidently considering the robe barely went to his thighs.

Chitsuki noted the softer tone in his voice when he spoke to the child and the way he immediately covered himself, it made her wonder what there connection was. The child looked to be about Yachiru's age; her skin was paler then both of theirs and seemed to match the very moon. Her hair was unbound and messy as if she had just woken, strands that were black as night fell in front of large crimson eyes that seemed to see without seeing. There was something about this child that seemed odd but she couldn't quite place it.

The child set down the tray and made a motion with her hand like a mouth opening and closing.

"I'm sorry little one." He let out an apologetic sigh and placed a hand on her head affectionately. "I always forget about those sensitive ears of yours." He turned to Chitsuki with a smile. "Since she is awake I might as well introduce you two. This is my niece, Suzaku, she tends to keep inside during the day so not many people get to meet her. I'm afraid that she is much more… Delicate to the world around her. Sunlight burns her skin and blinds her eyes. Even her ears are much more sensitive as you can see."

Chitsuki smiled at her warmly and gave a slight wave of her fingers. "Hello there Suzaku, I'm Chitsuki. I work with your Uncle."

The girl said nothing, merely staring blankly at the girl with such vibrant pink hair. There were not many visitors to the estate. She looked at her Uncle and made a few flowing motions with her hands.

"Of course not! She's my superior not my conquest!" He let out an aggravated sigh as he rubbed his brow; his niece was always so damn blunt about everything. "I swear child, you have no faith in me."

Chitsuki merely watched the exchange in silent confusion… She got the distinct impression that she missed something… Again.

Dokuja noticed the look on her face; he could have almost laughed at the poor girl. "You're wondering what all that was about aren't you?"

She couldn't help but blush slightly and she rubbed the back of her neck with a nervous chuckle. "Was it that obvious?"

Suzaku nodded her head in affirmation which caused the other two to laugh.

He patted the child on her head affectionately. "Don't mind Suzaku. Sadly we are not accustomed to visitors and the ones that do come by are typically not the social kind." Having said it out loud he came to the realization that the only time they have had visitors to the estate were the kind that were there to share his bed and be gone by the morning.

"Is she mute?" She asked innocently enough, she had made the realization that the hand signs the child made was her way of communicating. At least this explained how Dokuja was able to pick up on their own silent language so easily, he was already accustomed to speaking without words.

"If only it was that uncomplicated." He sighed a little as he filled two cups for himself and his guest, Suzaku had stolen his cup for herself but luckily he always had spares on hand when he entertained. "She can speak just fine, she just chooses not to."

"Whys that?"

"Only she could answer that, I have an idea but to be frank it's not a topic I feel up to talking about tonight." There were just some things in his past that he didn't feel up to remembering.

Chitsuki stayed quiet, she could fully understand the desire to keep things hidden. She could only assume it had something to do with the girl's parents. Nothing in his file said anything about having any siblings so she wasn't sure if the girl was the daughter to a brother or sister… maybe she was only adopted liked Yachiru was. "Then I won't ask." She conceded to him and took the cup he offered her and thought it best to change the subject. "So tell me Dokuja, Do you plan on advancing your rank?"

He arched a brow as he took a sip from his cup, admirable of her to try and change the subject to something less unsettling. "I haven't particularly thought on it to be honest, my advisors are pressing me to fill one of the vacant Captaincies like a good and proper Head to a Noble family should but I truly have no desire for it."

She cocked her head to the side as she mulled over those thoughts. "Why is it so important for the Head of a noble family to become a Captain?" She still had a lot to learn about how things worked here in the Soul Society and the whole issue concerning Nobles was still completely lost to her.

"It's all about image and prestige. Heads to families like ours are expected to strive for stature and excellence because we are above the lesser families but not at the standing of the great Noble houses, by becoming a Captain of the Gotie13 my family would gain respect among the other houses and thus gain a stronger foot hold." He sighed a bit at the thought of it all; those wretched old advisors have been hounding him nonstop about gaining a higher seat in the 6th division and on top of that taking a wife because the family is without an heir and they will not accept Suzaku as an heir. "It's the politics of Nobles and a complete waste of time in my opinion. If I'm going to become stronger as a Soul Reaper I want to do it for myself, not because the Family says I must."

Suzaku reached out and patted her Uncle on the head; she loved him so despite all the hard times she gave him. She could hear when the advisors come to him with their demands and insults saying he was a mockery of a family head. She hated the way they spoke to him, he was the family head but those old men talked to him like he was a child. She would change that when she got older, she would make sure no one spoke to him like that again.

"Wow." Chitsuki wasn't even sure what to say, she had no idea that being in a position like his that demanded so much from him. "Well, I think you will do fine and I'll stand by whatever choice you make. It would be interesting to see you surpass me one day." She smiled at him warmly, she had no doubt he would make a fine captain if he chose to take that step for himself.

"Surpass you?" He couldn't help but be intrigued by that. "You have no desires to advance either?"

"Not necessarily, I plan on getting as strong as a can but I don't care to advance. I'm happy where I'm at and I definitely don't want to become a Captain for sure. No matter how strong I become I want to always serve under Master Kuchiki-Sama."

He couldn't help but smile, he liked this girl. It was reassuring to consider that he was partnered with somebody who did not only care about advancement, somebody that would not willingly stab a friend in the back just to move up in rank. He could not say he was all that accepting of her blind devotion to Byakuya but it was of no concern to him. "I'm glad that we both know where we stand on the matter, I just hope that we can get placed on a few real missions soon. Running about the Rukongai is better suited for unseated officers and no proper way to strengthen ourselves."

Chitsuki stifled a yawn; the warmth from the fresh tea the child brought was starting to make her drowsy. "So do I but I think for right now we should focus on sleep. We have one more day for patrolling than it's off till the festival."

He responded with a lazy yawn. "I suppose you are right." He laid back into a more comfortable position, fully intent on sleeping under the moon tonight. "Suzaku darling, could you please show her out and then off to bed with you."

The child reached out and grabbed one of Chitsuki's fingers, tugging on it softly to beckon the woman to follow. She was unsure of how to feel on her but Uncle seemed to like her, which was good enough for her… for now.

Chitsuki followed the girl as she gave a parting wave to Dokuja but the events of the day must have been catching up with him, slumber had almost claimed him already. As she followed the little one thru the halls of the estate she could not help but admire the décor once more, everything was so extravagantly lavish to an almost excessive level. Master Kuchiki-sama was one of the wealthiest people in the Seireitei but his possessions were modest and conservative. Dokuja was his opposite when it came to this, instead of the typical sliding doors that accompanied most interiors there was drapes of deep emerald embroidered with silver serpents. Most of the colors that adorned this home were shades of green or the deepest blacks and accented with silver here and there, his home was so dark but she liked it. It was a good reflection of him. There was one place she noticed that did not match the rest of his home, a single room in which she stopped in front of now. A cherry red curtain covered the door and had a pattern of gold vermillion birds embroidered into it. As she went to move on the child tugged on her finger again.

Suzaku reached up with her other hand and pulled a gold cord that was dangling off to the side, when she did the curtain drew open to reveal a large bedroom. The color scheme inside was the same as the curtain that once barred the door way, the exception being that the room was covered with stuffed pandas.

Chitsuki followed the child into the room, she couldn't help but smile at how cute the room was with all the bears scattered about. She watched as Suzaku picked up one of them that was obviously more worn down than the others, one could only assume that it was her favorite. "This is your bedroom isn't it?" She asked and was given a simple nod in response. Aside from the bears there wasn't much for decoration in here, the only thing that was on the walls was one portrait that hung in the center of the opposing wall. It was a painting of a man and woman standing together, The lady had an exotic beauty to her, copper skin and auburn hair with topaz eyes but the man in the picture… He was simply beautiful, if it was not for the open kimono that showed the man's chest he could have easily been mistaken for a woman… Much like Dokuja. Chitsuki looked down at the girl who was also staring at the painting, that man and the child were identical, right down to the ruby eyes. "Are those your parent's?" Again, a nod of affirmation. She looked back to the couple smiling down at them, she wondered what their connection to Dokuja was, which one of them were his sibling or was it a matter of adoption like it was for so many others here in the Soul Society… She felt another tug on her hand and she looked down to the girl once more, she was beckoning her to leave this time. She conceded with a smile and followed the girl once more, they left the room behind them as they made their way thru the estate and finally to the front door.

With a bow Chitsuki said her good byes to the child and turned to make her way to her apartment. She wondered to herself how Shun-chan and Ken-kun were doing, as much as she would like to pay them visits it was much too late in the evening for that besides, a little alone time wouldn't kill her.

* * *

><p>Kenpachi grumbled to himself, Yachiru had drug him from bed far too early this morning. The Obon festival was tomorrow and she had once again decided to wait till the last minute to buy a new outfit, which seemed like the case for many other women. The shopping district was busy this morning and almost all of the clients rushing about were women with arms full of packages except for those few that were fortunate enough to have men tagging along with them to hold their bags for them… pitiful. He had no desire to be out wandering around in this mess, the last Captain's meeting was still fresh on his mind… The things that had been said about Chitsuki's affair with Shunsui… He barely slept last night because he could not get those thoughts out of his mind, he was positive that what Kurostuchi said was true by the look on Shunsui's face alone. He could not shake this nauseating feeling in his gut or the anger that was building up inside of him. What the hell was he supposed to do? She said she wanted to be with him but instead she sleeps with Shunsui! What made him so much better?<p>

"Hey Kenny! Look at this one!" Yachiru bounced up and down excitedly with a kimono she had picked out flaying about alongside of her.

He growled a bit as he was ripped from his thoughts by Yachiru's over excited ranting's. He focused on the kimono she held out for his approval, it was pink with a white sakura design on it…

"Do you think it will match the one Onee-chan will wear? She said she was going to be wearing something with Cherry blossoms on it right?"

He couldn't help but sigh, he still wasn't sure how to deal with that. They were all supposed to be going to the festival tomorrow… he still wanted to go with her and he knew Yachiru would be devastated if he suddenly said no but everything was just so damn confusing… "It's fine, are you done yet?" He didn't want to be out in a crowd like this, not now.

"Sounds like somebody has a date!"

They both turned to the peppy voice coming up from behind them, Kenpachi let out yet another inward growl as he saw the buxom lieutenant of Squad 10, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with her.

"Heya Mega Jiggles!" Yachiru waved happily. "I'm trying to find an outfit to match Onee-chan's!"

"Will you shut it Yachiru. She doesn't need to know everything we do." Damnit, he still wasn't sure on letting people know about him and Chitsuki but considering the things that came to light could he still even say that he had a future with her like he originally thought? Damnit… what the hell was he supposed to do?! All of this was so damn confusing…

"Oh?" Rangiku couldn't help but smile, there has been a lot of rumors going on about that girl. Most of them involved Captain Kyuoraku but there were a few going on about her and the Squad 11 Captain as well… Seems to be that the latter of the two rumors was the one that was true. "You shouldn't be so shy Captain Zaraki, it's good to hear that you finally found somebody for yourself."

His only response was a low growl, he didn't feel like being patronized. "It's none of your business." He turned away from her, pretending to eye some tacky trinkets a merchant was offering.

Rangiku pouted a bit. "There's no need to be mean Captain Zaraki, I was going to say you should get her a gift. The people in the World of the Living have this quaint little thing they do where the buy flowers for a girl they are taking out." She put a finger to her lips as she tried to remember what they called them. "They had a funny name for them… Corsages I think…"

"Well that seems silly." Yachiru pondered. "What would they need flowers for?"

Kenpachi could agree on that, he didn't see the point on giving her flowers… Hell, come to think of it he didn't even know if she liked flowers and if she did than he didn't even know what kinds she liked. For that matter he had no idea about any of the things she was fond of, she and Yachiru would go for sweets all the time but he couldn't even guess what her favorite was, out of all the time they did spend together almost none of it was spent actually getting to know her outside of her past that he already knew about to begin with and the details about her father… He hated to admit it but he did not doubt that if he went to Shunsui and asked all of those things than he would have every answer. It's no wonder she would choose a guy like him, Shunsui was the type to be caring like that. He would have taken the time to learn about her and the things she liked or didn't like… Damnit…

He turned his attention back to Yachiru, who was still bickering with Rangiku about the point of that flower thing. "Yachiru." He got her attention and tossed her a small pouch. "There's enough there to buy a new kimono, get what you want. I'm going for a walk."

"Don't you want me to come with Kenny?" She didn't like the look in his eye; he didn't seem to be in a very good mood today at all.

"No, I'll see you back at home." With that he turned and let the two girls exchanged their confused looks, he didn't know where he was going to go but he needed more time to think. All of this was happening too fast, He was still angry at the thought of Chitsuki sleeping with Shunsui but at the same time he could understand her choosing him. On top of that he really had no right to be upset when she had the free will to do as she pleased. The only person he really had to blame was himself; he should have been more involved with her. More assertive to really make her his and his alone…

"You seem lost my friend."

A voice wrenched him from his wanderings; he looked into an alleyway closest to him. There sat a man sitting crossed legged on a barrel with a pouch cradled in his lap, it was an odd sight. The man's voice was much softer than it should have been and if it wasn't for the fact that the monk's robe was designed to expose his right arm and chest than he's pretty sure he would have mistaken the man for a woman. "What do you want."

The man played with the prayer beads wrapped around his wrist, his face hung low so that the shawl draped over his head hid eyes. "I want nothing from you friend, I wish only to give."

Kenpachi did not trust this man, he did not like that he purposely hid his face. He couldn't even make out the color of the man's hair beneath that thing on his head. "I'm not in the mood for riddles monk."

The man smiled, he could tell the brute did not trust him. A very good instinct to have considering who exactly he was unwittingly speaking to. He breathed in slowly, the scent of the little one was all over this man but at least it was a subtle scent. One that told him that this beast of a man before him has not taken her to bed. "Very well then, I will say this plainly. You appear to be a man troubled and I may have the answers you seek."

He let out a growl; he really didn't like this man now. "How do you know what's going on in my life? Explain yourself before I decide to kill you were you sit." He was not a fan of people knowing about his personal affairs, especially strangers whom he's never met.

The man lifted his hands defensively. "I am but a humble monk my friend; I only speak what appears to be true. You have the look of a troubled soul and a man that wears that type of look is usually troubled by a woman."

He really wasn't sure what to think but he did need advice, he didn't know who to really ask. There was no one he could really talk to inside the Seireitei itself… Maybe speaking to a monk wouldn't be such a bad idea. "Yea…" He eased the tension building in his muscles, he needed to relax.

The man slid off the barrel he had been perched on, sliding the pouch to his hip as he did and motioned to accompany him. "Walk with me friend; tell me of your troubles."

Kenpachi followed the man, walking beside him seemed odd. The man was taller than he looked but he still hung his head down, fidgeting with those damn beads even as he walked. He didn't know what to say, talking about things was not his strong point and especially not to somebody he didn't even know.

"I take it this is not something you're accustomed to doing friend." He could sense the other man's unease, the fact that he was more of a fighter that a talker was evident. What would be the odds that the little one would seek refuge in this man's arms, granted it should not be surprising. Such a man could surely protect the little one from the horrors that were to come.

"You can say that…"

He could not help but smile. "From the way you are acting I can only assume you are troubled so by a woman whom you care for deeply… But I feel you are conflicted." His empathy skills may not be as great as other species but he could still sense those that were deeply troubled.

"Uh… yea…" Shit, how was he supposed to talk to somebody he didn't even know about something he wasn't even sure about…

"She has hurt you in some way?" He did not think the little one was capable of such a thing but she has been gone for some time now, it is possible that her demeanor has changed in such a way that she could possibly have become willing to hurt others… he doubted it though.

He couldn't help but grumble. "You can say that…" He hated saying it, he couldn't deny that he did feel as if he was hurting but being wounded without actually fighting… it felt wrong. "She… uh…"

"Betrayed your love…" The aura this man was putting off was so intense; it was like he could feel the pain as if it was his own… This ache in his heart seemed so familiar to himself… Did he have a love in his past that hurt him in such a way? No, there was no time to ponder his own past; he was here for a reason. "Do you truly believe that she would hurt you with intent?"

Kenpachi's steps faltered as he came to an abrupt stop. "No! I… I don't know…" He had no idea what to think, he really didn't believe that Chitsuki would want to hurt him but if that was the case then why would she sleep with Shunsui? It didn't make sense, hell he wouldn't even believe it if he didn't see the look on Shunsui's face for himself.

The man waved a hand as if to dismiss his worries. "If you believe she would not willingly hurt you then you need to see beyond what you know. In the words of Buddha: 'Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment'. Whatever it is that has happened then forget it and lay it to rest, forgive her for what she has done and move on. Be with her and cherish her, fight for her and protect her. That is all that should matter."

He let out a sigh, this guy made it sound so easy… then again he was a monk, letting things go was easy for them…

"Or… You could just suck it up and talk to her about it…" He smiled up to the man, he had a feeling religious proverbs were lost to him so maybe being blunt about it would be a better option.

Kenpachi gave him a bit of a wide eyed look; he wasn't expecting such a straight forward statement. He couldn't help but smile, he was starting to like this monk. "Yea. That sounds like a better option." He turned to leave. "Thanks…"

"Wait." The man reached up and touched the shoulder that was turning away from him. "Allow me to give you a gift so that you may give it to her." He reached into the pouch and pulled out a small potted plant, handing it to the man before him.

Kenpachi took the plant, it looked odd. The trunk of the plant was bulbous with absolutely no leaves but the flowers on it were vibrant, primarily white but the edges of the star shaped flowers were a vivid pink. "What is it?" He didn't know anything about plants but it would be a good gift for Chitsuki, she had a thing for plants…

"It is a rare plant, I have a feeling the woman you will see will be able to appreciate it." He knew full well of the little ones Apothecary abilities, being able to feel the aura of the man that has claimed the little one made him feel better. He had been relieved when she escaped and the thought of her finding solace in the arms of this man also made him feel better… Surely this man could protect her.

"Hey Kenny!"

He turned to see Yachiru bounding up to him, a package swinging from her hand as she did. She must have gotten that kimono after all. "What are you doing? I told you I would see you back at home."

"Aw but Kenny, I wanted to go back with you!" She tilted her head to the side as she eyeballed the weird plant he was holding. "Where did you get that from Kenny?"

"The monk…" He turned back to the man he was just walking beside but he was gone… He didn't hear or sense him leave at all…

She jumped up onto his shoulder and looked around. "I don't see a monk." She would have like to see him, she wondered if he was bald like baldy. That would have been funny!

Kenpachi shrugged it off as he looked back to the plant he held, he knew he had to go and talk to Chitsuki but he couldn't shake the unease he was feeling. He was not good at things like this… "We are going back now Yachiru…"

"Ok." She wondered what was going on, he still didn't seem like he was ok and she still didn't know why… Whatever it was she hoped he would get back to being his old self soon…

* * *

><p>Akon ticked away at his keyboard as he punched in test results and fed data for upcoming tests, his work never seemed to be done but at least it was not so strenuous with Maneru here. She was picking up on things quickly and fell into the laboratory life swiftly. He leaned back in his chair and eyed her across the way, leaning over Hiyosu as they debated theories on alternate realities, amusing but all around pointless. She clothed herself in the typical wear expected of a member of the Research and Development Department. The only difference being her white over coat had a hood on it that she used to hide her face, which he still considered to be such a shame.<p>

Hiyosu let out a grumble. "You can support the idea of alternate realities to your childish hearts content but it does not change the fact that such things are good only to be used in fictional stories."

Maneru crossed her arms in front of her; this bulbous little man was frustrating. "And yet you gave no reason as to why they don't exist. If we have no evidence and if probability is against us of finding evidence, that doesn't mean alternate realities don't exist. For example, I have no real evidence that this world truly exist outside of our own self-awareness. We could be a fictional world created by the real author manipulating us and the 'author' would thus live in a reality separate from our own."

"Those sound more like a god manipulating its creations and if I would dare to even entertain such an un-scientific notion it would still be existing in this world not an alternate reality."

"You are such a close-minded…" A jolt hit her; it was like an alarm erupting in her head. "Akon!" She turned away from her argument and went to his desk with urgency.

He arched a brow as she came up to him, what got her so anxious all of the sudden. "What is it?"

"There is a demon in the Seireitei!"

He gave her a confused look, what in the world was she talking about. "We all know that Chitsuki is part demon…"

"No you fool." She interrupted him. "The Captain built me with a Demonic Sensor; he specifically programed it to not register Chitsuki as an outside source. The source I'm picking up on is a pure species!"

"What?!" Damn it! The Captain could have at least told him about that. "Hiyosu, move!" He took over the controls on the computer and punched in key commands; bringing up a map of the Seireitei. "We are right here." He pointed to a blinking red dot on the screen. "Can you sense what direction the pure blood is?"

She gave a nod. "Yes… Here."

He looked to where she pointed; it was in the north western section of the Seireitei, a shopping district. He was amazed her sensors could pick up on a reading from so far away. "Can you pinpoint it at all?"

She gave a defeated look. "No, this far away I can only give a generalized area. If I can get closer before the signal disappears than I might be able to at least determine its species."

"Go." He watched her disappear, she disappeared in a flash that could have almost resembled shunpo but due to her lack in having a proper soul she wouldn't be able to actually have that skill… The Captain did well to create this mod soul to simulate a Soul Reaper's abilities. "Hiyosu, locate the Captain he will need to be informed on this immediately."

"Sure thing, Akon." He wasn't quite sure what was going on but it seemed like Akon's new assistant had more to her than just an attitude.

Akon focused on the screen in front of him, elbows resting on the table and hands clasps in front of his mouth. He watched another dot appear on the screen, a tracking unit that he registered to her as she stood next to him, she moved quickly. This was quite unexpected, he had to make sure he questioned Maneru when she got back on what exactly she can and cannot do.

* * *

><p>Chitsuki sat back in her chair, stretching her arms above her head and reveling in the pops along her spine. The day just seemed to drag on today and the paper work was just as mind numbing. She couldn't wait to get out of here and go relax, tomorrow is the festival and she just couldn't wait. Granted, she wasn't very thrilled about the fact of waking up at the crack of dawn to meet up with Dokuja. She still had no idea what he needed so much time to get ready for. Ah, well. Looks like she would just have to deal with it.<p>

She picked up her report and tapped all the papers together to get them in order, all she had left to do was turn it in to Renji-Sempai and then she was free.

A cool breeze floated in threw her open window and along with it a hell butterfly, it flitted softly in and hovered in front of her face.

"What are you doing here?" She held out her finger and let it land; she didn't have much experience with these little things seeing as she was rarely contacted by any other means other than face to face meetings. Its message played in her mind; it reminded her of when she spoke to Tengoku within her except the 'voice' of the Hell Butterfly was unisex and sounded more like an echo.

It was from Kenpachi… He wants to meet at Sōkyoku Hill… Alone… To Talk. Odd, he's never gotten a hold of her like this before. Usually it was Yachiru that would come to her and invite her over, maybe he didn't want Imouto to find out… She tucked her report into a file and headed out, nearly bumping into the 9th seat on her way out. "Oh, I'm sorry Mihane-Sempai."

The quiet girl blushed a bit. "That's quite alright Ms. Yume, you seem to be in a rush."

She chuckled a bit. "Yes, I'm sorry. I just got informed on a meeting I need to attend but I have to get these papers to Renji-Sempai first."

"Oh, I can give them to him if you like. I have to deliver a package to him anyways; he ordered a set of goggles that just came in today."

"That would be great!" She handed the folder over. "Thank you very much, if you ever need an errand run then let me know!" She turned and left, maybe a quick stop at her room to freshen up and then off the Sōkyoku Hill. Ken-kun said he would be there already and that he'd be waiting… She just wondered what in the world he wanted to talk about.

* * *

><p>Kenpachi sat at the edge of Sōkyoku Hill, one leg hanging off as he leaned back on one arm supporting his weight. He still had no idea how he would start this conversation, he knew better than to just come out and say 'Hey, so I heard you slept with Shunsui' but that's basically what this was about.<p>

He let out a sigh, maybe this wasn't the best of ideas… A wind blew up behind him; he could smell rain on the air. A storm was coming; maybe it would be a good idea to postpone this meeting… Then he caught a whiff of that familiar scent lingered on the air and it told him that there was no turning back now.

Chitsuki landed behind him, she looked up to see him sitting there. Their eyes met and she could see the pain in them, what got him so upset? She padded over quietly and took up a seat beside him; she wasn't sure what she should say at all. There was an air of unease between them and she wondered what had gotten him so troubled.

He watched her as she sat beside him; the look on her face was one of confusion. He let out a sigh and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him. He closed his eye and breathed in her scent gods how he missed her, no matter how upset he was earlier he could not deny how much he still wanted her.

She let out a squeak as she fell into him, she breathed in his scent reveling in the mixture of sweat and blood. She still had no idea what this meeting was about but it was nice to be wrapped in his embrace again. She closed her eyes and just rested there, enjoying the moment.

His hands grazed along her scarf, he rubbed the fine material between his fingers. He couldn't help but wonder where she got it from, he could tell that there was no way she could afford it on her own. "Where did you get this scarf from?"

She sat up and arched a brow as she took the end of her scarf in one hand. "This? Shun-chan gave it to me a while ago, before I left on my training mission with Renji-Sempai." What an odd question to ask after so long.

Why was he not surprised, a guy like Shunsui would be the type to buy things like that. He reached into his Haori and touched the flower petals of the plant the monk gave him. It's nowhere near as fancy as that scarf… would she even want it. "I… uh… Got something for you."

"Oh?" She never expected him to be the type of man to get gifts, how surprising.

He pulled it out and held it out for her. "It's not as expensive but I hope you like it…"

She eyed the plant with astonishment. "It's an Impala Lily!" She sat on her knees and took the plant from him, admiring the flowers. "Where in the world did you get this?! It's not native to any region around here and even then it's a threatened species."

He rubbed the back of his neck; he really had no idea what she was talking about. At least she seemed to really like it, kinda odd seeing somebody make such a fuss over a plant tho. "I got it off of a monk in the shopping district earlier today."

"Thank you Kenpachi, it's perfect." She touched the petals gently, it was such a lovely species and parts of it could be used to make a poison. Not a strong one mind you but still. "Is this what you wanted me to meet you for?" She doubted it but she could at least give him the benefit of the doubt.

He let out a frustrated growl. "Not exactly…" He repositioned himself, he suddenly felt very uneasy. "I… Needed to talk to you about…" He took a deep breath; he had to steady his nerves. Going into a battle to fight to the death was easy for him, talking about something like this… He'd rather go fight. How the hell was he even supposed to word this?

Chitsuki sat the plant down beside her and cupped the side of his face tenderly; she had never seen him this uneasy or upset before. "Tell me…"

He tried to meet her eyes but he found it hard, he took a deep breath and remembered what the monk told him… He had to just say it. "I know… I know about you and Shunsui…"

She could feel her heart stop… She had no idea what to even say. She could feel her lips trying to move, trying to say something, anything! She wished she could pretend that he was talking about anything else but she knew… She knew he had found out about her extra 'lessons' from Shun-chan.

He let out a sigh and took her hand off his face and held it in his own. Her skin was even paler than before and her hands were clammy. If he wasn't sure about the accusations before than he was now, gods he didn't know how to deal with this or even what to say. "I don't want to know the details…" He let her hand go. "I can understand why you would choose him…"

"No, no, no!" She sat up on her knees in front of him. "It wasn't like that at all!" Gods! What should she do, what in the nine hells could she even say to make any of this better? Could she at all?

He could see tears welling up in her eyes, what the hell was he supposed to make out of that? "Then what the hell was it supposed to be like?" A rolling thunder sounded as he growled out those words. He couldn't help but be mad, he was trying so hard to control himself but what the hell did she expect out of him? She said all those things about wanting to be with him but instead she lays with Shunsui.

She couldn't even answer that, she sat back down on her rear trying to contain her tears. "I don't know what to tell you that won't make it worse…" She rubbed her eyes to try and fight back her urge to cry. "I know if I tell you why then it won't help anything…" Thinking it all over now she knew full well she should have never done all the things she did but she could not say she regretted it.

"Just tell me." He had a feeling that he didn't want to know but he had to know, why would she do this? He couldn't believe that she would toy with his heart just to rip it out but that's exactly what it felt like, gods how he hated this feeling. He had no idea how he should feel, part of him wanted to walk away and the other part wanted to take her into his arms like he would do late at night. "Chitsuki…" He cupped her face and used a thumb to brush away a tear that threatened to fall. "If you can trust in me enough to tell me about your past than just trust in me enough to explain this to me." It was easy enough to say at least.

She closed her eyes and relished in the warmth of his touch, she felt her heart trembling beneath his fingers. "I… I asked Shun-chan to…" She took a deep breath; she had to calm her nerves and just say it… "I asked him to teach me how to be intimate…" She could feel her cheeks burning now, she was embarrassed saying it. "So I… So I could… Do well… When I… When we…" She slid her fingers together nervously fidgeting, trying to say that she wanted to take that step with him was so terrifying and admitting that she was inept and needed to be taught how to be close with a man was utterly humiliating.

Kenpachi blinked, his eye widened. He was attempting to wrap his head around that, what the hell was he supposed to say about it? She needed to be taught how to be intimate? He knew damn well she knew about sex because of what her Master had done to her… The thoughts of her being bound and tortured flooded back to him… Gods… He sighed internally; he understood now why she needed to be taught. All she knew was how to be raped… "Then why didn't you come to me?" He couldn't help but ask, he could understand the first part now but the question still remained on why she would go to Shunsui.

She blushed again; she didn't have any answer for that. "I don't know… It wasn't like it was something that was planned out." She continued to twiddle her fingers and pick at her nails to avoid making eye contact. "and we never went all the way…" She doubted that would have made things any better but she had no idea what she was supposed to be saying.

He rubbed his brow, what they hell was he supposed to do? Gods he didn't want details but he had to ask. "What do you mean by 'all the way'?" He knew full well what it typically meant but with the accusations Mayuri made… He had to be sure.

"He never…" How was she going to put this, she hated talking about it. She didn't want to actually say it and she was sure he really didn't want to actually hear it. "He never essentially… you know…" She slid her fingers together again trying to avoid saying that she was never penetrated by him… Gods she felt weird just thinking it.

Part of him felt relieved in a sense, knowing that Shunsui had never actually taken her. Granted, the thought of the heavy foreplay that still evidently took place didn't make everything better either. "Is it over between you two?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes." It had been over since the last time they were together, neither of them had actually spoke those words but they both knew that what they shared at that moment was the last time. The feelings they had were not ones that could be acted upon, they could not have a happily ever after, they could not be together as a man and woman because that sacred piece of her heart was not for him to have. It belonged to the man sitting in front of her; it had always been Kenpachi's. Her gaze met his; she sensed his sadness, his anger, his confusion. Feelings a man as strong as he should never feel but because of her his heart had been wounded and those wounds could not be healed by any medicine she could create.

She tucked her knees beneath her and bowed down before him, her forehead touching the soil as her hair fell around her. "I know it's too much to ask you to forgive me… but I'm sorry." It was all she could offer to him now, she knew if she lost him than she would be the only one to blame.

He sighed out loud and grabbed her shoulders; lifting her up and onto her knees. Disregarding the look of shock on her face as he did so. "I don't want to see you ever bow before me again." No matter what she's done he never wanted to see her like this, she's spent enough of her life on her knees for a tyrant. There was no way he will stand to see her like this in front of him.

"Why aren't you mad at me…" She couldn't understand, why would he still look at her like that? With that look of caring in his eye… "Why aren't you yelling, why aren't you telling me to go away…"

"Just shut up." He interrupted her. "Yea I'm not happy about it. Am I ready to forgive you? No. That doesn't mean I'm ever going to tell you to go away." He pulled her into him, smiling as she let out that little squeak she does. He grabbed her chin and lifted her face up to his. "Why would I tell the only person that actually wants to be around me to go away?"

She felt her heart quicken as his warmth surrounded her body, her cheeks were burning as he looked at her with that smile of his. It was one that he only seemed to give her and she could never deny it, she felt like she wanted to cry but at least this time it wasn't because she was sad. "Ken…" She was so sorry, sorry for ever hurting him. She brought up her arms and wrapped them around his neck, never again. Never would she hurt him like this again.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into him, inhaling her scent as he buried his face in her hair. Gods how he wanted her, to take her now beneath this gloomy sky. He kissed her neck, his tongue lingering on her skin to savor her taste. He could feel his desire growing as he held her close, those supple breasts of hers pressing against his chest while her breath quickened in his ear. He was so tired of holding back his craving for her.

She bit down on her lip as his own continuously planted themselves on her neck and collar bone, exciting her own yearning for him. She could feel his manhood growing beneath her, pressing against her as she wrapped her legs around him. She took his head in her hands and lifted his face to hers, his breath was heavy. Please, please ,please… let this be the moment they join. Her lips brushed his ever so slightly, the sensation was a tingling that lingered there. Finally…

Lightening danced across the sky as a resounding thunder shook them both, the storm that had been slowing rolling in finally hit. The sudden eruption startled them both; Chitsuki looked skyward just as the heaven's let loose the tempest it had been holding back. She could hear the rain falling before it hit them and when it did it was on a moment before they became soaked. Oh no! "The lily!" She dove over to it trying to shield it from the rain. "I have to get this out of the rain or else it'll die!" She couldn't let his gift get ruined; this plant got root rot very easily if it's over watered.

Kenpachi let out an aggravated growl as he fell back against the ground, he didn't care that he was getting drenched. Either the gods hated him or he had completely rotten luck when it came to anything concerning Chitsuki… maybe it was both.

"I have to get this back home before it gets too much water." She cradled the plant in her arms tenderly as she draped her scarf over it in an attempt to keep the rain off it.

"Yea…" He raised a hand and waved her off as he still laid there in utter defeat; he was definitely not a fan of getting worked up like this… yet again. Damn it all to every last one of the 9 hells… can't the Gods grant him one damn kiss!

She let out a little whimper; she could tell how frustrated he was. Something always seemed to come up to keep them apart; she could understand how he felt in a sense. She wasn't exactly fond of leaving things so… unsatisfied. "I'm sorry Kenpachi."

He sat up just enough to look at her, she was completely soaked now, desperately trying to keep that plant from getting rained on. "It's fine, go home…" He laid back down, perfectly content to let the cold rain wash away the feelings he had built up. "I'll see you at the festival tomorrow."

She smiled at him. "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." With that she used her shunpo and disappeared as a flash of lightening lit up the sky, soon… they will be able to be together.

* * *

><p>"You worthless twit!" Mayuri raged, Akon had come to him with a report that the mod soul detected an unknown demonic presence within the Seireitei and it came back completely empty handed. "How could you simply 'lose track' of it! Your insignificant waste of intelligence!"<p>

Akon and Maneru stood side by side in the Captain main laboratory as he berated her for not being able to catch the demon intruder, Maneru bit her tongue as the Captain called her every insulting thing he possibly could. The only reason she did is because she knew full well he had no qualms with destroying her and her gigai whenever he saw fit and more so if he felt she was useless.

"If you had informed me of her Demonic signature sensing capabilities than I would have had Maneru actually scanning the Seireitei instead of doing random jobs in the lab." Akon spoke out; he was one of the few in this Squad who would dare to argue with their Captain.

Mayuri gritted his teeth, insolent fool. "Perhaps I should not have given you the credit that you would be intelligent enough to examine the mod soul before putting it into the lame copy of that Squad 6 harlot!"

"I am not a copy of her!" Maneru finally spoke up. "I did my duties to the best of my capabilities which just so happens to be the capabilities that YOU programed so if you think I'm a failure than maybe you should have done a better job!" She was furious right now, she hated being blamed for this, she got to the shopping district as fast as she could but the demon was already gone by the time she got there with absolutely no trace to follow.

"How dare you!" Mayuri drew back his hand. "I ought to shred you limb from limb you impudent little whore!" He will not tolerate any creation of his to insult his genius in such a matter as to imply her defects were in any way his responsibility!

"Maneru!" Akon yelled. "Wait outside! Now!" He stepped in between the two, allowing her to escape for lack of a better word. He had no desire to see the Captain destroy his masterpiece. "Look Captain." He pulled a folder from his coat. "While she did not catch the Demon itself she was able to determine the species which I think you will find interesting."

The Captain grumbled as he snatched the folder from him and opened it, his eyes scanned the paper… What's this?... "How very interesting…" He turned away, his fury forgotten for the time being as he read the notes more thoroughly. "Leave, go try to make that failed experiment more useful."

Akon gave a slight nod and turned away, he had no desire to stay any longer than he had to. Outside the door Maneru was waiting for him, he grabbed her arm and drug her along thru the halls. "That was a very stupid thing you did." He threw open the door to his lab and slammed it behind them. "Never speak out against the Captain like that again!"

"How dare you scold me!" She yelled back at him. "He was speaking to me like I was nothing but trash! I did not deserve any of that!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her against the very door they just came in from. "Whether you deserved it or not does not matter! What matters is that he will rip you from this body and shatter you without so much as a second thought and destroy this body out of spite just because he can!" He let go of her arms and took a step back. "If you want to live than I suggest you learn how to keep that pretty mouth of yours shut when the Captain is around."

She furrowed her brow as she pulled back her hood, she could tell that Akon was very upset but she wasn't entirely sure if he was mad at her or the Captain. Could this man really care that much about her to be worried about what the Captain might do?... No, highly unlikely. He's more infatuated with the gigai than he was for the little green pill that she truly was. She was quickly finding out that men like him were only interested in one thing. "Perhaps you should spend less time worrying about what my 'pretty lips' are doing and more on how to make your Master happy like the good dog you are!" She turned away from him and went to the window to watch the storm beat against the window.

He grumbled as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, damn her obstinacy. The Captain was the one to blame for it as well, he should have thought about the consequences of giving her such a stubborn personality as a base but still… He looked at her reflection in the window, that scowl on her face was amusing. For all her mulishness he still desired her, even now when the lightening faded and he could clearly see those wonderful eyes. "Maneru…" He calmed his tone and walked up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She rolled her eyes at him and shrugged off his hands, she wasn't in the mood for his nice guy crap. She's seen it before when he used his charm to get things handled in the way he wanted. "Let's not pretend like you care, I'm not in the mood for it." She was still fuming over that sadistic sexist crackpot of a Captain berating her during his little temper tantrum.

"Damnit Maneru." He spun her around to look at him. "I do care, If I didn't than I wouldn't have wasted my time doing everything that I have been for you."

"The only thing you've done is ensure a play thing for yourself." She hated it when people assumed she was stupid, for all the Captain's bitching of her incompetence it was he who programed her with an IQ of 160. She was not a fool to be played!

"If all I wanted was a play thing I wouldn't have bothered putting you in this body and 'played' with the gigai without the headache that you create."

She couldn't help but smile. "You would be depraved enough to do something like that."

"In a heartbeat." He gave her a lazy smile. "You are a serious pain in my ass but what is a Scientist without an assistant to terrorize him?"

"Gee, you know just what to say to win a girl over." He really was a pain in the ass but she did like him, he was brilliant in his own right and much easier to work with… When that bastard of a Captain wasn't riding his ass for utter nonsense.

"Now." He took her chin in his hand, stroking her lips with his thumb. "How bout we go dissect something to cheer you up?"

"Oooooh!" She clasped her hands together. "I heard that a research team was able to capture a few Arrancars! We should go and see if there are any worthwhile specimens!" She couldn't deny that she loved a good slice and dice.

He really did enjoy her enthusiasm. "Alright then, you've earned a little play time."

She gave him one last wicked smile as she pulled her hood back on. "If you keep being so sweet than you might just earn some 'play' time of your own."

Heh, now there's some over time he wouldn't mind putting in tonight.

* * *

><p>A sad song echoed throughout the citadel, the monk had returned home and sat in his customary spot as he sung. Part of him had wished he could stay in the Soul Society longer, to see what kind of place the little one lived in. For some reason it gave him a sense of… satisfaction, knowing that she was in a place far better than this fortress of slaves. Ever since she left he found himself thinking of her more and more… it filled him with an odd sense of happiness but still he knew not why.<p>

He played with his prayer beads as he mulled all these thoughts over, that large man that had the little one's scent on him was in his thoughts as well. Who was that man? The way the citizens looked at him made it appear he was of importance… and a man that was feared. Yet that saddened, confused look and aura he had was not one that seemed to be of a tyrant… Perhaps he was one of those 'Captains' that he herd some of the citizens talking about… A man of great strength and importance to the Soul Society.

"What are you doing here Utatori?"

He turned around to see the Master walking up behind him, luckily he was clothed in a pair of trousers this time but the blood he was wiping from his knuckles told him that he was coming from seeing one of his other slaves. "My apologies Master, I was only collecting my thoughts." He figured that's what the Master had been doing as well; he rarely called him by his name anymore.

"You went missing this morning, care to explain where you went." He was not pleased that his so called 'personal guard' would take it upon himself to leave the citadel without telling him. "And what are the ridiculous clothes you're wearing?" He yanked the shawl off of his head and threw it to the ground.

He kept his golden eyes down, he knew full well the Master was upset with him for leaving without permission and there undoubtedly would be a punishment in order. "My apologies, I used a Dangai passage to sneak into the Soul Society to get a feel for things before tomorrow's festival. As for these clothes, I felt it would be appropriate to go in a disguise that would not draw too much attention." It was true enough, the events that will take place tomorrow did need to be thought out, the Master did not expect him to be able to just slip in and steal the girl away again which is why he had never been ordered to use the Demonic Dangai passage before this and the passage was one that could only be traversed by 1st class demons like himself and he was the only demon of such ranking in the Master's collection.

"Is that so…" He gripped the feathered ebony hair tightly, yanking the head back the meet his eyes. He did not like his little song bird to be taking such liberties on his own; it meant he was developing a form of free will. He had noticed the subtle changes in his persona ever since the little one escaped; this was no good at all. He did not like his slaves doing anything of their own free will. "And tell me what did you 'feel' on the situation?" He spoke with a bit of venom in his voice; he had plans of making this willful little bird of his suffer tonight. Until then he could use his talents to help sate his lusts for the time being, the beating he gave to the little one's replacement did not satisfy him nearly as much as he hoped.

"There is a tension in the air there…" He was cut off by a hard slap against his jaw, he knew he would be getting punished but he at least figured it would be after his report.

"Considering I'm not in the best of moods right now Utatori, I suggest you learn to speak and use your hands at the same time." He gave the hair another yank to get his point across; he really was in a particularly foul mood tonight.

"My apologies Master…" He reached up and undid the clasp of his pants, working his member out with skilled hands. He did not want to warrant another slap even though he knew full well that he would receive more later regardless but that would be for later. For now he just wanted to deal with this feeling of dread welling up in his gut, why is it that the more often the Master take's him to bed or has him perform acts upon him that he gets filled with this sickening feeling of doing wrong of betraying someone vastly more important than the Master… and yet when he tries to figure out who this person is, all he can think about is him. "As I was saying, the people of the Seireitei are tense but it only seems to be in the social ranking of the Soul Reapers. All the auras that I felt of them were ones of unease and fear, as if they know we plan to slip into the Soul Society thru the Festival Senkaimon… I think they somehow know that we are coming for the child." He could not explain why but it was true, every Shinigami that he passed had an aura as if they were on edge.

A low growl escaped the Master's throat as he enjoyed the soft touch stroking his member. "You worry about those 'auras' too much, of course they are on edge for such a large event but there is no way that they will be expecting us to show. Do you really think that scared little girl would tell all of the Seireitei what she really is? Even there she would be shunned."

"The shinigami should not be underestimated Master…" He let out a little cry as his head was ripped back by the firm grip that held his hair.

"I have no intention of doing so!" He did not need to be lectured by a slave. "My plans will proceed as I have said; there will be nothing to stop me from re-obtaining the child!" He slid his free hand to the slender throat and clenched it tightly. "Now I suggest you find something to occupy your mouth with before I decide to choke the life out of you for insulting me."

He had no time to respond as the Master thrust his phallus into the open mouth that had been attempting to cry out from the pain of having his hair wrenched in such a manner. He knew better than to resist, he had no desire to be hurt more than what was necessary tonight. Instead he worked the member with his tongue and attempted to disregard the saltiness that told him the Master had not bathed since his last ravenous act.

The Master kept a tight grip on the hair, forcing the head to move quicker than it wanted to. He let out another growl as he soaked in the pleasurable warmth that surrounded his manhood, oh how he planned to make his song bird cry out tonight. Daring to insult him in such a way by saying that he would be so stupid as to underestimate an unknown opponent, he did not care for these pitiful 'Death Gods' that sheltered his prize. He would have that girl in his chambers again, chained to his bed post for the rest of her life and subjugated to every act of depravity that he could imagine. A lifetime of punishment for running away that he planned to thoroughly enjoy tormenting her with.

Tomorrow that little bitch will be brought back to where she belongs.

END


	8. Chapter 8, The Battle Begins

**A/N: At long last I have finally added a new chapter! I thank all of you for your patience and I hope that you enjoy this one, please remember to give me a review. Good or Bad I appreciate them all :) Now, I'll leave you to it 3**

With a groggy yawn Chitsuki trudged along to the Chigo estate, apparently Dokuja was not lying when he said he wanted to have her over at the crack of dawn. Shortly after the first rays of morning broke over the horizon she was woken up by a knock at her door, when she opened it she found one of his servants there with a note from him saying nothing more than 'I told you to be ready.' written in his elegant hand writing. The servant wouldn't even let her freshen up, get changed out of her night clothes or even brush her hair before they left so looked like a royal mess. In her arms rested the neatly folded kimono and fan, as well as the little box holding the precious gift from Captain Unohana but she had nothing else. She couldn't help but sigh to herself as they made their way thru the door way, there to greet her was Dokuja and his niece. Both looked far too peppy considering the time of day.

"Tsk tsk." Dokuja admonished her playfully. "Now didn't I tell you we were going to be starting early?" He turned to Suzaku and gave her a pat on the head. "Show her to the bath house darling and get her started, the water should be just about ready. And you…" He motioned to the servant that retrieved her. "Take her things and bring them to my private quarters, hang the kimono up to get the wrinkles out of it."

Chitsuki whimpered a bit as she listen to him administer his orders to this person and that person, she felt the familiar tug on her fingers by Suzaku to lead her away from it all. She was not looking forward to going to the bath house at all; she had been able to keep herself and, most importantly, her scars from being seen by anyone outside of the few that knew about them already but she knew better than to argue with Dokuja about this, he was most definitely excited about playing dress up with her.

Suzaku looked up to the woman; she could tell she was far less excited about all this than her uncle was. Then again she doubted anyone got as excited as he did about making things looks pretty. They reached the bathhouse and she knocked at the door exactly two times before she opened it.

As the door opened a mixture of scents hit Chitsuki's nose, the bathhouse was covered with shelves fully stocked with an assortment of oils, salts, creams, shampoos and conditioners. Steam wafted up from the in ground bath where a woman sat with her back to them as she tested the water with her fingers, the temperature in here was much warmer than outside of the room. The room's only light source came from the sky light directly above the bath, since it was still dark out the area wasn't very bright at all.

"Good morning Young Miss." The woman that had been tending to the bath water spoke without looking behind her; she knew who it was from the amount of knocks given at the door and from the smell of things their guest was with her. There was an odd mixture of scents on her, various herbs that's clashed with one another. It was going to be a challenge to cover up that sort of smell.

Suzaku gave a clap of her hands to the woman to great her before she picked up a box of matches and began lighting the small lanterns that hung around the bath.

The smell of sulfur filled the small room and the woman knew that the young miss had begun lighting the lanterns for their guest; she stood and took one step outward from the bath before she turned around and gave a bow. "Good morning, I have been instructed to get you washed for Lord Chigo."

Chitsuki gave a bow back but paused a bit as she did; she noticed that the woman was not actually facing her directly. "Good morning to you as well, my name is Chitsuki."

"And I am Tao." She said simply as she stood back up, she felt a tug on her yukataand knew it was the young miss. "Yes you may have a candy." She smiled, she knew the young miss always enjoyed the hard candies she kept in here and never left without one.

Suzaku gave a little smile as she opened up the candy jar the lady always kept on the lowest shelf for her to reach, she wasn't a big fan of sweets like a lot of other children her age but these particular caramel candies were her favorite. She took out one and replaced the lid before heading towards the door. She clapped twice to say good bye before she left, her uncle had expressed that it would be better if the pink haired lady bathed alone. Something about her being very modest for some reason.

Chitsuki watched the exchange, she was a little relieved that it would be just her and this woman but there was something about her than seemed off…

"Please disrobe and enter the bath here." She motioned to the area she had just been sitting at.

When she stepped forward she was able to get a good look at the woman's face. She was a bit older, her body looked as if it was in its early 40's but there's no telling on how old she really was. What got her attention though was her eyes, the milky sheen that explained why something felt amiss. "You're blind?"

Tao offered up a slight smile. "Does that bother you?"

"Oh, no. I'm sorry, it just caught me off guard." She was, in fact, very happy to have it work out like this. She began to pull off her night clothes with a much more relieved air to her.

The lady moved to the shelves of oils, taking down a jar and sniffing it to see which one was which. She needed a scent that would be strong enough to cover up the girl's odd smell but nothing that would be too over powering… ah, here we are. She heard the woman slip into the water behind her. "Is the temperature to your liking?"

"Yes it is." She had to admit that is was just about perfect, it was a little bit warmer than the training ground spring but she didn't mind that at all. She looked over her shoulder as the woman knelt beside her and opened a vile of oil about the length of her hand. She poured the whole container into the water and used her other hand to churn the water gently. "What was that?" She really was clueless about this pampering stuff.

"That was Tea tree oil." She shook the excess water from her hand and dried it off on a towel she had hanging at her hip. "Can you lean your head back towards me please?" She reached out with her hand till she felt the girl's hair beneath it; it was soft enough and didn't feel greasy at all. It meant the girl at least washed it every night but she could feel that this hair had never known anything but basic care. She grabbed a head rest that had been sitting beside the bath and placed it in the water. "Here, you can rest your head on this. Just make sure all your hair is free please." She stood up and went to the shelves where the shampoos and conditioners were, she took the two that she had just blended up earlier that day. It was Lord Chigo's preferred blend of grape seed oil and Camilla essence, he liked the scents that were not over powering and she felt this particular combination, along with the tea tree oil she added to the water will help to deal with the girl's odd scent. She returned to the bath and set down the jars beside her, the girl had done as she was told and kept her hair freed.

Chitsuki closed her eyes as the lady began to run her fingers thru her hair, she enjoyed that feeling a lot. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all; she felt the woman place a hand on her forehead to shield her face from the water she was pouring over her hair. "So, how long have you been doing this?" She might as well start up a conversation, it was so relaxing in here she felt like she would fall asleep at any moment.

Tao squeezed some of the shampoo into the girls hair and began to work it in. "I have been with the Chigo family since Lord Chigo was a child. When his mother was taken into the family I came along with her, I was the only thing she ever demanded." She couldn't help but smile at the memories of the Mistress. "She loved to have her hair washed like this, a trait her son had picked up as well. Those two are so much alike…"

"So where are Dokuja's parents? He hasn't mentioned them; do they live here or at another estate?" It would be interesting to meet them, she wondered if they were as eccentric as he was…

"Sadly, the Master and Mistress are both dead…" She frowned as she said that.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Now she felt bad, she shouldn't have mentioned it.

"It's quite alright. They have both been gone for some time now, the mistress passed away giving birth to Lord Chigo and his father died from the grief barely a year later." She began to wash the shampoo out of the air carefully, making sure than none of the remnants were left in. "The advisors ran the affairs of the household until the Lord was old enough to take over, it fell to us to do the actual raising of him." Which was a task in itself; the young Lord was quite a handful in his youth… and still is for that matter. It's just the advisors who have to deal with it these days.

Chitsuki didn't say anything else, she felt a little sad for Dokuja though. To never really know either of your parents… Even though she didn't know her father she at least had memories of her mother, even if those particular memories were so old and faded she could barely even remember what her mother looked like. She let out a sigh as she felt the woman applying the conditioner; she could feel it was a heavy cream from weight of her hair. Maybe it would just be best to focus on this and not pry too much. It felt like everything she said brought up bad memories somehow. She felt her hair being bound up above her head and a wrap placed around it to make sure no strands fell.

"Why don't you get out of the water, Lord Chigo won't be pleased if I send him to you wrinkled from soaking too long." She stood up and dried off her hands on the towel on her hip again. "Besides, the conditioner needs to sit in your hair for a bit before it's washed out. We can use this time to apply a body lotion."

"Oh, uh… Ok." She stood slowly, trying not to get water everywhere. This all felt so odd, what was the point of leaving in a conditioner? Then there was this 'body lotion' the woman wanted her to put on, who knew that a body could use this much time to primp.

"Why don't you lie down." She laid a towel along the floor beside the bath before she turned to a shelf stocked with various lotions, she would use one that matched the scent of the bath oil… here we are. Tea tree oil and Aloe Vera, this one will do nicely.

She did as she was told but she couldn't help but have a few reservations. "You don't have to apply it; I can do that if you like." She would honestly prefer it; she knew full well that is the lady did it than she was bound to notice the scars.

"If that would make you more comfortable, I can at least apply it to your back." It wasn't often that she was requested not to do something but she assumed the woman had her reasons, more than likely something about her body that she was ashamed of.

Chitsuki chew on her lip as she thought about it but she gave in to that request at the very least. "That would be fine." She rested her chin on her arms as she waited for Tao to begin, she could hear her rubbing her hands together to warm the lotion a bit before she began to work it into the skin of her back.

"You're very tense Ms. Chitsuki." The girls back felt like a giant knot, it made her wonder what kind of stress she had been under recently.

"Yea…There's been a lot going on lately…" That's putting it lightly.

Tao did not doubt that at all, what was more curious to her were the marks she felt on her back. This, she assumed, was the reason she had her reservations about being touched. The marks were not as soft as her skin and resisted when they were pressed, scars most likely. She pieced together what the body looked like in her mind's eye as she worked, a sad sight to 'see' when she formed a good enough picture to note that this girl had indeed been thru much in her life. "If you'll allow me I can give you a massage while we wait for the conditioner to set, it would do no good for you to be so stressed before the festival."

"You don't have to…"

"I know I don't." She interrupted. "But I would like to, Lord Dokuja speaks highly of you Ms. Chitsuki and it would be my pleasure. You have nothing to worry about if you feel abashed over your marks; nearly all of us in this estate have something that we have learned to live with."

She couldn't help but smile, the woman was persistent and she did mean well. Besides, she had to come to terms with this wretched body at some point. "All right but I'm curious as to what you meant when you said that almost everybody here has something they had to learn to live with."

Tao smiled to herself as she began to work out the kinks in the woman's muscles. "Lord Dokuja may not seem like it on the outside but he is a very kind man who has a habit of taking in strays, if you pardon the expression." She paused to dip her fingers into the lotion jar again. "He has a bit of a weakness for helping those who are, for lack of a better word, disabled. I don't doubt that you have noticed the Young Miss does not speak and I have been blind since birth."

"But you two have always been here." Going by what she said about being his mother's servant first and she could only assume that Suzaku had always been here as well.

"Yes but there are many more of the servants that he acquired while walking around the Soul Society. Like our Head Chef, he found her living in the Rukongai just outside the gates in Junrinan. She has a lame leg, if she did not wear a brace than she could not properly walk on it. Then there is the young lady who tends the gardens, he found her wandering about the Seireitei in the shopping district, she is completely deaf." And what a chore it was for her to find a way to communicate with that one, putting a blind person with a deaf person is not a very good pairing at all but they found a way to manage.

Chitsuki mulled those thoughts over; she couldn't help but be intrigued. Seemed like Dokuja did have a thing for helping the… less fortunate and it also seemed that he preferred to keep the company of women. Except for the servant that came and got her this morning she has not seen any other men here, she shouldn't be surprised though. He seemed to appreciate beauty in various forms and all the women that she had seen held a certain splendor to them, even Tao. She had thin lines of ageing that had formed at the corner of her eyes and lips but still she held an air of elegance to her.

She let out a relieved sigh as she tried to silence her brain; she decided it would be better to focus on the massage she was getting instead. She could honestly say she had never received one before and she was thoroughly enjoying it.

Sunsui sighed to himself as he rubbed his eyes, it was much too early for him to be up and about but Nanoa was unrelenting this morning. She had sent the required squads to the Northern gate for him but she urged him to meet up with the other three Captains that were told to send the extra squads as well. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't mind but one of those three Captains just happened to be the man he betrayed. He kept his head down as he stood there next to Jushiro, he and Sajin were discussing something but he wasn't paying attention to them at all. Kenpachi had yet to show up and he could only assume it was because he was far from thrilled about seeing him so soon after what was said.

"I have not yet decided if I will attend the festival." Sajin talked to Jushiro, they had been discussing the festival that was still being set up. They gates had been opened on schedule but the festivities will not begin till late afternoon, he did enjoy them but he always felt uncomfortable in large crowds.

"I think it will be a lot of fun." Jushiro smiled, he started up this conversation to try and ease the growing tension. They had been waiting on Kenpachi for some time now; he wondered what could have been taking him so long… Then again one could only assume that he was attempting to deal with the information that Mayuri exposed. Even he had no idea that Chituski and his old friend were involved in such a way, most of the other Captains were unconcerned about their association because they knew Shunsui's reputation but it couldn't be any farther from the truth. He wanted to understand more but Shunsui would not talk about it, no matter how many times he asked until finally he gave up asking all together.

All three of them turned when they heard a grumbling approaching them, Shunsui did not meet the towering Captain's eye as he walked past. Jushiro offered up a wave when he came to a stop among them. "Good morning Captain Zaraki." He tried to smile but he could feel the strain between the two, neither of them would even look at the other.

Sajin noted the unease that was in the air once Kenpachi arrived, surprisingly enough he did not have his hair done up in its usual style instead it was unbound and hanging free as he used to wear it when he first became a Captain. He truly had no favorable words for this man, he did not approve of Kenpachi's blood lust in the slightest or his disregard for punctuality. "You've kept us waiting long enough Zaraki."

He gave a grunt to the wolf faced Captain; he knew full well that he wasn't well liked by him. He was pretty sure he never got over the fight they had back when Aizen defected. "I was busy. Have all the squads been sent out?"

The other three exchanged questionable looks; he usually wasn't so 'straight to business' about these matter. "Yes." Jushiro responded. "I have sent my teams to the Southern gate; Captain Komamura has taken care of the Eastern gate and Shunsui the Northern."

"Good. Tell your teams to be expecting additional reinforcement. I've sent an extra squad of my men to each gate to assist." He wasn't going to take any chances with tonight, let those bastard come and try to take her away…

Shunsui noted the 'no nonsense' look in his face, this was a side of the man few ever got to see, he was dead serious about keeping her safe. There could be no denying his feeling for Tsuki-chan, he must have been up earlier than ever to get things in motion. He didn't even take the time to do up his hair, which normally took hours, a task he must have found unimportant considering what was at stake this evening…

"Are you sure the additional support is necessary?" Sajin was surprised at how he had taken matters into his own hands concerning all this; he had been just as surprised as some of the other Captains in the meeting at Kenpachi's outburst. Did that girl truly mean so much to him?

"Yes, besides my men have been itching for a good fight. I had more than enough volunteers wanting to go." That was putting it mildly, his men might not have been thrilled about being woken up so early but his little 'pep talk' got them riled up for a fight. They knew something was coming and it would be strong, not one of them would be willing to pass up a good fight just to go to some festival… Heh, none of them but him. How sad is that, instead of being the one waiting at the front line he's going to be at a damn festival.

Sajin gave a frustrated growl; this man can be so stubborn. "I will inform the Head-Captain of these changes then." He turned and left them without another word, what other changes were going to go on before the festivities began.

The others watched him leave silently; they stood there without saying a word. Jushiro coughed slightly to break the silence. "I'm going to send out Hell Butterflies to the squads that have been dispatched so they know the extra forces are on their way." He left them with a Shunpo before Shunsui could stop him, he knew that his old friend had no desire to face Kenpachi or confront the issue at hand with his affair with Chitsuki but it needed to be done for all of their sakes.

"Wa…" Shunsui couldn't even get out the word before his friend disappeared leaving him alone with the scowling giant, he knew what Jushiro was trying to do but he really didn't like the idea. He looked over to see Kenpachi turning away as well, damn it all to hell… "Kenapchi, wait…" He sighed mentally, he wasn't ready for this. "I think we need to talk…"

"I have nothing to say." His response was short; looking at the man he had called a friend he felt himself filling with anger as the flashes of Shunsui's hands exploring Chitsuki's body intimately raced in his mind.

"We can't keep ignoring this; I know I messed up…"

Kenpachi whirled around, trying desperately to curb his rage. "That's an understatement! You knew! Out of everybody in this damn place you knew, most of all, my feelings for her and you did it anyways!" He growled out his anger through clenched teeth, he trusted this man most of all and he took advantage of that trust and of her…

Shunsui could feel the rise of his spiritual pressure, such hatred was in those eyes but still a sense of remorse could not truly be brought to the surface. "Do you think you're the only one that loves her?!" He yelled back. "I know the rumors that are said about me! I know what type of man I am believed to be! I know that my ability to fall in love is just as unbelievable as yours but we both know it's not impossible!"

The great man let out a low growl as he took a step back and averted his eye, his resentment was still there but he didn't know how to argue what was said… So Shunsui really did care for her too… He didn't just use her… but still. It doesn't change the fact that he knew what she meant to him, he had that knowledge and still went thru with it. "So am I supposed to forgive you just because you love her too, is that supposed to make it all right?"

He tilted his hat down and let out a sigh as he tried to collect himself, he let his own emotions go for a minute there… "Was it enough for you to forgive Chitsuki?" He raised his eyes just in time to see the twinge in the other man's. That look on his face… "You haven't forgiven her… Have you." He cursed to himself again; he knew this was all his fault. He should never have crossed that line with Chitsuki, he knew damn well how much Kenpachi meant to her… This thing that they had… It was nothing more than a wishful fantasy.

Kenpachi grumbled to himself and turned away once more. "No…" He said with a sigh, he wanted to but he just didn't know how. This wasn't exactly his area of expertise.

"Put all the blame on me; hate me if you have to…" Shunsui stood up a little straighter now. "But please, forgive her. You are everything to her…" He could feel himself chocking on the words to get them out, it still hurt to say it. To know full well that the girl he fell for would never be his…

"I don't need to be told what I should do to handle this…" He knew full well he could never continue to deny her but he wasn't sure if he could continue to have this animosity towards Shunsui either. He could not forget that she was free to do as she pleased or that the man before him truly was a good friend at heart… But what the hell was he supposed to do? Just letting it go would make him seem like a weak fool but clinging to it would make him seem like a heartless bastard… "I'll deal with this in my own way…" He took a few steps to leave, he was done with this little session but then he paused. "I love her Shunsui… and tonight we will be going to the festival together…" He said that without looking back, he wasn't even sure why he told him that. Nobody knew about their date, it was because they were still trying so hard to hide everything… Which had went to hell already because of him. He let out a grumble as he walked away without so much turning back, his hand slid into the inside pocket of his shihakusho. His fingers grazing across the metal of the lion head bracelet that he had kept close ever since the day he removed it from its dust covered hiding place, he knew that the World of the living had a custom of exchanging a bit of jewelry to show ones commitment… He wanted to do that. He wanted to make some kind of commitment to her; he just hoped that she wouldn't think that he's moving too fast.

Shunsui said nothing else as he watched the man leave, his final words lingering in his mind. Why did he make that last statement? Was it to rub it in or give him a warning? He mentally sighed to himself as he turned and walked off in the opposite direction, he really didn't feel up to attending the festival now. Could he handle seeing them together, it would be different than the other times. Something told him that everything was about to change… well, everything concerning how he and Tsuki-chan acted with one another at the very least. He did not see them continuing with their playful antics anymore… Gods how the thought made his heart ache. Was this to be further punishment for him? To never flirt with her again nor touch that soft skin of hers even to caress her cheek… He cursed to himself as he made off in the direction of his home, maybe a bottle of sake or two would ease his tension a bit more before the festival tonight.

Chitsuki yawned a bit as she felt the gentle tugs on her hair from Suzaku brushing it over and over; she had started to count the strokes but ended up losing count when they got into the hundreds. It really was relaxing; she liked having her hair played with and she could feel herself dozing off here and there. The only thing that did keep her from nodding off was the constant motion of her hand as Dokuja went to work on her nails, she figured he must be having a hell of a time considering she knew full well her nails weren't exactly… typical.

Dokuja cursed to himself as he filed away at the girls damn nails, he had wanted to give her a nice manicure but her nails were… he didn't even know how to describe them. They were so damn thick, like a beast's claws or a bird's talons and the color… Black as night. He thought she wore nail polish all the time but no matter how much he sanded away at them or filed them to shape them the color did not fade or chip away. He had already used up five files on her, he had been hoping to give them a nice almond shape but it looked like he was going to have to keep them at their, apparently, natural pointed shape… The most he could do was sharpen them and apply a clear coat after he polished the nails themselves.

Suzaku finished brushing the woman's hair as she watched her uncle begin to polish her odd nails; she sat down the hair brush and made a few fluid motions with her hands to him. She knew he had particular ways to get ready for events; he never failed to do them in order.

"Yes Darling." He picked up a bottle of clear coat and gave it a few shakes. "Bring the rest of the makeup and then tie up her hair so it's out of her face." He took Chitsuki's hand and began to apply the polish with a sigh. "It's a good thing we started early…"

Chitsuki gave a halfhearted chuckle. "I'm sorry if I'm making things difficult."

He waved a hand at her playfully to dismiss her doubts. "Oh hush, a challenge is all the more rewarding in the end. You will look absolutely stunning my dear." He set the polish down and lifted her chin up slightly to allow the light to shine on her face more. "Now let's see what we can do about your face… And make sure your nails don't touch anything till they dry."

She smiled at him as she caught the far off look in his eyes, she could tell he was really getting into this. His lips moved and she could just barely hear him speaking to himself about what colors to use for the eyes, to use a foundation or not. It really was kind of funny and she had to admit she kind of enjoyed being pampered like this. She still felt odd trying to deal with just sitting there being brushed and prodded, especially with the way he used the tip of his index finger to rub a greyish cream on her lips. Behind her he could feel Suzaku pulling her hair up and away from her face so it wouldn't interfere with Dokuja.

Suzaku put a few bobby pins in her mouth as she played with the woman's hair, she began pulling the hair up in the normal high pony tail but she decided to change it just slightly. She began braiding her bangs, not completely just three long braids on either side, then plucked a few bobby pins from her mouth to pin the braids to the back so they looped down in front of her bangs and wrapped around. The braids were loose because the hair was much silkier and did not want to braid as tightly. Tao must have let the conditioner sit in extra-long but it didn't matter much, the loose style looked better suited for her than what she originally planned to do. She had to rethink what she wanted to do now that she actually got a chance to feel her hair, an ornate style would look ridiculous on her so instead she will stick to a minimal style with this braids. She would set the hair ornament and that should be about all she can do… perhaps she will go thru Uncle's accessories to find some bead strands to place in her bangs.

Dokuja picked thru the supply of eye make-up he had on hand, part of him wished he had gone shopping with Chitsuki beforehand so he could have matched colors to her. The only things that matched her skin tone and outfit were grays and basic black. Alas he will have to make it work, he picked up a small container that contained a greyish powder along with another container with a silver powder and a black eye liner. With a little blending and careful lines she would be done and ready for her grand debut at the festival, while he could not wait to see what she looked like fully dressed there was a bit of… what would you call it… excitement? To meet this mystery man she had been so keen on hiding away, such a rousing thought to discover who this secret lover is. He could not help but smile as he began to brush on the powder; it's looking to be an interesting evening.

Kenpachi laid back in the waters of the bath house with a sigh, he did not need to clean himself since he did not really exert himself all morning but the thought of tonight made him stressed much more than usual. He needs the hot water to ease the tension in his muscles before he snapped. There were so many things on his mind that he needed to sort thru, the issue with Shunsui was still bothering him. Even now the thought of his hands all over her body… their lips locked. He let out an aggravated growl as he gripped his forehead in an attempt to push away those damned visions.

"Are you all right Captain?"

He opened his eye to see Ikkaku and Yumichika standing at the edge of the bath. "What are you two doing here?" He noticed that Yumichika had a small tote of bath product with him but his hair was already wrapped up in a towel so he had already bathed. Just as he made that mental note his 5th seat came up behind him and sat down.

Yumichika set down his tote and pulled out a container of shampoo and conditioner. "A little bird told us that you have an escort to the festival this evening. Such an auspicious occasion surely deserves special primping."

"I don't need to primp." Kenpachi sat forward, he hated conditioners ever since Sasakibe had him use it that one time.

"Oh please Captain." Yumichika gave a slight pout. "This is the first time you've ever attended the festival with a date and you've been wearing your hair down lately so having it be silky won't bother you since you won't be styling it." He held up the two bottles for him to see. "Plus I bought these especially for you Captain." He found them in the Runkongai shopping district, there's a small store there that is the only place that carries the Camilla products he likes to use. It was there that he found these products made from clove bud oil, the scent had a warm spice to it and he knew it would match the Captain well.

"He's dead set on this Captain." Ikkaku slipped into the water and put a towel on his head, his companion had been going on about this all day.

"Whatever…" He conceded and sat back again, he wasn't in the mood to argue with them.

They sat a moment in silence as Yumichika began to wet down his hair and rub in the shampoo, it was almost on the verge of awkward for the two men sitting in the bath. "So…" Ikkaku broke the stillness between them. "A lot of the men have left to defend the gates during the festival…"

"What's your point?" He could hear Yumichika humming to himself… Gods this was awkward, his whole body was tense now… So much for relaxing before the festival.

"There's no point to really make, just makes a guy wonder what's really going on. All the men are tense, they can feel it in the air but nobody knows, or wants to say, what all the extra security is for." Even he didn't have a clue, whatever was going on it seemed like only the Captains knew all the details and nobody was inclined to share any information.

Kenpachi growled a bit as a cup of water was poured on top of his head to wash out the soap, the suds running down his face. "Since when did you, or any member of this squad, need a reason or explanation to fight?"

Ikakku smiled a bit. "Your right Captain, we don't need a reason or an explanation. In fact there are only two things I really care about…"

"And what's that?"

"This enemy, is it coming here to the Soul Society?"

He could feel the pause of Yumichika's nimble finger tips in his hair trying to work in that damned conditioner, he might not have been able to see the expression on his face but he knew that the questions Ikkaku were asking were the ones he wanted answers to as well. "Yes."

"And is this enemy strong?"

Kenpachi smirked, despite a small hint of concern. "I can only assume that they are."

"What?" Assume? So that meant even the Captain's had no idea.

He let out a sigh as another cup of water was poured over his head. "Yea, it's all an unknown. Nobody knows what exactly is coming or how powerful they really are." He leaned back with his shark toothed grin; he could not deny that he was only the slightest bit worried about Chitsuki. He knew she was strong but what he did not know is if her resolve would be as strong if brought face to face with that bastard who enslaved her. Could she overcome her fear & kill him? He could not deny that he wanted to be the one to do it, if he was truly as powerful as she made him seem but it was her battle. If she let somebody else fight it for her than she would never truly overcome her past.

Chitsuki breathed in deeply as she smoothed out the fabric of her kimono all the while she stared at herself in the mirror, Suzaku was behind her helping her to adjust her Obi. She could not believe the transformation…

"Are you almost done?" Dokuja called from the other side of the folding bamboo screen, she was taking her time to get changed all right. All that was really left was for her to get done dressing; He had managed to get himself changed while he was waiting on her to get done, he just couldn't wait till the final touches were all put together. He had to admit that he was a bit proud of himself. Her hair and makeup looked absolutely fantastic… His attention shifted once he saw her hand on the side of the panel and she pulled it back to step out.

"Yes, I'm ready." She smiled nervously, it felt so different to be done up like this and the feel of the fabric… It was so soft. She had never had something feel so good against her skin other than the scarf that Shunsui had given her. She could feel her heart racing, this was the first time she had ever gotten dressed up and it made her feel… so unbelievably good about herself.

Suzaku walked out from behind the screen folding up the woman's clothes, she set them down neatly on a table and held up her scarf.

"Your right…" Dokuja took the scarf from her with a smile. "It would make a wonderful addition." He walked over to Chitsuki and draped the scarf behind her so it hung loosely then let the ends hang in front of her from her elbows. "There…" He took a step back to admire his work with a smile, she bloomed like the elegant flower that she was. "You will be the highlight of the festival my dear."

She couldn't help but blush. "I wouldn't say that but I definitely have to thank you… I never thought I could look like this…"

"Hush my dear, it was an absolute pleasure." He turned to Suzaku and gave her a pat on the head. "All that's left is you my darling." He knew it wouldn't take nearly as long for her to get ready, she had no desire for makeup and her kimono was already laid out in her room then it would be off to the festival. They took so long to get ready that it was already moving along into the afternoon, sundown would be in about 4 hours so that would be plenty of time to get there, see the sites and most importantly see her mystery man. "Come now Chitsuki, let's have some tea while Suzaku is getting ready."

"That sounds wonderful." She smiled as she watched Suzaku run off towards her room, it was the first time she had ever seen her in a hurry so she could only assume that she was really looking forward to the festival. Now if only her heart would stop pounding, she never would have imagined she could be this excited and it took all her self-control to keep the school girl grin that wanted to break across her face. She was unbelievably excited and the best part of the evening was yet to come, she could not wait to see Kenpachi… for him to see her. Would he like how she looked? Did he even like this sort of thing at all? The clothes? The makeup? The perfumed creams and oils? She sighed to herself as she let her doubts and insecurities seep into her mind… She couldn't start thinking like that now or she'd be liable to get cold feet and back out. She took a deep breath as she sat down with Dokuja and let the scent of the sweet tea he had prepared fill her. Everything will be fine, it had to be. Because tonight the secret ends, tonight she and Kenpachi would be together for everyone to see.

"You have to try this Kenny!" Yachiru laughed happily as she took bites out of the various Manju she had acquired, one of her favorite things about festivals was all the yummy food she got to try.

Kenpachi waved her off, he still had not tried any of the Dangos that she had gotten for him. He wasn't much for sweets but he always tried these particular treats during festivals but he had no real desire to eat anything, he was much too worried about the fact that Chitsuki had still yet to be seen. Maybe she backed out… It would be sundown in about 5 hours or so… he grumbled to himself as he brought a hand to his head, nervously running his fingers thru his hair. He had chosen to wear it down again, he knew that she liked it better this way and there really was no choice in the matter thanks to Yumichika and that damned conditioner he put in his hair. An occasional breeze worked its way thru the gathering of people carrying various scents of foods and treats but never that odd mingling of herbs that would be her tell-tale sign…

"Kenny!... Look!" Yachiru tugged on the deep blue fabric of his sleeve in an attempt to get his attention.

He looked down to her and noticed she was pointing off down the street; he followed the direction of her tiny finger to see a small group of 3 walking this way. He immediately recognized the tallest being that venomous boy that was assigned to Chitsuki, only he would wear something as gaudy as that turquoise kimono with its peacock designs and featherd hair ornament…He did not recognize the child with him though, she wore a bright red outfit with a gold phoenix on it. He couldn't even say he recognized the type of outfit she wore either. It wasn't a kimono… hell what did it matter anyways? Then he finally noticed her… if it wasn't for the color of her hair then he doubted her would have recognized her at all.

Chitsuki tried to take casual steps as they made their way thru the street; they had noticed Kenpachi only because they first heard Yachiru's joyful screeches. She could not deny her heart was racing, seeing him standing there. His eye locked on her as she came closer, it made her smile and she had no idea why.

Dokuja gave his wagasa a thoughtful tap, so her mystery man was indeed the esteemed Captain Zaraki. He wished that he could say he was surprised but he rememberd their interactions well during that quaint little picnic they had. He supposed that he could offer up a semblance of astonishment for the sheer fact of who it was.

"Onee-chan! You finally got here!" Yachiru was not fazed by her sudden appearance as she giggled happily, she spoke with a bit of a muffle as she took bites of her snacks.

"I'm sorry Imouto, it took longer than expected to get ready."

"But it was sooooo worth it." Dokuja interjected with a coy smile. "Wouldn't you say Captain?"

Kenpachi gave a rough cough and looked away; he still wasn't sure about this boy just yet. He had to admit that she did look good though. He wanted to say it but it seemed so off to try and say it with that boy smiling at him and that odd little girl staring at him… What the hell should he do?

"Dokuja?..." Chitsuki took note of Kenpachi's unease; she knew how he felt because she could not deny that she felt it as well. "Would you mind if Yachiru went with you and Suzaku for a bit?"

"But of course." He gave her a wicked little smile; he could tell that these two were hopeless when it came to social interactions. He turned his attention to the young lieutenant. "Come now Miss Kusajishi, would you like to show us where to find the best treats?" He took note of the swift hand movements Suzaku shot towards him; she was not a fan of this idea by any means. The personalities of these two children was like oil and water… this ought to be interesting at the very least.

They watched the trio leave, Yachiru had grabbed the other girl's arm and began to drag her off with Dokuja in tow. "I almost feel sorry for them." Chitsuki laughed.

Kenpachi allowed a smirk to finally escape; those two were definitely in for it with Yachiru running the show, he looked down when he felt something warm against his arm.

Chitsuki slipped her arm around his and fell in close, relishing in his warmth and the feel of his muscular arm. She looked up to him and met his gaze with a shy smile. "Alone at last… As long as you don't pay any mind to the hundreds of people around us." She said jokingly.

"I'll take what I can get." He said it simply as he brought up a large hand, his knuckles grazing her cheek. A simple action of affection and the only one he dared to show just yet, already he could feel the eyes of those around him on the both of them. Judging them and this display but he could not say that he truly cared.

She closed her eyes as she felt his touch, she longed for this so much that there were no words that could properly explain her desire for him. "Will you show me the sites? This is my first festival and I don't know what there is to see." As excited as she was to be here with him there was still a great part of her more so enthused about the festival. In the beginning she was not too concerned with it but now that she was here… The lights, the games, the food… It all enticed her in such wonderful ways.

"Not sure what I can show you but we can walk for a bit and see what we can find." He could not say that he knew what would interest her but he figured that something would come up.

They turned away from the food stands and made their way to the entertainment, people parted for them as they made their way thru the crowded walkway but both doubted that it was out of respect, fear of the towering Captain maybe… but more than likely it was because of the shock but neither of them paid mind to the whispers. All the doubts and fears that they had to worry them faded as if it was just the two of them in this entire festival.

Chitsuki would occasionally nudge his arm with her nose affectionately; the motion allowed her to take in his scent that she cherished so much but it was different tonight. "In all the time we've been around each other this is the first time you've smelt like clove bud." She noted it casually, she didn't mind it at all, the scent suited him well.

He cleared his throat and grumbled a bit. "Yumachiki got carried away…"

"No." She interrupted him. "It's fine, I like it." She smiled up to him warmly. "At least I wasn't the only one getting extra primped by somebody else." She laughed.

He returned her smile; he didn't doubt it was that snake of a boy that did her up like this. He couldn't deny that she looked good but he was the type of guy that didn't let make-up and perfumes decide on how beautiful a woman is… but it's not like he would argue her desire to get dressed up if she wanted to. He could not help the growing desire he had to take her away to a quiet room and explore the body she hid so well, to lay his lips on each and every scar on her body. Just the thought of taking her made his loins ache in anticipation….

"What's going on over there?" She asked, unknowingly interrupting his thoughts of lust as she attempted to stand on her tip toes to see over a crowd gathered about something. She could hear the melodies of two shamisen being plucked but she was unfamiliar with the song.

He pushed the thoughts into the back of his mind; he didn't need to get himself worked up in the middle of a crowd. That would bring things to a brand new level of awkward. So instead he lifted his head to peer over the tops of the onlookers for her. "Looks like a dance of some kind…" He could catch subtle flashes of two decorative fans moving this way and that but nothing more.

She smiled happily and took a few steps in front of him, gently tugging on his arm as she did. "Let's watch!" She loved dancing, in her old life it was something she was forced to do for the Master but secretly she loved it. When she danced it was the only freedom she had.

Together they moved thru the crowd to the area where the lone dancer was, if it wasn't for who she was with than she doubted they would have made it thru so easily. Kenpachi put an arm over her shoulders and pulled her in close to him as they came to the edge of the dancer's stage, it was a man that was dancing. It was odd to him since he's never seen a man dance with fans before or with such fluid and almost provocative movements. He wasn't even dressed in the typical attire; he wore a bright yellow loincloth decorated with black crows and that was all, there were glimpses of some kind of black marking on his thigh but it was hard to read it with all the movements. It was odd to be sure but perhaps it was all part of the festival… honestly, what could it be especially with the man wearing that bird mask. He really thought nothing of it but something seemed off… He looked down, expecting to see her eyes filled with amusement but instead… they were filled with terror. It wasn't until now that he could feel her body trembling beneath the weight of his arm.

"Chitsuki?..." He spoke her name softly but it was as if she did not hear him. "Chitsuki!" He said her name louder and turned her body towards him but her eyes remained on the dancing man… what was going on?

_It cannot be…_

Tengoku's voice shook her mind; Chitsuki could feel her spirit's fear merging with her own. The disbelief and the panic, no matter how hard she tried she could not rip her eyes away from the man dancing before her. A man she knew oh too well… "It's him…"

"What?" Kenpachi could see her lips move but he could barely make out the sound.

"It's the Guardian…"

"Report!" Mayuri had rushed to the main lab as soon as Akon contacted him of the demonic disturbance.

"Maneru detected the same anomaly as before, the spiritual resonance was the exact match to the one she lost track of in the shopping district." Akon hit a few key commands on the panel in front of him to bring up Chitsuki's bio readings for the Captain.

"Hmmm…" Her stats showed signs of elevated heart beat… There was increased activity in the amygdala, the brain structure that is the center of most neurobiological events associated with fear… prominent levels of epinephrine, norepinephrine and cortisol… There was no doubt about the fact that the girl must have come into contact with the intruder, it was the only logical explanation that could incite these levels of distress. "Have the others been notified?"

"Yes." Once again he made a few quick key strokes to bring up a map of the Seireitei that indicated Chitsuki's location in conjunction to the last reported positions of the Squad members. "They were all contacted via hell butterfly; the Head-Captain wants everyone to move in with stealth so not to alert the intruder that our teams are onto him. We are still unaware if there is more than one Ryoka present."

"Which squad is closet?"

"One of Captain Hitsugaya teams, they should be arriving at Chitsuki's position in a few minutes." Once more he typed in a few commands and a new red dot appeared on the map, it was moving quickly towards the location. "That's Maneru, she's moving with a small group of our men to intercept. With any luck she can get there with enough time to make the switch with Chitsuki before anything goes down."

"Excellent." Mayuri picked up a small hand held device and put it safely into the inner pocket of his haori. "Inform the others that I will be making my way to the confrontation zone… This should prove to be quite interesting…"

"Do you really think you should be eating so many sweets?" Dokuja eyed the pink haired lieutenant cautiously; he'd never seen someone consume so much sugar in such a short amount of time. There was no way that could be healthy. He exchanged looks with his niece, who was nibbling on a Taiyaki. Both of them didn't know what to expect from the girl that had been dragging them all over the festivals bountiful supplies of food.

She only laughed happily in response, "It's alright!" She said it as she shoved a whole meat bun in her mouth, it was fun being here and these two were fun as well. She only hoped that Kenny and Onee-chan were having fun too… huh?

Dokuja turned away as he felt a sensation of Spiritual energy, he wasn't positive but he could almost be certain it was coming from the direction of where they left Captain Zaraki and Chitsuki… He had a very bad feeling about this…

Chitsuki buried her face into the firm chest; she could feel the large hand on her head. An attempt to comfort her, she couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand the fact that after all her training… everything she's done to prepare herself… all it took was one glimpse at that man, the master's guardian, and her composure was lost. Damn it… She was still so weak…

Kenpachi held her close; he could still feel her trembling. He didn't even realize that his spiritual pressure had rose until he saw that the crowd that had gathered around the dancer had thinned out, the only ones that were still around had to be shinigami but he couldn't be sure with them not being dressed in their uniforms… it was for the best though. Civilians didn't need to get caught up in this… "I suggest you leave…"

The dancer folded his fans and tucked them away into the folds of his loincloth, he did not want a confrontation with this man but he knew there would be no way to avoid it… That look in the man's eye, such determination to protect the child. "I am sorry friend… but like you, I have no choice…" There was a slight glow as his Kusari-Gama materialized in his hands. "I cannot leave without the child… and for that I am truly sorry."

Chitsuki took a step away from Kenpachi, she could feel his muscles tightening. His entire body was tense… but the Guardian… he actually spoke. In all the years of confinement she never once heard his voice and surprisingly there was a deep sorrow in it… she genuinely believed that he did not wish to take her back. "Then just leave me alone!" She yelled at him, she could almost feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "Please!"

_That voice child… I know that voice…_

She couldn't understand what Tengoku was talking about; she didn't know that voice at all. She couldn't understand why it was so hard for him to just leave her be. To leave and pretend like he never found her.

Kenpachi stepped in front of Chitsuki, pushing her gently behind him to guard her. There's no way… That voice, he knew that damn voice. "You're that damn monk from before!" He yelled. He couldn't believe it… that bastard had been playing him from the start!

"Let us be done with it…" The man pulled the chain of his Kusari-Gama tightly as he took a fighting stance, he was not looking forward to this fight but at the very least it would prove to be a challenge… after all, he didn't need to defeat the man. His only orders were to delay him…

Shunsui could feel the battle long before he came close to seeing it, he could recognize kenpachi's spiritual pressure but he didn't know the other one… it must have been one of the demon's but what one? And why did he not feel Tsuki-chan's spiritual pressure? It did not take him long for his shunpo to bring him to the confrontation; Kenpachi and a masked man were destroying the festival grounds with their battle. The lithe masked man was twirling about, seemingly on the defensive of Kenpachi's brunt assault but something seemed off… The man didn't seem to be straining under the repeated blows, almost as if he was intentionally goading Kenpachi into an attack…

Suddenly a familiar flash of cerise caught his eye; he looked over to see Chitsuki standing back watching the fight, she was not trying to hide or do anything. As if she wanted to be seen... he expected her to be dressed up in a kimono. Instead she was wearing a hooded shiakusho and her hair was down… she wasn't even wearing the scarf he gave her like she always did… In all this chaos you'd think he would focus on something a little more important but still… it made his heart ache. "Tsuki-chan!" He came up next to her and grabbed her arm. "Let's get you out of here."

Maneru turned to the man that grabbed her arm, the Captain of Squad 8… Damn it all, she should have expected this to happen. "No!" She gave him a stern look as she shook his hand off. "This is where I need to be, you can help detain the other Ryoka." She couldn't figure out what was going on, she was supposed to be able to sense other demonic presences like she did for the masked man but there were other beings appearing from out of nowhere. All around them these monsters were popping up, there was a squad of shinigami attempting to battle an Oni to her left… to the right a Yuki-Onna was freezing men that she recognized from squad twelve…

Shunsui took a step back, that look in her eyes…. This was not the woman he loved. He grabbed her again and whirled her about to look at her, his grip tight so she wouldn't break the hold as easily as before. "Who are you and what have you done with Chitsuki?!"

"Tch…" She spat at him, she didn't know how he was able to tell the difference but she didn't have time for this. "She's fine! I met up with her a short while ago; she's on her way back to the squad six barracks now. Lieutenant Abarai is there with a group of men to keep your little precious safe." Such a pain, all over one extremely troublesome girl.

Silently he breathed a sigh of relief; at least she was safe for the time being… but something was still yet to be explained. "Why do you look like Chitsuki?"

"I can explain that Captain Kyoraku…"

He turned around to see Mayuri walking towards him, punching in commands to a strange hand held device with writhing tentacles. "She's one of your creations?" Something like Nemu perhaps but why would he go thru such trouble.

"Hardly…" He turned to the girl. "Go make yourself useful for once and keep the attention of those demons on you, with any luck they can maim you enough to make the Ryoka think the true little harlot is dead."

"How dare you…" She spoke thru clenched teeth, her Captain was utterly infuriating.

Shunsi watched the exchange; could he really be serious in saying that's what her purpose was? To die in Chitsuki's place? "What's going on Kurosutchi?"

Mayuri grumbled to himself at being bothered once more over nonsense concerning the fake girl. "Akon created this gigai to act as a body double for your female; she was supposed to be able to detect the spiritual signatures of demons but in that aspect she is utterly failing…"

"Maybe if you wrote the program better than I would be able to detect more than that one damn demon!" She angrily thrust a finger in the direction of the masked man battling that brute of a Captain, she couldn't understand it but that was the only one she was able to sense.

Mayuri grit his teeth, the insolence of that wretched child was getting old but unfortunately he did make an error in the programing. "As much as I hate to admit it, I underestimated the biological capabilities of the varying demonic species. I took samples of the gene from the girl and used it as a base for the search program. I assumed that the biological readings of the species as a whole would be the same but apparently if I want to make an appropriate scan I will need reading from each individual sub species…." He typed in a few commands into his device, a portable unit he created to gather readings from them various species around him so that he can re-program the search parameters later. He still desired to gather fresh samples of other demons at a later point in time.

"So you're saying the only reason I can't sense the other demons is because I can only sense the ones that share a biological similarity with Chitsuki." That explains it… but that would mean that whatever the girl was so was that thing fighting the Captain… Interesting…

Shunsui only shook his head; he didn't have time for all their scientific crap. So this girl was a body double, which would explain why she was making an obvious point to be seen by the intruders. It didn't matter though; his concern was only for Chitsuki. He had to find her; it didn't look like they were going to miss him here. He didn't doubt that Renji was capable but he wanted to be with her, especially at a time like this. He turned away from the two, squabbling over some pointless theory. Fights were going on all around them and all they could do was bicker about programs… True scientists. He gave a final glance towards Kenpachi, he was fully concentrated on his fight but he was taking no enjoyment in it. The look on his face was pure rage as he continued to attack the dancing man, nothing else but that man's utter destruction would satisfy him. They've already destroyed the festival grounds and the other fights going on were covering anything that might escape their wrath… Gods why did this have to happen… Why did they have to come here.

Chitsuki cursed to herself as she threw the kimono she had been wearing onto the ground, She came back to the barracks to change into the Shuhakusho that Maneru gave her. It was almost like hers but it had a hood on it, she said that it would help to confuse the demons that were sent to take her so they wouldn't know which was which. She still couldn't believe she lost control like that, she had to go back… She couldn't let Kenpachi fight her battles!

_Please child… stay away… let him fight_

NO! She yelled to the voice inside her mind, she can't keep running. If she didn't go back and face her own past then she'd never be able to overcome it. She opened the door but found it once again bared, only this time it was the firm hands of her dear lieutenant stopping her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't try to stop me Renji." She went to pull his hands from off her shoulders but he held her fast.

"No way." He held her tighter. "I can't let you leave." It was chaos out there, people were freaking out suddenly being face to face with creatures they never imagined could be real and they were all after her.

She closed her eyes and fought back the anger. "I wasn't asking for your permission." She said it thru clenched teeth, she couldn't let anyone stop her from what she needed to do. She created the blades she needed thru her shoulders, pushing them past her skin and into the hands that held her.

"Argh!" The pain surprised him and he released his grip, no sooner than he did that and she was gone. At least he could give her credit, she's developed her shunpo pretty well. He rubbed his hands tenderly, she stabbed him good but it wasn't deep enough to do any real damage. He let out a sigh, he knew he should be running after her but a part of him wanted her to go. He knew what it was like to have a battle that you must fight, no matter how futile it might seem…

She pulled the hood up to cover her face; she didn't sense Renji following her… Thankfully. She felt horrible for having to hurt him and she had no desire to fight him if he tried to stop her again but she would in an instant if he did.

_Are you sure you want to do this child… are you certain that we are ready?..._

_ "I can't keep running from this Tengoku. It ends tonight."_

She could say the words easily enough but deep down she knew her heart still wavered, she was scared. She had no idea if she was ready, if she was powerful enough but she had to try. Right now Kenpachi was out there fighting the guardian for her, protecting her. If anything happened to him because he was trying to shield her from her own past then she would never forgive herself…

"What ugly things." Yumichika parried a blow from the lashing tail of a Nure-onna with his Fuji Kujaku. He had lost track of Ikkaku awhile ago, usually he didn't mind fighting alone but he just wished he could trade opponents with something a little more beautiful. "Snakes can be such horrid creatures." He tried to block another blow but the wretched thing wrapped its tail around his ankle, pulling his leg out from under him and making him fall to one knee.

"Now now darling…"

He looked up just in time to catch a flash of silver separating the creature's head from its body; he had to admit that he was more than content to be rescued by this certain individual.

Dokuja knelt gracefully beside Yumichika, lifting his leg delicately to free it from the demon's hold. "Don't be so quick to judge all serpents…" He set down his foot and held out a hand, waiting for the other man to take it. "We all aren't as nasty as that one."

Yumichika took the hand offered to him and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. "I stand corrected." He could not deny that enticing smile of his, he would not mind to be wrapped up by this particular one at all.

A loud sound that distinctively sounded like an explosion caught their attention. Both didn't need to ask who it was, they doubted anyone in the Seireitei could not feel Zaraki's immense spiritual pressure. Still…

"Something isn't right…" Yumichika crossed him arms as he closed his eyes to better focus on the energy, his Captain was not enjoying this fight at all.

Dokuja sighed to himself, he was just glad he was able to convince the young lieutenant to take Suzaku home and stay with her. He would never forgive himself if something where to happen to her. "Come darling." He took a step back and eyed the fighting still going on around them. "Let's clean up the rest of this trash, hm?"

"And how do you suppose that we do that?" He couldn't help but ask, he had no worries about fighting it was just the sheer number of enemies that they faced. They had to outnumber the shinigami forces 3-1.

"As much as I hate to do this…" He held up his zanpakuto placing the blade against his forehead, he had been trying to work out a harmony with his sword but they still had a long way to go. He knew he couldn't control his shikai completely; to use it would put the other soul reapers in danger as well… but was there a choice? "Stay behind me Yumichika… and for this I am truly sorry…"

"What?" He took a step back as he watched the other man, he had the blade touching his forehead almost as if he was trying to commune with his zanpakuto…

"Yasei no jikkō… Hebi Kiba, Run wild… Snake Fang…" His zanpakuto glowed with an emerald aura, the blade deepening in color to a forest green and splitting into two blades connected to a long sword style hilt wrapped in a dark gray fabric, the ends flowing freely. From the edges of the blades seeped venom, it flowed liberally and dripped heavily. The secretion pooling on the ground beneath him. He took a deep breath and slowly drew back his blade. "There is no beauty in the way this zanpakuto is wielded…" He threw it forward, whipping it around so that the venom dripping from it flew forward in an arc. Spraying the venom in an semicircle outward, when it made contact with flesh the sounds of wails and screams filled the air. It did not discriminate on who it infected; it was the sole reason why he chose to fight alone, why he never liked working with anyone. It wasn't a matter of sheer pride like he allowed most to assume… it was for their own safety. He knew that someday he would be able to control the venom, to allow his Snake Fang to strike and poison as he deemed it but as of now… It was like an infant viper in his hands, still too young to control the flow that seeped from it's fangs.

Yumichika covered his mouth and nose with his hand as the scent of dying flesh began to fill the air. He understood why Dokuja wanted him to stay out of the way, everything that liquid touched began to rot away. Friend and foe alike… How unbelievably grim. Still… it was effective. The creatures that were hit fled away while the soul reapers that were affected just sat there and clutched at their wounds. "We should help them…" He went to move to them but felt the other man's arm holding him back.

"There's nothing that can be done…" He took note of the confused look on the other's face. "The venom that flows from Hebi Kiba is an extreme Hemotoxin, it causes swift tissue damage. Once the venom has broken thru into the blood stream it's there to stay and will begin to break down the blood cells, it even prevents the bloods ability to clot so even a minor affected area will not be able to close up and cause a person to slowly bleed out." He turned away, holding the zanpakuto outward. "I will understand if you do not wish to accompany me further…"

He watched as the tall one began to walk away, not waiting for a response just assuming that he will be left to go on alone. "Now that is the most unattractive thing I've seen you do so far…"

Dokuja turned slightly to look back, a pained look in his eyes. "I already stated that there is no beauty…"

"There is no beauty in turning your back and walking away before you're given a proper answer." Yumichika interrupted him and he brandished his Fuji Kujaku. "You know you'll need someone to cover your back."

He smiled at that. "Then I beg your forgiveness Darling." He regained his composure as best he could, smiling for him in that devilish way. "Then by all means… let us dance." He turned back to look at the forces ahead of them.

The feathered man smiled in response to that wicked look. "I'm sure we will put on a beautiful show."

Kenpachi growled as the monk danced away from him again, growing more and more frustrated to that fact he could not land a blow that was not parried. The man he faced wasn't blocking them full on, he moved with a grace so the hits would slide off of him without taking the full force of the attack. The offensive maneuvers weren't even meant to make contact, as if he was just toying with him… Nothing about this fight felt right at all. So he did something he did not usually do in the middle of a challenging fight… he stopped.

The monk followed suit when he noticed that there were no more attacks being directed towards him. "What is the matter friend… I never took you for the type to give up."

He snarled in response. "I'm not giving up; I'm trying to figure out what your purpose is." He swung his blade up and onto his shoulder. "You're not taking this fight seriously which means you're not my real opponent."

A soft laughter worked its way from beneath the mask. "Alas you are right, friend." He tightened the chain of his weapon, he was glad the man before him was smart enough to figure it out… Perhaps this man could save the child after all. If he had the power he would step aside and tell him where to find his true opponent but he did not, as much as he wished to step aside his feet would not listen to the commands his mind begged to utter. "But sadly that only means that I must now try to stop you with all of my effort…"

Kenpachi tightened the grip on his zanpakuto, his knuckles turning white as he did. He could feel the change in the monk's spiritual pressure; hardening, sharpening… twisting into something deadly. His own reiatsu growing, his opponent would not back down and he would return that determination. He will not let anyone stop him from finding the so called 'Master' and separating his head from it body.

Shunsui could sense her, she was moving back towards the fray… Dear gods why? He changed his direction to intercept, he couldn't let her get involved in this…

It only took a few flash steps to find her, she was wearing the same outfit as that other girl but this time he could tell. Her reiatsu was pulsing, he desire to fight clashing with her desire to flee. He could only pray that she would run with him… he collided with her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her body tightly.

Chitsuki got the wind knocked out of her, for a moment she was in shock before the scent of flowers filled her nostrils. She did not sense him at all, he must have been moving too fast. Her heart felt ready to burst from her chest, the joy of seeing him and feeling his embrace once more was almost too much but she couldn't let this stop her. "Shunsui please… let me go." She tried to push him away but he held fast.

"No." He simply stated and held her even tighter. "I can't let you go… I won't."

She felt the tears in her eyes threatening to fall, why did he have to be so kind… Why did he have to speak so softly into her ear. "You have to… If you don't then I'll make you." She felt his response in the way he held her even tighter… She truly did not want to hurt him but she will do anything to end this all.

He felt the piercing pain caused by her blades, she did not hit him deep enough to truly hurt him… perhaps she was hoping that the shock from the pain would cause him to let go but he wouldn't… No matter how hard she tried he would not let her go.

"Please Shunsui!." She tried to push him away again, she stabbed him more but still he held on tightly. "Why won't you let me go!" She yelled at him now, balling her fists and pounding them against his sides. Why couldn't he just let her go, didn't he realize this was something she needed to do.

"Beacause I love you!" He could feel her breath cease as he said those words, words he promised himself he would never say to her. He lifted his head away from her to look into the eyes he so adored, pools of crystal that reflected his own gaze. He took her chin in his hand and grazed her lips with his thumb. "I love you Chitsuki…" His voice was so much softer as it trailed off, he knew he shouldn't but he brought his lips to hers. How he missed that soft caress.

She could not resist him, damn his gentleness. She fell into that kiss as she had done so many times before, damn this sweet betrayal. Was she truly so weak that she would allow her loyalty to Kenpachi fall so easily, was her love to that man so shallow compared to the touch of the one she now kissed. Damn him… and damn herself. Yet, if she was going to die then she was glad she could have this one last moment of sin.

"Oh, how precious…" A deep baritone voice broke apart their moment.

Shunsui shifted and looked behind him, there on the adjacent rooftop a tall man stood with his bronzed chest exposed. His feet were bare and his pants hung dangerously low on his hips. A heavy chain hung loosely on his shoulders that attached to a collar he tapped idly against his thigh. He could feel Chitsuki trembling in his arms and it did not take much for him to make the connection. "You're the Collector."

He arched his brow at that particular name. "How odd… Only one person ever called me that and as a do recall that particular bitch hasn't said much since she dangled herself from the top of her cage."

Chitsuki felt her body tense; she filled with a rage down to her very core. It was not only her own anger but she could sense it was that of Tengoku's as well. "Don't you dare speak about my mother!" Her spiritual energy flared, she could not deny that the fear was still there but she would not stand to have him defile her memory like he defiled them both.

"My, my…" He tightened his grip around the collar, seems like she's gotten quite resistant from all her time away… oh how he was going to enjoy beating her back into submission. "Don't you have quite the mouth on you, little one… While I would love to know how exactly you came to know of that particular name for me…" He cleared his throat in an attempt to curb the rage growing inside him. Oh how he hated insubordinate pets, almost as much as he hated that name. "I think we should skip the pleasantries."

She tightened her grip on Shunsui's haori, her chest expanding as she took a deep breath to steady her nerves. His sweet scent of flowers filling her senses and giving her some ease to calm herself, part of her did question how he knew to call the Master by that name but she knew that was something to ask at another point in time. Right now she had to focus on steeling her heart and facing her fear.

Shunsui took a deep breath, he had to keep calm for her sake. He could feel her gripping his haori and her breasts pressing up against him. He savored that feeling and her odd scent that filled him, his fingers tangled in her hair as his hand itched to grab the blades at his hip.

He growled at their sickening display, such tenderness between them was not acceptable. "The only pleasure I'll allow you it to know my name, I'm known as Ryoseiai…"

"I don't give a damn what your name is!" Shunsui yelled at him, the very sound of his voice grated his nerves and made it hard for him to control his anger. Just the look of that man who seeped with such an audacity; he dared to come into the soul society, he dared to bring his slaves here to cause all this chaos, he dared to stand there with those vultures eyes on her, he dared to come here and try to take her away… He wouldn't allow it.

Chitsuki released her grip and slid her hand down over his, she could feel the movement of that hand reaching for his Zanpakuto. She could feel the tensing in his body and see the hard look in his eye. Such a change in her precious Shunsui… The calm man that she came to adore was gone in this moment, the man who always kept a level head and looked at things so clearly. Where was that man now and who was this person before her with such an anger teetering on the edge of his self-control, so quick to grab at the blades that he usually only touched when fighting was the only option left. He changed so much because of her… She would never forgive herself if he lost that gentle soul of his because of her. "No…" She whispered it into his ear as she cupped his face with her free hand, turning those grey eyes that she loved so much to meet hers.

His eyes softened as he met her gaze, gods how he could get lost in them if the situation was different. "Tsuki… Please Don't." His voice was a faint plea, he did not want to deny her but he could not let her do this. He wouldn't. "If something happens to you…"

She hushed him with her fingertips. "Trust in me…" She could not fight her desire for him, she moved her hand to his cheek once more and pressed her lips against his. Damn her weakness, why did she have to love two men so dearly.

"Oh for the love of…" Ryoseiai growled thru clenched teeth, was it seriously so easy to disregard the fact that he was standing here while they had their little moment. "Hello People!" He raised his voice and waved the collar enough to make the chain clink so that they both returned their attention to him. "You really need to get your priorities straight."

Shunsui stepped in front of Chitsuki protectively. "Enough of this, it's going to end now!"

"Shunsui!" A familiar voice made them all turn their attention to the rooftop behind them.

"Well now, don't you people just love to be dramatic." He rolled his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he seriously could not believe these people. He looked over casually to the new comer with ivory hair, his blade was not drawn and he didn't even hold a stance as if he was intending to make any sort of attack. He just stood there with his hair blowing in the wind, did these people plan everything they did to be so damn stagy.

"Not you too!" He did not expect him to show up here, he didn't even know how he knew to find them but Jushiro always had a knack for finding people just in time. Still, he didn't need this. Not from him too… "You know most of all why you can't ask me to walk away from this!" He could not help but yell at his old friend, out of everyone in the Seireitei he knew more than anyone as to why that was such an impossible request.

"You must!" Jushiro's voice was hard and stern, he would not give in to his request this time. "This is a battle to defend ones honor. If somebody else where to take this from her than it will forever haunt her, she must do this alone." He knew that it would be hard, he could not deny that even he had trouble just standing aside. She has touched so many hearts since her arrival, as etched herself into the very souls of those close to her. Even to him, the thought of losing her was terrifying.

"I can't! If something happens to her… If she…" He didn't want to say it, he dared not let his fear be spoken but if she died because he backed down from this… If he let her go on alone, he swore to himself that he would never abandon her and now that's all that anyone wanted of him. To let her go and face this on her own… He met her gaze once more, that warm hand against his cheek. Those crystal pools that he wished nothing more than to drown himself in, everything about her he loved more than any words he could possibly muster. She was everything to him and he just wasn't ready to let her go, not yet, it was too soon.

"Please Shunsui… Have faith in me." She did her best to hide her fear for him, a feeble attempt to give him some sort of reassurance. If only she could do what would make him happy, she wanted nothing more than to run with him but she couldn't. Gekkou-chan was right, she had to do this on her own.

"Well as disgustingly sweet as this is…" He broke up the horrid display yet again, it was really getting old having to pull their attention back to him. They seriously needed to get their priorities straight, he has an army of demons wreaking havoc and they're being all kissy faced and having heart to hearts. "I really have no time for the epic confrontation you people are going on about." He slid his hand beneath the threshold of his pants and retrieved the little toy he brought along specifically for this situation.

The other three tensed as they took note of his movement, Jushiro used his shunpo to move behind his friends and lay a restraining hand on Shunsui's shoulder. He could see his hand inching towards Katen Kyōkotsu, he could not help but sigh to himself. This would be unbelievable hard for them both.

Chitsuki stepped in front of them both, widening her stance in preparation for anything he might have hiding away. She took a deep breath to try and steady her nerves, what is it that he had… Oh gods no…

'_Run Child!... You must run!"_

Her eyes widened as she saw it, how?... How damn it! How! She thought she destroyed that damned thing!

The other two exchanged questionable glances and could not help but ask aloud… "A flute?" Shunsui could see her trembling once more, her resolve gone as her eyes stayed glued on the oddly carved reed instrument being handled oh so casually.

"What's the matter little one?" He could not help but smile, now that all the attention was finally back on him. "Did you really think you destroyed this for good?" Oh how she did try tho, if it wasn't for his little bird repairing it before the effects wore off then he would have definitely be in a rather unfortunate circumstance. "Come now, I know how much you've missed the tune… Come sing with me again." He smiled in that wicked way of his as he brought the flute up to his lips, it only took a soft blow of air to create that first note and immediately it was echoed by the cries, shrieks and roars of every demon that was scattered thru out the Seireitei in range of the flutes haunting melody. The sounds they made was like the very wails from the deepest pits of hell.

Kenpachi grinned as he eyed the reflection of himself in the flat of his blade, the face that stared back at him with trickles of blood flowing over his eye from the gash above that eye. That bastard monk was proving to be a lot more fun now that he's actually putting in an effort to stop him. He drew back his arm for another swing but stopped when he saw his opponent wrench back, the monks head was arched skyward with a body so tense his very fingers were contorted and the wail that came from behind that mask was worse than any cry he has heard come from a hollow. It did not take him long to notice that all the fighting had stopped, all the demons where acting like the monk. "What the hell…"

Utatori howled in agony, he knew this feeling well even though it had been so very long since last her heard the tune. The Master had begun to play the flute, that infernal melody held the power to force all demons within range of its magicks to be wrenched from the forms they wore and into the true identities that most kept hidden, The change, when done willingly, did not cause such pain but when it is forced… it is like every bone is slowly being broken. This could only mean that the Master had succeeded in finding the child which meant this battle was no longer necessary. He could feel his body being beckoned to the Master's side, to the new battlefield where this invasion will find it's end. He stretched his arms out wide, black wings ripped thru the flesh of his arms and the ebony feathers stretched out and lifted his body from the ground. "Go friend…" He managed to choke out the words thru the pain that burned thru him. "Save her!" He could at last speak those words, he thanked the gods that his voice could finally carry the message that her heart yearned to utter but his body always denied him. Please save the little one before I am forced to drag her back to a hell that she does not deserve.

Kenpachi watched him fly off, his body deformed by the transformation taking place but not yet complete. Black feathers littered the ground where his opponent once stood, all around him the demons where doing as the monk had done. All of them fleeing whether their change was complete or not, all heading to the direction of Squad Six… To… "Chitsuki."

Mayuri eyed the newest recordings that he was receiving, how curious… an unknown algorithm has been introduced to the biological structure to incite a molecular change in the surrounding species… very curious. His instruments where picking up a sound wave coming from the direction of the Squad Six compound, common sense would deduce that was the cause for the transformations taking place…

"They're leaving!" Maneru shouted at him to get his attention, the damn fool was concentrating on his research more than he should considering the gravity of the current situation.

"And why exactly should I care?" He responded without even looking up from his readings, he really had no interest in anything the little whore had to wave about. "Nemu!" Where was that wretched dolt when he had need of her.

"Yes Master Mayuri-sama." She appeared beside him, as always she was never far from him when they are in the field.

He pointed towards the bodies that littered the grounds all around them. "Start gathering these specimens before they go to waste, I want them transferred to the cryogenics department so I don't lose any of their freshness." There where so many various species here that he could easily keep himself occupied with research for months.

Maneru groaned to herself, while she could understand the desire for such an opportunity to gather new fresh specimens for a new research project this was just not the time. She was a scientist yes, with a desire to understand that which she does not yet know but she also had a desire to protect the people of the Seireitei. She could sense that the demon which had been confronted by Captain Zaraki was moving in on the girls' position. She shifted her weight, intent on speeding after them, she really had no interest in trying to make a point to that man.

"And where do you think you're going?" He gave her a sideways glance; he was not impressed with her performance thus far or her damnable defiant attitude. It was regrettable that he was so lax with his personality programming.

She rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh, why did he have to make everything difficult. "I'm going to where the battle is of course, all of the demons are converging at the same point which means that is where we need to be.

"Oh no, no, no…" He rummaged thru his pocket for a moment. "You had a designated purpose for your existence and you've proven to have been an utter failure in that regard. Such a failed experiment means that you really have no more use." He pulled out a device that looked like a pen and pressed down the button on top of it with his thumb before she could offer up anymore of her annoying arguments.

The Kaizō Konpaku ejected itself from the gigai, the body collapsing to the floor as the eyes went dark. Maneru had no chance to object or even fight back before her world went dark and returned to the silent existence she was born to… Before her world became lost and her mind trapped inside that little green pill she found it odd that the final word that shot thru her mind was… Akon…

He tucked the device away without a second glance towards the body. "Bring that thing back to Akon if he wants it so badly, he can consider it a souvenir for his good work…if not have it dismantled." He really didn't care which, with that being said he turned his back on the body and Nemu to return to what he was originally doing.

Nemu simply nodded silently as she lifted the gigai effortlessly, her large empty eyes looking towards the Kaizō Konpaku that laid forgotten on the blood stained ground. Her father did not tell her to do anything with it… Surely it will lay there forgotten or be crushed in all the confusion with him gathering up the bodies to use as samples…

Chitsuki screamed in agony, it was almost too much for her to handle. She was obviously no stranger to pain but she had never tried to fight the change before, never had she wished to hide her form so desperately. She fought it with every ounce of her soul, she could not let the people she cherished to see that side of her that she wished she could keep looked away.

'_I cannot keep holding it back child…The lure is stronger than I…"_

"Chitsuki!" Shunsui held onto her shoulders, trying to steady her as waves of pain hit her and caused her legs to weaken. Her entire body was convulsing as she struggled against whatever it was being done to her.

Jushiro helped to steady her as he stood behind her, what was going on? Sweat lined her brow and tears streaked her face, it began when he started playing that instrument but what was it doing to her? For a brief instant he thought he could see a shimmer go over her body but it was only for a moment.

"Enough!" Shunsui yelled to the man, he didn't know what he was doing but it was tearing her apart. It didn't matter anymore if this was supposed to be a battle for honor, he was killing her and he wasn't just going to stand here and let it happen! He drew the wakizashi of his two blades without any more of a warning, he was going to destroy that flute and then destroy that man. He wasn't going to lose her!

"Wait!" He tried to call out to his friend, to stop him and convince him to calm his nerves. Never had he seen him lose his cool like this before, his typically level headed companion was acting on sheer protective impulse. Only a stir of dust was left where he once stood as Shunsui dashed to confront the man he could only assume was the Collector. He wanted to chase after him, to stop him before he acted even more rashly but he dared not leave her side. It might be exactly what they wanted so that they could steal her away during the commotion.

The sound of clashing metal rung out across the sky as Shunsui's attack was blocked by the unexpected form of what might have been a man in a bird mask. He jumped back and drew his other Zanpakuto, readying his stance for another attack as he studied the creature blocking his way. Its legs resembled a crows' and were as black as the long feathers that covered its arms, what resembled its hands gripped the kusarigama that had been used to block the attack. Long feathered haired flowed from behind the mask that a strained voice spoke from behind, it had a hint of pain in its voice as it spoke.

"It's too late to save her…" Utatori could feel the urge to weep at the sight of the little one.

'_No…It cannot be... It's impossible..."_

Tengoku spoke within Chitsuki's crumbling mind, that voice struck something deep within Tengoku's very soul that made her power waver. That sheer distraction was all it took for Chitsuki to lose her grip.

Shunsui did not have to ask what the masked man meant as he heard her deafening cries; he turned his attention back to her, forgetting the one who had blocked his attack, she was the only thing he cared about now. He had to be there for her… To see her in the form she kept hidden away from everyone.

Jushiro wished he could look away but his eyes would not listen to his mind, all around them the demons where arriving along with other Soul Reapers. All of them converging for this final showdown. The other demons had finished their transformations, the only screams left to ring out where those of Chitsuki. He had never heard such a sound of agony before and he had never seen a twisting of limb so painful. Her bones creaked under the strain of her transformation and soon the sound of ripping fabric accompanied her cries.

Kenpachi arrived along with many others from both sides but all he could see was her, her hair had become unbound and fell around her as her head bent skyward screaming with tear streaked cheeks. She knelt at Jushiro's feet, her back arched and chest exposed from the transformation shredding the top of her Shihakusho. The remnants of her clothes barely hid her body from being seen by all who gathered but he doubted that it was her fine breasts that everyone was gawking at… She had completed her transformation…

Shunsui went to her, knelling beside her and draping his pink kimono over her chest to shield her nakedness from all the eyes that had become fixated on her but it barely did any good. Her arms had sprouted pure white feathers, stretching out around her. The only movements she made was from the labored breathing and trembling muscles still trying to adjust to the change, with those movements her entire body shimmered with brilliant hues ranging from all colors of the spectrum. Waves of rainbows washed over her with every breath she took… So this was the true form she hated so much… There was so much going on all around them and he knew he should be focusing on the enemies but he could not take his eyes from her, she was so beautiful…

Kenpachi moved to them, kneeling behind her and putting his haori over her back to further shield her body. This body that she spoke so lowly of… This body that he yearned for all the more now that he has seen the purity of her bloodline in the way her body shimmered so brightly. Gods how he wanted her… His eyes met those of the other man who desired her as much as he did; together the two men did their best to cover her. Neither knowing what to say, they knew what they should be doing. They should be killing the threat but instead they knelt here using their own clothes to shield her body. Neither wanting to leave her side.

"Please…" Her voice was but a whisper as she kept her head hung low. "Please don't look at me…" She could not stand it, the clung to the clothes that were draped over her. She could not look into the eyes of the two men she loved so dearly, she never wanted them to see her like this and now here she was… Exposed so that the entire Seireitei could gawk at her… judge her… condemn her. She would rather be dead then to let them see her in this hideous form…

'_You must steel your heart child… for I fear that the worst is still to be revealed…'_

END


	9. Chapter 9, Is this the end?

**I'm happy to say that the next chapter will be the last in my story 'Unmei wo Seisu' but it will not be the end of my characters, hopefully if you've enjoyed this story you will read my others as they are created. I thank everyone who has been reading and look forward to any reviews you might leave.**

Ryoseiai cocked back his head and laughed whole heartedly at their display. The men shielding his pet as if she was somehow innocent and pure. "Now why would you fools want to do something like that?" He took a few steps forward and slipped his arms around the waist of Utatori, his hands playing along the body as he purred to himself. "A body so beautiful needs to be seen… to be appreciated…" He clasped the thin neck and jerked the head upwards. "It needs to be dominated utterly…"

"Shut up!" Kenpachi growled as he stood up, he didn't want to hear anything that man had to say. He did not doubt from the way he was talking or treating the monk that he was the Master… the bastard who had done all those things to her. "I don't want to hear another word from you…" He drew his Zanpakuto, his spiritual energy flaring. He was done with this, he knew that this was her fight but he couldn't just stand by…

Ryoseiai glared at the large man, such impudence to talk to him like that… No doubt that it was because her involvement with that one that his little one became so undesirably outspoken. "Deal with him…"

"Yes, Master." Utatori tightened his grip, knuckles turning white. He had no desire to fight that man once again… He was only trying to protect the little one… Something he felt that he should be doing as well but he could not understand why, why did he have this desire to protect her?... And why didn't he have the strength to do what he desired instead of doing what he was told… Why damn it! "Why!" He yelled out as he moved, anger seeping into his soul as his feet lunged him forward.

The demon's had been slowly gravitating behind their Master as the Soul Reaper's did the same towards the group of Captains. Neither of the forces were quick to lash out, instead they both watched, waiting to be told what to do. The demons looking on in awe as the Master's right hand lunging forward in a flurry of feathers and the Soul Reapers braced themselves against the coming wave of the monstrous Captains' spiritual pressure.

Kenpachi met his opponent in between the two opposing sides, when their blades clashed a shockwave of Reiatsu went out. He could tell that the monk was stronger but he wasn't sure how. Did his transformation into his true form somehow make him stronger? Would it be the same for Chitsuki? No, he couldn't let himself get distracted.

He stayed on the defensive, blocking the monk's assault and watching his movements. They had a fluidity to them but there was also a rage that made the blows land heavy. It had been a long time since he felt what it was like to feel the tension in his muscles as the clang of metal reverberated up his arm and he could not help but smile. "You're good." He praised the man before him for a moment. "Let's have some fun." A laughter rose in his throat and he kicked outward to drive the monk back to open up the space between them to begin an assault of his own.

'_Get a hold of yourself Child…'_

Tengoku's words shook Chitsuki's mind, her voice was not as soft and gentle as it usually was when she spoke. Instead it was hard and stern, issuing a command instead of a suggestion.

'_This is our fight Chitsuki!... Now stand up!... And Fight!'_

She looked up, her eyes falling to the clashing of metal above her… She could see Kenpachi swinging his Zanpakuto with one hand, the blows landing heavy against the Guardian… She could sense it was him even tho she had never seen his true form before, a form so similar to her own… What was this warmth? She turned her head just slightly; she could see Shunsui's worried eyes looking at her. His arms wrapped around her to shield her from the debris of the confrontation. Gods, could she really be this weak… All of her training… Did it really mean nothing?

'_Get up Chitsuki!... Stand on your own two feet… Stand up and face your enemy!'_

Another shockwave from that voice, causing her heart to beat heavy. Each pulse sending a flow of Reishi thru her, energizing her… Causing her thirst to grow. Tengoku's harsh words causing her soul to stir, that thirst that worked its way into her throat. She had to stand… She had to fight.

Shunsui felt her hand moving to his waist, the fingers wrapping around his sash… He could not help but feel slightly aroused even in the midst of all this, even now he could not ebb his desire for her… "What are you doing?" He breathed it softly into her ear as he felt her untying the knot; he fought to keep his yearning to escape this place with her in his arms under control. This was not the time nor the place for such thoughts.

"I need this…" She pulled his sash free and wrapped it around her chest a few times; it was all she could do to cover her exposed breasts. Her wings would not allow her to wear the kimono or haori available to her; they barely allowed her to wrap the fabric around her. She slowly stood up, her legs trembling as she did.

He stood up along with her, laying his hands on her shoulders. "What are you doing?" He had this feeling that she was going to step in, to replace Kenpachi in the battle and fight for herself like she kept saying she needed to… Part of him was proud to see her find her strength, the other part of him wished that she would let them protect her so she could be safe.

"Chitsuki?" Jushiro questioned her as she stood, he could see a bit of fire brewing in her eyes. Was she getting ready to enter the battle herself? He could still see her body trembling with the shimmering waves of color, her hair flowing loose and feathered now as if those cerise strands became like the very feathers that now donned her arms. Yet, how could she fight in this form? All of her training was done in the form of a Soul Reaper with her blades, could she truly incorporate what she knew while like this?

Unknowingly she answered the silent questions of the Ivory haired Captain as she stepped away from her friend, her teacher… Her lover. She lifted her arms and stretched her wings out wide, creating the blades was a difficult task. They had to be thinner, lighter, so that they would not adversely affect her ability to fly but she managed it slowly. The thin metal stretching out thru her wings so that each of her primary feathers had a long thin blade to accompany them, fine lines of blood trickled down the Rachis of the feathers. The pain filled her with a sense of completeness, that familiar ache with every subtle movement. It had been so long since she felt this sting… "Destroy the flute…"

The two looked at her with a sense of disbelief; she was no longer that cheerful girl they had come to love. The person standing in front of them with a tone so harsh in her voice, who was this person born before them? "Why is that flute so important?" Jushiro asked cautiously, he knew it was the reason that all the Demons transformed, that much he was able to figure out but what other significance could it have?

She turned just enough to look at them thru the corner of her eye. "It is a Daemon Fife… An instrument that can only be willingly crafted from a sacred reed by a first class Demon." She turned her eyes back to the guardian as he fought the man she loved most of all… It had to be him… He had to be the one who repaired it… "It grants the person playing it the ability to reveal a demons true form and gives that person control over the demon for a short time."

Shunsui understood now, why she was so scared when he pulled that flute out. She knew that her true form was going to be revealed but how did he come across such a thing? "Why would a demon give somebody such a tool?" It doesn't make sense to give that cruel man something so powerful; she said that it had to be willingly crafted. So there's no way he was controlling the maker of such a thing before he got his hands on it and on top of that she said it only gave them control for a short time but his dominance over the demons he had here and the one fighting Kenpachi was way more than that.

"Most first class demons adhere to a strict code of honor, on rare occasion they become indebted to a mortal. That mortal can request one boon from them, not many know about the Daemon Fife so it's even rarer that one is asked for. It was meant to protect the mortal from being tricked or attacked by other demons, they could control them just long enough to order them away so the mortal could safely escape… but the flute he has… it's much stronger." She didn't know how he could have managed it… what could have been done to give him such power over them?... "That's why it must be destroyed! No mortal should be allowed to control demons like this!" What was this sensation she was feeling? Was it really pride? The pride she felt as a demon? "If you destroy it than they will begin to regain their minds, destroy the flute and you'll free us all!" She flexed her arms, allowing her wings to lift her away before they could say anything more, before Shunsui could try and stop her again. She had to do this and she knew who her opponent should be, she would face the guardian and defeat him no matter what. If they managed to destroy the flute then he could just repair it again. It had to be him.

'_Take note of your opponent Child… He is strong…' _

Tengoku's words filled her as she flew forward, that thirst for blood growing ever stronger in the back of her throat. It was true that the Guardian is strong but she will defeat him, this power that welled up inside of her drove her. This anger burning in the very depths of her soul, anger towards that man who always stood by. Always watching as she was raped and humiliated, never saying a word. Just watching from behind that damned mask she grew to hate. "Damn you!" She yelled at him, she screamed it with every ounce of rage she could muster.

Kenpachi turned when he heard her voice; she was a blur of glittering light and steel as she moved past him. What the hell was this all about? For an instant he thought he could see the look in her eyes, that flash of fury. "Well, all right then…" He jumped back a bit, usually he wasn't the kind of man to hand over a fight but she needed to do this. It looked like she finally was able to find the strength she needed to stand on her own two feet. He rested his zanpakuto on his shoulder as he heard the first clash of metal; he had to give her credit. That was one hell of an idea turning her wings into weapons; it's the best way for her to fight in that form… He was finally going to see what kind of strength she had, so missing out on a little bit of fun would be worth it.

"What?!" Utatori met the determined gaze of the little one; he jumped back taking a defensive stance. This isn't what he wanted, he couldn't do this. Not against her.

Ryoseiai arched a brow, what the hell was she doing? He could hear the clash of metal as Utatori blocked her attacks… When did she gain such an ability to make metal form along her wings? That wasn't a trait her kind had… hmmmm, if he allowed this fight to go on then things could unravel. He knew full well his hold on his little bird had grown weaker over these past months; he couldn't chance losing total control over him… Eh?

Shunsui did not hesitate any longer; he drew both his Zanpakuto and moved in for his attack against the man who claimed to be a Master. If all he needed to do was to break that infernal flute then he was going to give it everything he had, if he couldn't stop her from fighting then he could at least do this for her…

He tightened the grip on the chain that hung from his shoulders, running along the length of his forearm to block the strike that the brown haired man lashed out with. The blow was heavy, this man wasn't joking around at all now was he.

The loud clang of metal rang in his ears; he wasn't expecting that man to block his attack so easily with just a chain. It seemed there was more to him than just his control over the demons…

Ryoseiai chuckled to himself as he extended his hand, the chain fading into a mist then extending outward in swirls till it reformed into a bastard sword.

Shunsui took a step back, what the hell was that? Was this more of his power or something else entirely? This man was hard to read, having an opponent that had unknown abilities… it's been a long time since he had to battle like this.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you have no idea what I just did…" He stroked the flat of his blade with his fingertips. "Do you know what a Bakemono is?" He really didn't need to ask, it wasn't very surprising that most the people in the world, or the spiritual world for that matter, that knew of all the various types of demons and spirits lurking about. "It as a class of shape shifting Yokai, by saying that I really hope you're intelligent enough to figure out the rest on your own."

He was right; there was no need for further explanation… That thing he now wielded as a weapon was a shape shifting being. It had a slow transformation so he didn't have to worry about quick adjustments during the fight itself but it could still prove to be troublesome should the man be given enough leeway to allow the Bakemono to shift… He widened his stance and prepared himself, he had to make sure he gave him no quarter.

* * *

><p>Dokuja stood on the outskirts of the confrontation with Yumichika at his side; they had arrived just in time to see her transformation. Neither of them could say anything because honestly they had no idea what to say or even do other than the exchange of disbelieving looks. Without thinking about it Dokuja had laid a reassuring hand on his companions shoulder even though he knew full well there was nothing to reassure him about, perhaps it was a mindless reaction. One he was so used to doing with his little Suzaku… He prayed she was alright. He had no doubt that the lieutenant could protect her but blame it on his doting love for the girl, with all this going on around him it was she he thought of above all.<p>

Yumichika chewed on the tip of his thumb as he watched everything unfold; the Captain had actually stepped back from the fight and handed it over to the girl. He only did something like that when he got bored with the fight but there was no denying this opponent was a strong one so why would he just give it up?... The look on the Captains face wasn't even one of boredom like when he usually stood on the sidelines, hell, it looked like he was actually enjoying watching her fight. What was the connection between those two? He found it cute that there was some kind of attraction between the two but this made it seem like it was infinitely more serious.

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Akon tapped a few key commands into the computer in front of him, a red beacon was flashing on the monitor devoted to Chitsuki's readings…<p>

Hiyosu came up from behind him, curious about what was going on. There hadn't been any new readings worth any interest in a good long while, they had gone from checking the readings continuously to just once a day. "What have you got there Akon?"

He brought up the analyses pertaining to the spiritual readings that they had nicknamed the 'nesting doll effect' and disengaged the beacon. "Well that's not good… Notify the Captain and Head-Captain Immediately." His eyes did not leave the screen as he issued those commands and Hiyosu did not ask any questions, they all knew what it meant when those two Captain's where to be summoned. This was really not good…

"Akon."

He turned when he heard the stoic voice calling to him, he did not expect her to return so soon with the fighting still going on. Typically she stayed close to the Captain to offer her support in gathering specimens but… "What do you have there?..."

Nemu held the lifeless body nonchalantly under her arm. "Master Kurostuchi-sama told me to give you this…" She repositioned the body so that the head rolled forward, the long cerise hair falling out from beneath the hood where it had been contained.

His eyes widened as he realized who it was. "Maneru!" He took the body from her and cradled carefully, using his forefinger and thumb to open one of her eyes… They were dead… Utterly lifeless, that fire that he adored was gone… He took a deep breath to calm his frustration, he doubted he needed to ask but still he had to… "What happened?"

"It was decided that she failed to do what she was intended for and the Kaizō Konpaku was ejected. I was to return the body to you so that you can keep it or destroy it." She studied his reaction, it was odd to her that he would show that type of emotion for what was, more or less, a tool.

He grinded his teeth together, it was obviously the work of the Captain and his more than evident dislike for her. "Where is she…" He didn't look away but he could feel her questioning eyes, to them this gigai was Maneru but it was nothing more than a shell without her soul. "The Kaizō Konpaku… Give it to me now."

She reached into her sleeve and removed the small green pill from where she kept it, she had considered leaving it where it fell but something had urged her to retrieve it… but still…

He took it from her and inspected it closely, it was soiled as if it had been ground into the dirt… What's this… "There's a crack in it!"

"Yes, it had been stepped on…" Luckily, for him, the ground was wet with blood making the soil soft enough for the pill to sink into the ground but unfortunately, for him, the pressure did take its toll resulting in a fine crack in the Kaizō Konpaku.

Akon cursed to himself, he had no idea what effect the flaw would have on her. He did not dare reinsert her into the gigai before he could run tests on the pill… he had to know she would be the same..

"Akon." Hiyosu had returned, he eyed the 3rd seat as he cradled the empty gigai in one arm and stared intently at the green pill in his other hand. "Akon." He said the name again since the first time he spoke went unheard.

He looked over and saw his partner standing there, when had he returned? "Yes, what is it?"

"The Head-Captain is on his way, I was unable to reach the Captain tho." He had attempted to reach him via hell butterfly but for some reason the message was destroyed… Most likely by the Captain himself, not wanting to be disturbed while he was gathering specimens.

"I will inform him." Nemu gave a slight bow and took her leave, she had nothing more to do here and it did not seem as if Akon had any words to spare for her right now.

Akon stood up slowly, slipping the Kaizō Konpaku into the inner breast pocket of his lab coat as he did. "That's fine…" His voice was empty as his fingertips trailed along the surface of the pill for a moment. "I'll prepare the report for the Head-Captain… Take that…" He pointed at the empty gigai laying on the floor. "To my office, I'll deal with it later…" He turned away and pounded the keys of his computer in frustration, he had to focus on the matter at hand. He had to push her out of his thoughts… Damn it all.

* * *

><p>Chitsuki's blood red aura flared around her as her rage built up, flashes of her past erupting in her mind as each blow connected. Damn this man, damn him for all that he did. Those golden eyes watching her from behind that damned mask, for answering to the master unconditionally as he helped to bind her, to confine her to her cage on the nights the master did not want her… Damn him to the lowest pits of hell for standing by and doing nothing. He was like her, he was a demon like her. Hell, he was even the same breed of demon! So why! "Why did you just stand by and do nothing!"<p>

Utatori grunted against the blows that came down harder and harder as her anger grew, he refused to fight back against her. Not her… "I had no choice! I had to do as I was commanded!"

"Is he commanding you now! You can tell me how you had no choice so you know it's wrong but still you are defending him!"

_I don't think this is the battle we should be fighting child… _

"_You tell me to fight and then you tell me not to! Make up your mind!" _She spat at the voice in her mind, she was so tired of people telling her what she needed to do.

_Something isn't right child!... Turn your attention to the Master, this is NOT the opponent we need to be fighting… _

Chitsuki could feel the deep sorrow in Tengoku's core, what else was this feeling though? It was like a great fear but for what? As if there was something to be revealed that she did not want to know the truth of. She used her left wing to swipe away the chain of his kusarigama, she had learned his moves well enough. He stayed on the defensive and refused to attack but because of that it made his movements easy to read, as the chain was moved away she cut upwards immediately. The tip of her blades protruding along the primary feather sliced a thin red line of blood along his chest and clipped the bottom of his mask, the sharp sound of metal rang out, a distinctively different sound than that of her blades hitting his chain. Finally… She connected…

The force of the blow knocked his head back and he jumped back far enough out of the way, damn it all… He had been so concerned about not wanting to hurt her that he got sloppy, somebody who is on a constant defense becomes easy to read… He should have been more focused but his concern for her had distracted him more than he should've allowed and now the only thing that shielded him from the world was falling away…

She took a step back and braced herself as he caught his footing… She had knocked off his mask but still he tried to shield his face with his free hand. Why was his identity so important to protect? "Who are you?..." She did not know why she asked but something deep inside her urged her, as if it was Tengoku asking this question, was this her need that she felt welling up inside of her? Who was this man before her?

He took a deep breath, why he wished to hide his face so badly was a reason that was lost to him but it did not matter… His mask was lost to the world beneath them, lost in the crowd that gathered to watch two monsters battle. He took a deep breath as he lowered his hand and stared at the child before him. "My name is…"

"Utatori!"

Chitsuki could not breathe as Tengoku ripped herself from her body screaming out the man's apparent name, she had never felt this pain before when her spirit had left her body. She clasped at her chest as her blades tore back into her, when she left her so did her ability to have a symbiotic relationship with her weapon. Gods, did this hurt more than she had ever known. It was as if the harmony between them both had completely deteriorated beyond all hope, she strained to open one eye but the being that stood in front of her was not her Tengoku. She stared at the back of a woman wearing a ragged shihakusho, choppy hair that shared the same color as her moved in the breeze… Who was this woman?

Kyuuketsuki stood defensively in front of the child, she had wanted to save her from this realization but there was no avoiding it now. There was no more hiding the truth. "How are you still alive?!" She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but she fought them back, her anger began to rise as the thoughts of this man who had been there thru their torture and humiliation. This man who stood back and watched the rape of the woman he claimed to love and the child they created. "Tell me Utatori!"

He looked down at the woman that had emerged, she spoke his name and the look in her eyes… there was no denying this woman knew him and something deep inside of him ached as if he knew her as well but his mind was a blank… "Who are you?"

How could he not remember? How dare he not remember! She began to walk towards him, her right hand extended outwards as her black reiatsu began to swirl… "Shatā to sukurīmu Shoushin Konton… Shatter and Scream Broken Hearted Chaos…" black tendrils wriggled out from her reiatsu and extending into a waving Kris blade lined with what looked like bones from a human spine that formed a guard that looked like rib bones with a hilt wrapped in a ragged black cloth and a long flowing red ribbon. Her eyes turned black as she continued to mutter under her breath, the words incoherent as that evil aura seeped from her like a plague.

Everyone turned their heads to the thick reiatsu that was baring down upon them, it had such a suffocating feel to it that it made those that had a weaker spiritual pressure feel sick to their stomachs. "What is this?" Kenpachi arched a brow as he eyed the woman, this feel of her spiritual pressure gave him an uneasy feel deep in his gut… Was this the being that they had been warned about, the 'Vampire of the Seireitei' who killed countless souls? When that woman had spoken to them all in the great hall he had doubted such a claim… but now… He had to go to her, to Chitsuki. He had to get her away from that woman, the feel of that reiatsu was like an infection.

Shunsui jumped back as that vile spiritual energy seeped outwards, it made him feel as if a sickness was spreading like a dense fog. Gods, this is what they were supposed to be watching out for, they were supposed to keep Chitsuki from being overcome by this thing but… It wasn't inside of her anymore so did that mean she was safe?

Ryoseiai could not help but laugh out loud, so it was that damned wench who had been telling these people things after all. He did not understand how exactly she weaseled her way into the little ones body but it did pose an interesting idea… The little one was by far his favorite but he wouldn't mind re-obtaining his defiant whore… After her rage created enough of a distraction to allow him to take his prize, how much fun will this be once his song bird realizes who she truly is…

Chitsuki attempted to inch away as she watched the woman lunge towards the Master's servant with a rabid bloodlust, Utatori… She said his name was Utatori… She still grabbed at her chest, what was this sensation she was feeling? This sense of utter emptiness, where was her Tengoku? She couldn't sense her at all, this person before her felt similar but it wasn't the same, her Tengoku had a warmer more comforting feel… The woman in front of her had a feel of a heavy weight on her chest and the thirst that had been itching in the back of her throat was gone now… What is going on? A flash of black fabric covered her vision and she felt a warmth surrounding her…

Kenpachi put a hand on her head and pulled her close to him, the way Kyuuketsuki tore away from her body was taking its toll on her. She looked up to him and he could see the turmoil in her eyes, they didn't need to say anything to each other. There was so much going on and she couldn't take it all in, a damn shame because she looked so good out there fighting. She looked like she was enjoying herself too… Damn it…

"Kenpachi…" She held onto the collar of his Shihakusho as he bent down close to her. "Tell me… What's going on." She didn't understand it but it seemed as if she and the man called Utatori where the only ones surprised by all this… what the hell was going on… and why was she overcome with this feeling of weakness?

"That Woman…" A booming voice spoke from behind them, accompanied by the spiritual pressure that all in the Soul Society felt baring down upon them and they knew full well who it belonged to, his very presence demanded obedience. "That… Thing. Is your Mother."

Chitsuki turned to look at the Head Captain with utter disbelief, beside him was the towering Captain Komamura and her own beloved Captain… Both sharing the same stern look as the elder man… no… no what he said couldn't be. She was dead, the vision of that red ribbon tightly bound around her neck… The vision was still so clear in her mind. She tried to look at Kenpachi's face, maybe for some kind of reassurance but he wouldn't meet her gaze… What was going on… She pushed Kenpachi away instinctively, she was filled with this feeling as if they all had been lying to her… All of them had been keeping secrets from her… She could not look at them, instead she turned her gaze upward to the two beings fighting above her… The Tengu that was called Utatori… and the woman they claimed was her mother… Her hair was the same color… but she just couldn't remember what her Mother's face looked like, could that creature up there be the gentle woman that would sing her to sleep in her cage each night?

Kenpachi did not try to force her to stay in his arms but what was this ache when she pushed him away… Could he blame her though? He betrayed her trust, he pretended not to know about these things and he kept such a secret from her… Could he be so petty to think that he shouldn't feel so bad considering the secrets she kept about her and Shunsui?... He growled to himself for entertaining such a thought. No, he had no right to think such a thing. She wasn't his to own, she was free to love who she wished and she told him all her other secrets… It was him who should have been truthful with her and now there is an even greater gap between them, one he feared might never be closed now.

Shunsui looked down to the gathering of Captain's, he knew full well what it meant to have the old man here and with Byakuya right beside him… could it mean? No, he couldn't let them. He had to go to her… He didn't care about the man he had been fighting or the damned Demon Fife, if they killed her than what was the point of it all?

"What's the matter little Captain?" Ryoseiai looked at the man before him, that look in his eyes… "Could it be you're worried about my little one?" His grin returned as he licked his fingertips. "Could it be you fell into her web as well… I can't blame you, she has touch a sweet taste… it's so addicting." He purred as he taunted the man, behind him the Bakemono shifted into a long chain once more.

"Shut up!" Shunsui turned his attention back to that god forsaken man, he was trying to goad him into attacking and by the gods he was doing a good job at it. It took all his will power not to lose his cool and strike at him in a blind rage. He took a deep breath and calmed his nerves as best he could, he wanted to go to her but he had to stay where he was. He had a job to do and there was only one way to get it done… "Please forgive me Katen Kyōkotsu…"

As the demon completed its shifting he watched the Soul Reaper in front of him, how he closed his eyes slowly and took such deep breaths. He had lowered his guard… but why? Well, who was he to turn down such an inviting gift. He flung the chain out and was not surprised in the least when it wrapped tightly around the throat of the other man. "So what reason could you have for not putting up any fight at all, hm?" He gave the chain a bit of a tug but the Captain did not move. "You let me wrap my chain about you but you won't come to me when I pull. Tch tch…" He playfully admonished the man, he was not sure what he was planning but he could not help but be curious. He took a few steps forward, watching him. His swords hung on either side of him but still they remained in his hands. "Do you really expect me to come close with those things still in your hands? I know you're not that foolish." He licked his lips, he couldn't quite figure him out but still he was intrigued. These Soul Reapers might not have been a rare find and worthy of his Collection but this one would be fun to play with… For a short while anyway.

He looked down at his Zanpakuto, he hated to do this but he had to get close to the man. He could exchange blows with him all day but he doubted it would get either of them anywhere, he had to admit he never thought this guy would be as formidable as this… He loosened his grip and felt his blades slip from his hands with a heavy sigh, man where they going to mad at him. "Will you look at that… silly me, I seem to have lost my grip."

Ryoseiai arched a brow, now what was this all about? Was he tempting him? "Tch tch… a man should never have such a weak grip." He closed the gap between them slowly, he did not trust the Soul Reaper by any means but he could not help but take a nibble at the bait. He was a fine enough looking man, usually his taste where more towards the smoother skinned ones like his little song bird but there was always that desire for something new.

"What can I say? I'm just not much for fighting and I'm really not a fan of wasting my time on you." He offered up a lazy smile, only so that he did not grimace with that bastard being so close.

He let out a low growl as he gave the chain a hard yank, forcing the Captain to take a step closer to him. His hands closing around the strong jaw covered in stubble. "At least I know where my little one has gotten her smart mouth from…" He turned the face from one side to the other, inspecting it. So this man is who his prized slave found comfort in, he didn't look like he could come close to forcing all the little cries and moans out of her. No, this man was much too soft. "So tell me, why have you become so complacent all of a sudden?"

"And here I thought you liked it when things submit to you." He continued to force that smile, even while his stomach turned at this man's touch and the ever growing density of Kyuuketsuki's spiritual pressure suffocated him… He had to allow this man to be close to him…

"This is very troubling…" Yamamoto furrowed his brow as he watched the two monstrosity's battle, the demon had begun to return blows once Kyuuketsuki attacked him and he was not holding back but the former 3rd seat was just as nimble and quick as ever. It seems he was only reserved when the girl was his opponent, if it was not for the dire circumstances that now threatened the Soul Society even he would find it enjoyable to watch those two battle it out. Their form and fluidity in battle was truly magnificent.

Sajin covered his nose in disgust, the smell of decay filled his senses. "The very air is growing heavy with her reiatsu, it almost feels as if it is infecting us."

"Surprisingly you are half right."

They all turned to see the unusual Captain of Squad 12 walking up with his Lieutenant in tow. "The spiritual pressure that you all sense actually belongs to Shoushin Konton." He held up a digital pad that showed an outline of Chitsuki's body with reading to either side. "As you can see here, the Reiryoku of the being known as Kyuuketsuki is still confined within the girl's body. That thing up there…" He pointed to the woman dashing about in such an eccentric manor. "Is solely using the power of the Zanpakuto, a power which is very similar to that of a parasite. It seeps into a beings Reiryoku, contaminating it and making the host lethargic. A tactic I assume is used to weaken the prey so that they are easier to kill and with the existence of the parasites own spiritual energy in the body of the deceased it would make it easier for the prey to be consumed."

"So if we dispose of the woman, will that rid us of the threat of Shoushin Konton?" Byakuya asked in his ever indifferent way.

"Indeed. The only drawback to that, if you even consider it one, is that the woman and girl are still linked due to the depth of their symbiotic nature. If you haven't noticed, any damage that has been done to Kyuuketsuki is also being done to her."

Kenpachi moved aside her hair and could see fresh cuts on her skin, he knew that they were not there before because she had not been injured at all in her fight against the monk. "Why didn't you say anything?" Her took her shoulders in his large hands and turned her towards him.

She looked at him with tears welling up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "Because I didn't want to believe that thing up there was my Tengoku… and that Tengoku was really my mother…" She knew now it had to be true, she couldn't stand all the lies though… Everyone had been lying to her from the very beginning, including the one person she trusted more than anyone and now there where so many new questions forming in her mind of how's and why's with no answers that can readily be given. It was frustrating and maddening.

He cupped her cheek with a sigh. "I'm sorry Chitsuki…" He knew saying those words would not fix anything but he could not help feeling at fault, would things have been different if she had known the truth? Could she had been better prepared for all of this?... Obviously she would have so that was a stupid question to ask himself. He looked back to the other Captain's, sheer death in his eye. "If any of you try to kill her…"

"It will be me that takes her life." Byakuya interrupted him, he would not tell the man that he would do it because it was his responsibility because if it came down to it then it would be because of his own failure to prepare her. "But only if she fails me."

"What?" Kenpachi didn't understand what he meant by that, how could he say that it's her who is failing him. None of this was her fault.

She turned to face her dear Captain, his words hurt her more than she could ever imagine. She never wanted to let him down. "I would never fail you Master Kuchiki-sama! Never!" Her voice cracked a little but she meant it with every ounce of her soul.

"Then tell me why you're huddled in Captain Zaraki's arms like a frightened child and letting your zanpakuto run amok. Are you not its master?"

She was taken aback by that statement, she had allowed herself to forget that simple fact. Her close relationship with Tengoku had her believing that they were something more than a Soul Reaper and her weapon but when it came down to it she was the one who should have been in control. A bond between a zanpakuto and its wielder is not just about having the ability to work together, the shinigami must be able to prove they have the strength to be worthy of their blade and master it.

Byakuya could see it, an understanding was growing in her eye. He did not wish to kill her but he would do what was necessary if she could not rise up to the challenge presented to her.

Kenpachi saw the look in her eye, that fire of hers was ignited once more. The slight trembling of her body ebbed away as she slowly stood up and he with her. She walked a few steps away and for a moment he wanted to hold onto her but he knew better than to try and stop her.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, so many people had helped her out to make her stronger and grow. To heal the wounds of her past… she couldn't let it go to waste. Tessai-Sensei, Kisuke-Sensei, Renji-Sempai and Shun-kun… They all helped her to become stronger, she couldn't live with herself if she was to die without putting that training to good use. "I will accept my fate…" She turned back to the Captains and the man she loved so dearly. "If I fail you… I will not resist my execution." She was surprised that she could say that without her voice faltering, she did not want to die by any means but she could feel the power of Shoushin Konton. Even now she could feel it trying to seep into her very being, she could not let this evil destroy the world and life she had come to love so much.

Yamamoto simply nodded, no more words were needed right now. To either side of him the two Captains returned the gesture of acceptance at her decision, all that was left to do now was wait. Wait and see if the determination in her words would lead her to a victory or her end.

"Once more you have chosen the path of justice young one." Komamura eyed her carefully, the look in her eyes did not waiver. "I am certain that path will lead you to honor."

Mayuri rolled his eyes, why must everything always be so damn dramatic with them. He looked down to the pad in his hands, her readings where stabilizing now. Perhaps she wasn't all talk after all, if nothing else this should prove to be interesting and should she die then he'd finally be able to dissect her properly.

Kenpachi bit his tongue, he wanted to tell her that he wouldn't allow her to throw her life away but it was not his place to tell her such a thing. No matter the feelings they shared. He knew that she would never tell him not to fight, not to go off into a battle where he very well might die so he couldn't bring himself to do it to her.

She brought her hand up slowly and rested it over her heart, feeling the steady beat, letting it calm her and help to compose herself. Deep within her she could still feel the remnants of her Tengoku, a small little light hidden beneath it all, she had to grasp at that light before it died. Before it was suffocated and snuffed out by that evil blade and by her very own spiritual energy. She took a deep breath, preparing her for what she was about to do… "Jigoku mo Sumika… Heaven & Hell are in the hearts of men…" She gasped in pain as she felt the metal links form just beneath her sternum, she had only used her release in training with Shunsui and the pain was almost unbearable, saying the first phrase stole away her breath but it was the second that truly tested her… "Banji wa Yume!... All things are merely Dreams!" She forced her talon like nails thru her skin, the blood erupting as she cried out. Her shikai was not a beautiful release like the others, it was a personification of the pain in her heart. She wrapped her fingers around the chain just beneath the surface, grabbing onto it to rip her blade free from the sheath that was her own body in a spray of glittering metal and blood.

Shunsui heard her cry and turned as best he could to look down to where she was, he knew this feeling. She had released her zanpakuto, she hadn't yet been able to master it completely. The strain it put on her body was more than he could bare to watch, on top of that what would it mean to release the shikai without being in full control of Tengoku Namida?

The little ones cries reached his ears and Ryoseiai could not help but divert his attention to her, what is this new trait she demonstrated? More influence of being with these shinigami? So many questions where being raised but he let himself disregard them to take pleasure in that sound he missed so dearly, her cry was exquisite and to hear it again after so long… oh how it made his desire burn and his loins ache. He could not wait to have her in his arms again. "Do you hear that?" He had come so close to the other man still wrapped in his chain, his body press up against the side of him. "Is it not the most glorious sound you've ever heard…"

"If you want to hear something truly beautiful, you should listen when she laughs." He strained against the tightening of the chain around his throat and the feel of the other man's privates pressing against him. Gods, how he managed to keep from throwing up was amazing but he just needed a little longer… that's all…

Utatori paused when he heard the little one cry out, just as she did the woman battling him faltered. So there was a connection between them… Why did that make him happy? And why did he want to go to the child? Whatever she had done there was blood all over her chest. There were still so many questions left unanswered and he could swear that all he needed to know was just beyond his grasp.

Kyuuketsuki growled as she struggled against the pull of the youngling, she had a thirst to drain her lover's life essence. Her rage was far from sated, she could hear that hollow voice in her head taunting her to devour her prey but that girl… that girl was trying to stop her. Trying to call her back… She didn't want to stop, not now… it's been so long.

Kenpachi held onto her shoulders as her body lurched forward under the strain of ripping her blade out like that, he had never seen a release like that and he couldn't believe that it would be so violent. Her breath was ragged as she leaned her weight onto her Zanpakuto to steady herself, the tips of the parallel blades sunk into the ground. Her blood trickled down the thick chains that served as the hilt and down the length of shimmering metal since there was no guard to stop it. The wound in her chest was still open from where the blade was pulled out, he could barely make it out but it looked like the muscle beneath her flesh was unharmed as if the blade was formed between the red tissue and skin just like it usually did but it never created this much blood before so it had to be more severe.

She closed her eyes and steadied her breath, with every slow intake of air she focused on her Tengoku. Not the thing above her that was once her mother but her Tengoku Namida, her loving spirit. She concentrated on that warm feeling, drawing it back to her. Into her, where it belonged.

The older woman whirled about, crystalline eyes with blackened sclera glared at the child. "No…" Her body tensed as the voice of Shoushin Konton screamed at her to feed their lust. "I don't want to go back… Not yet." She wasn't ready yet, this was the first time she had been free. The first time in so many years of being pent up, nothing more than a slave to aid at the child's beaconing.

"Come back to me Tengoku…" Chitsuki raised pleading eyes upward.

She met that look, that childish pleading look that silently begged her to return to that lonely inner world. "No." She practically growled it thru clenched teeth, her knuckles grew white as she clenched the hilt of the Zanpakuto. "No!" She screamed as she lunged towards the child in a blind fury. Her love for her daughter lost in the torrent demands Shoushin Konton flooded her mind with.

Kenpachi felt her slip from his grasp, she wasn't falling forward because she was still weak but leaping into the air to meet her mother head on. He had to admit that he didn't think she had it in her to go against her own mother, one was possessed so the idea of attacking her own daughter wasn't so surprising but Chitsuki was attacking her own mother for the love of gods. A woman she thought was dead but was, in reality, the one thing in this world that never left her. He took a deep breath and merely watched, just like the other Captains who stood behind him. Gods, he felt such a desire for her. Seeing her going all out up there with the blood still flowing from her chest was truly a sight to see but he was worried, he couldn't even believe he knew this feeling but yes. He was damned worried because he couldn't see a way for either of them to survive this… He could see the fresh cuts forming on each of their bodies, cuts they were basically dealing to themselves… The bond was going to kill them.

Utatori just stood there, shocked at how easily he could be disregarded by someone who saw him as such a villain only moments before. He watched the two women go at it, completely unrestrained and he could not get over this feeling deep in his gut. He wanted to get in between them, stop this fighting that seemed so pointless to him. Something inside of him told him that it was wrong, that these two women should not be fighting and watching them was practically killing him. Why did watching them fight so viciously make his heart ache so terribly?

"Well will you look at that." Ryoseiai smiled that wicked smile of his as he watched the spectacle of his pets going at it, a little part of him did not appreciate his prized toy becoming so damaged by any other means than his own hand but it was only a little part and by the gods did it turn him on in a way he didn't expect. He turned his captive male around so that he could properly see the spectacle as well. "I want you to watch this." His idle hand began to play with the opening in the other man's clothing, he pulled at it to fully expose the hairy chest. His fingers playing with the skin of the abdomen as he came close to the man's ear with his lips. "Can you feel it? The carnal passion being expressed thru sheer violence, you can even see it on their faces with those smiles that they cannot hide. They enjoy causing pain just as much as they enjoy the feel of being hurt. It's intoxicating…"

"It's sickening." Shunsui stated simply, he watched his beloved Chitsuki giving it her all but he did not see any pleasure in it. All he could see was blood and gaping wounds but what got to him the most was not the violence… it was the utter sorrow. Even though they were trying desperately to defeat each other, there were tears streaking down both of their faces. They were both crying silently as they fought, neither of them truly wanted this. Kyuuketsuki gave her life so that her daughter would never have to be alone and Chitsuki practically revered Tengoku Namida… This is not how their relationship should end… and he wouldn't let it. His finger snaked around the reed shaft that he had been searching for this whole time and pulled it free, he couldn't help but smile for the split second he had… Man, this was going to hurt. He could see the shock in the other man's eyes but he didn't give him a chance to react. He threw the Fife away and raised his hand in its direction as it fell. "Hado 54, Haien!" He called out the name of the kido and watched as an oblong purple light left his outstretched hand and made contact with the reed. The translated name of the spell was 'Abolishing Flame' and it lived up to it completely. When the light hit its target the Demon fife erupted into a flash of orange flame that erased the reed from existence, not even ashes remained and gods did that satisfy him.

Ryoseiai's eyes went wide. "What have you done?!" He willed the Bakemono to change the loose end of the chain into a thin blade as he tightened it around the neck of his captive. "What have you done!" He screamed those words now, his rage unparalleled as he drew back his arm to bury the blade in the man's gut.

"Bakudō #8, Seki!" There was a bright flash just as the blade was about to make contact but instead of finding it's home in the belly of Shunsui it was repelled by a small ball of blue light that Nanoa had formed on the outside of her hand. The kido forced the attacker's body back as the spell lived up to its name: Repel. The grip he had on the phantom chain broke as he fell backwards from the surprise of the counter.

Shunsui pulled the chain off of him, coughing a bit as he regained his breath. "You had me a little worried there Nanao, I wasn't sure you'd make it."

"Maybe if you would tell me beforehand what you are planning instead of assuming I'd be able to figure things out then I would be able to assist you sooner." She admonished him, as she pushed her glasses up with one hand and awkwardly carried his two zanpakutos in the other. "I recovered your Katen Kyōkotsu for you." She handed them over to him as she eyed the man she had repelled as he got back to his feet, a look of sheer death in his eye. They were fortunate that this man did not have the ability to sense spiritual pressure and she was thankful that she was able to time her flash step so that she arrived just before the attack made contact.

"Thank you Nanoa… Now I think you'd better leave the rest to me." He took his zanpakutos back and faced the man again, he'd done what he needed to do and was ready to go all out now. He usually didn't like fighting but he was more than willing to make an exception in this case, this wasn't the type of person that should be left to his own devices. There's no telling how many lives he's destroyed in his pursuit of self-indulgence.

Utatori grabbed at his chest as a sudden wave hit him and stole his breath away, he did not know what it was but the sensation was like taking a deep breath after surfacing from the water when you've been under for too long. How long had he been suffocating without knowing? He still gasped for air as his eyes traveled to the combating women and it was if he was truly seeing them with eyes renewed, it was still a haze but he knew them truly as beings that where not only the master's slaves but as people whom he cherished. At that moment he fell to his knees… "Oh gods… what have I done…" The memories of what he did… and worse yet, what he did not do flooded into his mind and his eyes began to burn with tears that had been aching to flow for years. He let out a scream that turned into an inhuman blood curdling wail.

The sound drew the attention of the group of Captains and Jushiro stepped forward with a smile. "Shunsui succeeded in destroying the Fife." He expected the other demons to react as the guardian did but as he looked almost all were still fighting, some seemed to be in a daze but none reacted the extreme way that man did.

"I can tell by the dumb expression on your face that you don't know why all the demons are not breaking free from their mental control as that one there." Mayuri gave a bit of a chuckle, if only they could be as brilliant as he so they could figure out such trivial things on their own. "Well, do you want me to tell you?"

"If you are considering this to be a game, I am not amused." The Head-Captain spoke in a stern tone, he was not in the mood for Mayuri's taunting. "Tell us what you know."

He rolled his eyes and pointed to the feathery beast wailing pitifully. "Can you not tell by looking at it? He has broken free of the control because he has a personal connection to what is going on here." He then pointed to the two girls still battling above them. "His spiritual wave length is almost an identical match to that of the girls, with a few variants she no doubt inherited from her mother. I really can't explain it any plainer than that." He shrugged carelessly. "More than likely he had begun to subconsciously fight his mental control long ago and slowly year by year the effects of the Fife began to weaken. No doubt the master of these creatures would occasionally strengthen the hold but over time it would take more of an effort to fully brainwash a subject who has been constantly struggling against the effects and that is where the fool made his mistake. I doubt he compensated for the resistance to the spell so when he played the Fife again it was not nearly long enough to fully indoctrinate the subject."

Yamamoto grumbled slightly at the long winded explanation but he understood, without saying a word he began to walk towards the demon so that his voice would reach his ears.

"Head-Captain?" Sajin asked quizzically but he stood his ground along with the other three Captains. He yellow eyes shifted to Byakuya whose expression never changed as he stood there with eyes closed as if he was taking in the new information and then to Kenpachi who was looking upward to the fighting with an undiscernible scowl on his face, was he angry at having to find this out thru Mayuri or was he worried for the fate of the girl?

"Tengu!." The Head-Captains booming voice ripped Sajin from his thoughts and pierced thru the demons cries.

Utatori looked up, clenching his face and trembling. His eyes met with that old man's piercing gaze and he could not help but feel frightened, the voice shook his very core and he could feel his heart stop. He played a part in the invasion of this world, he opened the gates and led the demons through so if this man wanted to take vengeance on him then so be it. He lowered his eyes and bowed his head, this is what he deserves…

"Do you plan on kneeling there in defeat or do you wish to save your family." Yamamoto stood tall and looked down on the man.

He looked up once more in shock. "Of… of course I want to…"

"Then stand up! Have you know pride as a man! Would you truly accept death while your woman and child battle to the death above your very head!" He thrust the tip of his walking stick into the ground with a loud crack as he scolded the demon. If they truly wished to save the child then this man was the only hope they had at this point.

With a deep intake of breath, Utatori stood up. The old one was right, he had to get control of his emotions. If he lost it now then he would lose them forever. He raised his eyes to them once more, fresh tears welling up in those golden orbs but he held them back this time. He couldn't let his sorrow stop him from making things right, he had so much he needed to make up for and saving them from themselves was the first step. "Shoushin Konton has taken control of Kyuuketsuki…" His voice was steady now as his fingers found the wooden prayer beads looped around his sash, playing with them mindlessly as he remembered the old days when dealing with that horrid thing.

Sajin's ears twitched at the mention of the cursed blade. "You know of her zanpakuto?"

"Yes." He looked towards the beast man, a being who seemed like he could be a demon as well but his scent betrayed him to be of another origin. "On days when her emotions got the best of her then the blade would take control. It occurred often when we first met so my grandfather created a special Omamori for her to contain the spirit and protect her from it's evil…" His face had a look of worry as he looked down with a sigh. "She was supposed to keep it on her at all times… but it was burned along with her body…" It's still so strange to see her now, he lit the pyre himself that day. It was a faded memory but he remembered the empty tears that fell as he watched the flames take her away. At the time he did not understand why he cried…

"Can you make another talisman?" Sajin spoke again, unknowingly ripping the man from his memories. He could recognize the religious markings so he had to have some semblance of an understanding to make an Omamori.

Utatori shook his head. "I don't have the skill, my grandfather is a Dai-Tengu. His abilities surpass my own by centuries, even if I went to him to create a new one it would take me too long to search for him…" His eyes returned to his love and child. "They would have killed each other long before then." His mind searched for alternatives but it had been so long and his memory was still a blur, all that came to mind was something he dared not try to use. It could very well cause more harm than good…

Byakuya took a step forward now. "If nothing can be done then I will execute her now." His voice was emotionless as he place a hand on Senbonzakura.

Jushiro took a step forward, intending to stop his fellow Captain but before the words could even leave his mouth Kenpachi's jagged blade was unsheathed and pointing directly at him.

"I'll kill you first." His voice was hard and the look in his eye assured them all that he was not joking. He accepted the fact that if she died up there fighting then it would be a good death, he had no right to interfere and they had no right to kill her before she was finished.

Byakuya eyed the tall man with annoyance. "You're implying you have the ability to stop me."

"Please!" Jushiro stepped in between them. "This is not the time!" He was just as worried for her safety but they couldn't let their emotions get in the way of helping her and a fight between these two men was the last thing that they needed right now. Not to mention if Byakuya made his move to kill Chitsuki then Shunsui would surely get involved as well. His eyes darted towards his old friend, still battling with the Master, the man was much stronger than he appeared to fend off Shunsui's assault but he was at least on the defensive.

"There is one thing I can do!" Utatori's voice pulled their attention, he could feel all of their frustrated emotions and it was almost too overwhelming for him but he had to deal with it. He knew that they were on edge and at this point a drastic decision had to be made. "I can use the Kuji-Kiri. The nine cuts should be enough to disrupt the spirit's hold over Kyuuketsuki."

"Hmmmm." Mayuri pondered to himself. "If your little parlor trick actually works then the woman should be able to will herself back into the girl's body. Once there I could remotely activate the little harlot's restrictors which will also force the other two spirits to stay inside her…"

"Restrictors?" Jushiro asked, what was he talking about? Did she have a device like Kenpachi's? But where…"

"Are you sure that will work." Kenpachi eyed the man, he did not trust him by any means but if it meant saving Chitsuki… He'd make a deal with every creature in hell to make it happen.

"No theories are ever absolute, you either try them and succeed or clean up the unfortunate mess afterwards." He began typing on the digital pad in his hand. "I will have to restrict her spiritual energy by a full 100% to ensure the other two are completely suppressed. There is no guarantee she will survive the drain in her given state though."

Kenpachi gave a low growl, he knew she had never fully suppressed herself before. She only just barely became used to 85%... He had to let them try though. He lowered his zanpakuto and returned it to its sheath.

"Sajin." Yamamoto spoke now. "Summon Captain Unohana, tell her that she is needed here immediately." He was certain that her skill would be required if they wished to keep the girl alive once this plan was set into motion. "Are you prepared Captain Kurotsuchi."

"I am but a mere push of a button away." He responded with a bored expression, he wondered if keeping her as a specimen was really worth the continued effort considering she was quickly losing her appeal with the surplus of pure blooded samples available.

"Begin." The Head-Captain's voice was as calm as ever as he watched the Tengu close his eyes and began reciting a mantra, his prayer beads in one hand with fingers positioned as if he was meditating. He could feel a warm sensation emanating from him and growing as he chanted as if the words focused his spiritual energy. He claimed that he was not as powerful as his grandfather but he still showed a thorough understanding of such craft. Normally he found comfort in listening to the monks chant at the temples but this time it filled him with an unease, soon they will know if their efforts are in vain.

Shunsui lashed out with his dual zanpakuto, his movements precise as he kept his opponent on the defensive. He gave the man no quarter as he continued his assault, this man was already distracted. He worried about the demons around him and losing his control over them more than the fight he was currently in. "What's the matter?" He taunted the man. "You don't seem to be as confident as you were a few moments ago." He struck again but this time the Bakemono faltered and its shape gave way under the blow. Finally, his control over his weapon was fading.

"Tch." Ryuseiai spat at him, he desired nothing more at this point than to rip out his throat and feed the bits to his pets but he couldn't focus. He could feel with each jolt from a blocked attacked that his little toy was getting weaker. This had become an utter disaster and still he was no closer to retrieving his prize than he was days before now. Worse yet, his song bird was lost. He could glimpse him below, speaking to the shinigami as if conspiring with them. With him gone he had no way to acquire a new fife before all of his pets regained their self-control. All was not lost though, he still had the little ones he bred. Ones that were never under the control of the fife but still where his to master. He jumped back, widening the gap between himself and his adversary. "Another time soul reaper!"

A fierce wind blew in between them, Shunsui could just barely make out what looked like a giant kamaitachi but he was forced to shield his eyes for a moment. In that instant the Master must have taken hold of the wind weasel's fur because when he dropped his arm from away from his eyes his opponent was gone. "Damnit!" He cursed out loud as he looked around but they were nowhere in sight, he couldn't even sense their spiritual pressure so using that to find them was out of the question. He took a deep breath and calmed his emotions, no sense in getting worked up. The coward ran so that at least offered the chance to deal with Chitsuki.

His eyes went to her, still battling Kyuuketsuki. Both of their bodies where covered with blood and wounds as if neither cared to block the others attack, it was an all-out fight of dominance. Which of them was the stronger soul… His heart ached at the sight of her in that state. His gentle flower, the woman he loved… "Chitsuki." He whispered her name, his voice was weak but still held every ounce of pain within his heart. Suddenly a haunting chant was carried to his ears, growing ever louder. His eyes traveled down to where the Head-Captain stood watching over the monk, the man whom they had just been fighting moments ago. What in the world where they planning? He could feel the warmth emanating from the demon monk, rising ever hotter as the ferocity of the chant became more profound.

Utatori's voice never wavered, in his mind visions of Kyuuketsuki flashed. He focused on them; the gentle smile that would wake him every morning, the passion filled gaze that was only his to see every night, her caress and her embrace. Everything that he loved about her, filling himself with that sweet emotion. His love that ignited his soul and gave him the strength to do anything. That is who his wife his. That is his Kyuuketsuki! "Rin! Pyō! Tō! Sha! Kai!" He yelled the first words of the Kuji-Kiri, using his middle and forefinger to cut lines in the air as he spoke each word, starting with a vertical slash and alternating it with a horizontal slash.

Chitsuki clenched her teeth as the wave of pain hit her, the burning sensation on her back felt like deep cuts where being carved into her but she knew it wasn't coming from her current battle… she hazarded a glance towards the Captains, she saw the Tengu chanting. The stern look of the on his face told her what she needed to know but for some reason she was not scared… she knew what she needed to do and she was at peace with the decision.

"Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!" Utatori's voice was a penetrating echo now that sounded loudly in their ears, his strikes where harsh and cut deeply, he only prayed that his daughter would be able to take control again. As the last slash was made he felt the spell leave him and his strength with it, his knees tried to give way but he forced himself to stand and keep his eyes on the last things he had in this world.

Kyuuketsuki screamed as she felt the last of the cuts hit her like a burning wave, her eyes darted to the figures below her until they rested on that gods forsaken bird but as her eyes focused she saw him differently. The voice inside her head screamed at her but its piercing voice was not so loud and slowly she began to see again, not with vision clouded by an insatiable fury but love. The man below was not her enemy and neither was the woman before her... Suddenly a pain shit thru her chest and she did not have the strength to looked down at her chest and witnessed the dual blades hurried deep within her bosom and all she could do was smile.

Chitsuki gasped as the blood began to pour from her chest, the devestating wound she inflicted mirrored on her own body but her eyes did not leave her mothers even as she began to choke on the blood that caught in her throat. She wanted to say so much but there wouldn't be the time, not anymore, but at this point words weren't really necessary. All she could do was offer up a slight smile as the tears began to fall, she wasn't sure if they were sorrowful ones or not but they fell from her eyes just as if a floodgate had been opened.

She brought up her hand and cupped her daughter's face, it was wet with a mixture of blood and tears being blending together as her thumb rubbed the soft cheek lovingly. "Chitsuki..." Her voice was barely a whisper as she attempted to comfort her but already she could feel her hold on her physical form weakening, the voice of Shoushin continued to echo in her head but it had become ebbing force as she felt her body fade and flow back into the child. Back to where she belonged, if only she could say how sorry she was for everything. If only she could have saved her.

As she watched the body fade she could feel the warmth in her soul again, the sensation of her Tengoku being a part of her once more and it gave her peace. She closed her eyes and began to fall, she did not try to stop herself. She didn't even have the strength to call her zanpakuto back into her, she simply let it fall as well. It was the first thing she ever felt when she came here, its fitting that it would also be the last.

Multiple cries sounded out as the scene took place but none yelled louder than Shunsui, he couldn't believe what she had done. Essentially taking her own life without a moments hesitation, didn't she even think about the gravity of her action? He went to her with a smooth motion of his shunpo and caught her in his arms, her body did not change from its demon form and he struggled to hold her so that her feathers would not be damaged. She cradled her as best he could as he brought her down to where the other Captain's waited. He thought that Kenpachi would come for her first but he didn't move, he just stood there with a scowl on his face like he bit into something bitter.

It was utatori that ran to her first, cradling her face in his hands and sobbing silently as he brought his forehead to hers. He did not have to check for a pulse to know that she was dying. He could feel it, her life flame slowly burning down. "I'm sorry my little one... I'm so sorry..." He kept apologizing over and over but her body did not respond, if it was not for the slight gurgle of blood in her throat then there would be no way of knowing she still clung to life.

"The spiritual pressure of all the beings are completely surpressed." Mayuri kept his eyes on the screen of his tablet, he could care less about their little display. Her readings where slowly degrading, he had no doubt that she will be dead after a few moments. He returned his device to the inner pocket of his haori and turned to leave. He had no interest in being here any longer now that his test subject was deteriorating, besides there where many more samples that needed to be gathered from the field before the night was over.

Kenpachi didn't even look at Kurostuchi as he left, he would prefer that he wasnt around form this anyways. His eye stayed on her, she seemed so peaceful and even though he knew that he should be acting differently he could not help but be proud of her. She fought well and with no inhibitions, not once did she faulter. Still, he knew he should be reacting like Shunsui. He should be the one holding her body close to him, whispering pleas into her ear to stay with him but he just couldn't move.

"Everyone please step back." The kind voice came up from behind the gathering, it had taken her longer than she wished to get here but she needed as many skilled healers as she could find.

Shunsui looked up and met the gentle gaze of Unohana... "Save her." He knew that it was a stupid thing to say but he didn't care, he didn't care if everyone knew his feelings for her. Just as long as he could see that wonderful smile of hers again.

She gave him a small smile and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I will do all I can." She turned to her lieutenant that was following her. "Isane, beginning stabilizing her. Once it is safe to move her I will use Minazuki to take her to the infirmary." Her eyes glanced over to Kenpachi, his facial expression was nothing out of the ordinary. She expected he'd show some form of emotion considering his outburst in the Captain's hall over Mayuri's experimenting but nothing, yet she was not surprised. She had no love for that man and to see him watching the woman he claimed to love die slowly without so much as taking her hand to ease her passing… she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't let herself get distracted by her hate. She returned her attention to the girl, Shunsui had laid her down but he refused to leave her side as Isane and other members of the squad began working on her.

The Head-Captain left without a word, Sajin following closely behind with Bayakuya at his side. They had many issues to deal with in the aftermath of this invasion as well as making sure no other issues arrived during the Obon festivities. Utatori left her side as well, many demons where left confused by the sudden destruction of the demon fife. Their reasons for being in this place and fighting where lost to them and the guidance from a familiar face was needed.

Kenpachi did not let his eye wander even when the other Captains left, he could feel Retsu's cold gaze on him but he did not glare back at her. It had been a very long time since they locked eyes and he'd be damned if it would be now of all times. He focused only on Chitsuki, her breathing had become so weak... He could feel her energy slipping away. He knew he should go to her, to take here hand and stroke her hair, To beg her not to die but he just stood there. His feet planted firmly while his heart raced. So this is what it felt like to watch someone you cared for die. He had seen death for so long, been a part of it, but never has it felt like this. Even now he couldn't bring himself to be the men she needed at her side...

Chitsuki opened her eyes as much as she could but even then it was barely so, it didn't matter anyway considering her sight was just a blur of motions and color. She thought she could hear somebody calling to her but everything seemed so distant... So calm. The greatest sensation she had at this point was warmth , it surrounded her and filled her. Eased her weary body and washed away the pain, part of her whispered to her. A small bit of her urging her to remember something but she found that she was just so tired and falling asleep, just for a little while, sounded so nice.

END


End file.
